The Digimon Omnibus: Sins of the Digidestined
by Hathis
Summary: AU. 2018. The city of Kyoto descends into chaos as invaders from another world come seeking vengeance. Three children are thrust into this battle for survival, and with their Digimon partners, must defend the innocent, repel the digital invaders, and solve the mystery of the deadly virus that ravaged the digital world.
1. Qliphoth

Welcome to the Digimon Omnibus: Book 3. If you've not read the first two, then start with Piedmon's Absolution, though I warn you I was still learning to write during that one and thus it is not the greatest quality for a good portion of it. I've designed a regular update schedule for these chapters. I'll be posting once a month around this time until next summer, when I'll have more free time to write chapters, and then I'll probably move to a bi-weekly format for a while. I have the chapters pending, however, so there should no longer be long gaps between when I'm able to submit chapters.

 **The Digimon Omnibus: Sins of the Digidestined**

 **Part 1: Attack on Kyoto**

 **Qliphoth**

"Then I looked, and behold, a whirlwind was coming out of the north, a great cloud with raging fire engulfing itself; and brightness was all around it and radiating out of its midst like the color of amber, out of the midst of the fire."

 **The Digital World**

"Keep running!" Kentaurosmon galloped across the field of jagged rock as the angry hoard swept behind her. PaladinImperialdramon was by her side, jumping between stones with his massive blade leaning against his shoulder. "Look up there! We can hide inside that building!" Paladin looked ahead of them to see a massive structure looming in the horizon. Tall pillars stretched up the façade of the space, with bell towers reaching up into the sky.

"A cathedral: up here?" Paladin gaped at the towering space.

"It's the digital world; what did you expect?" Kentaurosmon quipped. "We need to get inside, quickly!" Kentaurosmon picked up the pace, with Paladin leaping ahead of him. He glanced back at the massive horde tearing across the landscape, closing in on them, and shuddered. They arrived at the face of the cathedral moments later, ripping the massive doors open and slipping inside. The two Royal Knights slammed the doors closed, and Paladin slid his sword in between the handles, sealing them from the outside.

"That won't hold them for long." Paladin remarked. "We need to get into contact with Dynasmon and Crusadermon and find a way out of here."

"Paladin…" Kentaurosmon was turned the other way, looking past the pews into the depths of the church. The white knight turned around at Kentaurosmon's command, gasping as he caught sight of a magnificent light radiating down the aisle.

"What in Yggdrasil is that…?" Paladin slowly walked forward, his mouth dropped open. "Could it be…?" The two knights slowly walked forward towards the light, entranced by the sparkling beacon.

"Welcome back," A voice boomed within the hall, calling to the two warriors.

"What do you mean?" Kentaurosmon breathed. "What is this place?"

"Home."

 **Uchide Junior High School**

 **Otsu, Kyoto, Shiga Prefecture, Japan**

 **Monday, April 2** **nd** **, 2018**

 **8:00 A.M**

"Oh man!" Twelve-year-old Takuya Kanbara bolted down the streets of Otsu. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. "Crap I'm going to be late, and on the first day of school too!" He moved as quickly as he down the street, his red-and-yellow tennis shoes pounding against pavement. The boy was dressed in dark grey shorts, a yellow shirt, and red over-shirt, along with green gloves and a green baseball cap.

Takuya shivered as he finally came upon the entrance to the school. "I can't believe how cold it is: are we just not having spring this year?" He grumbled as he joined the other stragglers who were making their way inside. He filed in behind them, pulling a sheet of paper out of his pocket as he did so to confirm where his classroom was. He found his way upstairs and to the room, where luckily the teacher was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, you're lucky." A familiar voice sounded from the back of the room. "The teacher is late too." Takuya excitedly made his way towards the back, where his best friend Willis Miyahara sat. The boy had his feet propped up on the legs of the desk in front of him, wearing grey shorts, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a red over-shirt. He passed his hand through his short, blonde hair as Takuya walked by.

"Hey Willis!" Takuya nodded as he headed for the seat he always chose in every class, in the back of the room next to the window. "Aw, man…" He stopped when he saw somebody else sitting there: a boy dressed in black pants and a blue jacket, with a blue and black-striped bandana covering his black hair. A yellow shirt could be seen under his jacket as the boy stared out the window, lost in thought.

"Sorry buddy, he got there first." Willis smiled. "I was going to save it for you but he was here before I was."

"Man, this is stupid." Takuya grumbled as he took the open seat in front of Willis. "I always sit in that spot: every classroom…"

"Good morning class, sorry I'm late." A woman with long brown hair came in through the open door, wearing a navy blue skirt and a yellow sweater.

"My name is Nami Asaji," She announced, "And I'll be your instructor for this term." The woman turned around and began writing on the chalkboard. Takuya slumped back and prepared for his first boring term of middle school.

 **Factory Mark Central Headquarters**

 **10:04 P.M**

"Tao, when you get a chance, could you send me what you've got on the latest batch of encryption data?" Shibumi leaned back in his chair and tilted his head back, so as to catch sight of the man named Tao out of the top of his eye.

"Yeah, give me a minute and I'll forward it to you." Tao nodded as he clicked away on his keyboard.

"Better do what he says quickly Tao," Their associate said from a computer desk a few meters away, "Before he starts cracking the whip again." A smile appeared in the corner of his mouth.

"Tell me about it, Dolphin." Tao chuckled.

"I do not," Shibumi groaned, "I can't help it if the guys upstairs have us on a disproportionately shrinking timetable. They're the ones cracking the whip, not me."

"You shouldn't let him get to you like that." A man appeared in the doorway of the small room, leaning against the frame. He looked into the small workspace, fit with eight computer stations, three of which were occupied. "You know Dolphin's only teasing."

"Hey there Johnny." Tao cocked his head over at the newcomer.

"Howdy Tao," Johnny nodded. "How goes the project? You really haven't finished yet?"

"We're extracting massive amounts of data from a decades-old server that somehow has more levels of security and encryption than any system built within the last year…" Shibumi stated bluntly. "Give us some time."

"Though we have been making some incredible progress since we've been using that decryption algorithm you managed to… acquire… for us a few months ago." Tao chuckled.

"Where did you get that again?" Shibumi added.

"Hey, hey, we got that in from a private contractor," Johnny waved them down, "And are you complaining?"

"Not complaining, just curious," Tao shook his head, "This algorithm works very elegantly, decrypting each layer of data one at a time, making the next layer more susceptible to editing. Over the last few months we've made more progress than in the first year of the project."

"Sounds like a dream come true," Johnny smiled, "Is that why no one shows up anymore?" He indicated to the empty work stations.

"Nah, Babel, Daisy, and Curly all have the day off," Dolphin explained, "Though I don't know where Shorty is today."

"He called earlier," Shibumi explained, "Said the trains weren't running: something about a problem with the automated system."

"He could have grabbed a cab," Tao shook his head, "The guy probably stopped to help them fix whatever the problem was."

"Shorty does love to tinker." Dolphin agreed.

"I told you guys I don't like that name," A shorter man slipped past Johnny and into the room.

"It's about time you got here." Tao said with a smile.

"Sorry about that, the trains were down." Shorty answered.

"Did you figure out what was wrong with them?" Tao inquired. Dolphin suppressed a laugh.

"Some sort of information dump on their servers crashed the system," Shorty answered matter-of-factly. Tao gave Dolphin and Johnny a knowing look. "I helped them reboot their system, but it took a while." He finished as he booted up his computer.

"That's a little weird," Shibumi was intrigued, "Any idea what caused it?"

"Not a clue," Shorty shook his head. His following silence indicated he had already become engrossed in his work.

"Alright, well I guess I'll leave the monster makers to their work." Johnny nodded as he prepared to leave.

"If you're dissatisfied with our timetable, you could always come back and help us again." Dolphin suggested.

"Nah, I've had my fill of cubicle work."

"They're not cubicles!" Shibumi protested.

"Woah!" Shorty jumped out of his chair. "What the hell is this?"

"What's wrong?" Shibumi immediately sprang to his feet and ran over to Shorty's workstation, with Tao, Dolphin, and Johnny behind him.

"Look here," Shorty leaned in, "There's a massive influx of data spilling into our server, just like what happened at the train station."

"How can there be data spilling into the server? We're the only ones with access to the project." Tao inquired.

"No, you don't understand," Shorty shook his head, "The data isn't pouring into the project, it's overloading our servers here in the building! Someone's trying to crash our system!"

"Shorty…" Shibumi leaned in and began navigating on his screen, "The flow of data… it's coming from the project."

"What?" Dolphin inquired.

"He's right…" Shorty gasped. "Whatever this is, it's coming from us." As he spoke, the lights in the building began to flicker, and after a few moments plunged them into darkness.

 **Uchide Junior High School**

 **12:02 P.M**

"Get out of there," Mimi Tachikawa leaned against the sink, looking into the mirror, as she carefully maneuvered her fingers around her eye.

"Would you hurry up?" Her friend, standing near the entrance to the restroom, tapped her foot impatiently.

"I've almost… got it…Yuno…" She grunted, "I just can't quite see…" She paused to slip the pink cowboy hat she was wearing off of her head, letting the tether catch under her neck, so that it hung off the back of her head, resting against her long blonde hair.

"You look beautiful, now c'mon, I'm hungry." Yuno whined.

"That's not what I'm doing but I appreciate the confidence booster," A tear dripped down her cheek as the tip of her finger brushed against her eye. "Got it." She quickly washed her fingertips. "Stray eyelash." She smiled.

"Ugh, we're not going to be able to find a good place to sit now." The girl groaned as Mimi slipped on a pair of yellow gloves and straightened her long, red dress.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go." She followed Yuno out of the restroom, and they made their way towards the long cafeteria line.

"Oof!" As they walked, a tall boy in a red shirt scraped past them. "My bad!" He waved before running over to his friend.

"Ugh, Takuya Kanbara," The girl shook her head. "He's so rude."

"His friend's okay." Mimi protested.

"Who?"

"Willis," She nodded over to Takuya, who had joined a blond-haired boy in line.

"I don't know," Yuno said warily, "Two peas in a pod, if you ask me."

"Maybe," Mimi drifted off as she began digging through her purse, finally pulling out her cell phone.

"Hey, we're not supposed to have those out during school hours." Yuno warned.

"I just want to see what's for lunch today," Mimi answered, "Oh, that's weird."

"What?"

"The school website is down. There's just an error message."

"Well, looks like you'll have to be as surprised as the rest of us!" Yuno gasped quickly as she snatched the phone out of the girl's hand and plunged it back into her purse.

"Hey, what are you-!" She stopped as a teacher walked past the line of hungry students. Yuno and Mimi glanced at each other before giggling quietly.

"Nice save." Mimi smiled. "Ooh, the line's moving!" Mimi eagerly pulled Yuno forward as they made for the lunchroom.

 **The Digital World**

 **12:09 P.M**

The terraces of the EXE Mountains were oddly quiet. The rice farms that had been so dutifully worked over the years now lay empty and bare, the waterways overflowing, and farming equipment scattered across the fields. Empty homes littered the landscape, victims of the flooding as much as the unkempt fields, clinging to the sides of the mountains, as if in one last desperate attempt to hold on to the way things were.

Nothing was the same. The owners had fled, months ago, when the virus first attacked. Once infected, death was quick, and almost certain. Thousands of Digimon had been obliterated within the first few weeks, and the remaining stragglers had flocked to the cities, hoping to find a cure. No one had known where the virus had come from, or how it spread. Scientists had ruled out an airborne contagion or physical contact. No, the virus seemed to strike randomly, with complete chaos. No Digimon was safe, be it a rookie or mega.

One lone figure sat with legs crossed at the top of the terraces, overlooking the valley below. A humanoid Digimon with flaming red hair, and a metal visor covering his eyes, wore a black, form-fitting body suit along with a large, white coat. He sat completely still, unwavering against the steady wind or the ripples in the water. He sat in silence for a long time, until he was disturbed by a high pitched voice calling from afar.

"Gankoomon!" A voice squeaked in the distance, catching his attention. The silent creature turned towards the source of the noise, peering across the flat mountaintop, where a small, pink creature came bouncing towards him.

"Poromon," He greeted the young creature as it hopped towards him, using its small wings to flutter through the air for moments at a time. "Is something the matter?"

"Gankoomon, there's something you need to see, back at the camp!" The Digimon urged as it came upon the larger Digimon, using its small wings to control its stop.

"What's the matter, young one?" Gankoomon inquired as he jumped to his feet.

"It's the digital army." The Poromon puffed.

"We must move quickly." Gankoomon snatched the small Digimon into his arms and began dashing across the terraces, making his way across the leveled hills until he came upon some unbroken, natural formations, coated in trees. He leaped from the last terraced hill and into the forest, appearing moments later amidst a flurry of small Digimon hopping to and fro.

"Gankoomon, you're back!" A Patamon cheered at the sight of the taller creature.

"The Digital army, where is it?" The Digimon inquired. Patamon wasted no time, leading him through the forest and to the other side of the hill, where a small outcropping of stone had been built to oversee the land beyond the mountains: a flat expanse of fields, interrupted by the occasional foliage.

"Look." Patamon pointed out into the distance, where a legion of Digimon marched across the fields. Hundreds of Digimon, mostly rookies, were led by champions and a few ultimates, as they marched towards some unknown destination.

"They're mobilizing." Gankoomon murmured.

"Where do you think they're going?" Patamon inquired.

"Where else?" Gankoomon sighed. "They're going to do what they were created for: invade the human world."

"There must be something you can do Gankoomon." Patamon whimpered.

"Even I could not defeat an army of that size," Gankoomon shook his head, "Not by myself. Besides, I need to look after all of you." He smiled at the young Digimon.

"But what about the humans?"

"Humans have a strange tenacity for trouble," Gankoomon answered, "Making them uniquely equipped to handle it. And perhaps the legendary Digidestined will be there to help them."

"I don't see how that's possible." Patamon shook his head.

"But you're right." Gankoomon nodded. "The humans are in terrible danger. For now, all we can do is keep them in our thoughts, and do our best to survive. Yggdrasil save them."

 **South Kyoto**

 **12:14 P.M**

"C'mon…" Detective Urameshi rapidly rapped his knuckles against the door of the apartment door, impatiently drumming the fingers of his other hand against his leg. His partner, detective Kazuma, was peeking up the stairs and down the hallway, searching for anybody who may be watching. Urameshi irritably tapped his foot against the ground as he continued to knock against the wooden panel, until finally the resident inside opened the door.

"Can I help you?" A short, stocky man wearing a white shirt, black pants, and no shoes greeted them. He looked up at the two men standing in front of his apartment, both of them wearing matching navy blue suits.

"Are you the landlord for this building?" Urameshi, the thinner of the two detectives, inquired.

"That'd be me." The man nodded.

"I'm detective Urameshi, and this is detective Kazuma," He pointed to his broad-shouldered friend, "We called earlier about one of your tenants."

"A mister…" Kazuma pulled a notepad out of his pocket, "Koushiro Okawa?"

"Oh yeah, Kou." The man rubbed his eyes, clearly having just woken up, "You said he was wanted for something?"

"Sir, we believe that Mr. Okawa might be connected to a string of cyber-crimes we've been investigating, stretching back the last twelve years. We'd like to see his apartment." Urameshi presented the man with a small bundle of papers: a warrant to search the apartment.

"I see…" The man massaged his head. "Let me grab the keys."

The landlord met them a few moments later and led them up the stairs. "You know, for what it's worth, the kid seems pretty dependable. He never causes any problems with the neighbors, always pays his rent on time."

"It's standard behavior when you don't want to get noticed." Urameshi argued. "But the results of our search should help to prove whether or not he's who we're looking for." As he spoke they arrived at the door to Koushiro Okawa's apartment. The landlord rapped on the door, and was met with silence.

"He'd usually be out right now." The landlord explained as he clicked the lock open and led them inside to the dark apartment. He flipped on the switch as Urameshi and Kazuma walked inside, illuminated the sparsely decorated interior. The living room was simple, with a small couch and coffee table in front of a television set, next to a desktop computer.

"I'll check out the bedroom," Kazuma indicated the small hallway leading to the back of the apartment.

"He's not one for extravagance, I see." Urameshi noted as he took a quick tour of the man's kitchen, which was slightly grungy, and void of food save for a few boxes of cereal and insta-noodles.

"Kuwabara!" Detective Kazuma called from the back room. "It looks like he's cleared out!" The man came back to the main room swiftly. "He's got a dresser in there with a bunch of clothes hanging out of it. I think he packed and left in a hurry."

"Shit…" Urameshi groaned. "Wait, the computer." He hurried over to the CPU, looking around on both sides, and sure enough, the side panel had been taken off and the hard drive removed. "He knew we were coming Yusuke."

"I'll call the tech guys, have them see if they can pull anything off of it." Kazuma said as he pulled out a phone.

"Get someone from forensics down here too: I want to get some prints, see if that tells us anything."

"Weird, the line's busy." Kazuma put his phone back into his pocket. "Can I use yours?" He turned to the landlord, who nodded and then led Kazuma out of the apartment.

"Dammit Okawa," Urameshi growled as he scanned the apartment in futility, "Where did you run off to?"

 **The Digital World**

 **12:29 P.M**

"The connection has been made." In an otherwise dark room, an armor-clad warrior stood with his back straight, looking into a bright void. "We'll be attempting to breach within the next two hours." He spoke somberly, but reverent of the force before him.

"Do you have doubts, my soldier?" A soothing voice radiated from within the void. "Do you believe they are not to blame for the travesty that has occurred?"

"I understand the necessity of what we're doing," The warrior shook his head, "But I can't help but feel as if our actions might be too drastic."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," The void answered, "We are on the brink of oblivion."

"I know, my master." The warrior nodded.

"Then you know that we must do whatever we can to rectify this transgression?"

"Of course, forgive me," The warrior bowed, "My heart is just heavy at the thought of another war. I've seen much bloodshed in my time."

"Do not fret: your heart is pure and your reservations are well placed, just know that our actions are not bred entirely out of desperation. Our cause is just, and our campaign will be swift and without much bloodshed, provided the army you've raised is well trained."

"My soldiers have shaped up properly in the short time you've given us. They'll serve you well." The general answered.

"Then linger here no longer. Take your place as the commander of this army, and bring peace to our world once more."

"I will not fail you," The warrior swore, "By your name, I'll tear apart those that would seek to destroy us, and restore our world to its former glory." He bowed, and then made his way out of the room.

 **Factory Mark Central Headquarters**

 **2:59 P.M**

On the roof of one of the largest buildings in Kyoto, Koushiro Okawa stood along the edge, looking out across the city. His laptop under arm, He anxiously tapped his foot, checking his watch for the time.

"I swore I read the time correctly." He murmured to himself as he dropped to a seated position and flipped open his laptop. After a few minutes of searching and reading, he spoke again. "Yeah, my calculations are perfect. It should begin any minute. He anxiously looked out across the city.

Fifteen minutes later, his eyes strained as afternoon sun beat down upon the city, he finally saw what he had been waiting for. A small cloud had appeared, encompassing a roadway off in the distance. Then another. Then a few more. He watched eagerly as they began to expand, rolling towards one another.

"Here it comes." He grinned. "It's finally opening." He moved his laptop onto the ground and sprang to his feet, peering out across the city. The clouds swirled together and began reaching higher into the sky, engulfing the city around him, and slowly making their way into the sky. "Beneath me it devours." The various points of fog became one, encompassing even the tallest buildings, including himself. A slight dizziness washed over him as the fog encompassed the rooftop, and he struggled to maintain balance. "Let's get to work."


	2. Thamuiel

**Part 1: Attack on Kyoto**

 **Thamuiel**

"Also from within it came the likeness of four living creatures… Each one had four faces, and each one had four wings."

 **Uchide Junior High School**

 **Otsu, Kyoto, Japan**

 **Monday, April 2** **nd** **, 2018**

 **3:00 P.M**

"It's finally over." Takuya yawned as he and Willis made their way through the halls of the school building towards the exit. "Man, I thought primary school was dull."

"You were bored during the break too." Willis replied. "Are you ever not bored?"

"This place is dull Willis." Takuya looked out the window facing Biwa Lake. "There's nothing to do in Otsu. Everything about this place is just a tourist trap. I wish something would happen around here, you know?"

"Well this fog was pretty surprising, don't you think?" Willis grinned.

"Ha ha, very funny." Takuya said sarcastically.

"Hey, you want something to do, why don't you talk to her." Willis pointed forward. A group of girls had piled out of one of the classrooms and was now walking in front of them.

"Which one?" Takuya glared.

"You know who: Mimi." Willis pointed to the head of the group: a girl wearing a red dress and a brown belt, with yellow gloves and a large pink cowboy hat covering long blonde hair, was leading the others down the hall.

"Mimi Tachikawa?" Ugh, no thank you: Mimi is weird." Takuya vigorously shook his head.

"Come on dude: you know she's cute." Willis nudged his shoulder.

"Why don't you go talk to her then?" Takuya replied sarcastically.

"You know what, maybe I will." Willis then pushed in front of him, heading towards the girl in question.

"Hey! What the hell man, we were supposed to hang out!" Takuya called after him.

"Maybe tomorrow!" Willis snickered.

"Ugh… Willis you dork." Takuya groaned. Giving up on his friend, Takuya followed the crowd of students outside and into the foggy streets of Otsu.

"Wow, it's getting really bad out here." He overheard a conversation as he made his way down the sidewalk, back towards his house. "We should head home quickly."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me…" Takuya murmured to himself. He made his way back down the street towards his home. As he walked, he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure. A boy dressed in dark blue clothes walked a few meters ahead of him. "That's the kid who stole my seat!" He grumbled. "I take this way home damn it!" He reluctantly followed the boy down the road, passing a busy retail district.

"Hey, Takuya!" A man called from across the street. Takuya looked over to see a man with short dark-red hair pulling a large noodle cart down the side of the road.

"Hey Mr. Motomiya!" Glad to see a familiar face, Takuya slipped across the deserted street and began conversing with the salesman.

"How's it going kid?" He smiled.

"Not bad, how about yourself?" Takuya replied.

"Oh I'm just glad to see my best customer."

"Ooh, sorry Mr. Motomiya, I actually don't have any cash on me today." Takuya rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw, jeez," He sighed, "Listen kid, how am I supposed to get myself through college if I can't rely on my regulars?"

"Sorry, Mr. Motomiya, don't worry though, I'll be here tomorrow, and I'm sure I'll be hungry." Takuya assured him. Before the noodle cart salesman could respond, a clap of thunder interrupted them.

"Woah, looks like a storm followed the fog in," The noodle cart owner surmised, "Looks like I'll have to pack it in early today. You should probably get home quickly yourself Takuya."

"Thanks Mr. Motomiya, see you tomorrow." Takuya waved, turning to continue down the street. "Woah…" He stopped suddenly, staring as a cloud began forming right in front of him. "What's going on?" The cloud began to expand, its mass taking up the entire street. A few cars stopped in front of it, caught off guard by its imposing presence.

"Hey Takuya: stay away from that!" Mr. Motomiya called to the boy, who was slowly walking towards the cloud. "It looks dangerous!" A group of people were accumulating on its outskirts, staring in bewilderment as sparks of electricity could be seen within.

"Do you see something?" Takuya peered into the mist. "It looks like somebody in there." Takuya squinted as he tried to make out the shapes within.

"Keep back Takuya, let the police handle it." Motomiya warned.

"Ugh…" Takuya looked over at him, then back at the cloud. "What if somebody is hurt?" Sparks crackled at the base of the cloud, clashing against the ground. "You're right, that thing could be dangerous, and if somebody is trapped inside…"

"Takuya, step back." Motomiya warned. "Think about this: you're just a kid. Don't do anything you can't handle."

"But…" Takuya looked into the mist, the shape he had seen previously now fading from view. "I'm sorry Mr. Motomiya, but if somebody is in trouble, I can't just leave them in there." He took off, dashing away from Motomiya and towards the mysterious fog.

"Takato wait!" Motomiya reached down into his pocket and pulled out a pair of goggles. "If I can't convince you not to go in there, then take these with you!" He tossed the goggles through the air, where they were quickly caught by the running boy. "It'll keep your eyes safe from the static!"

"Thanks Mr. Motomiya!" Takuya yelled back as he snapped the goggles over his eyes. _What am I doing_ , he then thought to himself, _this is crazy. I'm gonna get myself killed. I should turn back. No, I can't. Takuya, you've always complained about how boring this town is: now is your opportunity to actually do something big and important_. Takuya made his way into the cloud, the static nipping at his feet. He jumped as the sparks stung his ankles, and struggled to stand as he became nauseated. _What's going on?_ He wobbled as he continued forward. _Oh man, I really messed up this time_. Takuya stumbled forward, his knees hitting the ground, as the nausea consumed him. He stopped for a moment, letting the strangling feeling overwhelm him, and finally got ahold of himself. He stood back up and began marching further into the fog, finally clearing the thickness of it and emerging in a clearing, where there stood an unusual-looking creature.

 **3:30 P.M**

Koji Minamoto waved to the noodle cart salesman as he turned into his house. The boy, dressed in dark blue clothes, had just returned from his first day of middle school. His foster father stood in the yard, tending to a small garden.

"Koji, you're home. How was class?" The man smiled.

"It was fine Mr. Himi." Koji bowed.

"You know I told you you're free to call me Choji." The man replied, a pained look on his face.

"Sorry, I know, it just takes a lot of getting used to." He apologized. "Hey, is Tommy home yet?"

"Sure, he's upstairs." Choji Himi pointed to the upper floor of the building. "He wanted to wait for you to play some soccer, but I told him he had to do his homework first."

"Thanks… Choji…" Koji awkwardly acknowledged the man, and then stepped inside. The first floor of the building was a deli. Mrs. Himi was dealing with a customer as he walked in.

"Hi Koji." She smiled, waving at him. Koji waved back at her and then headed off to the side, where the door to the stairs was. He stepped inside, slipped off his shoes, and then made his way up into the residential part of the house. He made his way to his and Tommy's shared room, where the boy was sitting at the desk, working on a set of math problems. The boy wore yellow pants and a white shirt. His scruffy brown hair was covered by an orange newsboy cap.

"Hey Tommy." Koji waved as he walked in. Koji lived with the Himi's as a foster child. Koji had lost his parents when he was younger, and his older brother had disappeared, leaving Koji alone. The Himi's, friends of the family, had recently taken him in after his aunt had passed away, leaving him alone. Tommy was their son.

"Hey Koji!" Tommy cheered, jumping down from the chair.

"How was class, kid?" Koji asked.

"It was okay: nothing too exciting happened." The boy replied. "I did make some friends though: how about you?"

"It was cool," Koji shrugged, "Nothing too exciting."

"Woah, check that out." Tommy's attention was directed towards the window. "Look at that cloud…" Koji followed him to the window, looking out onto the street below. "Hey look, it's growing." Tommy was right; the cloud was tumbling down the street and swallowing neighboring buildings.

"That's a weird fog…" Koji hummed as he looked out the window. He shrugged, stepping away from the window and slipping his backpack off of his shoulder.

"I'm gonna go check it out!" Tommy jumped away from the window and started for the door. "You wanna come?"

"What: why? It's just fog." Koji groaned.

"It'll be cool Koji!" Tommy protested as he slipped out of the door.

"I'll take a pass, kid." Koji shook his head as he walked back towards the window, staring outside. He watched the cloud pass his window, perplexed by the speed at which the fog moved. He leaned in closer as a spark crackled against the window, making him jump. Other sparks followed washing against the panel. _What the hell?_ He thought. "Hey Tommy, maybe you shouldn't go out there!" He called to no answer. "Tommy!" Koji warily marched downstairs, slipping on his shoes, and headed for the door.

"Mrs. Himi, did Tommy go outside?" Koji asked as he made for the exit.

"Yeah, why?" The woman inquired.

"Uh, no reason. I was just wondering where he went." Koji stopped at a pair of sunglasses sitting on a table next to the door. Remembering the sparks against the window, he snatched them off of the table and slipped them on before stepping outside. As he opened the door, he immediately felt a wave of nausea wash over him. Stumbling against the side of the house, Koji struggled to stand. _What is going on out here?_ He struggled forward, eyes squinting as he attempted to make out shapes through the thick fog.

"Tommy?" He called into the air. "Where'd you go?" There was no reply. "Mr. Himi…Choji?" Silence was his answer. He looked back to the door, contemplating turning around and going back to Mrs. Himi, but shook his head and trudged forward.

 **The Data Streams**

 **3:30 P.M**

Dracomon stood in silence as his group rushed along the data streams, watching the light race forward as they were propelled towards the human world. The short dragon Digimon resisted the urge to scratch an itch on the back of its neck, lest his superiors notice. He slowly inched his red wing closer to his body, using the bony crest to sooth the irritated area. He glanced to his side, gazing worriedly at the identical creature next to him. His companion, another Dracomon, stood just as straight and narrow, allowing only the most miniscule of movements.

"Relax." A voice squawked behind him. The two Dracomon glanced out of the corners of their eyes back at the two Digimon standing behind them: two towering roosters with razor sharp teeth in their beaks, one with white feathers trimmed in blue, and the other with white feathers trimmed in red. The blue one spoke to him in a gnarled voice: "This is the last bit of peace we're going to have for a while. Don't squander it."

"We'll be fine Dinoster," The other Dracomon spoke to him, "We trained for this."

"I know, Majester," The monster replied to his companion.

"Don't forget the mission." The red-trimmed rooster growled. "We've got an entire company behind us waiting for confirmation that the landing zone is clear."

"I know sir." Dinoster nodded.

"We can do this." Majester agreed.

"We're coming up on the exit." The blue-trimmed rooster announced. "Keep sharp: remember, when we land, fan out and establish a perimeter. We want any and all humans removed from the area before we give the others the all-clear for entry."

"Yes sir!" The two Dracomon shouted in unison, as the light around them began to intensify, and a distinct, sharp ringing sounded in their ears. The four Digimon closed their eyes, letting the intense light and sound consume them, becoming ever more volatile before finally vanishing instantly. The four Digimon had been emptied into a wide street, surrounded by fog, with no humans in sight.

"Move!" The rooster launched themselves down opposite sides of the street. The Dracomon took their cue and did the same, running down the other direction, towards the sidewalks. Dinoster quickly slowed down as the fog overcame him and he lost sight of Majester, who was on the opposite side of the street. He patiently scanned the area, watching for any humans that might be lurking. The stories he'd heard from his commanding officers had taught him not to take the humans lightly. Hearing a scuffling sound in front of him, the monster crept forward, hugging the wall of a building. He gazed across the street, watching for anything that might be trying to flank him, and then snapped his head forward.

"Whoa!" A human boy, wearing goggles, stood in front of him with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Human!" Dinoster stumbled back, stunned by the human child appearing before him, but quickly regained his composure. "Tail Smash!" He leaped forward and spun around, swinging his tail at the boy.

"What the hell?'" The boy ducked out of the way just as the creature's tail smashed against the wall. Dinoster bounced against the building and rolled back onto the sidewalk, where he quickly sprang back to his feet. "What was that for?" The boy scrambled backwards.

"You know very well," Dracomon growled.

"No, I really don't." He shook his head vigorously, keeping his eyes trained on the monster, his chest heaving up and down.

"Don't lie! You're an enemy combatant! How else would you have dodged my attack so easily?" Dinoster barked.

"Because you screamed out what you were gonna do before you did it!" He bellowed.

"I-!" Dinoster stopped mid-protest. "You're right, I did."

"I mean who does that?" The boy continued. "You're fighting somebody and you tell them exactly what you're gonna do?"

"I…" Dinoster scratched his head, "I've never really thought of that before. Why _do_ we do that?"

"What the hell are you anyway?" His would-be opponent asked, his breathing slowly coming under control. "Are you some sort of talking lizard?"

"I'm not a lizard I'm a dragon!" Dinoster growled.

"You look like a lizard to me." He crossed his arms and shrugged. "How can you talk anyway? I've never seen a talking animal before."

"You really don't know what I am?" Dinoster cocked his head.

"Why should I? Talking lizards aren't exactly common in Otsu."

"I'm not a lizard I'm a-!" He stopped short. "Listen buddy, you're in real trouble right now. The digital army is on its way and when they get here your entire town is gonna be torn apart!"

"Digital army? What's that?" He inquired.

"Uh…" Dinoster's eyes widened, "Shouldn't have said that…" He whispered.

"Too late now: cat's out of the bag. What's the digital army? More talking lizards?"

"You…!" The Dracomon grumbled. "Shouldn't you be running away in terror by now?"

"Sorry, you're an adorable talking lizard, you're not exactly inspiring fear right now." The goggled boy shook his head. "Hey, you want to tell me what you are yet?"

"I am a Dracomon!" Dinoster boomed, standing as tall as he could. "A Digimon, digital monster, and member of the digital army!" Fire roared in his eyes.

"I'm Takuya." The boy held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Dracomon."

"What?" Dracomon dropped his shoulders in defeat. "My name's not Dracomon, I _am_ a Dracomon. My name is Dinoster."

"Well that's a weird name." Takuya shrugged. "Though it does make sense for a lizard to be named Dino."

"I…" Dinoster couldn't fathom a response. "What are you doing here kid?"

"I saw the fog roll in with all the static, and I thought someone might be hurt. And I highly doubt you're that old yourself. How long ago did _you_ hatch?"

"None of your business." The Dracomon growled. "And I'm not a lizard."

"But you _did_ hatch, didn't you?" Takuya smirked. Dinoster grumbled under his breath.

"Listen, the fact remains that if you don't get out of here before the digital army arrives you're going to be toast. They don't take kindly to humans."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Dinoster groaned. "Wait, you really don't know?"

"Well I didn't know what a Digimon was until thirty seconds ago now did I?" Takuya smiled. "But what would your friends be angry at me for? I didn't do anything to them."

"Not you specifically," Dinoster pinched the bridge of his snout, "It's complicated, okay. A virus attacked our world, it was brutal. There's not a lot of survivors."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry." Takuya replied solemnly. "But I still don't understand why you'd want to go out and attack us here in Otsu."

"The humans unleashed the virus on us." Dinoster growled.

"Says who?" Takuya barked.

"Says the leaders of the digital army, that's who!" Dinoster yelled back.

"Oh, and you just believe them, do you?" Takuya glared. "Follow their every word, do you? Drink the cool-aid?"

"Well, actually, I don't really care for them, they conscripted me…" Dinoster mumbled.

"Listen buddy, "Takuya continued, "I'm not going to stand here and vouch for the sanctity of the human race here. They're not perfect, not by a long shot. But considering that I've never heard of a Digimon before and the vast majority of people have never heard of you either, because let's face it speaking lizards would be a pretty talked-about thing, I think it's safe to say our entire city is not to blame for whatever happened to your home considering we don't even know what you are!"

"You…" Dinoster glared irritably, before slouching his shoulders in defeat. "You're right. I've been foolish." Dinoster shook his head. "I went along with everything the digital army said because I was angry: angry about losing all of my friends, and the Digimon around me." He rubbed his eyes.

"Hey man, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Takuya tried to comfort him.

"No, you're right. We shouldn't be here." The Dracomon sighed. "Deep down I've known for a while. This is wrong. My brother tried to convince me that we should have just run away when we were conscripted, but I wanted to do something about the virus."

"You have a brother?" Takuya smiled.

"Yeah, he's somewhere over there." Dracomon indicated across the street, into the mist. "Scouting out the area like _I'm_ supposed to be doing."

"Hey man, if your brother feels the same way you do, I'll bet more Digimon feel the same. Why don't we try to talk this out with the digital army, okay?"

"Yeah, tell my superiors that humans are innocent and we shouldn't retaliate?" Dinoster scoffed. "They're true patriots. They ate up the digital army's anti-human propaganda and spat it back out at us. There's no way Kokatorimon and Akatorimon would listen to reason."

"Hm… this could be bad then." Takuya's eyes widened. "How big is this digital army, and when are they coming?"

"There's thousands, I don't know the exact number. We were an advance party, sent to secure a landing zone so that the company behind us could move in unopposed. Kokatorimon, Akatorimon, my brother Majester, and I were supposed to clear the area and then send a message back that it was safe to come through."

"Then this thing is happening now?" Takuya gasped. "Is this the only landing zone?"

"No, there are dozens more." Dinoster shook his head. "As we speak, landing zones are being established all over this city. The digital army is getting in, and there's no way to stop them."

"Dinoster don't you understand?" Takuya grabbed the monster's shoulders. "People are in danger. If the digital army is as fanatical as you say, they could slaughter thousands of innocent people!"

"I…" Dinoster failed to reply, instead slowly turning as a sensation of dread overcame him. "Oh no…" Takuya followed Dinoster's gaze into the mist, his eyes locking on a towering figure shrouded in the mist.

"You…" Takuya jumped upon seeing the large blue-feathered rooster monster appear from the mist.

"Kokatorimon please-!" Dinoster tried to muster a defense, but his superior cut him off.

"You divulged military secrets to an enemy combatant." Kokatorimon said disapprovingly.

"I…I…I…" Dinoster stuttered.

"I don't want to hear it. I'll not have your excuses traitor." Kokatorimon's eyes flared. "I'll have your head!"

 **3:52 P.M**

Koji stood meters away from the teal Dragon creature who identified himself as Majester the Dracomon. Koji had maintained his composure upon seeing the creature, even though he had wanted to scream and flea in terror, however now he was glad he hadn't. Upon learning the creature could speak, the two engaged in peaceful dialogue, where Koji learned that the dragon was a Digimon, a digital monster, who had come with a group known as the digital army to seek vengeance on the humans for a virus that had ravaged their world. Koji was still digesting the information.

"Well… do you have anything to say?" Majester inquired.

"Why did you tell me all of that?" Koji finally responded. "Aren't you a member of this digital army?"

"Truthfully, I didn't want to be." Majester shook his head. "I was conscripted along with my brother. I didn't really agree with their solution, but I tried to fulfill the role of soldier as best as I could. But my orders were to attack any human on sight, and when I first ran into you, I just couldn't…"

"Did you just not have the stones to go through with it, or was there something about me?" Koji prodded him.

"A little bit of both, maybe," Majester shrugged. "You're the first human I've ever met. I couldn't just go attacking something I've never seen before, that didn't do anything to me."

"That's noble of you." Koji replied. "Listen, I respect the fact that you told me about your intentions, and I appreciate you not hurting me, but I don't really want to get involved in this war that you're about to start." Majester raised a claw in protest, but Koji continued. "I'm looking for a friend of mine, and if it's true there's about to be some fighting going down, I want to find him and get to safety as quickly as possible." Koji turned around and began walking back down the street.

"When the digital army gets here, nowhere in this city will be safe, not for humans." Majester warned. Koji hesitated, but continued walking. Majester watched him disappear into the mist. "Well, so much for the first meeting of two species." Majester shrugged. "I imagined more interactive dialogue, less exposition-laden speeches and cryptic fleeting messages. Oh well, I did my best."

 **KRAAA-KA-KOOM!**

Explosions down the street caught Majester's attention. _That's the direction Dinoster was headed_ , Majester thought. "Majester!" He exclaimed, before running off into the mist. Koji returned to the area moments later, watching him run.

"What's going on over there…?" He pondered. He stared back in the direction he had come, trying to find the drive to leave, but curiosity got the better of him, and he followed the small creature into the mist.

 **3:59 P.M**

The Dracomon flew through the air, his body tossed like a rag doll after Kokatorimon's explosive attack had torn into the pavement beneath him. The commanding officer had immediately tried to eliminate both Dracomon and the human, but the Digimon had knocked the boy out of the way as the rooster fired, unable to brace himself.

"Dinoster!" Takuya scrambled off of the ground and ran after him, jumping forward and snatching the small Digimon out of the air as he crashed into the sidewalk.

"Nice catch…" The wounded Digimon groaned.

"You saved me dude." Takuya smiled. "Man, he messed you up pretty good."

"Don't worry about me. It's the least I could do after trying to kill you." Dinoster choked out a laugh.

"A pity." The rooster growled as he approached his defenseless prey. "I thought we had trained you better than that Dracomon."

"What is happening?" From the mist, a red-feathered rooster appeared beside its compatriot.

"This Dracomon has betrayed the cause. It divulged military secrets to a human, and defended the boy when I tried to eliminate him."

"You attacked him too!" Takuya barked, pulling the damaged dragon into his lap as he sat upright.

"He's a traitor, and he deserves to be punished." Kokatorimon growled.

"Oh yeah, and what did I ever do to you? I just met you!" Takuya barked.

"You are a human, an enemy. Your very existence is an affront to the digital world, and we will stomp you out like the vermin you are!"

"Dinoster!" Takuya saw another Dracomon appear from across the street, with a familiar looking boy behind him.

"You have betrayed us as well." Akatorimon, the red-feathered bird, turned his attentions towards the two newcomers.

"What?" Majester jumped, then following the monster's gaze, looked back to see Koji standing behind him. "Oh you couldn't have picked a better time to change your mind, could you?"

"Eliminate them! I'll handle these two!" Kokatorimon glared over Takuya and Dinoster.

"We'll make you pay for betrayed the digital army." Akatorimon stomped towards Koji and Majester.

"Uh, Majester, what's happening?" Koji inquired.

"You picked a hell of a time to take an interest in my story." The Dracomon replied. "How fast can you run?"

"Does it matter?" He looked up at their opponent, who stepped lightly towards them, waiting for the two to make a move.

"Probably not," Majester sighed.

"Takuya, I'm sorry," Dinoster groaned as Kokatorimon stepped towards them, "I did tell you to run though."

"Hey, don't talk like that. I'd never leave a friend behind." Takuya smiled. "Don't worry, we'll find a way out of this."

"I don't think that's gonna happen." Dinoster grinned hopelessly.

"It'll be my pleasure to inflict the first casualties upon the humans tonight." Kokatorimon growled, raising his talons, when a sharp whistling caught everyone's attention. "What is that?" He inquired unaware that Takuya and Dinoster were watching in awe as a ball of light tore through the mist, heading right towards them. It circled above the rooster-Digimon for a few moments before slamming into the ground in front of him, causing the creature to reel backwards. Across the street, the same phenomenon had occurred between Akatorimon and his prey.

"What the…" Takuya pushed himself up, peering into the crater left behind by the light.

"Takuya, you need to run before they get back up!" Dinoster urged, watching the two champion Digimon struggle to stand after the stunning move. Takuya didn't listen, however. He reached into the crater, and pulled out a small bluish-white object. It appeared to Takuya to be a watch without a strap.

"What is this?" Takuya was mesmerized.

"What's going on Majester?" Koji inquired as he pulled out a similar device from the crater that had landed in front of them.

"It can't be…" Majester gasped. "It's… a digivice."

"What's that?" Koji inquired.

"Takuya, you're a digidestined." Dinoster squealed.

"What do you mean?" Takuy inquired.

"You should have run when you had the chance!" The two boys and Digimon snapped out of their trance and back up to the rooster Digimon, who had recovered and were barreling towards them.

"Don't worry, we'll take it from here." Majester and Dinoster smiled, staring back at their companions as the two champions came upon them. A beam of light then burst forth from the devices in the two boys hands, enveloping both Dracomon in a sphere of shining energy, which burst open moments later, releasing two larger dragons, as tall as Kokatorimon and Akatorimon. They smashed their tails into the guts of the two roosters, who squawked in pain before being thrown off into the pavement.

"What happened…" Takuya shook as the blue dragon dropped to his side and slithered his tail around the boy's body, shielding him.

"You… got so much bigger…" Koji stated bluntly as the green dragon did the same.

"They digivolved…" Kokatorimon growled as he stumbled to his feet. "They're champions now."


	3. Chaigidel

**Part 1: Attack on Kyoto**

 **Chaigidel**

"And each one went straight forward; they went wherever the spirit wanted to go, and they did not turn when they went."

 **Otsu, Kyoto**

 **4:30 P.M**

Mimi strained to see in front of her as she walked down the mostly deserted sidewalk, the mist clinging to every surface as she tried to make her way home. She watched scattered groups of people rushing inside, as if trying to flee the fog. She looked over to her right where her companion stepped beside her. Willis had tried to strike up a conversation with her after, school, but once the fog began to settle, she insisted on going home. Having so graciously offered to walk her home, Mimi begrudgingly accepted, waved goodbye to her friends, and walked with the boy. While she wasn't too fond of him, she didn't exactly dislike him either, and didn't see the harm in getting to know him on the walk home.

"This fog sure is weird," Willis broke the short silence between the two, "It's practically deserted out here, like a ghost town."

"I know what you mean," Mimi curiously peered down an alley as they passed by, "It's sort of like a horror movie, where the fog rolls in and monsters follow in the dead of night to feast on the unsuspecting people who wander the streets!" Mimi stopped once she realized Willis was staring at her inquisitively. She looked away, blushing slightly, as Willis let out a hearty laugh.

"Yeah, you're right. It does look like that out here." He let out a big smile, and Mimi quickly let down her guard. "Pretty spooky isn't it?"

"Only if you believe in that sort of thing." Mimi scoffed. "Monsters are only for fairy tales and Hollywood blockbusters these days."

"That's a shame." Willis shrugged. "I think it could be kind of exciting."

"Exciting huh?" Mimi groaned. "Try horrible. What would you do if a bunch of monsters jumped out of the mist and tried to eat us right now? I bet you'd run away like a little girl."

"Look who's talking." Willis smiled. "You wouldn't do the same?"

"I have an excuse. I am a little girl." She laughed. "Besides, I wouldn't run. I'd stand my ground."

"That's believable." Willis laughed.

"I would too!" She protested.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it."

"And now just how am I supposed to do that?" Mimi grumbled.

"RRRROOOOAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

An angry booming voice bellowed from the mist as a black lizard-creature as tall as the two children leaped into view. "Humans!"

"Agh!" Mimi and Willis jumped, grabbing each other in fear. "Willis run!" Mimi exclaimed, snatching his arm and bolting into the nearest alley. The lizard's eyes darted after them, and his feet followed moments later.

 **Otsu**

 **4:30 P.M**

Takuya and Koji stood behind the two dragons, who stared intently at Akatorimon and Kokatorimon. The two rooster Digimon had managed to recover, and were huddled together, eyeing the Dragon-Digimon nervously.

"Dinoster, what did you just do?" Takuya mumbled quietly, trying not to gain the attention of the two avian Digimon.

"I digivolved to the champion level. I'm a Coredramon now." Dinoster answered. "Keep quiet, I'll explain it all later." Takuya nodded in response.

"Kokatorimon, what do we do about this?" Akatorimon hissed to his ally.

"We don't have much choice…" Kokatorimon answered, "This is their first time Digivolving. With the added digivolution energy we don't stand much of a chance against them. For now, we retreat, and report on what's happened."  
"It sounds cowardly." Akatorimon hissed.

"No, we need to get this information back to them. Even if we somehow defeat these two, there could be other traitors within our ranks. And we can always come back to these two after they've degenerated and the digital activation energy has worn off."

"Very well." Akatorimon agreed.

"What are they talking about over there?" Koji inquired, watching the two roosters murmur to each other from behind Majester's back.

"Hold on." Majester replied. Soon after, the two Digimon darted away, disappearing into the mist.

"We should go after them." Dinoster growled.

"No, we're not likely to be able to catch them anyway. Those two are much faster than us." Majester argued.

"Very well." Dinoster sighed, uncurling his tail from around the human boy next to him. "How are you feeling Takuya?" He looked to the boy.

"That… was… insane…" Takuya said as he quivered.

"Why did they run away?" Koji inquired. "And what happened to you two?"

"We digivolved." Majester replied. "Digimon can receive an influx of energy to transform into a more powerful form. They ran away because it was the first time Dinoster and I had done such a thing. Digivolution, while common, isn't easy, and the first Digivolution usually requires enough energy to get over the initial activation barrier of transformation, leading to an increased amount of power after the first digivolution compared to subsequent digivolutions, when the activation barrier is gone and transformation is easier."

"Kokatorimon and Akatorimon knew we'd kick their ass and so they ran away like… well, like a couple of chickens." Dinoster smiled down at Takuya.

"So… is that it? Did we fight them off?" Koji inquired. "Are we safe now?"

"Dinoster said that the digital army is coming in from different entry points all over the city." Takuya replied. "I think this has only just begun."

"I've got to find Tommy." Koji pushed past the dragon next to him and began walking down the street.

"Woah, wait a second man, we've got to do something about this!" Takuya called after him.

"And what exactly are we supposed to do?" Koji barked. "We're just kids."

"The boy is right Koji." Majester spoke. "Look at that device in your hand." Koji looked down at the digital watch-like object he had pulled out of the crater. "It's called a digivice. Legend has it that when our world, the digital world, was in terrible danger, human children like yourselves were called to save it. They were given devices like those and partnered with Digimon with the crucial task of fighting off the scourge threatening our world."

"You and me," Dinoster turned to Takuya, "We're partners. Digidestined. All of us are."

"Koji, only with your help and the help of that digivice can I achieve this form." Majester continued. "It wasn't random chance that led us both to digivolve: you shared energy with me when you grabbed the digivice, and that boy did the same with my brother. The digivices have come to us for a reason. We need to work together."

"Work together and do what? Fight off an entire army?" Koji snapped. "Do you really expect the four of us to be able to do that?"

"Koji, right?" Takuya ran up to the boy. "Listen, if we don't help these guys, then who else will? Otsu's in trouble: scratch that, all of Kyoto is in trouble, and right now, we're the only ones who can help." Takuya held out his hand.

 **Otsu Prince Hotel**

 **5:00 P.M**

People fled in fear as a flood of Digimon swarmed the streets. The advanced party for the digital army had landed unopposed, and cleared the landing zone for the platoon of monsters that were now storming in from the digital world. Above them all, a gigantic serpent flew through the sky, overseeing the army of rookies that were establishing a perimeter as he hovered over a large parking lot. His blue body contrasted with his orange, tattered wings, and a bone-mask over his eyes and snout had long horns protruding from it, as well as a mane of red-and-yellow hair. He watched as a squadron of Tsukaimon closed off the north side of the beach, while another squadron of Kotemon took the south side. _Good,_ the flying Digimon thought to himself, _we've already established our beachhead with no resistance. The humans were not prepared for our arrival in the slightest_.

Below the flying serpent, one of the invading Digimon leaned against the building that the portal had opened nearby, cowering behind an air conditioning unit. The small Digimon, a walking plant with purple appendages and a pink flower growing from the top of its head, looked up at her commander in fear. _I hope he doesn't notice me_ , the Digimon sighed, _I didn't even want to come here in the first place. I don't want to hurt anybody; I wouldn't even be here if they hadn't conscripted me. Maybe if I hide here they'll move on after a while and I won't have to fight anymore_.

"Palmon!" A voice bellowed from the sky. The Digimon cringed as her commander addressed her. "What are you doing there? Why are you not with the rest of your platoon?"

"Sorry sir," The Palmon bowed with respect, "I was inspecting the perimeter of this building. It looks like a good base of operations."

"I'm sure," The monster growled, "Although you make a fair point; this building could quarter a substantial number of our forces," He looked upon the towering structure, casting a shadow over the lakeside. Its half-cylindrical structure was made of glass, and stood far above where he was flying. "It makes a good vantage point as well. Return to your squad Palmon."

"Yes sir: right away Captain Airdramon." The Palmon nodded nervously and then ran off towards the direction of the other members of her squadron.

 **5:00 P.M**

"This way!" Mimi pulled ahead of Willis, dragging him down the alley and around a bend. "Move faster!"

"What the hell is that thing?" Willis cried as he tried to keep up with the girl. "You just had to make jokes about monsters in the mist, _didn't_ you?"

"You started it!" Mimi barked back, turning another corner. "Oh no!" They screeched to a halt as they ran into a dead end: they alley led to a number of doors with a few trash cans up against the side. Mimi ran for the nearest door and grabbed at the doorknob in futility. Willis did the same to no avail. The doors were locked.

"What do we do?" Willis whimpered.

"You can die!" The black lizard appeared at the end of the alley, staring down the two helpless children.

"What do you want?" Mimi cried.

"I want all of you humans to die!" It lunged deeper into the alley, straight for Mimi. The girl swerved to the side, ducking behind the trash cans. The creature stumbled to avoid them, skidding to the side as Willis took advantage of the monster's focus and slipped past him. Mimi looked past the receptacle she was hiding behind and saw the creature adjusting its trajectory. Seeing her chance, she shoved the trash can forward, where it smashed into the monster. The black lizard stumbled back as the bin clattered on the ground, and she jumped forward to join Willis.

"Let's go!" She urged.

"Wait." Willis stopped her. He ran back into the alley, scooped up the lid to the trash can, and as the monster tried to stand, he slammed it against the monster's head, throwing him back onto the ground. Willis then smashed it down on the monster again, knocking it out cold. "That worked!"

"Great job, now let's get out of here!" Mimi rushed over to him and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him away from the unconscious monster.

 **5:16 P.M**

"Keep close Palmon!" Floramon, the flower-headed plant Digimon leading the squadron, beckoned for timid Digimon to follow. Palmon was scuffling behind the rest of the group, composed of their Floramon sergeant and three Aruraumon, Digimon much like Palmon, aside from the violet flower crowning from their heads.

"Sorry, coming!" Palmon picked up her feet and joined the rest of the group. She had wanted to keep her distance from the other Digimon, lest they find any humans, but the squadron was keeping too close an eye on her. She quietly sighed upon rejoining the group, and followed them into an alleyway on their hunt for humans. "Hey, don't you think this might be pointless?" She inquired. "Shouldn't all the humans have cleared out of this area anyway?"

"We're looking for stragglers." One of the Aruraumon rolled their eyes.

"Well what are we going to do with them?"

"That's up to the captain," Floramon answered, "But I believe he's going to make an example out of them."

"I see…" Palmon sighed.

"You wouldn't be feeling sympathetic towards-oopf!" Floramon was cut off as a young girl tripped over her, running out of the alley.

"Mimi!" A boy scrambled out of the alley as well, grabbing for the fallen girl.

"Nemesis Ivy!" Two of the Aruraumon snagged the arms of the two children by shooting vines out of their forearms, ensnaring the two.

"Good job," Floramon brushed herself off and got back on her feet, "That was simpler than I thought it was going to be. Let's return."

"Let go of us!" The girl squirmed in futility, trying to escape Aruraumon's tight vines.

"No sense trying to resist, you'll never break these!" The two Aruraumon snickered as they began dragging the two human children along.

"Looks like the captain found his example…" Palmon muttered.

 **5:29 P.M**

Airdramon watched gleefully as the plant squadron returned with two human prisoners. He let them approach the grassy courtyard before swirling around them.

"What have you brought me Floramon?"

"Humans, sir, as per your orders." Floramon bowed.

"Excellent." He surveyed the group before him. The two humans looked up at him in terror, while the Floramon and the Aruraumon bowed respectfully. The Palmon had bowed as well, however he couldn't help but notice that she was glancing over to the humans, a look of concern on her face.

"Palmon, I leave this task to you; destroy the humans. Let the other humans know that we will respond in kind to their vicious attack upon our world."

"Wait: me?" Palmon cried. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Your commanding officer gave you an order!" Airdramon boomed.

"Yes sir…" Palmon lowered her head in defeat, turning back to the girl, who had a look of sheer terror on her face.

"Please, don't hurt me." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry." Palmon raised her arm into the air. "Poison Ivy!" She shot vines from the tips of her fingers, aiming for the girl.

"No!" The girl shrieked as the vines came upon her. She flinched, closing her eyes, but the strike never came. The girl slowly opened her eyes and saw the vines hovering in front of her, quivering along with the body of the Digimon ordered to attack her.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it." Palmon sighed. "This girl hasn't done anything wrong."

"This girl is a human and is as guilty as the rest of them!" Airdramon bellowed.

"Then you're just going to have to find somebody else to do it, because it won't be me!" Palmon snapped.

"You insolent little-!" Airdramon lashed his tail at the Digimon, knocking her onto the ground.

"Palmon!" The other members of her squadron were stunned, and the Aururaumon loosened its grip on the female captive. She took the opportunity to break free, running over to the plant Digimon who now lay on the ground.

"Mimi, be careful!" The boy tried to follow her, but the other Aruraumon had tightened its grip after what had happened.

"Hey, are you okay?" The girl picked the monster up in her arms.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad you're safe." Palmon smiled. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Mimi," Tears formed in the girl's eyes, "Mimi Tachikawa. Thank you so much for defending me Palmon."

"It was no problem," She replied, "I couldn't let an innocent girl like you get hurt for no reason. It's true our world is in chaos, but I refuse to believe that all humans are responsible."

"I don't even know where you're from." Mimi replied.

"Stupid girl," Airdramon growled, "You should have run when you had the chance. Coming to this traitorous idiot's aid will cost you dearly."

"She was only trying to protect me!" Mimi yelled to the flying snake. "I didn't do anything to your world, and you attacked me for no reason! If there's anyone who needs to pay for what they've done, it's you!" A sphere of light suddenly exploded in front of her, stopping Airdramon from moving forward to attack.

"What's that?" Palmon looked at the light in wonder. Mimi felt mysteriously drawn to it, moving her hand forward. She reached into the light, and wrapped her hand around a small object. The light then disappeared, and she looked into the palm of her hand to see a device that looked similar to a digital watch with no strap.

"What's this gizmo?" Mimi asked with wide eyes.

"Is that… a digivice?" Palmon grunted.

"What's a digivice?" Mimi inquired.

"I don't know what trick you just tried to pull, but it clearly didn't work." Airdramon snarled. "I tire of this. I'll destroy all three of you right here and right now!"

"Stay away from Mimi!" Palmon jumped to her feet, suddenly invigorated.

"Palmon, be careful!" Mimi protested.

"Don't worry Mimi: nothing can stop me as long as I'm with you." Palmon smiled. A tear dropped from Mimi's eye, landing on the device in her hand. It suddenly sprung to life, its screen shining brightly. A stream of energy burst from the small object, enveloping the plant Digimon in a sphere of wondrous light.

 **"Palmon digivolve to… Togemon!"** A massive creature emerged, towering as high as Airdramon. Covered head-to-toe in sharp barbs, the cactus Digimon stood on two feet, and wore boxing gloves on its arms. Three holes in the shape of eyes and a mouth were on its face, and a tuft of orange hair grew from the top of its head.

"Palmon?" Mimi whimpered.

"Don't worry Mimi, it's still me." The monster answered in a raspy voice. "I'll protect you now."

"How did you digivolve so quickly?" Airdramon gasped.

"I knew it wasn't right to come here the second I got recruited; and I was right!" Togemon bellowed. "That girl is a Digidestined, which proves that the digital army is up to no good!"

"A Digidestined: impossible!" Airdramon barked. "Our orders come from the highest authority!"

"This is what I think of your authority: Light speed Jabbing!" Togemon flashed in front of him and slammed her gloves into the flying Digimon, letting out a flurry of strikes that tore into the unguarded snake.

"Ayah!" Airdramon spiraled away to avoid any more damage.

"Hey, I'm not done yet: how about a little Needle Spray!" Togemon puffed out her chest and let out a stream of barbs that dug into Airdramon's body, causing him to squirm in pain.

"Blue Flare Breath!"

"Green Flare Breath!" A pair of monsters swooped in from the air and let out a burst of hot flames at the serpent, which was thrown to the ground as a result, cracking the pavement underneath him.

"Looks like we were late for the action!" Coming up across the field were two boys Mimi recognized from class. Takuya, along with a boy in blue, accompanied the two dragon creatures.

"Mimi!" Willis had taken the opportunity to slip from the Aruraumon's grasp, who was now running away along with the other two Aruraumon and the Floramon. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Willis, thanks. Togemon here really saved the day." She smiled up at the cactus Digimon, who blushed.

"Looks like you aren't the only Digidestined." The dragon Digimon swooped down from above and joined the reunion. "Do we have another ally against the digital army?"

"Definitely." Togemon nodded. "There's just one thing I have to take care of…" She looked across the parking lot, where the snake was slowly making his way back into the air.

"I see I am outnumbered," The monster hissed, "I'm in no condition to fight all three of you, and I'd rather not risk my rookie forces this early. Very well: you win this round. Everybody, retreat!" Airdramon took off before the trio could respond, zooming into the air and flying down the beach. A horde of rookie Digimon followed him, clambering over each other in a rush to escape the three champions.

"We did it!" Takuya cheered. "We fought off the second wave of the digital army! We saved Otsu!"

"Takuya, as much as I want to share in your enthusiasm, I think it would be pretty great if you could explain to me what's going on." Willis grumbled.

"I don't think your town is free yet." The blue Dragon warned. "Airdramon had to retreat, but he's probably heading for the north side landing zone. From what I remember of the maps, and from what you've explained to me of this area, I think it's in the northern part of Otsu. He'll regroup with the other faction and attack again with reinforcements. And this time they'll be ready."

"He's right." Koji said solemnly. "Our element of surprise is gone now. We need to start strategizing."

"Excuse me," Mimi interrupted, "But I'm in the same boat as Willis is; I'd really like to know what's going on around here. Who are all these monsters, and why are they attacking us? No offense Togemon." She looked up to the towering floral Digimon.

"None taken Mimi, but you're right. There's a lot you need to know, but now that you Digidestined are here, I think I've finally found the right side of this fight to be on."

"Excuse me," A familiar voice drew Togemon's attention away from the group and off to the side. Floramon was standing with the three Aururaumon, bowing respectfully.

"What are you four still doing here?" Togemon growled. "Your captain told you to retreat, didn't he?"

"Togemon please," Floramon replied, "You are a member of my squadron, and I was appalled by what Airdramon did to you."

"What do you want?"

"The girl has a digivice, yes?" She asked, looking towards Mimi.

"We all do." Takuya answered. "We're the Digidestined, apparently."

"May we see them?" She inquired. Takuya and Koji looked at each other suspiciously, but complied and revealed the digivices in their hands, making sure to keep a tight grip on them.

"Oh dear," Floramon dropped to her knees, and the Aururaumon did the same, "We're so sorry. If we had any idea we'd be fighting against the Digidestined, of course we'd have protested." She stood back up and walked towards Mimi. Togemon came between them, but Mimi patted her on the leg, assuring her it would be alright. "Please, accept my sincerest apologies. What we did to you was cruel and unjust. Our world is in turmoil; over 90 percent of our population has been destroyed, and our commanders told us that the humans were to blame. They convinced us the only way to stop the madness was to invade the human world and find the source of the virus that has plagued us, crushing any humans who were to stand in our way. But if you're the Digidestined, then that means the humans aren't to blame, and that the digital army does not fight for the side of the just. Please, I beg you: forgive me, forgive us, and let us fight by your side to ensure the safety of both of our worlds."

"What do you think Togemon?" Mimi looked up to her towering partner.

"This fight will be dangerous; we could use the manpower." Togemon replied. "And I know these guys. They're usually pretty cool Digimon."

"Then if it's fine with Togemon, it's fine with me." Mimi nodded. "Now how about explaining exactly what you guys are? What _is_ a Digimon?"

"Let's find somewhere safe to talk." Majester suggested. "Perhaps this building will do?" He looked up to the towering Otsu Prince Hotel.

"We might be able to use this as a base of some sort." Koji pondered.

"Let's get inside, then we can all explain everything that's happening to Mimi and Willis." Takuya led the way towards the safety of the hotel as the sun began to set over the hills.


	4. Sathariel

**Part 1: Attack on Kyoto**

 **Sathariel:**

"Their appearance was like burning coals of fire, like the appearance of torches going back and forth among the living creatures. The fire was bright, and out of the fire went lightning."

 **Otsu Prince Hotel**

 **Kyoto, Japan**

 **Tuesday April 3** **rd** **, 2018**

 **8:00 A.M**

Mr. Motomiya, the noodle cart salesman, dragged his noodle cart into the large convention center hall. He pulled up to the side, some distance away from the entrance, and began to set up shop. He looked around inside, noting the large masses of people that were piling in. _Half of Otsu must be in here_ , he thought to himself, gazing out over the crowd of people. They had been moving people inside all night, after the area was designated clear of any of the invaders. Some eyewitnesses had reported some fighting in the area, but it had long since moved on. Mr. Motomiya listened to the murmurs throughout the crowd as they began to congregate around him, attracted to the sounds and smells of his noodle cart as he began to prepare food for the hungry masses. _We may all be trapped in here for a while_ , he thought as he worked, _but at least we won't go hungry_.

He continued to listen to the conversations of the people around him. One couple was worrying over their children, who were still unaccounted for. Others were talking about what they had seen in Kyoto, where the fighting was much worse. Still others made some large claims that a number of the monsters had actually saved them, fighting off some of the forces and giving them the opportunity to run away. Mr. Motomiya smiled when he heard these stories, which seemed to ease a lot of the worry in the room. Conversation was rampant over what the invaders actually were. Some said they had seen only small creatures in the shapes of animals and plants, while others reported giant monsters roaming the skies, like dragons that brought death down upon whoever was below.

"How can this happen here?" He heard someone exclaim. "This isn't Tokyo."

"I heard something similar happened there eight years ago." Another person continued. "They say a bunch of monsters attacked the city, but the government blamed it on terrorists."

"I heard about that too." Someone else concurred. "Some say there was a group of kids there who were leading another group of monsters that fought the invaders off."

"I saw the fight that happened outside the hotel yesterday," Said another, "A big cactus thing fought off a flying snake, and then drove it down south. There was a bunch of kids with _it_ too." A wave of murmurs rushed over the group. Mr. Motomiya listened carefully, absorbing all of the information being thrown around. He looked up near the ceiling, where a row of windows was letting light filter in from above. The city skyline could be seen in the distance. _Could it be… Takuya…_ His thoughts trailed off as a larger influx of hungry patrons gathered around him.

 **9:00 A.M**

"Hey Takuya, wake up." Takuya Kanbara lay on a soft mattress in a room on an upper floor of the Otsu Prince Hotel. Dracomon stood above him, shaking the boy's leg. "We're losing daylight here, we have to go."

"Ugh, do we have to…?" Takuya groaned, pushing himself up to a sitting position. "This is the most comfortable bed I've ever slept on." The two were in a deluxe suite, overlooking the city. Having revealed the purpose of the digital army and the existence of Digimon to Mimi and Willis, the group had decided to settle in for the night at the hotel, opting to guard each other in a safe location.

"Come on, we've got work to do." Dracomon tugged on his shirt sleeve, urging him forward. "Or would you rather let all of Kyoto be conquered by the digital army?"

"Yeah, yeah, Dinoster, I'm moving." Takuya pushed himself off the bed, stumbling to his feet as he shook the drowsy feeling away. "Do you know if anything happened last night?"

"I'd imagine one of the others would have alerted us if something did." Dinoster reasoned. "But I guess we'll find out. Let's go see where everyone is." Dinoster led the way out of the spacious hotel room, passing the window as they moved. Takuya stopped to survey the surprising scene in front of him. Pillars of smoke streamed from the distant skyline of Kyoto, signifying that the battle was still brewing over there. The immediate surroundings of Otsu were free of signs of any Digimon, and as a result, the street below was bustling with people. Takuya watched as police officers waved crowds of people into the hotel while others patrolled the perimeter of the area.

"It looks like they're leading people inside, probably to get away from all the fighting." Takuya observed. "That's pretty cool. It means this area is safe; the digital army hasn't tried to take this neighborhood again."

"There's a problem though," Koji appeared in the room with his partner, having silently pushed the door open upon hearing they were awake, "With all of these police guarding the perimeter, it's going to be difficult to get past them, especially with Digimon by our sides."

"Oh man, I didn't even think of that." Takuya groaned.

"Come on, everybody else is waiting up on the roof." Koji waved him out into the hallway. Takuya and Dinoster followed the pair, out of the room and to the end of the hall, where an open door led them up the stairs to a door that had been broken open the night before. Koji, Takuya, Dinoster and Majester stepped outside onto the roof, where Mimi, Palmon, and Willis were waiting.

"Hey guys!" Mimi waved at them as the two boys and two Dracomon approached. "Is everybody ready for today?"

"You're sounding awfully chipper this morning." Koji remarked.

"I'm just trying to keep positive." Mimi smiled. "Just because we're Digidestined that's no excuse to let our attitudes turn sour."

"You do realize we're going to war, right?" Takuya inquired.

"Yeah, I know," Mimi sighed, "And I really don't like fighting either, but I suppose the digital army hasn't really left us much choice, have they?"

"That's exactly right." Koji nodded. "The digital army hasn't left us any choice. Now on to business. First thing's first: how do we get away from the hotel without scaring the people down on the ground?"

"Mimi and I already checked," Willis announced, and began running over to one edge of the rooftop. "You can fly out over here, by the water." The group followed him to the edge, overlooking Biwa Lake. "There aren't any police officers guarding this side of the building because of the lake," He pointed down, where sure enough, no police officers were patrolling the perimeter. "The two Coredramon can fly out over Biwa Lake and then double back to the city once they're clear of the hotel.

"That's a great idea Willis!" Takuya cheered.

"The only problem," Majester spoke, "Is that means Dinoster and I have to carry everyone out. I could hold two people as Coredramon, maybe…"

"Aw," Takuya grunted.

"Don't worry," Willis assured them, "I'll stay here and man the fort. Besides, I don't have a partner like the rest of you, so I'd probably just get in the way."

"Are you sure Willis?" Mimi inquired.

"Yeah man, don't sell yourself short," Takuya shook his head, "We don't know how this Digidestined thing even works. You could be one too."

"Don't worry, if it turns out that I am one, I'm sure I'll have the opportunity to find out. Right now though the three of you have more pressing matters to attend to." He nodded towards Kyoto, where the pillars of smoke continued to billow into the sky.

"He's right." Koji nodded. "We can't waste time here. We have to secure the rest of Otsu and then make our way into Kyoto: Majester?" He looked to his partner, who nodded in agreement. Koji dropped his hand down to his digivice and clicked a button on it, sending a stream of energy from the device that surrounded the Dracomon. He emerged moments later as the large, green dragon Digimon known as Coredramon.

"Alright, fine." Takuya grunted. "But at least see if you can get down to where all the people they're bringing in are," He said as he activated his digivice as well, transforming his partner into the blue Coredramon. "We might be able to find some useful information, like where our parents are."

"I would like to know that my mom is safe." Mimi sighed. "I tried to contact them last night but all I got was a dial tone."

"The same thing happened to me," Takuya sighed.

"Don't worry Mimi," Palmon assured her, "Thanks to us this entire neighborhood is safe. I'm sure your family is fine."

"Aw, thanks Palmon." Mimi squeezed her partner tightly. The two had rapidly bonded over their short time together.

"We should get moving." Dinoster walked up to Mimi and her partner and grasped them both, surprising the girl. He tucked them in his arms and then spread his wings wide, preparing to take off.

"Off we go boys." Majester snatched up Koji and Takuya and then flew into the air as Dinoster did the same.

"Willis!" Takuya called to his friend as they flew off. "If anything happens, I have my cell phone on me: give me a call!"

"You got it Takuya!" Willis yelled after them. The two dragon Digimon then swooped away from the rooftop and into the air, soaring across Biwa Lake. "Wait, don't the phones…"

 **9:30 A.M**

A quick discussion had detailed the Digidestined's next plan of action. The Coredramons' description of the northern landing zone had put it somewhere near Biwako Grand Hotel, from Koji and Takuya's understanding. They decided to approach from the north by moving past it to the bridge that connected Otsu with Moriyama, then make their way down through the city. This would throw off the Digimon that were there, as if they were aware of the Digidestined's presence (a likely outcome given Airdramon's retreat) then they would expect them to come in from the south. However they had to move fast, as after securing the northern side of Otsu, the digital army could be expected to retaliate.

"Hey, am I crazy, or is the fog getting thicker up ahead?" Takuya inquired, pointing forward. Indeed, the thick fog that had coated the Kyoto area seemed to congregate before them, becoming a dense wall.

"Oh shit!" Majester suddenly stopped, using his wings to catch the air. Dinoster slowed to a halt behind him.

"What is it Majester?" Koji looked up at his partner.

"We're at the edge of the digital field." He sighed. "I didn't expect it to be this soon."

"What do you mean by digital field?" Mimi yelled over the wind.

"The digital field is what allows us Digimon to function in your world." The green Coredramon replied. "Our superiors told us that in order to successfully breach the human world, they had to create a digital field that would encompass the area, creating a zone where we would be connected to the data streams of the digital world. It's what allows us to digivolve here. It also created a barrier where anyone who isn't used to the high energy field it creates would pass out upon contact."

"That's what that big cloud was when we first met you." Takuya realized. "But Koji and I were able to pass through it just fine: although I did get a little bit of a headache when I first walked in."

"That field was smaller and less intense in energy." Dinoster answered. "As the field has expanded and combined with the other fields from the breaching points throughout the city, it has intensified, creating a barrier impenetrable to any human."

"But we haven't even reached Biwako yet." Mimi cried. "If this is the edge of the invasion area, then how can that be the where the northern landing zone is?"

"It's not." Palmon shook her head. "The field must have not gone far enough. They must have come in somewhere else in the city."

"We need to land now." Dinoster growled. "Wherever the northern landing zone is, it has to be south of this point. We'll land here and make our way down until we find it."

"I wonder what stopped the field from expanding further." Takuya contemplated as the two dragons flew back towards the earth.

"Maybe something else interfered with it," Koji speculated, "Something that the digital army didn't account for. Maybe our electrical systems interrupted it somehow."

"I wouldn't count on that." Majester shook his head. "The heads of the digital army accounted for human technology too. The digital field disrupts any electronic device. It won't work properly within the sphere."

"Wait, so my cell phone won't work?" Takuya exclaimed.

"If it is an electronic device then no, it will not be able to properly interact with the system that it is supposed to interface with."

"Oh man, that's what I told Willis to use to contact us." Takuya groaned. "He has no way of warning us if anything bad happens now."

"Shouldn't you have realized that after the phones weren't working last night?" Koji growled. "Anyway, we can't focus on that right now. We need to worry about finding the northern landing zone." They finished their conversation as the Coredramon's landed in a park on the beach, letting their passengers down. Mimi and Palmon stumbled nauseously for a moment while gaining their bearings.

"This area seems pretty secure," Dinoster commented as he surveyed the park and its surroundings, noting the lack of people or Digimon. "They must not have come up here yet."

"I wonder where all the people are though." Mimi pondered. "You'd think this would be the first area everyone would go to, given that there are no Digimon here."

"It might have something to do with our proximity to the edge of the digital field." Koji replied. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm a little nauseous just standing here."

"Koji is right." Palmon nodded. "It's not safe for you humans here. We should head down the beach as quickly as possible." A series of nods was Palmon's reply, and the team then made their way out of the park and down the street next to the beach. They didn't get very far, however, before something curious appeared before them. A large purple creature hovered in the air, its metallic body a large orb with a single camera-like lens protruding from it. Four appendages jutted out from its sides, while a series of tubes dangled from the bottom, dragging across the pavement as it floated across the street.

"Uh, what's that?" Mimi queried.

"It's another Digimon!" Takuya exclaimed. "So they were up here after all!"

"That's no Digimon I've ever seen before." Dinoster growled.

"Me neither." Palmon shook her head. Majester grunted a 'no' as well. However, as they pondered over its existence the strange creature suddenly stopped. It slowly began to rotate around, its camera-like eye focusing on them.

"Maybe it's friendly." Mimi proposed.

"Gizumon…" A robotic voice sounded from the machine.

"Gizumon?" Majester grunted. "What does that mean?"

"Maybe it is a Digimon after all." Koji suggested.

"Gizumon…detects…" The machine continued. "Gizumon…detects…enemies." Suddenly its eye began to glow. "Must…be…annihilated!"

"Everybody move!" Dinoster roared, snatching his partner and flying away just as the creature fired a destructive beam of energy at the group. Majester grabbed Koji and jumped into the air while Palmon dragged Mimi off to the side. The blast ripped apart the ground where they once stood.

"It's decidedly not friendly, Mimi!" Palmon shouted as the Digimon flew towards them.

"Stay back: we'll handle this!" Majester placed Koji off to the side with Takuya, and then he along with Dinoster jumped back into the road.

"Blue Flare Breath!"

"Green Flare Breath!" The two Digimon let out a burst of hot fire that washed over the metallic Digimon. The Gizumon was thrown backwards, crashing into the ground and rolling across the pavement.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shot out vines from her hands and wrapped them around the monster. She then lifted him into the air and smashed him against the ground.

"Enemy! Enemy!" Gizumon yelled, and then fired another laser blast from its eye, this one aimed towards Palmon. The plant Digimon quickly rolled to the side, and the blast tore into the wall of the building behind her.

"Strike Bomber!" Dinoster raced towards the monster and swirled around, smashing his tail into the creature. The monster's metallic body crunched under the weight, exposing his insides.

"Green Flare Breath!" Majester leaped into the air and fired a burst of flames at the stunned creature, which consumed it with fire. The flames torched the insides of the monster's body, and as the smoke cleared the three Digidestined watched in awe as the monster disintegrated into small white flecks, which dissipated into the air.

"What just happened?" Mimi cried. "Did you kill it?"

"We had no choice." Majester replied. "He was trying to kill us."

"I understand, it's just…" Mimi's head dropped into her hands, "That was so horrible."

"Don't worry Mimi." Palmon patted her partner on the shoulder. "Digimon don't actually die. We get reconfigured and are reborn back in the digital world."

"As long as the virus has not followed us here," Dinoster warned, "Which is highly doubtful, given the very thorough recruitment process which the digital army underwent. Any Digimon that perishes in the human world will be reborn in Primary Village back on File Island in the digital world."

"That's…comforting I guess." Mimi whimpered.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Mimi, but you have to get used to it." Koji warned. "That's what we're going to need to do in order to free Kyoto."

"Hey lighten up would you?" Takuya growled at Koji. "Have some compassion!" Koji was about to respond, but Mimi cut him off.

"It's okay Takuya, Koji is right. I need to get used to this." She nodded. "Let's keep moving. We have to be near the enemy territory if we're running into their soldiers."

"She's right, let's keep moving forward." Koji marched ahead of the rest of the group, jogging down the street. Mimi picked herself up and followed after him with Palmon at her side.

"Err…" Takuya grunted and then followed. The two Coredramon didn't follow immediately, instead turning to each other.

"That Digimon was completely new to me." Dinoster said worriedly. "I'm sure I've never heard of a Digimon known as Gizumon in my life."

"I concur," Majester nodded, "Perhaps Koji was onto something when he speculated that something was interfering with the digital field."

"Hey, are you guys coming?" Takuya called back to the two dragons. They gave each other one last worried look, and then took off after the others.

 **Tofukuji Temple, Kyoto**

 **10:00 A.M**

Within the temple, three figures were positioned around a large table which was coated in a number of maps. The first of them stood by the table, placing pins on certain areas of the representation of Kyoto. The warrior had skin that was dark and gray, wearing golden bands around his ankles and four arms. Flames plumed from his arms and legs, and he had four faces, each of which wore a different colored mask, while flaming orange locks shot from his head.

"Asuramon, I'm told we're to expect a battlefield report shortly." The second figure was sliding towards the others after returning from the entrance. This monster was a towering plant Digimon, with a face like a blooming purple flower, with barbed vines coming down as its body. At the tips of some of the vines were smaller black-and-red flowers with rows of teeth on each one.

"It's about time, Blossomon." The flaming warrior replied, anxiously over viewing the documents in front of him. "It's been hours since we made first contact. We need to see the results from each landing zone."

"Relax, would you," The third figure said through a yawn. This one lay on a bench, lazily drumming his fingers against a Tommy gun leaning next to him. The monster was human-shaped, even wearing a purple three-piece suit, along with white gloves, a gray coat, and a red scarf. His eyes were covered with a beastly mask with horns protruding from the top and red orbs for eyes, with white hair flowing from the back. "The humans can't possibly have put up so much of a resistance that they're still fighting against our forces. We must have control over the entire city by now."

"Do not get ahead of yourself Astamon." Asuramon angrily replied. "We cannot underestimate the humans."

"The humans are weak and pitiful," Astamon yawned again, "They can't even handle the rookies we brought with us. Really the only problem we could possibly have right now is not having enough manpower to round up all these humans. Honestly, they're swarming around this city like insects."

"That is something we will determine once the battlefield report comes in." Blossomon snapped. "Until then…"

"Commanders!" An angelic Digimon flew into the temple, wearing a metal visor on his head and maroon cloth hanging from his belt. He held a long yellow rod in his hand.

"Piddomon, what news do you bring?" Asuramon inquired as the Digimon came before the three commanders of the digital army.

"Have all sections of the city been locked down yet?" Astamon lazily inquired.

"No sir, I'm afraid the news is not favorable." Piddomon shook his head nervously.

"What is happening out there Piddomon?" Blossomon growled.

"We've gotten startling reports sir, of intense resistance in all sectors." He answered.

"Resistance: how much damage could the humans possibly do?" Astamon groaned.

"No sir, you don't understand." Piddomon replied. "Humans have nothing to do with it. Our captains throughout Kyoto, Otsu, and Uji all report that their progression has been inhibited by other Digimon."


	5. Golachab

**Part 1: Attack on Kyoto**

 **Golachab**

"And the living creatures ran back and forth, in appearance like a flash of lightning."

 **Yanagasakikohan Park**

 **Otsu, Kyoto, Japan**

 **Tuesday, April 3** **rd** **, 2018**

 **12:00 A.M**

Tommy Himi sat nervously at the edge of a large group of people who were all gathered in the park. A number of strange monsters were circling them: some took the shape of small dinosaurs, while others were more plant-like in nature. A group of four was constantly patrolling the perimeter around them, and had been doing so all night. From his position he could see a number of other clumps of humans surrounded by the weird monsters as well. However, grouped together on top of a nearby temple were four monsters, even larger than the guards. Tommy could tell they were the leaders as they would occasionally deliver orders to the other, smaller monsters.

Tommy had a lot of time to study them, taking in as much information as possible. There wasn't much he could do with the information at the moment, but if by some chance he were to escape, then someone might be able to put it to good use. Two of the commanding monsters looked almost identical: they were large, white roosters with streaks of colored hair on their heads, one blue and one orange. The third monster looked a lot more menacing than the first two; it hovered in the air on large battered wings, its large serpentine body dangling in the air.

The fourth was much smaller than the other three, almost the size of an adult human. Its body was blue with a white patch on its abdomen, and a long tail extended from its lower back. The monster was adorned in yellow-and-red armor, painted on as if it were on fire, including three-clawed boots, knee pads, a chest piece, and three-clawed gauntlets. Covering its head was a helmet of the same color, with a large metal blade sticking out of the end. Unlike all the other monsters, this one was actually carrying something: a small brown sack strapped to his back.

Tommy sighed as he pondered his surroundings, wondering how everything had gone so wrong. He recalled when he was first separated from his foster parents yesterday; a few hours after Koji had disappeared. Tommy had disobeyed his foster parents' instructions to not go outside, deciding on his own to look for Koji, and had quickly been swept up in a crowd of people that was running away from something. Tommy had struggled to not be trampled by the crowd, and unfortunately was one of the first to be captured by the strange monsters that were chasing them. Tommy had then been marched to this location, placed in a small group to be watched over, and left to sit overnight, a prisoner.

"These rebellions represent a clear and present danger." Away from the human prisoners, the four Digimon captains were deep in discussion. Airdramon currently spoke, retelling his experiences from the previous day. "Three of our underlings have suddenly gained the power to digivolve and partnered with the humans in order to fight back against the rebellion.

"Those two Dracomon betrayed us!" Akatorimon squaked. "It was blatant treason! We need to crush them as soon as possible!"

"I agree," Airdramon nodded, "I also experienced the betrayal of a number of my soldiers. An entire squadron consisting of a Palmon, Floramon, and three Aururuamon threw their loyalties away to protect these human scum. However, we need to be more cautious, and not just rush into an attack. Their forces are gathering, and if we're not careful they could easily defeat us."

"I'm sick of waiting!" Kokatorimon exclaimed. "The time for action is now!"

"Did you ever consider that there may be a reason they betrayed you?" The fourth captain asked calmly.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Flamedramon?" Akatorimon growled. "Are you saying we deserved what happened to us, or that our presence here is unjustified? Perhaps you've forgotten what it's like in the digital world: what the humans did to us!"

"Pay attention to what I'm saying," Flamedramon groaned, "You haven't taken all the factors into account. The Digimon who betrayed you gained the sudden ability to digivolve after interacting with humans. That has happened twice in the history of the digital world. I'm sure you recall that to which I'm referring?"

"You aren't so bold as to suggest that these humans the traitors have allied with are actually Digidestined, are you?" Kokatorimon barked.

"That's exactly what he's suggesting," Airdramon answered for the dramon, "And his speculation is not without merit. After fighting with the Palmon who betrayed me, she claimed that she was in fact a Digidestined along with the girl she seems to have taken as her partner."

"You can't possibly believe that's true!" Kokatorimon cried.

"Of course not," Airdramon shook his head, "Our authority comes from the highest powers of the digital world, and our cause is just. We need to find the humans who unleashed the virus into our world and force them to reverse what they've done. However, it is possible that certain actions may have convinced these traitors that we as captains of the digital army have gone too far in our moves against the humans."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Akatorimon inquired.

"He means you attacked human children," Flamedramon growled, "Children who couldn't possibly have anything to do with the vicious assault on the digital world. I may not condone their actions, but I'd be hard pressed to fault them from trying to defend the innocent."

"Err… no human is innocent!" Kokatorimon squawked with explosive rage, running for the flame Digimon. Airdramon moved his tail in between the two Digimon preventing Kokatorimon's rage from escalating any further.

"Calm yourself Kokatorimon," Airdramon warned, "We are not here to fight each other; and Flamedramon does have a valid point. We have no quarrel with children, as they could not possibly have anything to do with what happened to our world. I lost sight of that as well, which is what caused Floramon's squadron to rebel against me. In my anger over what has happened to our world I attacked a defenseless opponent. Believe me, I have no love for any human either, but we must discriminate between our true enemies and what could be construed as mere bystanders."

"But why do we even need to-!"

"To prevent more attempts at rebellion from the rookies," Airdramon growled, "We cannot be fighting against our own kind while searching for the ones responsible for the virus."

"Or perhaps you could have some common decency and not violently attack the innocent young who have done nothing wrong." Flamedramon snapped. Airdramon slowly reeled away.

"Your words are dangerous Flamedramon." Akatorimon growled. "One might think you not only sympathize with the defectors, but you agree with them as well."

"Are you questioning my loyalty Akatorimon?" Flamedramon barked.

"We have to stop fighting amongst ourselves!" Airdramon bellowed, commanding the attention of the other three captains. "Flamedramon, understand your words do have an air of duplicity to them."

"Uh, what's that?" Kokatorimon's attention was diverted away from the argument, and he now focused on the road leading towards the park. The other three captains turned to see what he was observing, and found a curious sight awaiting them. An odd Digimon snaked his way down the road, heading for the park. His body was strange, coated in a black-and-gray metallic substance. The serpentine Digimon had one arm capped in a metal hook, while the other had a large cannon surrounded by spiky protrusions. Yellow wings protruded from his back, and the monster's face was covered in a metal faceplate with a long horn jutting out from the snout.

"What in the name of Yggdrasil is that?' Airdramon muttered. "Have any of you ever seen a Digimon such as that before?"

"Never," Flamedramon shook his head, "And it is certainly not a member of the digital army." He cautiously made his way to the street to confront the newcomer, the three avian Digimon trailing behind him.

"Digimon," Airdramon bellowed as the foursome made their way onto the street, "Who are you and what is your business here?" The Digimon stopped as it was addressed, glaring intensely at the four Digimon. A low rumble came from its throat, the monster growling deeply.

"Answer him!" Kokatorimon bellowed. Flamedramon raised his arm in front of the bird as it began to step forward, warning him not to approach.

"I…" A rough growl came from the monster's throat, "Am…Grimmon!" The monster burst into motion as it announced itself, throwing its right arm forward, where the group could see energy building within.

"Get out of the way!" Flamedramon leaped into the air as Grimmon let out a burst of energy that washed over the street where he was standing. The other three Digimon flew away as well, safely rising into the sky, while Flamedramon flipped back down onto the earth. "Why are you attacking us?" Flamedramon addressed the Digimon again, noting that many of the rookies were making their way out onto the street, having heard the commotion.

"RAGH!" Grimmon roared, not responding to the dramon's questions. Instead it rushed forward and slashed its hook-tipped arm at the flame Digimon, who promptly knocked the blow away with his armored fist.

"Flame Fist!" Flamedramon threw his fist forward, letting out a burst of fire that crashed into the monster's chest. The strange Digimon snaked backwards, shaking off the attack.

"You are a fool for trying to take us all on by yourself." Airdramon growled as he and the two bird Digimon began to circle around the mechanical serpent. His words sparked a thought in Flamedramon, who quickly began to look around him.

"Rookies: on alert!" Flamedramon cried, snapping the various rookie Digimon into battle stances. "Oh no, behind you!" He alerted a squadron of Tsukaimon just in time for them to turn to see a series of strange floating metal Digimon appear from various buildings, quickly swarming over the area.

"Annihilate! Annihilate!" The Digimon screamed as they rushed at the rookies. The Tsukaimon quickly expanded their chests and let out a burst of air, knocking the invaders away.

"What are these things?" Airdramon looked around in a panic as each of the rookies became engaged in battle with the odd mechanical monsters.

"RAGH!" Grimmon took advantage of the confusion and let out another blast of energy at Flamedramon, who saw it just in time to jump away, landing on the rooftop he had previously been standing on. Airdramon, Kokatorimon, and Akatorimon quickly pounced on Grimmon and attempted to overpower him. Flamedramon took advantage of his new position and surveyed the battlefield, absorbing as much information as possible. He noted that there were just enough of these strange new creatures to engage each of the rookie warriors, including the ones that were guarding the humans. He watched as the guards became enveloped in their own battles, unable to keep an eye on the humans any longer. They took advantage of this and began running away in all the commotion. Streams of people were pouring out of the park and into the various streets around them.

"At least something good can come out of this," He murmured to himself, and then spotted one of the groups of people still trapped within the park. Their guards had been jumped and destroyed by the odd machines, which were now surrounding the humans, who were huddling together in a protective formation against a wall as the four creatures closed in on them. "Oh no, they'll never make it." He nervously looked back and forth between his fellow captains and the group of humans. "Dammit, so much for deep cover." Flamedramon growled, and then shot into the air above the approaching attackers. "Fire Rocket!" He enveloped himself in flames and then crashed down into the four machines, obliterating them in one strike.

"Oh no!" One of the men in the group cried as Flamedramon dusted himself off. A little boy accidentally stumbled in front of him, wearing an oversized newsboy hat, and began to quiver at the sight of the Digimon.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you." Flamedramon tried his best to assure the group, focusing on the boy in particular. "I'm your friend I promise. I'm not like the rest of these Digimon; in fact, I came here to help you."

"Flamedramon: I knew it!" A rough voice squawked behind him, making the dramon cringe. He slowly turned around as Akatorimon made his way over to him. "Our soldiers are dying and you're here consoling the humans! I knew you were actually our enemy!"

"This isn't what it looks like Akatorimon!" Flamedramon desperately tried to calm his former ally down.

"Do not take me for a fool! I saw everything! Bacaw!" Akatorimon cried as a new figure swooped in and kicked him in the face, sending him tumbling across the grass. "Who in the hell?" He roared as he looked up at the newcomer, instantly recognizing the blue dragon. "You!"

"Surprised to see me Akatorimon?" Coredramon taunted. "I couldn't wait to pick up where we left off!" He streamed forward, smashing his fist into the stunned rooster, who took the full brunt of the attack and smashed into a tree.

"Bacaw!" A similar sound came from the street, where a green dragon was now engaged in battle with Kokatorimon. "Is this attack your doing?" He squawked as they exchanged blows in the air.

"We've no idea who or what these Digimon are," Majester shook his head as his fists flew towards the bird Digimon, "But we thought we'd take advantage of the chaos and take out what's left of the digital army in Otsu!"

"Why don't you try a little Needle Spray!" A cry came from the street, and suddenly Airdramon was tossed into the sky, shielding its face from a stream of spines with its tail.

"The Digidestined are here." Flamedramon sighed with relief. He then turned back to the humans, who were slowly slinking away. "Please, get as far away from here as possible." He urged. "It's not safe here." His words motivated the frightened group, who all began to flock down an alley and away from the raging battle. The little boy who had fallen in front of him previously remained, however.

"Hey mister, are you really here to help us?" He inquired.

"Yes boy, I came here not to hurt you humans but to stop my fellow Digimon from causing you any more harm." Flamedramon nodded.

"What about these new guys?" He pointed to the two dragons as they fought their new opponents in the sky. "Are they with you?"

"They are allies yes, though I do not know them personally." He bent down to one knee, getting as close to eye level with the child as possible. "What is your name, boy?"

"My name is Tommy." He said with a smile.

"Well, Tommy," Flamedramon began, but was interrupted by an explosive shatter behind him. He turned his head, spotting the strange entity known as Grimmon hovering above the shrine, glaring as he watched the battle unfolding around him. "Listen, I don't know if that thing is friend or foe, and I need to make sure I'm at full fighting power when I confront him." He pulled off the satchel that was hanging on his back. "Would you do me a favor and protect this for me? It is my most precious possession."

"Um…" Tommy looked at the bag with wide eyes, then slowly reached out and grabbed the strap. "Of course I'll help." He nodded with a determined grin on his face.

"Thank you Tommy, now please find somewhere to hide until the battle is over." Flamedramon ordered, and then turned to face Grimmon, who was still on top of the shrine. _What am I thinking_ , he thought to himself as he charged forward, leaping into the air. _I just met this child and for some reason I entrusted him with both of my digimentals…why? And yet, I get a strange feeling from him, as if I was supposed to meet him._ Flamedramon shook away his thoughts as he landed atop the shrine, attracting Grimmon's attention.

"You…" Grimmon growled, positioning himself to attack.

"Wait, please," Flamedramon held up his arms, "I am not truly a member of the digital army, I was merely placed within their ranks to keep watch over them and ensure they caused no harm to the innocent humans of this world. If our goals are similar, please let me know. We can fight off the digital army together!"

"All of you…" Grimmon groaned, "Must be… annihilated!" He roared as he lifted his arm and fired another blast of energy at the dramon, who strafed to the side, narrowly dodging the attack.

"So much for that." Flamedramon sighed. "Very well, Fire Rocket!" He lunged forward, coating himself in flames, and charged at the raging Digimon. Grimmon struck as well, swinging his hook at the charging dramon. His blade clashed against Flamedramon's helmet, struggling to block the monster's advance as the flames licked his arm. Grimmon then shoved his spiked arm into Flamedramon's gut, letting the fire wash over it, and sent another blast of energy right into his opponent's body. The Digimon cried as he was thrown into the air, unable to catch himself, and fell onto the earth below with a sickening thud.

"Oh no, are you okay?" Tommy cried as he ran up to the Digimon, trying to comfort him in any way he could. "That guy looks too strong for you."

"It's nothing, I promise." Flamedramon swore, picking himself up off the grass. Tommy quickly backed away as Grimmon dropped onto the ground after him, lifting his cannon-arm for another attack.

"Chrono Destruction!" A wave of red energy shot from the Digimon's weapon, surging through the air towards Flamedramon. The fire Digimon narrowly avoided the blast, the surge clipping his arm in his weakened state and knocking him off his feet. A light overcame the dramon as he fell to the ground, landing as a smaller version of his former self, armorless.

"Hey, Flamedramon!" Tommy came up to the now small Digimon and picked him up, letting him lay in his lap. "I tried to tell you." Tommy sighed.

"Actually, it's Veemon now," The small Digimon groaned, "And I guess you were right. But we can't give up now. Do me a favor and reach into my bag. There's something in there that I need." Tommy complied, swinging the bag over his shoulder and opening the small clip that sealed it, watching carefully as Grimmon slowly approached. Now that his opponent was down, the attacking Digimon was taking his time and conserving energy.

"Sorry, it's a little hard to open." Tommy grunted as he unclipped the sack and opened the flap, exposing its contents. Inside were what Tommy would describe as two eggs, one a bright red with a large spike sticking out of the top, and the other black with yellow markings, more in the shape of a boot than an egg, with a smaller, jagged-and-yellow spike sticking out of it. "Hey, these are cool." Before Veemon could instruct him on the next step, the two eggs began to glow. Their lights merged together, and as it faded away a new object fell into Tommy's hands.

"My digimentals, they changed." Veemon observed, staring at the small device in Tommy's hands, which he likened to a digital clock. "They transformed into a digivice…"

"A digivice, what is that?" Tommy inquired.

"Listen, I used those digimentals to armor digivolve so I can become stronger, but now it seems I'll have to rely on you for that. Do you think you can help me Tommy?" Veemon asked weakly.

"Me, help you become stronger: do you think I really can?" Tommy gasped.

"I know you can Tommy." Veemon nodded. "That thing in your hands is a digivice, which means that the two of us are Digidestined partners. If you use that device on me, it will share energy between us and I'll be able to digivolve again."

"Okay, if you're sure it will work." Tommy nodded.

"I know it will." Veemon said assuredly.

"All of you…" Grimmon growled as he reached the two new partners, "Will now be annihilated!" He threw his hook-capped arm into the air.

"Veemon!" Tommy cried.

"Use the digivice Tommy!" Veemon commanded. At that a bright light burst from the device, which streamed around Veemon and enveloped him, taking the shape of the mysterious black digimental.

 **"Veemon, armor digivolve to… Raidramon!"** From the light appeared a new form of Veemon, this one standing on all fours and covered in black armor. Only his tail was completely exposed, while his head was covered in a black mask that had a large, crooked yellow spike protruding from the end of it. Three large black points jutted out from his back, which Tommy now sat upon, holding on dearly to one of the protuberances.

"Veemon, what just happened?" Tommy cried as the new Digimon leaped into the air, landing on a small house adjacent to the park where Tommy was able to slide off, safe from Grimmon.

"I digivolved, Tommy, and it's all thanks to your power. I'm Raidramon now, and I promise I'll tear this guy apart!" Raidramon lunged forward, racing towards the chaotic Digimon. "Thunder Blast!" He let out a surge of electricity from the blade on his helmet, which struck the surprised Grimmon, causing him to convulse as energy surged through him.

"RAGH!" Grimmon lifted his arm slowly, struggling against the intense energy that was tearing through him, and aimed his arm-cannon at Raidramon. "Chrono Destruction!" He fired a red wave of energy into the air, aiming for the quadrupedal Digimon.

 **"Raidramon slide evolution…Flamedramon!"** Raidramon became enveloped in light, and then moments later emerged as the fiery warrior, flipping through the air around the red beam of energy. "Flame Fist!" He shot out bursts of flames from his gauntlets, which pummeled the machine Digimon below.

"Power Cutter!" Grimmon quickly slashed his hook into the air, which let off a blade of energy-infused air that tore through the sky towards Flamedramon. The Digimon narrowly dodged it and landed safely on the ground behind Grimmon.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon burst forward, coating himself in flames, and slammed into Grimmon's back, knocking him forward.

 **"Flamedramon slide evolution… Raidramon!"** He enveloped in energy once again, transforming back into the quadrupedal thunder Digimon. "Blue Thunder!" Energy swelled between the three protuberances on his back, coming together and sending a bolt of electricity at the downed Digimon. Grimmon tried to struggle to his feet, but was instead knocked back down as the electric blast pounded into him.

"You…will…be…annihilated…" Grimmon groaned as he struggled to stand, barely able to focus on the armor Digimon before him.

"Give up while you can." Raidramon taunted. "Thanks to my new partner, I can now switch between the two digimentals I brought with me from the digital world, giving me the ability to slide evolve between both my forms. You'll never be able to keep up with my attacks this way."

"Perhaps… retreat…" Grimmon breathed in a monotone voice. "Escape, now!" He suddenly boomed into the air, slinking away towards the alley. Raidramon was about to pursue him, but then noticed the hordes of floating Digimon that were battling the rookies had obeyed his command and were now flying off into the air. The rookies all dropped down with a sigh of relief, their overwhelming battle finally over.

Higher in the sky, the four-way battle still raged between the two Coredramon, Akatorimon, and Kokatorimon. Dinoster shot a stream of hot flames at Akatorimon, who eagerly flapped his wings, blowing the flame downwards and escaping higher into the air.

"Green Flare Breath!" Majester had the same results against Kokatorimon, the two rooster Digimon easily dodging their blows.

"Not so powerful now, are you?" Kokatorimon taunted.

"Now that your initial digivolution energy has worn off," Akatorimon continued, "You're helpless to defeat experienced fighters such as ourselves!"

"We may be new to this!" Dinoster swooped upwards, grabbing Akatorimon's leg. The Digimon awkwardly flapped its wings and squawked angrily at the surprise grab, lacking control as the dragon swung him downwards.

"But our skills combined are more than enough to defeat you two bird-brains!" Majester slammed his foot into Kokatorimon's gut, stunning the monster, and then smashed his fist into the Digimon's skull, knocking him down against Akatorimon.

"Strike Bomber!" Together, Majester and Dinoster smashed their tails into the two rooster Digimon, who took the full force of the attack, crashing into each other and knocking their heads against one another. The two Digimon spiraled downwards, unable to control their descent.

"Green Flare Breath!" The two dragons then combined their bursts of flame, letting their blasts wash over both bird Digimon. The two monsters flapped their wings and squawked in a panic, helpless as the fire consumed the both of them. They crashed into the earth below moments later, their data fluttering away as the wind picked up. "We did it!" The two Digimon cheered in unison, taking the opportunity to bump their fists together in celebration. "Now there's only one more captain left!" They turned down to where Togemon was battling Airdramon, and noticed she was having some difficulties in fending off the creature. They remembered Kokatorimon's and Akatorimon's comments about digivolution energy, remembering that Togemon had even less battle experience than they did. They quickly swooped down to assist her.

"I told you I'll never give up, not while I can still use my needle spray!" Togemon shot a flurry of spines at Airdramon, who narrowly slinked through the air, dodging them.

"You are a fool if you think a newly digivolved champion-level such as yourself can stand against an experienced fighter like me!" Airdramon bellowed as he flew in circles around Togemon, glaring at his former subordinate. "You will pay for your betrayal Togemon, I can promise you that."

"Not while we're here!" The two Coredramon descended from the sky, simultaneously driving their heels into Airdramon's back. The serpent Digimon roared in pain, quickly shooting his tail up into the air and knocking them away. He then took the opportunity to slither higher into the air, putting distance between himself and the trio of Digimon.

"Blast it, out-numbered again," Airdramon moved away from the group, towards the city. "Everybody, retreat! We're outnumbered! Flamedramon, retreat and regroup!" He slithered off into the sky, heading back into town.

"We have to stop him!" Togemon started forward. The Coredramons began to move with her.

"Tommy?" The voice of one of the tamers stopped their movements, turning to see their three tamers being approached by the large, blue, armored Digimon that had assisted in their battle walking towards them, a young boy on his back.

"You were amazing Raidramon." Tommy said with a smile. "Way to go!"

"Thank you Tommy, but it was your assistance that helped me to digivolve even when I was so low on energy." He watched as rookie Digimon fled in droves down the street, away from the four champion-powered Digimon. "Alas, Airdramon is in for quite a surprise when he learns of my betrayal."

"Tommy!" Koji ran towards the wolf-like Digimon, gaining the boy's attention.

"Koji!" Tommy leaped off the monster's back, running towards his foster brother. "You're okay!"

"What are you doing here Tommy?" Koji asked worriedly. "I thought you would be with Mr. and Mrs. Ojiyama."

"We got separated." Tommy groaned. "I went out to look for you and then got captured by these mean Digimon things. But then Raidramon here saved me."

"The boy downplays his role." Raidramon shook his head. "It was his use of the digivice that allowed me to armor Digivolve into this form, given that I was so weak at the time."

"A digivice?" Koji looked down, noting the small device in Tommy's hand. "You're a Digidestined too?"

"I guess so, whatever that means." Tommy smiled.

"Hey, Koji, it looks like the kid can handle himself pretty well," Takuya shrugged, "And it looks like we've got one more member to add to the team." He turned to Raidramon.

"I overheard pieces of your conversation before my battle with Akatorimon." Dinoster addressed the dramon. "You came here to help?"

"Yes," Raidramon nodded, "You see there is a small number of Digimon in the digital world who vehemently opposed the invasion of the human world by the digital army. They sent me to infiltrate it and prevent anything bad from happening to the humans here. I was entrusted with the digimentals of courage and friendship to aid me on my quest, allowing me to armor digivolve rather than digivolve to champion like normal, but they seem to have transformed into Tommy's digivice, making me a Digidestined partner as well, which is what I assume you all are."

"You're damn straight." Takuya replied. "We're a lean, mean, Digimon-defeating machine!" He cheered.

"Tommy, you're too young to be out here." Koji continued. "We need to get you back to the Ojiyama's as soon as possible."

"But Koji, we need him." Mimi protested. "He's a digidestined too, you know."

"He's just a little kid." Koji protested.

"So are we." Mimi stated blatantly. "Just because he's a little bit younger than us it doesn't make him any less suited to be a Digidestined, clearly."

"I can speak for myself you know." Tommy said angrily. "Raidramon needs me to help stop these things. Where he goes, I go." He said with determination.

"Ugh…" Koji groaned in defeat. "Fine Tommy, but you'd better not get in the way."

"Yeah, woohoo!" Tommy cheered.

"Hey, it looks like there are still some loose ends over there." Takuya nodded over to a small group of rookie Digimon, who were huddled together. The group was composed of a bright pink bird Digimon with an oversized head, a small green monkey Digimon wearing a loin cloth, a purple-feathered penguin, and what looked like a small humanoid Digimon with purple fur, red gloves and scarf, a tail, and pointy ears.

"Why do you four linger?" Majester made his way over to the group of rookies, although he already suspected the answer.

"You all are Digidestined, aren't you?" The bird Digimon inquired.

"Yes Biyomon," Raidramon followed the Coredramon, "These four humans are Digidestined, and we are their partners. The digital army has filled your minds with nonsense about how the entire human world is to blame for the travesty in our world. We must work with the humans in order to save our world, not attack them."

"Do you… do you think we could help you guys?" The monkey Digimon replied.

"Yeah, we… we don't want to be part of the digital army anymore." The penguin shook his head.

"Monmon and Penguinmon," Raidramon addressed them, "I would be honored if you would fight by my side."

"Is it wise to trust them so blindly?" Koji whispered to Raidramon. "What if Airdramon ordered them to join us? They could be spies."

"I don't think that's the case," Raidramon answered, "But that's a legitimate concern. I shall personally ensure they are monitored." He turned back to the rookies. "However, you are welcome to return with us."

"Me too?" Biyomon inquired. Raidramon nodded.

"Hey, speak for yourselves, alright." The last Digimon grumbled, stepping away from the rest of the group.

"Is it your intention to return to the digital army, Impmon?" Raidramon cocked his head. "Why then, did you linger?"

"Hey, I didn't want to be around those guys anyway," The Impmon said with sass in his voice, "They recruited me out of the blue. But I ain't interested in running around with you bozos either." He shook his head and began walking away, towards the alley. "I just wanna be left alone." He disappeared down the alley, leaving the rest of the rookie Digimon behind.

"Should we stop him?" Dinoster inquired.

"No, he seems uninterested in both sides of the battle," Raidramon commented, "We should just let him be." He looked back to the Digidestined as they congregated around the group. "Well then, what should we do with these three?"

"There's a number of Digimon who joined us back at the hotel," Mimi explained, "They're watching the area for us and making sure no-one attacks."

"Then perhaps we should join them." Biyomon proposed.

"

"We'll still need to address Airdramon," Majester argued, "He and the rest of the digital army in Otsu will pose a constant threat as long as they're around. For now though, seeing as we've taken out two of the captains, and somehow convinced a third to join our side, it seems like we can call this a win for today."

"I appreciate that," Raidramon replied, "However while rest does seem very beneficial and we should capitalize on this moment of peace, let us not forget that there is a new enemy here."

"The Gizumon," Takuya stated.

"Yes, and their commander named Grimmon." Raidramon continued. "These mysterious Digimon have appeared out of nowhere, and neither I nor any of the captains I was with have ever heard of these Digimon before. We have no idea what their intentions are here, but their actions indicate they are not discriminating between Digimon or human, digital army or Digidestined."

"They're a third side," Koji realized, "A third army in this war."

"Yes, and if we are not careful," Raidramon said ominously, "They could easily destroy us all."


	6. Gamchicoth

**Part 1: Attack on Kyoto**

 **Gamchicoth**

"They were so high they were awesome; and their rims were full of eyes, all around the four of them."

 **Tofukuji Temple, Kyoto**

 **Friday, April 6** **th** **, 2018**

 **1:00 P.M**

"Please, explain to me what is happening." The Digimon on the other side of the screen requested. Asuramon kneeled before a large viewing screen that hung on the wall. It projected an image of an armor-clad Digimon, who was cloaked in darkness.

"Reports are coming in of very strange sightings, General." Asuramon answered. "There have been Digimon rebelling against the digital army in all three sectors of the city. Otsu and West Kyoto both report Digimon from our own ranks turning against their captains and siding with the humans, and all three sectors report strange Digimon that they've never seen before suddenly appearing and attacking our ranks."

"Digimon they've never seen before…" The figure on the other side of the screen stroked his chin. "Should we be sending reinforcements?"

"I do not think that is necessary sir," Asuramon shook his head, "The antagonistic Digimon have made no headway in either Kyoto or Uji. We've lost ground in Otsu, but I'm going to send Blossomon over there with another regiment of soldiers. We'll crush this rebellion in no time sir."

"Hopefully that is the case." The general said with reservations. "Keep me posted, Colonel. This operation is of the utmost importance. If the enemy combatants become too difficult to handle, we need to know right away."

"Of course, General: I will be vigilant concerning these new developments."

"Good: I'm putting my faith in you Asuramon." The general replied. "The fate of the digital world rests in your hands. Do not let me down." With that, the monitor turned off, and Asuramon was alone once more. The Digimon walked over to the far side of the room, past the table littered in maps, towards a communications station set up on the other wall. He picked up a radio handle from the device, switched to a particular frequency, and spoke.

"Blossomon, do you read me?" Asuramon waited patiently for a response.

"What is it Asuramon?" Came a static-filled reply.

"I need you and your regiment to move towards Otsu." He answered. "Reports have come in from that sector; Akatorimon and Kokatorimon have been defeated, and Airdramon is now alone against four traitorous champion-level Digimon along with a slew of rookies. He's going on a reconnaissance mission today to determine their location, but he needs backup if he's to defeat them."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Asuramon," Blossomon answered with a sigh, "My forces are pinned down by these new arrivals. The Grimmon and the Gizumon are everywhere: we're entrenched down here: no way out."

"They can't possibly be that formidable." Asuramon growled.

"I can handle them well enough, but my rookies and champions are having no such luck against them. These creatures are a force to be reckoned with, that's for sure. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do right now. Airdramon is on his own."

 **Otsu Prince Hotel**

 **Otsu, Kyoto**

 **2:43 P.M**

Koji Minamoto sat at the edge of the rooftop of the Otsu Prince Hotel, overlooking the relatively peaceful city below. The number of incoming refugees had dwindled considerably, and the parking lot was mostly empty. They had returned on Wednesday to discover from Willis that the police had begun to move people into the actual floors of the hotel, out of the convention center. He was initially worried about the sudden decrease in space between the inhabitants of the hotel and the Digidestined residing on the upper floor, but fortunately it seemed they had only encompassed the first few floors. The police seemed worried about keeping people up too high, where they might be in danger should a battle begin again. As for the group of rookie Digimon they had brought back with them, they were now inhabiting the upper floor as well, along with the Aururuamon and Floramon from the day prior.

Now on the fifth day of the invasion, Koji was very impressed with how far they'd come in such a short time. Most of the residents of Otsu had made their way to the hotel, finding refuge within its towering walls; and even though it couldn't truly defend them in case of a Digimon attack, they had the added benefit of being surrounded by a silent group of protectors. Koji and the other Digidestined were maintaining watch every hour, being sure to keep an eye out for Airdramon and his company of rookie Digimon should they return. However, they were still being proactive concerning that endeavor.

"You're not going out there Tommy!" Koji had barked earlier in the morning at his younger foster brother. The group had discussed what should be done about Aidramon, and Takuya had proposed going out and seeing if they could find where he had retreated.

"Come on Koji, I'll have Veemon with me; and besides, he's able to handle himself, and he knows Airdramon better than anyone else!" His partner, now in his rookie form of Veemon, stood by his side, nodding vigorously.

"Tommy…" Koji had begun to protest.

"No," Tommy growled, "I told you that I'm here to help Veemon, and if that means going out into the city then that's what I'm going to do. Besides, Raidramon is the fastest one out of all our partners." Koji had relented after that, reluctantly conceding the argument and allowing Veemon, as Raidramon, to take Tommy out into the city to look for Airdramon. Majester had transported the two of them away from the hotel, taking them back to the park from the other day, promising to return at 5 o'clock, and then returned to meet up with Koji for sentry duty.

"Hey," Majester hopped up next to him as he gazed out over the city, "Listen, I know you want to protect your brother, but he-"

"He's not my brother," Koji sighed, "Well I mean he kind of is, but…" Koji dropped his head.

"What's going on Koji?" The Dracomon cocked his head. "What do you mean, he's not your brother?"

"His parent's took me in after my aunt passed away. I used to look out for the kid all the time though. He was really weak, and he cried a lot. I'm honestly surprised he's being so brave."

"Well, I see." Majester bobbed his head in understanding. "All I can say is this; being a Digidestined changes you, at least that's what I think. I know I've changed since I met you, even if it's only been a few days. Do you think you've changed?"

"Maybe," Koji answered, "But I don't know if it's for the better. I'm so obsessed with making sure we survive this war, and the way I snapped at Mimi yesterday surprised me. I don't know if I like what I'm becoming."

"They need a leader Koji." Majester reasoned. "Like Mimi said: you're all just kids, really. You're not supposed to be in this kind of position. Somebody needs to take the weight off the others. The fact that you're doing that is really admirable."

"Thanks Dracomon, I appreciate that." Koji forced a smile.

 **Otsu Prince Hotel**

 **3:23 P.M**

Willis stepped lightly down the stairs, being careful not to make any noise as he slinked down to the lower floors of the hotel. He was going on another fact-finding mission to the lower floors, trying once again to see if he could find any of the group's missing family members. First, however, he had to make a quick stop at the fifth floor. He silently pushed the door open, slipping into the dark hallway, and down to a room halfway down where a trio of Digimon were watching over the parking lot.

"How's it going you three?" Willis asked the new arrivals, who had been tasked with sentry duty on the lower floors to keep watch for threats that might not be visible to the sentries on the roof. He was on sentry duty as well. At Raidramon and Koji's request, he had been watching all the rookie Digimon for suspicious behavior, lest they turn out to still be allied with the digital army.

"It's been pretty quiet so far." The monkey Digimon known as Monmon answered. "Nothing interesting has happened. Even the numbers of humans those police people have brought in have begun to dwindle. They must have gathered most of the humans in this region by now…"

"I sincerely doubt that," Willis sighed, "If that were true I think they'd be using a lot more floors."

"Perhaps the humans scattered when we first arrived, and there aren't that many people to seek refuge left." Biyomon speculated.

"It would be unfortunate if they had fled to the greater Kyoto area," Penguinmon chimed in, "Our greatest forces are gathered there."

"I suppose we should be thankful it's as quiet as it is," Willis added, "Better it be uneventful down here than chaotic. Still, thanks for keeping an eye on things. I promise the second we figure out what we're doing and get mobilized, we'll find you something better to do."

"Fret not," Monmon shook his head, "We didn't want to fight in the digital army in the first place. I would much rather be stationed as a sentry to protect these innocent people we have harmed than be put on the throes of battle."

"Hey, if you ask me," A nasty voice came from the hallway behind them, "Humans like these should be fending for themselves." Willis turned to see a small, impish Digimon leaning against the doorway.

"Impmon, what are you doing here?" Monmon inquired. "I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with the battle."

"Yeah, well as it turns out, the human world is pretty boring, on account of the fact that all the humans are rounded up in this building right here," Impmon shrugged, "So I decided to come to where the action is."

"The others told me about you," Willis spoke, "You're not intending to help the digital army if they attack, are you?"

"Hey, I meant what I said. I got no interest in this stupid little war the digital army has cooked up. But I got no love for the humans either. Youse guys started this whole thing, after all."

"I didn't start anything, and neither did the people down there." Willis shook his head. "We're innocent bystanders in this, just like-"

"Hey hey, no need to get all preachy." Impmon stood up. "All I meant to say was, I'm just gonna stick around for the show. It's bound to get interesting around here sooner or later." With that, the Digimon disappeared down the corridor.

"That guy is a real piece of work." Willis growled.

"When we were in training back in the digital world, Impmon did nothing but worry about himself." Monmon shook his head. "We were all quite upset to be on the same squad with him. Better let him run off though, he really is quite harmless to everything but one's ears."

"Well," Willis chuckled at the primate's comment, "If one of you could go upstairs and let the others know that Impmon is here, I would appreciate it. I've got to go downstairs and do some more reconnaissance."

"Of course." Biyomon nodded. "I'll head up right-!"

"Oh no!" Penguinmon exclaimed. "Look!" He pointed his fin out the window, gaining the attention of the others. Willis walked up to the glass, his eyes widening with fear.

 **3:30 P.M**

"Everyone get back!" The officer yelled to a small group of humans who were huddled behind him. "Get inside, now!" The group didn't hesitate in following his orders, quickly scrambling across the parking lot towards the doors of the hotel. They had to push their way through a squadron of officers who were rushing from the hotel to the barricade blocking off the hotel parking lot from the road.

"Everyone, fall in line!" The commanding officer arrived at the barricade first and began positioning his men. "No one do anything until reinforcements arrive, and most importantly, do not engage without my signal."

"I thought the monsters had cleared out of this area." One of the officers murmured to the other. "We haven't seen any of them in two days."

"Looks like we were wrong," Another one sighed. They glared frightfully down the street as a company of monsters made their way down the road, all under the shadow of a massive flying dragon. Their commanding officer motioned for them to stay, and then walked up to the edge of the barricade as the monsters arrived.

"Please, turn back!" The man bellowed. "There are no enemy combatants here! Whatever you've come to Kyoto for, it isn't here! We're only refugees!" His words came as a surprise to the officers behind him, though they quickly came to agree with his actions. The police officers at the hotel numbered less than thirty, and they were protecting over a hundred civilians within. They were no match for the monsters.

"Human…" The dragon growled as it snaked its way through the sky and began swirling around the police officers. They were all taken aback: none had actually heard any of the monsters speak before. "You will do well to stand down. We have you outnumbered and outmatched. Yield before me and none of your people will be hurt." He eyed the commanding officer intensely, who was shivering where he stood.

"I…I c-can't…" He struggled to say.

"Soldiers!" The monster suddenly turned back to his troops. "Secure the building! We'll use this as a new base of operations!" The smaller monsters then began piling over the barricade, rushing past the police officers and towards the entrance to the hotel. The commanding officer, still quivering, reached for his weapon.

"That would be a very unwise decision, sir…" The creature growled, turning his attention back to the police officers. "I assure you I'm more than a match for that pathetic excuse for a weapon." His tail then swept up against the officer's side, snatching the un-holstered gun out of his hands and flinging it out into the street. It fell beyond the crowd of monsters, the sound drowned out by the stampede of creatures closing in on the innocent citizens of Otsu.

"They're coming!" A policeman cried as the rest of the officers piled out of the hotel and formed a line in front of the doors.

"What do we do?" Another cried.

"Nemesis Ivy!" Vines slashed at the Digimon in the front of the group. They fell backwards, stunned by the poison within the vines.

"Rain of Pollen!" A shower of pollen swept over another portion of soldiers, causing them to collapse. Floramon and the three Aruraumon suddenly landed in front of the officers. Monmon, Penguinmon, and Biyomon arrived shortly after, and the seven Digimon spread out, forming a defensive line between the digital army and the police officers.

"Don't break that line!" Koji yelled from atop his partner as the two Coredramon flew down from above. "You can't let the other Digimon get inside!" They dropped of Takuya and Koji behind the line of Digimon, next to the police officers.

"Don't worry sirs, we're here to help." Takuya assured the confused and frightened policemen.

"Damn, I should have known the traitors would be close by," Airdramon growled.

"Sir," One of the Tsukaimon looked up at the champion, "Should we retreat?"

"We can't back down, not again. There are no reinforcements coming and we need to secure this area. Rookies, attack!" The swarm of rookie Digimon then took off, lunging on the two Coredramon.

"Green Dragon Breath!" Fire swept across the sea of monsters, knocking them back.

"Do not relent! I want those champions defeated!" Airdramon bellowed. "Now, where is that irritating cactus?" He grumbled to himself.

"Sorry about the wait!" Came a scream from the sky. Airdramon looked up to see Togemon lunging from a rooftop. "Had to prepare this Coconut Punch!" The champion drove her gloved fist into the dramon's head, knocking him out into the street. The cactus Digimon landed loudly on the other side of the barricade. She then turned to the police officers. "Don't worry, I'm a friend. Now get back inside; I'll handle this joker." The officers nervously nodded and then ran off towards the hotel, avoiding the large mass of Digimon who were now preoccupied with their own battles.

"You were taught to always keep an eye on your opponent!" Airdramon hissed as he snaked his tail around the plant's fist and swung her into the air. "A pity you did not learn that lesson in basic training!" He smashed the plant monster into the ground.

"Togemon…" Mimi whimpered, watching her partner. She struggled not to cry out to her. Now that she had helped Togemon digivolve, any interference might cause her partner to become distracted. She stood atop the building across the street, nervously biting her lip.

"Who are you son, and what are these things?" One of the police officers cried as he watched the ensuing battle. The two Coredramon were keeping the bulk of the rookies at bay, while the ones who were able to get past had to contend with the seven rookies who had defected to their side.

"Name's Takuya," Takuya answered the nervous police officer, "And these things are known as Digimon. Most of them came to attack us, but these guys are here to help: trust me."

"Trust you?" The officer exclaimed, but before he could continue a small, black raptor-like Digimon broke the defensive line and lunged for him. Its jaws snapped at the air in front of the police officer as its body was quickly pulled back by the strands of ivy from one of the Aruraumon.

"Maybe you should go inside," Koji suggested to the officers, "Make sure the people inside aren't panicking." A round of nods was followed by the policemen quickly piling inside.

"Well, they certainly know we're here now." Takuya exclaimed. "At least we won't have to sneak in and out anymore."

"Well then," Koji replied, "let's make sure this place is still here after the dust settles."

 **3:40 P.M**

Willis watched cautiously from the window, staring out across the battle below. Dinoster and Majester were actively engaging the mass of rookie Digimon, while Monmon, Penguinmon, Biyomon, Floramon, and the three Aruraumon were defending the hotel entrance. Togemon was engaged in battle with Airdramon, though at the moment things didn't seem to be going in her favor.

"See, what I tell ya?" A voice laughed from behind him. Willis groaned as he turned to see Impmon behind him, watching the battle as well. "I knew this place would get interesting eventually."

"Is that why you've come here?" Willis glared. "To annoy us to death? It might not be the worst tactic on the part of the digital army."

"Hey, I just wanna enjoy the view, alright?" Impmon hopped up onto the bed and gazed out at the battle below. "Guys like you and me, we don't do the fighting. Leave the dirty work for the people that matter, am I right?"

"Let me assure you that we have nothing in common." Willis barked. "I'd help them if I could, but seeing as how I don't have a partner there's not much I can do right now. Unless you'd like me to throw you out there to fight on my behalf?"

"So testy," Impmon chuckled, "You're just mad 'cuz you're about as useful as a brown paper bag right now."

"And what about you?" Willis snapped. "Is the reason you ran away from the fight because you couldn't handle the challenge?"

"Hey, I could fight out there easy, if I wanted to!" Impmon barked. "Like I said, I just don't care about either side. I ain't exactly a fan of you humans, but I'm not about to take orders from a stiff like Airdramon an' do his dirty work."

"Whatever," Willis murmured under his breath, "Coward."

 **4:02 P.M**

A frantic storm of cerulean flames sparked and crackled across the mass of rookie Digimon as they dodged and rolled away from Dinoster. A squadron of Gizamon succumbed to the inferno, their data flickering away in the flames. A pair of Neemon summersaulted over the flames and straight for Dinoster, but a furious swipe of the wyvern's wicked talons cleaved the two warriors into fragments. Their data washed across the Coredramon's face, causing him to stumble in horror. A FanBeemon took the opportunity to strike at the champion's back, but Majester had seen his fellow Digidestined stumble, and rushed to his aid. He dove for the drone, whose outstretched claw was moments from the azure creature's backside when the emerald dragon pounced on the bee, pummeling it into oblivion.

"Thanks for the save." Dinoster quickly gathered himself just in time to bat away a squadron of Kamemon who had tried to head-butt him as he stumbled.

"I've got your back." Majester nodded just before unleashing a verdurous coil of flames on two Dracmon who had attempted to side swipe him.

"Nemesis Ivy!" Eighteen venomous vines whipped through the air, cracking against an assortment of Tsukaimon, Tentomon, and Bearmon that tried to break through the defensive line made up of the defectors from the digital army. The three Aruraumon were closely guarding the doors, keeping the bulk of the attackers at bay with their wide-spread attack. Biyomon danced in the air, dispatching aerial assaulters with a streak of 'spiral twisters'. Floramon and Penguinmon were at either side of the Aruraumon, deflecting the sides from penetration, and insuring that the enemy troops did not attempt to breach the doors of the hotel from the two lines of windows flanking each side. Monmon stood atop the awning, supporting Biyomon's aerial coverage with his massive slingshot.

"We're winning!" Takuya cheered. "They're holding their own against the digital army!"

"We're not out of the woods yet." Koji shook his head. "We're holding them back, true, but our partners will tire out way before the rookies do."

"Don't be so negative man." Takuya growled. "We've gotta support them, you know?"

"I am supporting them Takuya, but we have to be smart about this. If Togemon can't defeat Airdramon, then we're going to get overwhelmed by these guys and lose the hotel." He glared at the goggle-headed boy, who was taken aback by Koji's comment. "Everyone's relying on us in there. Everyone from school, from our neighborhoods, probably your parents too, and it's our responsibility to stay focused and not get ahead of ourselves. If we lose control of the situation for even a moment, then we've already lost."

"Koji…" Takuya dropped his head. "I'm sorry, you're right. I was looking at this like a game, not for what it really is."

"Fungus Cruncher!" A Mushroomon, a short Digimon with the body of a mushroom, scattered a consecution of explosives at the defensive line, scattering the Aruraumon momentarily. The fungi then rushed through the opening he had created, straight for Takuya and Koji.

"Oh no!" Koji exclaimed.

"I've got this!" Takuya leaped off the ground, barreling towards the creature. The Mushroomon, stunned at the human's action, couldn't scramble away in time to avoid the boy, who slammed full-body into the fungus, throwing the Digimon backwards. Takuya rolled onto the ground, quickly springing to his feet. He burst forward and with a powerful swing of his leg, punted the Mushroomon into the air, where it careened through the sky and crashed into the pavement beyond. Takuya then sprang back behind the Aruraumon, who quickly reformed the defensive line.

"Takuya, what the hell was that?" Koji exclaimed.

"That was me taking this more seriously." Takuya nodded. "Our city is in danger; we can't just rely on the Digimon for everything. We're part of the defensive line too." He said with determination in his eyes. Koji stared intently at him for a moment, and then nodded in agreement.

 **4:17 P.M**

"Spinning Needle!" Airdramon generated a vacuum blade by flapping his huge wings.

"Let's see how that stands up to my Needle Spray!" Togemon discharged her deadly thorns into the sky, where they became caught in Airdramon's air vacuum and were cast backwards towards Togemon. The cactus Digimon expertly dodged the counter-strike, spinning to the side as the needles and the vortex ripped into the earth below her. "Obviously yours are a bit better…"

Airdramon circled the cactus Digimon, grinning wickedly as his prey closely followed, her eyes locked with his own. Togemon took careful steps as the sky serpent circled her, making sure not to let her legs get tangled, lest Airdramon take advantage and make his move.

"I must say Togemon, you've become quite the effective soldier." Airdramon growled.

"I just had to find the right cause, the right motivation." Togemon snapped in reply.

"Maybe, or maybe the humans have had an effect on you in your short time with them. Useless as you were, you used to be a peace-loving Digimon, and after only a few days with the humans, you've grown an insatiable bloodlust."

"If I have any bloodlust at all, it's because of all the harm you've caused."

"Admit it Togemon, the humans have warped you into a fighter; they've poisoned your soul. They took away everything that made you who you were and hollowed you out so they could use you to fight their battle for them, which is just what they were doing to the digital world!"

"That's where you're wrong Captain…" Togemon said slyly, "I'm not the hollow, battle-hardened shell you think I am. I still have compassion, even for all of you. It's still not too late Airdramon, we can fix this together."

"You may be right," Airdramon hissed, "If you have a heart full of compassion, then you are lacking the one thing a warrior requires to be truly effective: conviction!" Airdramon lashed out his tail as Togemon stepped her foot down. He caught the base of her foot and threw it up in the air, causing the cactus to flip backwards. He then bashed his bone-covered skull into her chest and launched the flailing champion into the edge of his army of rookies. The Digimon at the back of the group, who were currently being held at bay by lashings from the Aururaumon, quickly changed priorities when they saw the fallen champion, and began assaulting her, pinning the monster down as Airdramon slowly flew over.

"ARGH! Let go you filthy cowards!" Togemon yelled with rage.

"They're not cowards, they're capitalizing on a felled enemy to gain the upper hand." Airdramon praised his soldiers." They're doing what they're supposed to do as part of a larger whole, which is the opposite of what you and your friends are. You're minuscule: a dust mote floating in the face of a terrible engine of vengeance. You may believe I'm just some monster just following orders, but I am something you will never be: I'm pure. I believe in my cause, while you're conflicted and confused. We're not. That is why you're going to lose, because we possess the most powerful thing in the world…"

"Strike Bomber!" Majester appeared from behind Togemon and smashed his tail into the dramon's face, flinging him into the air. "Green Flare Breath!" He then let out a burst of emerald flames that engulfed the monster, who dropped to the ground and began writhing in pain.

"What was that about how powerful you all are?" He taunted as he dropped to the ground and began pummeling the writhing sky serpent. "I couldn't hear you over your screams of pain and agony!"

"Togemon, you've got to get out of there!" Mimi called to her partner from the sidelines, who was still pinned by the mass of rookie Tsukaimon, Agumon, and DemiDevimon.

"I…can't…!" Togemon grunted as the monsters slashed at her with rookie-sized claws and talons. "There's… too many… of them…!"

"Togemon, I believe in you!" She said, raising her Digivice into the air. "Together we're unstoppable, remember?" Her words caused the digivice to glow, and then a small burst of energy shot out of the screen and into Togemon.

"Mimi!" Togemon pushed herself to her knees with the newfound strength, while the group of rookies continued to cling to her. "You gave me more power, even though I already digivolved!"

"I'm not really sure what that means Togemon, but go get 'em!" She cheered.

"I will Mimi, for you!" Togemon sprang to her feet. "Chew on this fellas: Needle Spray!" The spines on her body tore through the rookies still latched onto her, disintegrating them all. "That boost was small, but it was just what I needed, thanks Mimi."

"Ugh!" Airdramon, tired of the volley of attacks he was receiving from Dinoster, slithered into a striking position and tossed the monster into the sky. The Coredramon arced through the air before slamming into the middle of the now dwindling rookie forces.

"Definitely paying for that one," Airdramon snarled as he stretched his wings, glaring across the parking lot towards the other dramon.

"Lightspeed Jabbing!" Togemon suddenly appeared from his side and smashed her fist into his jaw, sending the monster careening upwards. "You should really focus on one opponent at a time… captain…"

 **4:46 P.M**

"Lightspeed Jabbing!" Togemon released another flurry of attacks at Airdramon, who was helpless to do anything but take the full force of the blows, his body continuously bashing into the street. The extra energy given to Togemon by Mimi wasn't very significant; it had only given her a boost to her stamina, not increasing her overall strength too much, but her newfound stamina coupled with the extensive damage done to her former captain by Dinoster's flames and volley of strikes had given her the edge she needed. Aidramon was weakened now. He put up a strong defense, using his wings to protect major weak spots, but was ultimately helpless to push Togemon away.

"Have you had enough yet?" Togemon grinned, slowing her strikes slightly as she spoke.

"Always the fool Togemon…" Airdramon growled, taking the slight reprieve from Togemon's intense volley to lash out his tail at her feet once again, pushing into the air as he did so. But Togemon was prepared this time, and jumped straight up right along with the serpent. Using all the muscles in her body, she flew above Airdramon, where he couldn't react in time to protect himself as the cactus Digimon planted a fist in the back of his neck. The blow to his spinal cord was devastating. He crashed into the ground, unable to react before Togemon landed on top of him and began repeatedly smashing her fist into the back of his neck. Airdramon cried in agony with each strike, until the pain from the assault was too much to bear and he passed out.

"Togemon, stop! That's enough!" As Togemon prepared one last power punch, she saw her partner running down the street.

"Mimi, why?" Togemon was astounded at her partner's request, but complied, stepping off the monster. Aidramon immediately gasped for air, but didn't bother moving. He was defeated.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your fight, Togemon, but…" Mimi stopped to catch her breath as she arrived at the battle scene. "He's down, you don't have to keep going."

"He wouldn't stop, you know," Togemon warned, "If our positions were reversed."

"I know that," Mimi choked, "And I know that he deserves everything that's coming to him, but if we do this, if we destroy him now without ever giving him a chance, without showing him any compassion, then we're no better than the digital army."

"Mimi," Togemon bent down and tapped the girl's shoulder with her massive glove, "You are impossibly amazing, do you know that?" Mimi smiled up at her partner, who nodded before turning around to face Aidramon, who lay on the ground with one eye half-open.

"What type of dog are you…" The dramon gasped, "Your trainer tells you to spare me, and you don't hesitate to follow orders… go ahead and finish me…"

"Conviction, right?" Togemon stood straight, her shadow cast over Airdramon's body. "That's the powerful weapon you have that we don't? You have conviction in your beliefs, and we're sputtering around in the dark. But that's not true. There's one thing we have that's more powerful than your conviction: mercy. Mercy and compassion, our ability to see the good in those we fight against, even someone as vicious as you, Airdramon. Because Mimi's right: as much as you deserve what's coming to you, you're only doing what you think is best to save the digital world. I won't penalize you for that, but I won't let you hurt any more innocent lives."

"Or perhaps I am wrong…" Airdramon coughed, "Perhaps you really are the perfect soldier: following orders no matter how much they conflict with the killer instincts inside you."

"This is your one chance captain; I suggest you use it wisely." With that the champion turned back to her partner, the two of them smiling at each other. Togemon was about to walk forward, but a look of dread on her partner's face coupled with a gust of wind against her back alerted her to the danger behind her. She spun around and immediately let a fist fly into the air, which connected with the flying serpent and threw him up into the sky. "Needle Spray!" Togemon concentrated a burst of spines at the monster, who was ripped apart by the blast. His data washed away with the wind as his body disappeared.

"Mimi, I-" Togemon began to address her partner.

"Stop!" Mimi choked back tears. "It was the right thing to do. No second chances, that's just the type of girl I'll have to be."

"If it's any consolation," Togemon directed her attention towards the hotel, where the small group of remaining rookies was now surrounded by their allies, "It looks like the day is won."

 **5:12 P.M**

"AHAHAHAHAHA, Holy cow: that was amazing!" Impmon lay on the bed of the room, kicking joyfully with his arms around his stomach. "I haven't seen a fight that crazy my whole life! Togemon beat the crap out of that guy!"

"You seem awfully happy that we've won," Willis glanced at the rookie out of the corner of his eye. "I thought you didn't care what happened to us?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I still don't care." Impmon took a break from his hysterical laughter to respond. "I'd have been just as entertained if Airdramon had kicked Togemon's tush to the curb. I just wanted to see a good fight." Impmon then jumped off the bed, walking towards the door. "I'll give you this though, youse guys did good for your first big fight. You might have a chance of winning this whole thing after all, bada-boom!" He flicked his finger, and a small ball of fire flew off of the tip, crashing into the window. Willis jumped, but was otherwise unharmed, and glared intensely at Impmon as the creature made his way out of the room, laughing hysterically once again.


	7. Thagirion

I'm quite surprised I've been able to keep up with my own update schedule. If this keeps up I might actually finish Sins in a timely manner. Also, reviews are appreciated. Though it's early, and I haven't quite gotten into the in-depth plot and action (although it's coming very soon), I always appreciate critique.

 **Part 1: Attack on Kyoto**

 **Thagirion**

"The likeness of the firmament above the heads of the living creatures was like the color of an awesome crystal, stretched out over their heads."

 **Otsu Prince Hotel**

 **Friday, April 6** **th** **, 2018**

 **6:00 P.M**

"Takuya!" Yuriko Kanbara grasped her son in a deep hug, making the boy's face turn red. "Oh thank god, we didn't know what happened. Your brother, father, and I have been worried sick."

"I'm fine mom, really." Takuya's muffled voice replied from against her shoulder. "We took care of ourselves just fine."

"Fine? Look at you!" She wiped a swab of dirt off of his cheek. "You look like you've been through hell! How long were you out there with those monsters?"

"Eh heh heh," Takuya wiped the remaining dirt off of his face, "Not that long, actually, I just kinda forgot to take a bath this morning." He smiled innocently. "I was uh… I was upstairs actually: see, perfectly safe."

"You… were… upstairs… the whole… time?" Yuriko's chin quivered, her face turning multiple shades of red.

"Yeah, well not the entire time or anything, but a lot of it. We were using it as a base of operations so we could fight off the invading Digimon and none of this is making you happy is it?" Takuya watched his mother's face go through a series of colors from red to deep purple as she shook her head.

"Ma'am," A police officer walked up to the pair, directing Takuya's attention upward and away from her son. Takuya breathed a sigh of relief as he spoke. "We need to debrief your son. Whatever's going on in the city, he and his friends seem to know a lot about it."

"There's no way-!" His mother began.

"Mom!" Takuya interrupted her. "I'm sorry, but please, this is important. My friends and I really need to help them with this. I know it's a lot to take in right now, but we're one of the only things stopping the digital army from completely taking over this city." His mother was taken aback by his forwardness.

"I'm coming too," His mother said to the police officer after a few seconds of silence, "I'll not be leaving my son anytime soon."

"Of course ma'am," The officer nodded.

"And when we're done with this debriefing," Yuriko turned back to Takuya, "We're going to have a nice, long discussion about letting people know where we are…" The woman's stare pierced her son deeply. Takuya shivered as he nodded, and then the two followed the officer outside of the hotel, which was once again bustling with activity. Police officers were securing the area, while the police captain stood in a large circle with the other Digidestined. Mimi was with her mother and father, who were still hugging her, while all three of were weeping with joy. Palmon stood off to the side, not sure how to react around the girl's parents. Willis stood next to his father, who had a firm hand on his shoulder. A look of relief was on the man's face. Only Koji was without a companion, aside from his partner Dracomon, Majester. Takuya's partner Dinoster waved happily at his arrival, and he and Yuriko joined the circle at his side.

"Hello there Mrs. Kanbara." Dinoster bowed respectfully, but Yuriko was taken aback by the creature's friendliness.

"Mom, be nice…" Takuya nudged his mother in the side, "This is my partner, Dracomon, but you can call him Dinoster."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The rookie smiled.

"He kept me safe while we were separated Mom, please, he's a friend." He looked at his parent, who was still nervous.

"I'm sorry, forgive me." Yuriko shook her head. "Hello Dinoster, I'm Yuriko." She bent down and shook the dragon's hand. "Thank you for looking after my son."

"It was my pleasure. And I didn't just look after him. Takuya and I helped each other."

"Ahem…" The police captain gained their attention. "Sorry to interrupt what I'm sure is a touching reunion, but now that you're all here, would you kids and your…" He looked at the three Digimon in the group, "partners… please explain to me exactly what has been going on in Kyoto these past few days, and what you lot have to do with it? Not that I'm not grateful for your help against that monster and his army, "He nodded over to the smokestacks rising from beyond the hill, "But as perhaps the last governing body left in the city, I'd like some answers."

 **Earlier**

 **Streets of Otsu**

 **3:02 P.M**

Raidramon dashed through the streets of Otsu, taking care to check every corner before he rounded it. He and Tommy had been searching for hours for where Aidramon and his company was holding, and had no information they didn't have when they first started. Raidramon leaped off of the street and onto a relatively tall building, which stood about three stories into the air. He took a quick panoramic view of the area, and let out a large sigh.

"Tommy, I don't think Airdramon is in this section of Otsu anymore." Raidramon said. "I believe we are looking in the wrong place."

"Maybe he retreated all the way back to the digital world." Tommy proposed. Raidramon gave him a knowing glance, prompting Tommy to revise his statement. "Or maybe he just ran all the way to Kyoto, where the other Digimon are."

"That is a likely scenario," Raidramon agreed, "However it is in our benefit that he not regroup with the other members of the digital army. Should he do so he might bring reinforcements in the form of more captains; or even worse he might convince one of the colonels to head this way."

"Are the colonels really that terrifying?" Tommy inquired.

"Indeed," Raidramon answered, "They are all at the ultimate level: a force to truly be reckoned with."

"What does that mean: ultimate level?"

"Digimon have different stages of digivolution," Raidramon answered, "The base form is rookie, which is what I am as Veemon, and which composes the bulk of the digital army's forces. Each of the captains, along with the digivolved forms of the other partner Digidestined, are all what is called a champion level, which is far stronger than any rookie. Above champion is the powerful ultimate level, which is tenfold stronger than any champion."

"Oh…" Tommy hummed, "Hey, are you a champion?"

"I am a special digivolution that utilizes the digimentals that transformed into your digivice," Raidramon answered, "It is called armor digivolution, and the power varies with the form. Many armor Digimon are weaker than even champions, while others boast powers close to the ultimate level. Still, a few others achieve power far greater than that. My two armor Digivolutions as Raidramon and Flamedramon are both slightly above the champion level, however not strong enough to easily defeat an ultimate."

"I see," Tommy bobbed his head in understanding, "So if we have to fight one of these colonels, then even our combined strength might not be enough to defeat them?"

"That is certainly a possibility," Raidramon answered, "However, do not underestimate the potential of the Digidestined. I've heard stories while in the digital world of the Digidestined of old, and they endured the most difficult of trials to save our world, coming out stronger with each and every battle."

"So there were Digidestined before us?" Tommy gasped.

"Yes, long ago children were called from the human world to share their energy with special Digimon to stop the forces of evil. As a result of these stories, I feel undoubtedly honored to have been partnered with you Tommy." Raidramon said warmly.

"Aw, Raidramon…" Tommy wiped a tear of joy from his eye. "Wait…" He suddenly looked over across the skyline, spotting the towering form of the Otsu Prince Hotel in the distance. "If we haven't been able to find Airdramon in the northern part of the city, do you think that means he might have moved in closer to the south side in an effort to find us?"

"He could be closing in on the hotel as we speak!" Raidramon exclaimed. "The humans outside are making little effort to conceal their location. He could attack the humans and cause massive casualties!"

"We have to move quickly!" Tommy cried. Raidramon acted quickly, leaping off of the building and landing on the ground below.

"Hold on tightly." Raidramon ordered, and then took off down the street at lightning speeds, with Tommy grasping the protuberance on his back for dear life.

 **4:30 P.M**

"I think I can see the fighting!" Tommy exclaimed from atop his partner's back. "Look, there's Togemon!" He pointed across the bay, where the two of them could see the faint silhouette of a large green creature.

"So I was right; it was an ambush." Raidramon grumbled.

"We have to move faster!" Tommy insisted. "They could be in danger!"

"I'm going as fast as I ca-!" Raidramon stopped mid-sentence, a strange smell in the air catching his notice. "Tommy jump off me now."

"What?" The boy inquired.

"Do it now!" The Digimon bellowed. Tommy didn't waste time; putting absolute trust in his partner, he quickly pushed off the monster's back, flipping into the air.

 **"Slide evolution… Flamedramon!"** The armored warrior changed forms and leaped into the air just as a flurry of missiles tore into the ground where he once was, obliterating the concrete beneath and creating a concussive wave that launched him and Tommy further into the air. The dramon grabbed his partner before the blast could throw them away from each other, pulling him into his chest, and then he rode the wave to the top of a small house, quickly back flipping onto the far slope of the roof.

"What is it?" Tommy questioned, but the answer soon made itself clear. A Grimmon appeared from behind another building, followed by five Gizumon from a number of other locations.

"It won't take them long to spot us. Stay here." Flamedramon ordered.

"Good luck." Tommy wished his partner as the Digimon sprang off the roof and into the air.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon shot a burst of enflamed projectiles at the group before they noticed him. The six creatures quickly dodged as the flames rained down from above, but one of the Gizumon couldn't escape the area in time, and was engulfed. The Grimmon leading them caught the back end of the explosion created by the rockets and was thrown forward, landing on his chest. He quickly sprang back up to confront Flamedramon as the armored Digimon landed in front of him.

"So we meet again," Flamedramon grinned, "I was hoping we'd have a chance to finish our talk, since we were so rudely interrupted last time."

"Exterminate!" Grimmon bellowed, and the Gizumon all turned their attention to Flamedramon, as if in synchronization with one another. Flamedramon jumped into the air as they fired a circle of projectiles in his direction.

 **"Slide Evolution… Raidramon!"** The dramon switched forms in mid-air. "Blue Thunder!" Electricity arced from the three protuberances on his back, overloading the four remaining Gizumon and knocking them over. Raidramon landed on one of them and jabbed his claws into the monster, destroying it.

"Exterminate!" A voice screamed from behind, but before Raidramon could react the slithering machine was on top of him, flipping him onto his side and pinning the dramon under its surprisingly crushing weight.

"Ugh!" Raidramon groaned, finding himself in a helpless position. "Bad move man…" He murmured to himself, "You turned your back for too long.

"Chrono… Destruction…" The monster hissed as it raised its arm in the air.

"Raidramon, no!" Tommy cried out, alerting the Grimmon to his location. The monster momentarily paused, staring up at the boy as he fumbled with his digivice, pressing buttons in the hopes that something might help his partner. A symbol in the shape of a digi-egg appeared on his screen as frantically he toyed with it, and then Raidramon began to glow.

 **"Slide evolution… Flamedramon!"** The dramon's sudden form change caused Grimmon to stumble, and Flamedramon quickly rolled away, freeing himself from the mysterious Digimon. He quickly jumped to his feet and dashed back towards the monster, who didn't have time to react before Flamedramon smashed a flame-covered fist into the creature, piercing his chest plate with flames pouring into the monster's body from the wounds. "Who in Yggdrasil's name are you?" Flamedramon inquired.

"I am… Gr-!"

"Grimmon yes, I knew that bit," Flamedramon rolled his eyes, "You're not very fast on linguistic clues, are you? I meant: where are you from and what are you doing here?"

"Execute combination-3!" Grimmon yelled with one last gasp of breath before it dropped its head and began to dissipate into particles of data.

"Execute combination-3, what the blazes does that mean?" Flamedramon pondered as he slowly stood up.

"Flamedramon, look out for the Gizumon!" Tommy called from behind him, prompting the Digimon to quickly remember the three stunned opponents he still had to contend with. He jumped forward and then twirled around to face the three remaining Digimon, who had begun sliding towards each other. He watched as the tubules dangling from each of them began to interface with each other, the three creatures combining into one.

"Combination-3, got it. At least that's one question answered." Flamedramon quipped as his new opponent finished putting itself together. The unified Gizumon was bigger. Its previous appendages had fused together to become wings, and it now hovered high in the sky. Flamedramon slowly backed away from the creature, recognizing the new threat.

"Can you talk?" Flamedramon inquired. "I take it you're a superior entity to the three creatures that existed beforehand. Do you have any language protocols?"

"We can communicate." The creature spoke in a monotone, mechanized voice.

"Great, a sentient robot," The dramon said under his breath, "That always turns out well. Listen," He looked back up to the Digimon, "What's your name? What do I call you?"

"We are designated Gizumon-AT." The creature answered.

"Creative, now can you tell me what you're doing here in Kyoto?"

"Negative." It answered.

"Negative? Why? Do you not know?"

"We know why we are here." Gizumon stated.

"Then why can't you tell me?" Flamedramon barked.

"You are designated: an enemy." Gizumon answered ominously. "AT Laser." The Digimon released a particle beam from the red reticule above its ocular piece. Flamedramon sprang backwards, narrowly dodging the attack.

"Why am I your enemy?" Flamedramon cried, now watching the creature's face more closely. "You're not a member of the digital army, and neither am I. We don't have to fight, just tell me what you want."

"You are an inhabitant of the digital world: therefore, you are an enemy." Gizumon answered, and then fired another energy beam, prompting Flamedramon to skirt to the side.

"What about the boy who was with me earlier?" Flamedramon dodged another series of attacks as he spoke. "He's not an inhabitant of the digital world, why was he a target?"

"Anyone who is not one of us is designated an enemy." Gizumon answered between particle bursts.

"What qualifies that?" Flamedramon barked. "Who is us?"

"That is classified." Gizumon ceased firing energy beams, instead lifting both of his wing-like appendages, which uncoiled and then shot forward at Flamedramon. The dramon narrowly dodged both of them, skipping backwards to maintain eye contact with the Gizumon.

"Not wings, okay, good to know." Flamedramon jumped into the air, landing on a nearby rooftop. "So is there anything you _can_ tell me?" The Gizumon was unresponsive for a moment.

"You will not be missed." It said coldly, then fired a flurry of particle beams at Flamedramon.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon retaliated, shooting an enflamed projectile towards the beams, then diving to the side to see the results of his counter attack. As he expected, the particle beams ripped through the projectiles before they could reach the Gizumon.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon dashed forward a few steps before unleashing another flurry of attacks at the Gizumon's side. The monster recoiled his wing and used it to knock the projectiles away, where they crashed into the ground harmlessly.

 _Okay, so it's protected from ranged attacks by its wings and the particle beam coming from its eye._ Flamedramon reasoned. _And I'd bet that if I got close enough for hand-to-hand combat, those tubules would kick into action._ He circled the creature, who followed his every movement, rotating in mid-air. _But you won't turn your back on me. Are you just keeping your eye on your enemy, or are you covering your only weak spot…?_

"You cannot breach my defenses." The Gizumon suddenly stated, as if reading Flamedramon's mind. "You cannot win, and cannot save yourself from this situation. It would be more efficient for us if you would surrender now."

"I'm sorry Dave, I'm afraid I can't do that." Flamedramon smiled. "Fire Rocket!"

"Our designation is not Dave." Gizumon replied as his particle beam destroyed the projectile.

"It was a reference, dammit. Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon unleashed 3 more attacks, which Gizumon dealt with just as efficiently. As the smoke cleared, however, the unit spotted the dramon slip inside a house. The monster followed, using his laser to destroy the door as it closed.

"You cannot escape me." Gizumon's monotone voice reverberated through the hallways of the small, dark residence. "My systems have scanners equipped with detecting digital life signs. I do not require the light to ascertain your location." Gizumon stopped at the entryway using his scanners to look through the entire house before moving through it. He caught movement at the back of the residence, near the far door. "You have been located, do not attempt to escape." Gizumon zipped through the air, exiting the back door as quickly as he had entered, using his laser to destroy the barrier as well.

"Fire Rocket!" A burst of fire shot down from above Gizumon, aimed directly at its body. Gizumon's wings reacted automatically, swirling round the roof of its dome, protecting it from further harm.

"You cannot attack me from above either." Gizumon stated matter-of-factly.

"I figured." Flamedramon suddenly dropped in front of him. Before the Digimon had time to react, however, the dramon grabbed him by the tubules and began spinning around, smashing the robot's body into the side of the house and then throwing him up in the air. "Fire Rocket!" A flurry of attacks burned through the air towards the monster, whose wings were wrapping around his undercarriage to protect it. But Flamedramon moved quickly, jumping into the air immediately following his projectiles, and as they bounced off of the robot's wings harmlessly, Flamedramon came within range of the creature's face.

"How did you…?" The monster began to question, his weapon powering up.

"Your reaction time is a bit slow." Flamedramon grinned before punching the robot in the red reticule, causing it to short circuit. The force of the punch threw the creature back towards the street. "Fire Rocket!" The dramon shot one more projectile as he punched the creature, letting the fire tear into its insides. The robot spiraled through the air as it careened towards the ground, crashing with a sickening crunch as its dome-like body buckled from the force of the impact. Flamedramon came down quickly after, slamming into the creature's body and tearing into the dome. The Gizumon was torn apart, and its data fluttered away as the victorious Digimon returned to his partner.

"That was amazing Flamedramon!" Tommy cheered, embracing the creature in a hug.

"Thanks Tommy, but it was nothing. I just had to test him for weak spots, and it turned out he had a big one; his reaction time was great if the attack was only coming from one direction, but as soon as I distracted his defenses, I was able to take advantage of the exposed areas and counter attack."

"He acted like he was so strong, but you took care of him easy enough. It looks like we don't have a lot to worry about from whoever they are."

"I wouldn't say that Tommy," Flamedramon shook his head as he slide-digivolved back into Raidramon, letting his partner to jump onto his back. "That creature was beyond the champion level: any of our friends would have had a hard time defeating it, if they even had a chance to begin with." Raidramon began running down the street once again. "The only reason I was able to defeat it was because I'm closer to ultimate level strength than champion, but even then I still might have lost if I wasn't such a good tactician."

"I don't think the jokes and the puns helped much."

"Those were funny."

"Not really."

"Hey, I had a hard enough time making the robots laugh, now I have to take this from you too?"

"Sorry, just worried about Koji and the others." Tommy answered.

"Fair enough kid." Raidramon then picked up speed.

 **Kyoto**

 **8:00 P.M**

"Keep moving!" Kuwagamon, a massive, red-beetle Digimon tore through the skies, leading a platoon of Tentomon behind him. "Those _things_ could still be right behind us!"

"What were they sir?" One of the Tentomon quivered.

"Some kind of robots, I think." Kuwagamon answered his frightened solider. "But they're stronger than anything I've ever seen. They tore Gururumon apart limb from limb," Kuwagamon thought back to his fellow captain, the wolf-Digimon, who had laid down his life to allow his company to escape.

"And then their leader, whatever that thing was, it just took Gururumon's digi-core…" Another Tentomon lamented. "He'll never reconfigure…"

"They tore apart his entire company," One of the Tentomon cried, "All of his and most of ours! Did the humans make them?"

"Not that I'd put it past them," Kuwagamon answered, "But I don't think the humans are capable of making something so horrendously powerful. I don't even think the virus would be able to-" Kuwagamon suddenly flew up into the air, following the face of a skyscraper, and landed on top. The Tentomon followed.

"What is it sir?" They asked in unison.

"I thought I heard something." Kuwagamon shuttered. He looked around, using the vantage point on top of the skyscraper to make certain they were alone. He looked around to the some 20-odd Tentomon left in his charge. "This new opponent, whatever it is, presents a clear and present danger to our operation. We have to get back to mission control and warn the commanders."

"S-s-sir…" A quivering Tentomon tried to gain his attention.

"Don't let the fear get to you soldier, keep your composure." Kuwagamon ordered.

"But s-sir… be-h-hind you…" His ominous warning prompted the beetle to slowly turn around, directing his attention towards the far end of the rooftop. A monster stood at the edge: its massive body was covered in brown fur and red skin, with bulging muscles and narrow joints, sharp talons and large spikes protruding from its back. Its wide-eyes stared at the group of insect Digimon, smiling hungrily as its green ears flopped against its head in the wind.

"What's that?" Another Tentomon cried.

"It's not like the others," Kuwagamon hissed, "It might not be with them." The creature then began to growl deeply.

"It may not be with them, but I don't think it's friendly." The Tentomon began backing away.

"Don't forget your training, soldiers. Maintain a line. If this thing attacks, the last thing we want to do is scatter." As his men got into formation, he watched the creature. It continued to growl, but nothing more. They stared at each other for the next few minutes, until finally it began to raise its arm, extending its index finger, and pointing off to the side of Kuwagamon.

"What's it pointing at?" Kuwagamon whispered.

"Exterminate the digital entities!" A monotone voice suddenly boomed from behind them. Kuwagamon turned to see a wave of the metallic orbed creatures they had encountered earlier making their way onto the rooftop from the sides of the building.

"It's an ambush!" A Tentomon cried. "We're surrounded."

"Defend the line!" Kuwagamon bellowed.

"Super Shocker!" The Tentomon let out a series of lightning bolts that surged through the creatures, knocking them backwards.

"They're robots: electricity disrupts their circuitry. Keep attacking!" The champion ordered. The Tentomon complied and kept their assault going, knocking the metal demons back with every strike. However, the robots shook off the attacks more quickly after each barrage, and steadily made their way closer.

"It's not working anymore!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"I'll deal with this," Kuwagamon primed himself for attack, but as he did so a new form appeared from below the roof: this one was a winged snake-like figure covered in black armor, with a cannon as one arm and a scythe as the other. "What in Yggdrasil…" A galloping behind him caught his attention. The champion glanced backwards to see the brown and red Digimon running across the rooftop. It lunged over Kuwagamon, bouncing off of his head, and slammed into the snake-like aggressor.

"RAAAGGHH!" The monster bellowed, pummeling his opponent with massive fists.

"You will be… Annihilated!" The snake-like creature suddenly yelled, releasing a pulse of energy from the cannon on his arm. It knocked the beast off of him and sent it sprawling across the rooftop, where it rolled into Kuwagamon's chest. The beetle-Digimon caught the rolling creature, letting him land safely.

"I don't know who you are friend, but you can count on us to help you with this menace." The creature did not appreciate his words, however, instead deciding to bash the insectoid in the chest, knocking him onto his back. "What! Why?" Kuwagamon gasped for air as the beast jumped onto his chest and began pummeling him, just like he had done the snake monster. Fortunately, the leader of the robots was not one to be ignored, and leapt onto the beast, knocking him off of Kuwagamon, where they both rolled onto the rooftop. The two exchanged blows for a few moments while the champion recovered, and then sprang away from each other. Kuwagamon and the two creatures eyed each other cautiously, the reality of the situation dawning on him. The Tentomon around him were no longer able to hold back the machines, and he could hear their cries of agony around him, though he dared not take his gaze away from the two creatures before him.

"Annihilate, both of you…" The snake-like monster grumbled. The beastly Digimon snarled in response.

"There's only one thing I can do…" Kuwagamon sighed, and then smashed his fists into the roof. "Everyone, retreat!" He screamed into the air, hoping there were still Tentomon alive to hear him. "Disperse!" The surface they were standing on collapsed, the weight of the many Digimon tearing the structure apart, while Kuwagamon soared into the air and attempted to make his escape. But the beast-Digimon was upon him, and quickly leaped off of the roof and latched onto his leg, dragging the insectoid down. "No! Get off!" Kuwagamon cried, but the beast Digimon wasn't finished. It flipped itself onto Kuwagamon's back and snatched at the base of his wing. Kuwagamon cried in agony as he lost control and spiraled down towards the street below. He crashed moments later, tearing the street apart as he landed.

"RAAGGHH!" The beast-Digimon roared, having cushioned the blow with the beetle-Digimon's body.

"No…" Kuwagamon tried to drag himself away, but the monster pinned him down.

"Annihilate!" Energy beams burned through the air, clipping Kuwagamon's wing and shoulders. The beast Digimon jumped away, fearing for its own safety as the snake-monster levitated down from above. The beast snarled as it stared down the serpent, the two creatures circling each other as Kuwagamon tried to drag his beaten body away. He cringed as the two monsters lunged for each other, the beast driving his fist into the serpent's chest, who slashed down with his sickle, catching the back of the beast's shoulder. The monster roared in pain, grasping at the robot's wings to try and fling the monster off. But the metal creature beat the Digimon's hands away with his wings. He decided to roll forward, bowling the serpent over, and freeing his shoulder from the sickle in the process. He quickly rebounded off the ground and spun around to kick the serpent in the face, throwing his opponent across the pavement. The beast snatched the serpent's tail, dragging him closer, and bashed his fist into its face.

"Enough!" A voice boomed from afar, catching the attention of both brawlers and the crippled Kuwagamon. A tall man with red skin and horns, and dressed in black, slowly made his way over to the battle. The beast Digimon immediately jumped off of his wounded opponent, matching the new Digimon's movements. "That was a poor show Grimmon." It shook its head at the mechanical creature, who slithered back up to a standing position, covered in dents and breathing heavily. "Though it seems you've found a worthy opponent." He gazed over at the green-eared creature, who was still backing away.

Kuwagamon watched fearfully, knowing full well why the beastly creature was scared, despite victoriously conquering both himself and the serpent monster just moments ago. He recognized the face of the Digimon that had just joined them. It had been the commander of the Gizumon, the one who had absorbed Gururumon's data core. Kuwagamon wished he could move, but he knew he could not escape his turmoil.

"You've fought valiantly," The red demon stared at the beast, "But you are far outclassed, and you know it. Leave now, before I decide to take vengeance on the soldiers of mine you've slain." The beast didn't have to be persuaded. He immediately leaped into an alley and disappeared. Kuwagamon sighed as the creature fled: he knew what came next, watching helplessly as the demon man and the mechanical serpent made their way over to him.

"Whatever… your plan is…" Kuwagamon struggled to speak, the internal damage to his body overwhelming him, "You'll never stop the digital army…"

"Do you really believe so?" The demon man bent down, nearing the beetle's head. He whispered into the creature's ear, then smiled as he backed away.

"I don't believe you…" Kuwagamon wheezed.

"What you believe and don't believe is irrelevant." The demon placed his foot against the monster's back. "The only thing you'll ever be of consequence to again is the annihilation of your precious digital army."

"Never!" Kuwagamon barked out one last retort before the demon man forced his foot through the insect's chest. Kuwagamon's body exploded into fragments of data moments later, and he was quick to snatch up an orb of data that tried to fly off into the distance at the moment of Kuwagamon's obliteration.

"That makes three."


	8. Samael

**Part 1: Attack on Kyoto**

 **Samael**

"When they went, I heard the noise of their wings, like the noise of many waters, like the voice of the Almighty, a tumult like the noise of an army; and when they stood still, they let down their wings."

 **Himi Residence**

 **Otsu, Kyoto**

 **Wednesday, April 11** **th** **, 2018**

 **10:21 A.M**

"Mom! Dad!" Tommy called into the house after Raidramon had rammed the door open. "Are you here?" He followed the armor Digimon into the building, being careful to let him check all corners, wary of any members of the digital army that might be here. After clearing the first floor, Raidramon slide digivolved into Flamedramon and started upstairs. He checked the rooms quickly, determining that the house was deserted.

"I'm sorry Tommy." Flamedramon nodded. "It looks like they haven't been back here." They had checked the Himi residence periodically over the last week, with nothing to show for it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find them eventually." Tommy smiled weakly. "We should head back to the hotel."

"It's odd that we haven't found them yet," Flamedramon noted as they departed the residence. "We've been combing Otsu for days and we haven't found any traces of any other refugees yet, or holdouts from the digital army either."

"They must have all gone over the hill to Kyoto by now." Tommy looked over at the Kyoto skyline.

"That's certainly a possibility." Flamedramon agreed. "Any stragglers from the digital army might have retreated to safer territories, taking any hostages with them."

"It might be time to move out of Otsu and into Kyoto." Tommy suggested. "We haven't had a sighting all week. They must have moved on by now."

"Agreed." Flamedramon nodded. "We'll bring it up to the others when we return." Slide evolving into Raidramon, he allowed Tommy onto his back, and took off down the streets towards the Otsu Prince Hotel. Once they were gone, a Gizumon appeared from the side of the house, quietly trailing behind them.

 **Otsu Prince Hotel**

 **11:00 A.M**

"It looks nice and quiet out there." Takuya stood on the roof of the Otsu Hotel, Dinoster at his side. They overlooked the courtyard below, which was more peaceful than it had been all week.

"A little bit too quiet if you ask me." Koji replied. He was walking back and forth in a line behind Takuya, while Majester lazily spun around in the air above him. "We haven't seen any members of the digital army in days."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Mimi sat on an air conditioner a short distance away, with Palmon. "Less fighting is better for everyone, isn't it?"

"Normally I'd agree," Koji replied, "But we're in a war. If we want to win, we need to know what the enemy is doing. It feels safe right now, but the enemy could be just over the hill, planning something."

"Koji might have a point," Takuya agreed, "And if we ever want to push the digital army out of Kyoto, we need to start doing exactly that: pushing out into the city."

"Sorry Mimi, but if we want to get any further, we're going to have to go looking for trouble." Palmon patted her partner on her knee.

"It looks like we've all had the same thought." Veemon came from the stairwell with Tommy and Willis behind him. "Tommy and I were discussing the same thing on our way back."

"Any luck?" Koji looked to Tommy, who shook his head somberly. "Don't worry, we'll find them eventually."

"Veemon and I think what was left of the digital army in Otsu might've taken hostages and fled into Kyoto." Tommy replied. "That might be where my parents are."

"Then we should be making plans to go into Kyoto as soon as possible." Takuya determined, looking out over the hills towards the main city, where rising pillars of smoke could still be seen.

"Hold on Takuya," Koji spoke, "We can't all go into Kyoto. What if the digital army shows up back in Otsu without us to protect it?"

"No way man, we've got to stick together. We're a team." Takuya argued.

"Koji might be right." Mimi added. "We'd be putting all these people in danger if all of us left. Even with Monmon and the other rookies, if any Captain shows up they'd be outmatched immediately."

"But how badly would _we_ fare if we split up?" Takuya cried. "We barely defeated Airdramon when it was the three of us." He pointed to Koji and Mimi. "Besides, the digital army has cleared out of Otsu, why would they come back?"

"There are plenty of reasons for them to come back," Koji replied, "For starters, they're looking for the people who created the virus, correct? That means they're interested in areas with humans. They could have sent more soldiers in to fight us, but they didn't, because all the humans have left Otsu as well, so there's no reason for them to be here. But if people from Kyoto heard that the digital army had no presence in Otsu, they might start migrating here. And if that happened, the digital army would be sure to follow."

"You really think that's why they haven't come back?" Takuya asked somberly.

"I've no doubt about it. We've had some pretty good luck so far, but if they sent a large enough force, they could probably crush us easily."

"Koji is right." Veemon joined the conversation. "We have to take the offensive, attack them where they're strongest, before they decide to mount up a counter offense. Once people realize that Otsu is safe, they'll start flooding in here, and the digital army will be sure to follow."

"We need to do some reconnaissance, figure out how many there are, and in what numbers." Koji proposed.

"Who should go then, and who should stay here?" Palmon asked.

"I should go." Veemon answered. "I'm the fastest as Raidramon, and I can defend myself without aid better than any of you can," He looked to Dinoster, Majester, and Palmon.

"While that's certainly true," Majester responded, "You can't go into that city all by yourself, without any backup."

"I wouldn't be going by myself," Veemon answered, "Tommy would be right there by my side.

"No way. It's too dangerous." Koji protested. "You're not going out there by yourself Tommy."

"Hey, I wouldn't be by myself, weren't you paying attention?" Tommy grumbled.

"You know what I mean. If Veemon becomes engaged, then who will look after you?"

"Who says I need looking after?" Tommy glared at Koji.

"Tommy, I'm sorry but you're just a little kid, and we're talking about major combat here. You need someone by your side. Majester and I should go too." Koji suggested.

"That way, Veemon and I can watch each other's backs while Koji and Tommy protect each other." Majester agreed.

"The less of us that go, the better," Veemon argued, "It's harder to stay stealthy as the group gets bigger."

"If there's only the four of us, we could probably all ride on your back though, correct?" Majester inquired. "We would still be a small enough unit to move around quickly."

"I like this plan." Said Koji. "I think it's the best solution given the circumstances."

"I'm still not comfortable with us splitting up like that." Takuya sighed. "If only there was some way we could stay in contact with each other. Hey Willis, you're good with computers, aren't you? Could you see what you could do about the digital field interfering with our phones and computers?"

"I already tried," Willis answered, "Two days ago. But whatever the digital field does causes the device to malfunction so that it can't connect with anything. I have no idea how to fix it."

"We can't wait for Willis to try to fix a seemingly impossible issue," Veemon added, "The digital army could decide to retaliate at any point. We need to move out as soon as possible."

"It should be tomorrow tonight," Koji agreed, "Under cover of darkness. We can build up some supplies and then head out. Does that sound good with you three?" He looked to Majester, Veemon, and Tommy.

"It seems like our best play, "Majester agreed, while Veemon and Tommy nodded.

"Then let's get ready."

 **Tofukuji Temple, Kyoto**

 **2:20 P.M**

"Blast it all!" Asuramon bashed his fist into the wall, seething as he glared at the communication station near him.

"I'm sorry sir, I just can't figure out what's wrong with it." A Numemon shook nervously behind his own toolbox.

"You are dismissed, Numemon." Asuramon nodded towards the door, and the slime Digimon happily grabbed his toolbox and scurried away. "Nothing has gone right," He grumbled to himself, calmly walking away from the communications station toward his battlefield map. "First this digital resistance springs up all over the city, and now our communications array has failed, preventing me from reporting to and asking for assistance from the generals. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I had a saboteur in my midst." He thought back to three days ago when the communications array first broke down, trying to remember if there were any suspicious characters, but he could not recall anything out of the ordinary.

"Commander Asuramon," Before he could ponder the idea any further, Piddomon flew inside, holding a bundle of papers.

"What is it Piddomon?" Asuramon sighed, hoping there were no further complications.

"You said you wanted a battlefield report as soon as it came in." Piddomon answered, shaking the papers in his hand.

"Good, give me a status report."

"Astamon has reached the western front," Piddomon answered. "His spearhead against the Gizumon in West Kyoto has just begun, but he hasn't encountered any major fighting yet. Blossomon's regiment continues to be pinned down in the south. He sees no chance of breaking the Gizumon's line anytime soon."

"So we're no further than we were when we first came to this blasted city." Asuramon growled. "Very well, that will be all Piddomon." He waved the angel away, who quietly slipped out of the room. "Curse those Gizumon, whatever they are. I expected some attempt at human resistance, but not a digital one."

 **Uchide Junior High School, Otsu**

 **Thursday, April 12** **th**

 **6:08 P.M**

"There's the school," Koji nodded as Raidramon made his way down the street. He sat atop the thunder Digimon, with Tommy sitting in front of him, both holding onto the barbs on Raidramon's back. They both had backpacks, filled with food and emergency provisions. Majester sat at the front, leaning against the barbs, ready to launch into combat if necessary. Koji and Tommy were to take the next two weeks to investigate the movements of the digital army, and then report back so that the group could make their next move.

"Kyoto is just over this hill." Tommy pointed as Raidramon passed the school. He slowed down as he climbed over the hill, being careful not to arrive at the peak too swiftly. He slunk upwards quietly, taking his time, but when he finally reached the peak, to his relief, there were no Digimon in sight. The group of four surveyed the expansive city of Kyoto laying out in front of them, pillars of smoke continuing to rise from beyond the shrines and fields that lay before them on their way to the metropolis. Koji and Tommy were unnerved by the silence and stillness of the air, the emptiness of the streets feigning thoughts of calmness and serenity within the city. But the boys new better. The deepest circles of hell awaited them within the center of Kyoto.

"Let's get to work." Raidramon said quietly, and then scrambled down the hill.

 **West Kyoto**

 **8:00 P.M**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" A young boy raced down an alley, daring to risk a glance over his shoulder. His heart jumped when he spotted the trio of machines chasing after him.

"Eliminate all enemies." The three creatures spoke in unison, their monotone voices reverberating throughout the alley.

"Got to find somewhere to hide," He mumbled between heavy breaths, bursting out of the alley at top speed. He spotted a house across the street, and rushed for it. Slamming into the door, he discovered it was open, and slipped inside. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he looked out the window to see if the robots were still following him. To his dismay, they were barreling straight for the house. He jumped down the hallway just as the creatures smashed through the windows and door. He ran towards the back of the house, finding a door in the kitchen, and slipped back outside into the backyard. Jumping the fence, he found himself in another alley, and quickly scrambled back out onto the street, where he found a shrine. He ducked inside, where he finally dropped from exhaustion. Struggling to gain control of his breath, he peaked through the window, looking for the creatures, but the street was empty.

"Oh thank you," He murmured.

"Eliminate!" From the back of the shrine a door smashed open, and the three monsters all floated inside, surrounding the boy.

"No!" The boy cowered in fear as the three machines overcame him.

"Ugh!" One of the creatures was suddenly grabbed by its tubules and thrown into the roof. The boy gasped as he saw what had grabbed it: a beast, covered head to toe in brown fur, with green ears. It violently swung the mechanoid into one of its friends, knocking the second creature away, then slammed the first one into the ground and tore its metal shell open, ripping out the circuits inside. The other two robots backed away warily as the creature stepped away from its conquest, which to the boy's surprise began to dissipate into white flakes of dust that fluttered into the air.

"Eliminate!" One of the machines rushed for the beast, who jumped into the air and kicked the monster onto the ground, pouncing on him and smashing his fists into the creature's body. The third machine rushed for him as well, so the beast rolled off of the second one and snatched at his tubules, using him as a bat to knock the third one outside of the shrine and into the street outside, taking the second one with it.

"Wow…" The boy gasped, catching the beast's attention, who quickly snapped its gaze over to him. The boy gasped and began to back away, but the creature did not pursue him.

"Go." A deep, guttural voice escaped the creature's lips.

"T-thank you." The boy nodded in understanding, then jumped up and raced out the broken back door. The beast then turned his attention back to the two machines out in the street.

 **West Kyoto**

 **Friday, April 13** **th**

 **6:00 P.M**

Raidramon slinked through an alley as the sun began to sink towards the horizon. He carefully peered around the corner, checking the street ahead for any signs of enemies. Finding none, he beckoned for the travelers behind him to follow. Koji, Tommy, and Majester gathered to his side and followed him as he darted across the street, finally arriving at their destination. They had spent the last two days surveying the area as they made their way from Otsu to West Kyoto, looking for signs of battle or enemy encampments. Wanting a good vantage point with which the survey the area, the group had decided to make their way to one of the towering skyscrapers on the west side of the city. Raidramon had marked the location while Koji and Majester snagged some binoculars and camping equipment from an abandoned outdoorsman shop. Finally having arrived at one of the skyscrapers, Dracomon used his talons to pry open one of the doors, and the foursome slipped inside.

"This place looks pretty secure," Tommy murmured to everyone's surprise, after they had spent the last hour or so in silence. Gazing across the lobby of the towering structure they had entered, Tommy failed to notice anything of interest. The building looked as abandoned as most of the other places they had come across.

"That remains to be seen," Raidramon responded quietly, "We still have the upper floors to survey." He nodded towards a stairwell entrance positioned on the far side of the lobby, then led the group to the entrance and up the staircase. They quietly breached the doorway to the second floor, fanning out into teams of two to look through the level. Finding nothing but cubicles and corner offices, they regrouped, and then made their way up to the third floor.

"Hopefully that's a good sign," Koji nodded down to the lower level as they approached the third floor, "If there's no one on the first two floors, there might now be anyone in the building at all.

"It certainly seems that way," Majester agreed, "However we should still be cautious." Koji nodded in agreement as Raidramon pushed the third floor door open, noting that the lights were out, leaving the level plunged in darkness.

"Tread lightly," Raidramon whispered as they stepped out of the doorway, their eyes slowly adjusting to the dark.

"Enemies detected…" A robotic, monotone voice spoke following Raidramon's warning, followed closely by a red light illuminating along the wall.

"Oh no." The thunder Digimon growled.

"Enemies detected…" More lights began to appear, illuminating the room, and allowing the four Digidestined to see what lined the walls.

"They're everywhere!" Tommy let out a quiet gasp.

"We need to leave now!" Raidramon growled urgently.

"Exterminate enemies! Annihilate!" Droves of Gizumon surrounded the group as they tried to fall back towards the door.

"Majester!" Koji looked to his partner.

"Right!" The dragon nodded. **"Dracomon digivolve to… Coredramon!"** The massive dragon Digimon sprung forward from the burst of light, which momentarily shocked the Gizumon. Not wasting the opportunity, he struck out at the nearest Gizumon with his tail, bowling him into the Gizumon behind.

 **"Slide Evolution… Flamedramon!"** The fire-warrior lunged forward and elbowed one of the Gizumon away, then tackled another. The actions of the two fighters cleared a path to the doorway. "Tommy, Koji, run now!" Flamedramon ordered. Tommy wanted to protest, but before he could Koji grabbed his arm and dragged him out into the stairwell, then began rushing downstairs.

"What about our partners?" Tommy protested.

"They can fight better if they don't have to worry about our safety." Koji said through short breaths as they scrambled down the stairs. He stopped at the second level landing and pushed Tommy through the door, sliding inside after him. "We'll stay close though." Koji nodded. Before they could catch their breath, however, a startling crash from above caused them to jump as Coredramon came flying from the ceiling, a trio of Gizumon on top of him.

"Fire Rocket!" A series of flaming projectiles knocked the machines off of the dragon, and Flamedramon came down moments later.

"Thanks Flamedramon." Coredramon nodded as he sprung to his feet. Having no time to reply, Flamedramon thrust his fist out at a Gizumon that had come from the ceiling. Coredramon joined him as the monsters began to flood in from the upper level.

"Eliminate Enemies!" Before Tommy and Koji could attempt an escape, a string of Gizumon burst in from the stairwell.

"No…" Koji pulled Tommy in, concealing them both behind the door as Flamedramon and Coredramon struggled to fight off the onslaught of mechanical monsters.

"What do we do?" Tommy whispered.

"Quiet." Koji warned.

"Eliminate!" One of the brawling Gizumon caught sight of them behind the door and rushed towards them.

"Flamedramon!" Tommy cried. The armor Digimon quickly sprung away from the series of opponents he was fighting and jumped on the Gizumon, smashing him into the floor as Coredramon did the same with a series of machines. As he rolled off the dazed creature, a sudden groaning sound reverberated through the room.

"What's that?" Tommy gasped.

"The floor! It's buckling in!" Koji pointed to the center of the room, where the mass of Gizumon that had been knocked down by Flamedramon and Coredramon were beginning to get back up. Flamedramon sprang into action, grabbing the two tamers and pulling them into his chest just as the floor collapsed, and the mass of Digimon spilled into the lobby below. Flamedramon dropped onto his back, protecting the two boys from harm, but dropped them after he landed, letting the pair roll away harmlessly.

"Flamedramon are you okay?" Tommy quickly jumped to his partner's side.

"Tommy we have to go!" Koji grabbed the boy's arm.

"No I'm not leaving him!" He protested.

"Tommy, look." Koji nodded to the mass of Gizumon, who were recovering faster than Flamedramon and Coredramon.

"Go, we'll be fine, just get somewhere safe." Flamedramon ordered as the struggled to his feet.

"Exterminate!" One of the Gizumon flung himself off of the ground and at the defenseless trio.

"Move!" Flamedramon shoved the two boys away, towards the entrance, as the Gizumon tackled him in the back, slamming the dramon into the ground.

"No!" Tommy cried as Koji dragged him away. Tommy watched in horror, focused solely on his partner, as the Gizumon began to charge a particle beam attack, trained on the defenseless armor Digimon, when suddenly it was lifted into the air and whipped into a nearby Gizumon. The two creatures smashed into each other so violently their metal husks were bashed open.

"What the hell is that?" Majester, who had previously been fighting off a wave of Gizumon, was now staring in awe, as were his opponents, at the massive beast that stood in the room. The creature was taller than any of them, with brown fur and massive muscles. It grinned hungrily, revealing a row of razor-sharp teeth, while its eyes pierced through the Gizumon before him.

"Annihilate him!" The Gizumon spoke in unison, turning their attention from the wounded dragon Digimon they had been fighting. The beast flung his arms out wildly, thrashing against the metallic soldiers. Koji and Tommy watched in awe as the monster tore through the Gizumon, literally ripping one of them in two.

"How many times have I told you? Run!" Flamedramon struggled to his feet and pushed the two boys towards the exit. "Get somewhere safe! We'll meet up with you later!" Tommy struggled to stay, but Koji dragged him towards the exit once more.

"Come on Tommy! It's better that we get out of their way." Koji explained. "There are too many Gizumon for them to worry about to be worrying about us too!" Koji led the boy out of the building, where they quickly scrambled out into the darkened street.

"Hey!" To the boy's surprise, a young girl appeared before them, wearing a black dress. She grabbed both of their hands and pulled them away from the entrance to the lobby. "Come with me!"


	9. Gamaliel

**Part 1: Attack on Kyoto**

 **Gamaliel**

"And above the firmament over their heads was the likeness of a throne, in appearance like a sapphire stone; on the likeness of the throne was a likeness with the appearance of a man high above it."

 **West Kyoto**

 **Friday, April 13, 2018**

 **7:00 P.M**

"Come on, move faster!" Koji studied the girl who was pulling them away from the building. She was covered in black: dress, stockings, and shoes. She wore a cross on her neck, and the girl's blonde hair was tied up in pig tails.

"Koji!" Tommy spurred his brother's attention, "We need to stay close to our partners!"

"Don't worry, you'll be alright!" The girl insisted. "I'm taking you someplace safe!"

"Who are you?" Koji inquired. "Are you with that giant Digimon?" He looked to Tommy as he spoke. The boy wanted to protest, but he relented. They needed answers.

"Don't worry, I know it's weird but that thing is a friend!" She answered. "Just focus on running. We'll be someplace safe soon." She took the boys down the street and into a subway station entrance. Here she slowed down. "We should be okay now, but let's still keep quiet until we get there." She explained.

"Get where?" Tommy asked, but Koji shushed him. Tommy glared at the boy but kept silent, following the girl as she made her way down the stairs and into the darkness of the subway station. Upon plunging into the depths of the tunnels, Koji and Tommy once again felt the unnerving stillness of the city return, the quiet, stale air giving them a false sense of serenity. The girl pulled out a small flashlight from her pocket to illuminate the way, leading them into the subway tunnels, where they walked for a time before finally encountering signs of life. After rounding a bend, they found themselves in a large cavern: a switching station for the tracks. Here the lights were running, powered by generators along the walls, no doubt salvaged by the mass of people living in the cavern. An entire community had sprung up within the safety of the subway tunnels, with makeshift tents stretching across the platforms, and a constant movement of people through the subway cars that sat unpowered.

"This is amazing." Koji gasped as they made their way into the encampment.

"All these people escaped down here when the digital army attacked." The girl explained, then stopping and turning to face them. "Hi, thanks for being patient with me. My name's Alice."

"It's nice to meet you." Koji shook her hand. "I'm surprised the digital army hasn't noticed you people down here though. Shouldn't they be looking for where all the people living in Kyoto have gone?"

"The digital army doesn't have time for much of anything," Alice answered, "Aside from fighting those robots. The day they came into the city they were capturing people, but as soon as the Gizumon showed up and started attacking anything that moved, they haven't had time for anything else."

"Do you think there are more places like this?" Tommy inquired.

"I've heard rumors of other people taking to the underground to escape the fighting," Alice answered, "But I don't know of any of them for sure."

"That could be where my parents are." Tommy said excitedly.

"That's a definite possibility," Koji nodded, "I can't believe we didn't think of it before. We'll have to check when we get back to Otsu."

"You two are from Otsu?" Alice inquired. "Why are you all the way out here? Is it that bad out there?"

"No, actually," Koji shook his head, "The digital army has been driven out of Otsu." Koji stopped the girl before she could ask why. "First though, that Digimon that saved us, who is he?"

"Wendigomon," Alice answered, "Saved me from the digital army when they first attacked. I might add, it's a bit odd to see people who know that the invaders are Digimon, or that they're called the digital army." She said suspiciously.

"We learned a lot about them in Otsu," Koji answered. "So that Wendigomon is your partner?"

"Partner?" Alice inquired. Before they could elaborate, a thumping could be heard from the tunnel from which they came. Wendigomon quickly came bounding out of it, arriving next to Alice moments later. "I guess you could say that." She looked up to the Digimon, noting something in his hands. "What'cha got there?"

"Prisoners…" The beast said in a deep, guttural voice, and dropped two limp bodies from his hands.

"You captured those digital army thugs?" Alice asked excitedly as she looked down on two rookie Digimon.

"Veemon!" Tommy immediately sprang towards his unconscious partner.

"Hey, be careful!" Alice tried to stop him, reaching for the boy's shoulder, but Koji grabbed her wrist.

"Alice, do you have one of these?" Koji pulled his digivice out of his pocket.

"Yeah… where did you get that?" She backed away in surprise. Koji took a moment to walk over to Majester, who lay next to Veemon.

"These two Digimon aren't members of the digital army," Koji shook his head, "At least not anymore. They're our partners. We're just like you Alice, we're Digidestined."

"Digi…destined?" The girl gasped. Wendigomon watched the Digimon suspiciously as the two boys tried to arouse them, but kept his distance.

"Majester, are you okay?" Koji stirred his partner awake.

"Koji, how'd you find me?" The rookie groaned. "Last I remember I got hit by a freight train…"

"You'll be fine buddy; don't worry about it. I'll explain everything later." Koji smiled.

"Veemon!" Tommy cried. "He's hurt; he won't wake up!" Tommy cried. He turned to Wendigomon. "What did you do to him?" Tommy barked at the creature.

"Not me…" The beast growled, "Gizumon…"

"The Gizumon must have really roughed those two up," Alice observed the two wounded Digimon. "Wendigomon, will you go and grab Jian for me?" The creature nodded, and then leaped away into the crowd, who were unfazed by the Digimon's presence. "Listen, if you want to know any more about what's happening, I can take you to some people who claim to know all about it. They're called the monster makers."

"What about Veemon?" Tommy whimpered.

"Wendigomon is grabbing Jian," Alice answered, "He's the medic down here, and the person who brought this colony together so quickly. He'll help your partner."

"What about these monster makers?" Koji inquired.

"It's too late to go see them now, but I can take you tomorrow, and it'll give those two time to rest," She nodded to the two Digimon.

"Alice!" A man called to her from behind. The group turned to see Wendigomon returning with a tall, lanky man running alongside, with messy dark-blue hair and wearing tattered jeans and a brown t-shirt.

"Jian!" Alice cried as he arrived. "These people are from Otsu. They have Digimon partners too." Jian approached them. "One of them is hurt." She pointed down to Veemon. Jian immediately kneeled down and began examining the creature.

"What happened?" He inquired.

"They were fighting the Gizumon." Alice answered.

"We got beat up pretty badly too." Majester groaned. "Veemon took the brunt of it though."

"Wendigomon," the man looked up to the monster, "Please take him over to the med station, and let Miss Masao know that we have a new patient." Wendigomon nodded and began to scoop up the rookie. Tommy was about to protest but Koji held his hand back. Wendigomon then jumped quickly through the camp towards the medical station.

"Masao is a doctor too," Alice assured them, "Your partner will be in good hands."

"So, you two have been fighting the Gizumon and the digital army up on the surface, eh?" Jian studied the two.

"Yeah, we're digidestined, just like Alice." Koji answered. "Our partner Digimon came here to help us fight off the invaders."

"Just like Alice?" Jian inquired. "Your partners can also transform?" Nods were his reply. "Well I'm glad to know there are more of you like Alice out there, fighting off these creatures. Is it just you or are there more 'Digidestined'?"

"We have a few friends back in Otsu." Koji answered. "They're keeping the area safe while we scout the enemy territory."

"A scouting mission, sounds about right," Jian nodded, "Well I'm afraid you're going to have to put your mission on hold. Veemon has sustained serious damage, from what I could tell, and while these 'Digimon' might recover faster than us humans, it's still going to take time before he's in fighting shape again."

"Oh…" Tommy sighed.

"But you're welcome to stay here while your friend recovers," Alice nodded, "At least, I assume so, right Jian?" She looked to the man.

"Of course," Jian smiled, "But I have to warn you against drawing attention to yourselves. The people around here are still wary of Digimon and while they're used to Wendigomon's presence, they're still naturally distrusting of them. I'd also ask that you not go outside too often, if you can help it. We'd like to not draw too much attention to ourselves. Alice and Wendigomon travel a few pre-selected routes while looking for survivors, but we're mostly in the business of avoiding the digital army and the Gizumon."

"Except when Wendigomon gets too rowdy, "Alice smiled, eyeing her partner from across the cavern. "Sometimes Wendigomon just has to go out and fight something."

"That is true," Jian sighed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll get back to our patient. Alice, if you could find somewhere for them to stay, perhaps close to the med station." Jian then jogged away, in the direction Wendigomon had gone.

"Koji," Majester looked up to his partner, "We can't stay here for too long. We've got to complete our mission."

"It looks like we don't have a choice Majester," Koji shook his head. "We don't have the speed without Veemon. We need to wait until he gets better."

 **Switching Station**

 **Saturday, April 14, 2018**

 **8:00 A.M**

"Hey, wake up." Alice used her foot to shake Koji awake.

"What's going on Alice?" Koji asked through a yawn. "Is Veemon okay?"

"He's fine. I figured you'd want to go see the monster makers today, am I right?" She inquired.

"Yeah, that sounds great." The boy groggily pushed himself up and off of the mat they had provided him to sleep on. "Just let me go and grab Tommy from the med tent and we can go." The night before, Alice had found them a spare space close to the medical station for them to sleep. Tommy had then gone off to check on Veemon, opting to stay in the tent with him. Koji wanted to protest, but hadn't found it a good time.

"You should let him stay," Majester suggested as it stumbled off his bedding. "Veemon will do better with Tommy close by anyway, and Tommy probably won't even want to leave his side."

"You might be right." Koji stretched as he made his way to the medical tent, where he found Tommy asleep on a chair next to Veemon, who was lying on a cot in the corner.

"Hello Koji, nice to see you again," Masao, the doctor Koji had met the night before, smiled as he entered. She wore her long, dark hair in a ponytail and was dressed in a white laboratory coat.

"You too Miss Masao," Koji nodded, "Any word on Veemon?"

"He seems to have taken a pretty bad beating from the Digital army," She answered, "But a lot of rest will help him recover. Jian and I are going to keep him here for observation, but in a few weeks he should be fine, depending on how long it takes Digimon to heal."

"Koji…" Tommy rubbed his eyes as the conversation stirred him awake. Masao politely bowed away from the two and went back to her work.

"Tommy, Alice wants to take us to see the monster makers today." Koji explained.

"I'm not leaving Veemon," Tommy shook his head.

"Tommy, it's dangerous here." Koji insisted. "Who knows how these people will react to a Digimon. You've seen what the digital army has done to these people."

"It's not happening Koji," Tommy stared intently. "I'm staying by his side."

"Tommy please-!"

"You need to trust me." The boy ordered. Koji couldn't respond.

"You needn't worry," Jian appeared from outside the tent, "These people trust me, and they trust Wendigomon." He smiled.

"Ok," Koji sighed, "I'll let you know what we learn." Koji patted the boy on the shoulder, and then rejoined Alice and Majester outside of the tent. Alice led them through the camp, wary to avoid groups of people so as not to expose the Dracomon accompanying them to the other refugees. They arrived at the subway tunnel entrance minutes later, where Wendigomon was waiting.

"So what can you tell me about these people that we're meeting?" Koji inquired as they walked.

"I don't know much about them," Alice answered, "But I met them while Wendigomon and I were patrolling the city for survivors. They gave me a lot of scientific jargon that I didn't really understand, but they seem to have an intimate knowledge of how the Digimon got here."

"So there's nothing you can tell me yourself?" Koji asked suspiciously.

"I could, but it would probably be better to let them explain it. Besides, I think the place we're going will be helpful to your reconnaissance mission." She smiled. Koji nodded warily. He had put his trust in these people, especially after leaving Tommy and Veemon behind, and he didn't like that Alice was now withholding information from him. However, he decided to let the issue slide, and learn for himself about the 'Monster Makers'.

Alice and Wendigomon led Majester and Koji through a series of tunnels. Koji had trouble keeping track of the path they had taken, but Majester assured him that he remembered the route.

"So how did you find these guys?" Koji asked as they walked.

"We were exploring the city last week and we ran into one of the buildings downtown to escape a hoard of Gizumon that was chasing us. The Monster Makers were held up inside. The building had enough food and water to sustain them, so they decided to stay there instead of coming back to the camp with us."

"Wendigomon seems pretty self-sufficient," Koji noted, "Why were you running away."

"No danger…" Wendigomon hissed, "For Alice…"

"Wendigomon didn't want to put me in danger," Alice explained, "And there were a LOT of them too. We barely made our way away from them before ducking into the Nideo building."

"They're hiding out in the Nideo building?" Koji inquired.

"Yeah, that's where we're heading now. Wendigomon memorized the path on our way back."

"What's the Nideo building, Koji?" Majester inquired.

"One of the tallest buildings in the city, where the Nideo Corporation's headquarters are located."

"Here…" Wendigomon suddenly announced, bringing them to a doorway along the side of the tunnel. Alice opened it, revealing a small room loaded with electrical equipment. At the back of the room was a ladder, leading up into the ceiling.

"This'll take us up inside," Alice waved them forward.

"It looks a little small for Wendigomon," Majester noticed, "You'll have to de-digivolve."

"No weak!" The beast barked.

"Wendigomon doesn't like being in rookie form," Alice explained, "Doesn't want to be weaker than any of the opponents we might face, so Wendigomon stays as a champion."

"That has to be taxing." Majester replied.

"Yeah, on him and our food supplies." She waved them forward. "Let's go."

"Aren't you leading the way?" Koji inquired. Alice glared at him, her face turning a bright red. "What's…" His voice trailed off as he saw her hands pawing at her skirt. "Oh no I didn't mean-!"

"Just go!" Alice threw him forward into the room. Koji embarrassingly trotted through the room and began climbing the ladder, while Majester flew above him.

"Yeah unfortunately Wendigomon refuses to degenerate," Alice continued, "which is a shame since Lopmon is pretty adorable," She smiled, "And also it'd be a lot easier to maneuver around small tunnels if someone was a rookie too!" She yelled down into the room below.

"No weak!" Came her partner's insistent reply.

"We were surrounded by Gizumon when we first came here, so we had to escape through these tunnels. You've no idea how ridiculous it was watching Wendigomon slip through here, like a cat squeezing through a water pipe." Alice shook her head.

"I've found a door." Dracomon pushed against a panel at the top of the ladder, throwing it open and flying inside. Koji climbed out of the tunnel a moment later, finding himself in a dark room filled with numerous glowing computer panels. Alice appeared moments later, and hopped into the room.

"Okay, follow me." Alice led them out of the room and into a hallway, which led to a commons area with a couch, some chairs, and a television set. "Mr. Yamaki?" She called into the room. Moments later, a figure stirred on the couch, which was facing away from the entryway. A large man wearing a white lab coat peered over the side.

"Alice?" The man inquired.

"Hello Mr. Janryu," Alice smiled.

"Dolphin, you have a visitor." The man groaned as he stood up. Moments later another man stepped out from a kitchen-like apse in the corner.

"Alice!" He roared.

"Grandpa!" She cheered, embracing the man in a deep hug.

"Your grandfather's here?" Koji asked suspiciously.

"When I was scouting the city, I was looking for him. I didn't just stumble in here by accident, you know." She smiled.

"Who is your friend Alice?" The man called Dolphin looked over at the boy, then noticing the Digimon standing next to him.

"He's just like me Grandpa, he's got a Digimon partner and he's been fighting the Digimon over in Otsu with some friends."

"Is that so?" Another man appeared in the hallway, this one tall and lanky, with blonde hair, wearing a formal buttoned shirt and slacks.

"Hello Mr. Yamaki," Alice bowed. "Koji came into the city to scout out the digital army encampments. I also thought he might like to hear about what you guys have been doing here."

"I'd very much appreciate it." Koji added, bowing slightly. Majester followed his cue and bowed as well.

"It shouldn't be a problem. Any enemy of the digital army is a friend to us, right Yamaki?" Janryu smiled. "Come on, let's take them up the roof so they can check out the city." Janryu led them over to the elevator. "We've got a backup generator powering parts of the building, so you don't have to worry about the electrical interferences here. Yamaki?" He looked over to the man. Yamaki nodded and led the two children over to the elevator. As the doors closed and the elevator began to move, the men spoke. "Why don't you begin, Yamaki?"

"Very well," He looked at Koji and the Dragon creature. "Have you ever heard of Factory Mark?" Koji shook his head. "I thought not. Factory Mark was an investment company that was prominent during the 70s and 80s."

"I was born in 2005." Koji said bluntly.

"As I said, I assumed you wouldn't have heard of it. Anyway, in 1992 there was an explosion at the Factory Mark central headquarters building. It destroyed servers, wiped out tons of data from their special projects division, and cost a lot of lives. It destroyed their reputation and the company was on the verge of bankruptcy when Nideo bought them out in 2001."

"What does this have to do with the Digimon?" Koji inquired.

"I'm getting to it." Yamaki shook his head. "Some years later, Nideo was sifting through the assets they had gained from the merger when somebody discovered that some of the servers from the Factory Mark explosion were still functional. We brought them here to get the data off of them, hoping to gain information on their special projects division, but we ran into a problem. That's where Janryu comes in." He nodded to the slick and dark-purple haired man.

"The programmers couldn't access the information on the servers, and couldn't understand why. The information was wrapped in layers upon layers of encryption. Yamaki called us in to try and extrapolate the data."

"Sounds like a lot of effort just to get some old data off a computer." Koji shrugged.

"The Factory Mark special projects division was pretty well known for being on the cutting edge of research back in the 80s. The guys at Nideo felt that it was a low risk-high reward gamble to invest money into accessing their old data. Finding out what they were working on could have ended up making Nideo a lot of money."

"We couldn't break the encryption though," Janryu shook his head shamefully, "And eventually we had to reach out to an outside contractor. A friend of ours acquired an algorithm for us that allowed us to break the encryption and access the data, which we accomplished just a few months ago. Over the last few months we've been using the algorithm to break through the various levels of security and sort through the data." A pinging sound noted that the elevator had stopped. The door opened out onto the roof of the building, and the four passengers stepped out into the cool spring air.

"Woah…" Koji marveled at the view in front of him. "You can see the whole city from here." He remarked.

"The Nideo Corporation Headquarters is one of the largest buildings in Kyoto," Yamaki explained, "You should be able to survey enemy encampments from here with ease."

"Wait," Koji turned to them, "I still don't understand the point of your story."

"The algorithm that we used, it was designed to break down layers of encryption and firewalls protecting the server from outside access, yes?" Yamaki asked rhetorically. "And just a few months later, this happens." He looked down the side of the building, where a small group of Gizumon could be seen crossing the road.

"Somehow, wherever these monsters came from," Janryu explained, "Our algorithm deteriorated the boundaries between our world and theirs."

"You said you came from the digital world…" Koji looked at his partner in awe. "Data and matter are one and the same where you come from, right?" Majester nodded. "But… how do you know that you guys caused it?"

"The invaders used our servers to open their portals. We noticed shortly before the invasion began."

"So when we tore down the firewall," Janryu sighed, "we also inadvertently caused the deterioration of whatever barriers existed between our world, and the digital one."


	10. Herab Serapel

**Part 1: Attack on Kyoto**

 **Herab Serapel**

"I saw that from what appeared to be his waist up he looked like glowing metal, as if full of fire, and that from there down he looked like fire; and brilliant light surrounded him."

 **South Kyoto**

 **Saturday, April 28, 2015**

 **8:00 A.M**

The ruins of South Kyoto were smoldering. Pillars of smoke drifted into the air, wavering with the wind. Dozens of homes, offices, and shrines had been torn apart, the fires of the previous battle finally waning. From the rubble, a lone Sharmamon poked his head out of a collapsed shrine, wiping his brow with his swollen, green bicep. The ogre Digimon stumbled out of the obliterated building, flopping onto the street and dropping his club, which clattered across the asphalt.

"Am I…" The Digimon wheezed, "Am I the only one left?" He tried to look out across the battlefield, but the muscles in his neck had not the energy to lift his head. He struggled to push himself back up to his feet, wobbling as he finally became upright once more. Just as he regained his balance, a whoosh of air alerted him to an attack from behind, but he couldn't stop the mechanical creature from bashing into his back, throwing him onto the ground once more.

"Eliminate… Enemies…" The Gizumon hovered over him menacingly, his tubules flailing wildly over the rookie.

"Why are you all… so strong?" Sharmamon grunted as the last of his energy and willpower left his body.

"Eliminate!" The Gizumon groaned once more before thrusting his tubules towards the defeated rookie.

"Spiral Flower!" A razor-sharp blade suddenly burst from the Gizumon's chest. The mechanical creature was caught in the shuriken's momentum, and its body was thrust forward, crashing into the street. Sharmamon breathed a sigh of relief as a massive creature, body of vines and head of a flower, slithered over to him.

"Colonel…" The rookie smiled.

"Rest easy soldier," Blossomon continued on, arriving at the Gizumon's limp body. The projectile had been more than enough to disengage the monster, but Blossomon's rage consumed him. He wrapped his vines around the disappearing creature, constricting the appendages tightly, as the metal shell of the Gizumon cracked and buckled under Blossomon's enraged grip. Blossomon clenched tightly, and the monster shattered into a storm of data particles.

"Colonel," Blossomon turned around at the voice of the Sharmamon, who had struggled to his feet once more, "Did we win?"

"Nothing about this can be considered a victory." Blossomon growled. "The Gizumon annihilated us." Blossomon watched as other members of the digital army began to congregate, noting the decimated size of his regiment.

"But the Gizumon… are defeated, yes?" The rookie struggled to stay balanced.

"The ones down here, for sure," Blossomon nodded. "Regardless, we are done here. We need to return to headquarters without delay."

"Command central isn't responding sir." A Pipismon, a large bat-like Digimon who wore a communication device on his back, appeared before the ultimate-level Digimon. "The communication lines are down."

"Then we need to get back there immediately." Blossomon looked over the 10-or-so troops that remained in his company.

"With all due respect sir," Sharmamon breathed in deeply and stood up straight, his willpower returning, "Asuramon's last orders were to investigate Otsu, were they not?"

"I'll not put you all in danger when you've just been through such a battle. We'll reconvene with HQ for now until you've all recovered."

"None of us are hurt that badly sir," A Renamon said as he licked the blood off his fur, "None of us remaining, anyway." A series of nods showed agreement.

"I think I'm the only one who's really hurt right now," Sharmamon continued. "And last I heard, humans had taken Otsu from Airdramon's company, correct?"

"They need our help out there." Monochromon, the lone surviving captain, argued. "We survived our battle: can we say the same for them?"

"You'd all put your lives on the line, after such a dreary battle, in order to try and save Airdramon and his soldiers?" Blossomon looked out across the field of Digimon, who all nodded.

"Well, maybe after a day-or-so's rest." Sharmamon shrugged.

"Very well," Blossomon smiled, "Far be it from me to reject the will of my soldiers. We'll rest for the day, and come tomorrow, we'll burst into Otsu and take it back from those human scum!" Blossomon's voice boomed across the open battlefield, and the Digimon around him cheered with thunderous applause.

 **Otsu Prince Hotel**

 **6:09 P.M**

Mimi shivered as a gust of wind washed across the surface of lake Biwa and against her exposed arms, which became covered with goosebumps. The girl quickly began rubbing her hands on her arms, fighting the biting cold, continuing to lean against the railing as she overlooked the massive lake in the shadow of the Otsu Prince Hotel.

"Why is it so cold?" The girl asked herself, peering across the lake as she pondered, "It's almost May, shouldn't it be warming up around here?" Her eyes flickered upwards, noting the expansive grey fog enveloping the city. "Though I suppose that could have something to do with it…"

"With what?" A voice cheerily sounded behind her. Mimi turned to see Palmon strolling towards her with a smile on her face.

"I was just wondering why it's still so cold," Mimi explained, "It's supposed to be warming up right about now. I think the digital field might have something to do with it."

"Maybe," Palmon shrugged, "It is blocking out a lot of the sun," She sighed, "I tell you, it's a really bad time to be a plant Digimon in the big city."

"Oh Palmon, the cold is getting to you more than any of us, isn't it?" She watched the rookie stare up into the air, a look of longing in her eyes.

"I do miss the sun," She said solemnly, "Back where I lived the sun shone every day. It was terrific." Palmon turned back to her, a smile on her face. "Hey, maybe after all of this is over you'll be able to come visit."

"You really mean it?" Mimi cheered. "Do you have a big family where you come from: lots of other Veggie-mon?"

"No not really," Palmon laughed, "I do have lots of friends though. I'd love to see them again."

"I haven't seen any of my friends since this started either," Mimi and Palmon became solemn once again, "My best friend, Yuno, didn't make it to the Hotel. I hope she's doing okay."

"I'm sure there are other places where humans have holed up. The digital army and the Gizumon sound like they're fighting way too much to even really bother with humans anymore." Palmon looked past the hotel towards the hills, where she could still see pillars of smoke climbing into the air.

"I wonder…" Mimi began to drift off in thought, staring at the thick fog in the distance once again.

"What is it Mimi?" Her partner inquired.

"I was just thinking that it's possible some of the people inside the city were able to make it outside," She explained, "And if so, maybe there's a way for people on the outside to get in."

"Unfortunately, I don't think so," Palmon shook her head, "I'm not exactly sure how it works, but my former superiors in the digital army explained that the digital field has a high…um… electric density, or something like that, that completely shuts down any electrical system that goes inside. Even a person who tried to walk through it would pass out from the intensity of the field."

"So there's absolutely no way?" The girl whimpered slightly.

"Not from what I know," Palmon shook her head, "Which is why we're just going to have to beat the digital army at their own game, then we'll be able to shut down the digital field ourselves!" Palmon tried to encourage her partner.

"Speaking of the digital army, I've been thinking a lot about that too." Mimi was unfazed by her partner's attempts at cheer. "Specifically, about Koji, Tommy, and their partners."

"They have been gone a really long time, haven't they?"

"It's been over two weeks Palmon," Mimi replied worriedly, "I'm afraid something's happened to them: why else would they have been gone for so long without trying to contact us?" Palmon had no suitable answer to the girl's worries.

"Oh Mimi…" The rookie sighed.

"I wish this would just end," The girl shook her head. "I'm so tired of all the senseless fighting. Why does everyone have to get hurt: humans and Digimon alike? I wish we could all just… stop." Mimi wiped a tear from her eye.

"That's just not possible Mimi," Palmon shook her head, "The digital army won't stop, we have to make them. But it's okay to feel this way. Being angry at them is natural."

"I'm not angry at the digital army," Mimi shook her head, "I just want the fighting to go away, and for everything to go back to normal." Mimi began walking back to the hotel. "I'm sorry Palmon, I can't right now."

"But… Mimi…" Palmon watched her walk away. "No one could go through what we've gone through and not be even a little angry at the digital army…"

 **Otsu Prince Hotel**

 **Sunday, April 29** **th** **, 2018**

 **6:00 A.M**

Takuya yawned as he sluggishly dragged his feet up the stairs, towards the roof. Dinoster wobbled behind him, the two having just awoken to relieve Willis from watch duty.

"Should have… taken the first watch…" Takuya said through deep gasps of air as he pushed the door open at the top of the stairs and into the misty morning air.

"Hey Takuya," Willis waved from his seat next to the edge of the roof, "Ready to switch?"

"No," Takuya groaned as he crawled forward, "It's too early to do things…" He rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the semi-darkness.

"Early for you," Squeaked a high-pitch voice from behind him, "The rest of us are going to sleep," Biyomon swept around him, having come from atop the stairwell.

"Time for bed," Monmon, who had been sitting against the roof's ledge, hopped down and groggily made his way towards the stair entrance along with the avian Digimon.

"Don't worry Takuya," Willis smiled, "The sun will be out soon enough: that ought to wake you up."

"Yeah, sure," Takuya waved him away as he slumped into the armchair Willis had been sitting in before, while Dinoster climbed into the second one. The two chairs had been dragged up to the roof for use by those on sentry duty, and faced opposite directions overlooking Otsu.

"See you both for breakfast." Willis smiled before heading into the stairwell and closing the door behind him, following Monmon and Biyomon down the stairs.

"You not going to sleep, Willis?" Monmon asked once they had reached the lower floor, and Willis kept walking past his room.

"No I'm not that tired," Willis shook his head, "I'm gonna head downstairs." He waved at the two Digimon as they parted ways, and then entered the elevator, which had been rigged by some refugees to run off an emergency generator. Though the lights didn't work and he had to fumble around to find the button for the first floor, it was better than the long trek up and down the stairs every day.

On the first floor, Willis made his way through the quiet lobby and towards the cafeteria, nodding to the various police officers patrolling the area as he walked by. He made his way into the former restaurant foyer, which was now the refugee cafeteria, noting that a large number of people had already awoken and were standing in line for food: fresh fish from Lake Biwa.

"Hungry, are we?" A hand dropped onto his shoulder. Willis looked up at the large, broad-shouldered man standing next to him.

"Hey Dad," Willis smiled at his father, "Yeah, I just got off of watch duty, so I thought I'd grab some food."

"How's it looking out there, son?" Robert Miyahara inquired as they made their way into the line.

"It's pretty quiet here in Otsu," Willis answered, "I haven't seen anything, and Takuya and Mimi stopped running into Digimon on their patrols a while ago."

"That's good to hear," Robert smiled.

"Yeah, I think it's making them a little stir-crazy, to be honest." Willis continued. "Mimi was talking about going into Tokyo, to look for Koji and Tommy."

"Your other two friends?" Robert raised an eyebrow, "They've been gone for over two weeks now, haven't they?"

"Yeah, Mimi's worried something might have happened to them, but Takuya thinks that they're probably just deeply involved with their mission: determining the location of the digital army's encampments."

"And if they decide to go out and look for them, are you planning on going with them?" Robert inquired.

"I don't think I'd be that much use," Willis shook his head, "Without a digivice and Digimon partner, I can't really contribute anything out there. If the digital field hadn't taken down all of the electrical systems, I could probably provide some good technical support, but as it stands I'm best suited to helping them out with sentry duty."

"Well, I won't pretend like I'm not glad to hear that. I wouldn't want you putting yourself in unnecessary danger. But you know what you're doing, and you kids have done a very good job of keeping this town safe thus far, so I'll continue to let you help them out in any manner you can."

"Thanks Dad, I appreciate your trust in me." Willis smiled. "I know it must be difficult for you."

"As hard as it is for me to let you stay up there, I can only imagine what those other kids' parents are going through."

 **8:30 A.M**

Gazimon watched from afar as a pair of police officers circled in front of the massive tower. Reconnaissance had determined that the bulk of humans living in Otsu were located here, and Gazimon had been tasked with infiltrating the location, and determining whether or not the humans knew anything about what had happened to Airdramon's company. The grey, rabbit-like Digimon slunk behind a row of abandoned vehicles, being careful not to expose himself and gain the attention of the two officers. Once past the parking lot, the Digimon hunched down and scurried across the open lawn towards a service entrance, pulling the door slightly open and slipping inside.

Giving his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness, he found himself in a kitchen. A small number of people were performing culinary tasks in the front of the room, leaving Gazimon unexposed. The rookie took no chances, however, and quickly darted behind a counter, keeping watch for any approaching humans. Once hidden, he looked around the room for an easy avenue out of the kitchen. Looking up at the ceiling, he saw one of the panels had been displaced, revealing an open space: _convenient_. He leapt up, latched onto the opening, and pulled himself inside to a small crawl space. Gazimon began scurrying through the ceiling, paying close attention with his finely attuned ears to hear where the majority of the people were within the building, training his path towards the source of all the talking. He removed one of the panels, revealing a large, open space with a number of humans seated around tables.

Gazimon perked his ears up, trying to discern any information from the noises coming from below. The number of people speaking simultaneously came up to him as random gibberish, but he slowly began to make out the topics of conversation: _the fish was good, Kyoto is in trouble, what's gonna be for lunch?_ Gizamon sifted through the inane chatter, trying to focus on the conversations pertaining to the situation in Kyoto: _Digimon are bad; we're trapped here; why are those kids protecting us?_ Slowly he began to acquire useful information: _Digimon above us; those kids and their monsters; watching from the top floor_.

 **8:50 A.M**

Willis leaned against the wall next to the open door, drumming his fingers in contemplation. He looked over to Takuya, who was staring out the window, and Mimi, who had her chin in her hands as she sat upon the bed. Mimi had asked them into her room to discuss the situation with Koji and Tommy, and the conversation was going nowhere. Takuya and Mimi could not agree on an appropriate course of action.

"We can't leave," Takuya shook his head, reaffirming his earlier comments, "It's too dangerous for all of the people here to expose them like that."

"Tommy and Koji have been gone for over two weeks, Takuya." Mimi protested.

"Not a lot of time has passed since the agreed upon deadline." Dinoster reasoned. He and Palmon sat at the foot of the bed while Monmon swung his feet back and forth from his seat atop the television set. Willis had invited the digital ally to the meeting, having taken a liking to him during their numerous times on sentry duty together.

"Yeah, for all we know, they just haven't gotten to it yet because they don't think it's been that long." Palmon reasoned.

"Well clearly, it was a mistake to not arrange for them to contact us after a certain point." Willis massaged his temple.

"We have to trust that those four know what they're doing." Takuya argued. "If we don't have faith in them-"

"Takuya, we messed up." Mimi interrupted him. "We didn't even think about how we would keep in touch with each other. We've got to find a way to fix that as soon as possible."

"But we can't just abandon everyone here who's counting on us to protect them." Takuya protested.

"Protect them from what?" Mimi growled. "We haven't seen a single member of the digital army or a Gizumon in over a week. They've clearly left this area Takuya!"

As Mimi and Takuya continued to argue, Willis noted Monmon's reaction to the debate. Instead of focusing on them, his eyes were closed, and his ears were twitching.

"Is something wrong Monmon?" Willis asked the simian, prompting the creature to open its eyes and jump slightly, startled.

"I thought I heard something." Monmon answered. His eyes then narrowed, staring at the doorway. "Oh, I guess it's just you." He grumbled. The other inhabitants of the room looked out the door to see Impmon leaning against the opposite wall.

"Oh, don't mind me, continue with your lively debate." Impmon waved them away.

"What are you even doing here?" Palmon groaned. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with our battle with the digital army."

"He still doesn't," Willis gave an exasperated glare, "He's just bored."

"You catch on quick, big guy." Impmon chuckled as he strolled into the open hotel room, and confidently hopped onto the bed, making himself comfortable amidst the sea of irritated stares. "So, what'cha fellas been up too lately?"

"Trying to save Kyoto," Takuya barked, "How many people have you managed to annoy since the last time we saw you?"

"For your information, I was exploring the city. It's a big place, especially with no people in it." Impmon yawned deeply. "Really boring-" Before Impmon could finish, Monmon jumped into the air, his fist sweeping upwards. Impmon quickly scrambled away with a look of terror on his face, but instead of coming down on him like the rookie had thought, Monmon smashed his fist into the ceiling, He came down towing a small grey form, which he slammed into the bed before landing on top of it, pinning the creature between his legs.

"Paralyze Breath!" The rabbit-like monster hissed out a cloud of black smoke, prompting Monmon to leap off of the creature and onto the floor. The hare took a dash for the door, but found Palmon and Dinoster standing in his way.

"Who are you?" Dinoster's voice boomed at the small Digimon.

"It's a Gazimon," Monmon observed, "He must be with the digital army."

"Answer us," Takuya stared sternly at the creature, who was in a guarded position on the bed. "What are you doing here: spying on us?"

"So…" Gazimon growled, "This is what's been going on over here," He swept his eyes across the room, "A group of traitorous Digimon making nice with the humans. Are you the reason we've lost contact with Airdramon's company?"

"I'll have you know we took that bastard down already," Takuya leered, "Just like we'll do with any more of you digital army thugs!"

"Takuya," Palmon hissed, "Don't tell him that."

"Paralyze Breath!" Gazimon spat out another cloud of black gas, which hit Palmon directly in the face. Dinoster quickly caught her as the rookie slumped to the ground.

"Palmon!" Mimi cried. Gizamon took advantage of the confusion and jumped over the two Digimon, darting into the hallway.

"Monmon, you can't let him get away!" Willis exclaimed, but the simian Digimon was already on the move, chasing the hare down the corridor.

"Willis, go with him: we'll be right behind you once we make sure Palmon is okay." Takuya commanded. Willis nodded and quickly jumped into the hallway. He spotted Monmon disappear into the stairwell and jump down the stairs.

"Looks like you guys really messed up this time." Impmon stood in the hallway once again. "Hope that Gazimon doesn't tell the digital army all about your secrets."

"Take a little less pleasure in this why don't you," Willis scoffed, "Or need I remind you that the digital army labels you a traitor as well. If they come for us, they'll come for you, too." Willis ran down the hallway and towards the elevator, leaving Impmon behind to contemplate his words.

"Hmpf…" Impmon grunted.

Inside the elevator, Willis took a moment to take in what had just happened: Gazimon had been at the hotel for an undisclosed amount of time. He was sure to know at least about the police officers guarding the area, and the existence of Monmon, Palmon, and Dracomon. Fortunately, the Digimon was most likely unaware of the three Aururumon and Floramon guarding the roof, the Biyomon who was currently asleep in a room on the lower floor, and Palmon and Dracomon's ability to digivolve. Were the digital army to act on the information given to them, they would be severely unprepared for the digidestined's true strength.

"We should follow him…" Willis murmured as the elevator reached the ground floor. As the doors opened he saw Gazimon speeding by, leaping through the lobby as a number of terrified individuals lunged out of the way. One of the police officers jumped in front of the creature, his hand on his holster, but the hare pounced into the air, flipping narrowly over the man, and landed safely behind him, continuing on his way. Monmon scrambled around the officer, following closely behind Gazimon who had kicked open the lobby doors and scrambled outside.

"Monmon, wait up!" Willis called to the primate, but the monster had already slipped through the closing door and into the courtyard.

"Willis, what happened: what was that?" The officer asked as the boy ran by.

"Don't worry about it, we've got it under control." Willis assured him before pushing the door open himself. Outside his eyes adjusted to the light and he saw Monmon and Gazimon circling each other, their eyes locked together. "So much for that idea," He sighed, running up to the two Digimon.

"You're not going anywhere." Monmon commanded as he stared down the enemy.

"You're in no position to stop me." Gazimon smiled.

"Have you forgotten where you are?" Monmon cocked his head. "You're knee deep in our territory," He pulled the giant slingshot off his back, preparing to aim, "And you're outnumbered."

"I think you miscounted." Gazimon said cockily. Before Monmon could respond he and became overcome by a horrid screeching. Both Monmon and Willis clasped their hands over their ears and dropped to their knees as the sound pounded at their eardrums. The sound stopped moments after it began, and a new creature flew into view: a purple bat with red wings, scythes capping its feet, tail, and wings, and rows of sharp teeth. The monster landed next to Gazimon, twice the rabbit's size.

"Good save." Gazimon complimented his ally.

"Did you get the information we needed?" The armored Digimon inquired.

"There's at least three humans and four Digimon working together. They defeated Airdramon's forces including Airdramon himself, and I believe they have the power to digivolve."

"Impressive." Pipismon noted as the Monmon struggled back to his feet, quickly grabbing at his slingshot. "I'll get rid of this one now." The bat-monster shot into the air and began diving towards the stumbling monkey, when a burst of hot, blue fire washed over him. Pipismon barely noticed the pain before a hulking creature slammed into his back and knocked him back into the street.

"Stay away from him," Takuya ordered as he jumped off his partner's back, landing on the ground a few feet away from the still-recovering Monmon and Willis.

"So they can digivolve." Pipismon observed, struggling to a perched position on the opposite side of the parking lot. He eyed the new arrival: a bulky blue dragon who was much taller than he. "I think we've become outmatched," Pipismon eyed his ally rookie, who was slowly backpedaling towards him, "Stall."

"Paralyze Breath!" Gazimon suddenly lunged forward and unleashed a cloud of noxious fumes. Dinoster quickly responded by unleashing a gust of wind with his wings, blowing the fog back towards Gazimon, who rolled to the side to avoid being affected by his own attack. Pipismon turned around immediately as Gazimon launched his attack and let out a blood-curdling screech, aimed away from the hotel. Dinoster dashed towards the crying beast but Gazimon jumped in from the side and kicked him in the face. Dinoster rolled away from the blow and spun around to smash Gazimon in the gut.

"Ugh!" Pipismon suddenly stopped screeching as a spiral of green flames penetrated his back, knocking him onto his chest. As he fell to the ground a storm of vines burst from the concrete and wrapped around his appendages. The Digimon looked around angrily, spotting the Biyomon and three Aruraumon that now surrounded him. Gazimon's attacks also ceased when a vine wrapped around his leg and tossed him away, allowing Dinoster a moment to breathe.

"Good job guys," Takuya nodded to the Floramon who currently had Gazimon pinned to the ground.

"What should we do with them?" Biyomon inquired as she hovered above him.

"We need to find somewhere to contain them for now," Takuya answered, "Then we can find out what exactly how many more are out there."

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough!" Pipismon bellowed. Takuya wanted to inquire further, but before he could he heard a scuffle to his right. He turned to see Floramon being tossed into the air, her vine retracting from Gazimon's leg. A yellow-furred fox, standing on two legs and wearing purple gauntlets, stood posed for another attack.

"Everyone look out!" Takuya screamed, but as he spoke he saw the three Aruraumon fly away from their prisoner as well, as a trio of mushroom-shaped Digimon spewed a dark gas at each of them.

"Pipismon!" A voice boomed, drawing everyone's attention to the edge of the parking lot. There stood four more Digimon: a small warrior dressed in kendo gear, a living candle with wax arms, a massive triceratops, and the largest of the four: a towering vine monster with the head of a flower. Takuya's eyes immediately trained on the largest creature, who bellowed, "Who are these Digimon?"

"Traitors, sir!" Pipismon immediately flew into the air to escape the range of the Aruraumon's vines. "These are the ones responsible for what happened to Airdramon and his company!"

"I'm Takuya Kanbara!" Takuya barked at the monsters, "Otsu's under our protection: you need to leave, now!"

"That's some tough talk Takuya," Willis murmured next to him, "But somehow I don't think that will deter them."

"Takuya Kanbara," Blossomon growled, "You are the one responsible for harming my soldiers?"

"Your soldiers attacked us first: we were just defending ourselves!" Takuya boomed back.

"I see…" Blossomon's closed his eyes, "Be that as it may, we cannot ignore our fallen comrades."

"So you won't be leaving, then?"

"We came all this way," Blossomon looked back towards Kyoto, "I'm afraid we can't leave empty-handed."

"So that's how it is huh?" Takuya looked to his partner. Dinoster shared the same look in his eyes: a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

"Be careful Takuya, there's something different about that one." Willis warned. "The others I can tell just by looking, they're all rookies except for the dinosaur and the bat-thing, but that one," He looked up towards Blossomon, "He's so much bigger than the rest of them."

"You think he could be…?" Takuya gave a worried glance to Willis.

"He's one of the colonels," Dinoster answered for him as he cracked his knuckles, "That means he's an ultimate-level."

"Willis, as soon as you can, go check on Mimi and Palmon: we're gonna need them." Takuya instructed.

"Got it." Willis replied.

"Alright then," Blossomon growled with a grisly voice, "What do you say… we get started?"


	11. Nehemoth

**Part 1: Attack on Kyoto**

 **Nehemoth**

"Like the appearance of a rainbow in the clouds on a rainy day, so was the radiance around him."

 **Otsu Prince Hotel**

 **Otsu, Kyoto, Japan**

 **9:30 A.M.**

 **Sunday, April 29, 2018**

"Bonfire!" The Candlemon next to Blossomon let out a flurry of fireballs that spewed across the parking lot. They were intercepted by a series of ice shards as Penguinmon glided down towards him from a shattered window on one of the upper floors of the hotel. He landed in front of the waxy creature, preventing him from moving any further.

"Diamond Storm!" A flurry of white energy shards ripped into the concrete as Monmon expertly weaved his way around them, raising his slingshot to fire at the yellow fox-man that had chosen him as an opponent. The Renamon spun away to avoid the rock launched at him by Monmon, flipping over him and trying to deliver a swift kick to the back of his head, but Monmon rolled away easily.

"Mushroom Mash!" A chorus of scratchy voices screeched as three Mushroomon simultaneously unleashed their attacks on the trio of Aruraumon that faced them. The three rookies slashed the mushroom bombs away with their vines before each attempting to isolate a different opponent, so as to not let the creatures attack together.

"Crazy Sonic!" Pipismon tried to let out a volatile screech, but Biyomon swooped above him and fired a spiral of green flames. Pipismon had to turn away to dodge it, holding off his attack in the process. Biyomon then dived down at him, folding her wings into her body to increase her speed.

"Paralyze Breath!" Gazimon hissed a cloud of fumes forward as he and Floramon circled each other. Floramon quickly jumped to the right, bypassing the cloud, but Gazimon was already on the move. He had predicted her play and dashed to his left, now running towards her with sharp claws extended.

"I'd advise you all to stand down," The triceratops growled as he approached Dinoster, who recognized his opponent as a Monochromon, "You may have posed a formidable threat to Airdramon and his company," He nodded back towards Blossomon, "But you've never experienced battling an ultimate before. Even if you somehow manage to defeat us, you'll never defeat him."

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Dinoster growled. "You don't think you're gonna scare us away, do you?" He locked eyes with the monster. "No, you're not trying to scare me away, you want to anger me, don't you? You want to fight us."

"You killed our comrades," Monochromon spoke cooly, "That is a sin I cannot forgive."

"All is fair in love and war, brother." Dinoster grinned.

"I'll be sure to write that on your grave!" Monochromon charged forward. Dinoster sprang into the air, flipping behind him.

"I appreciate what you were going for, but you know if you kill me I'll turn into data and be recon-!" Before Dinoster could finish his taunt, Monochromon used his momentum to pivot on one foot, turning to face the dragon, and fired a series of fireballs at him. Dinoster spun higher into the air, narrowly avoiding the attacks. "So much for friendly banter between enemies," Dinoster shrugged before spewing a blue flame from his mouth.

 **9:34 A.M.**

Monmon rolled past Renamon, scooping a fresh batch of rubble from the beaten pavement to use as projectiles for his slingshot. He quickly threw the stones into the pocket, and then fired a peppering spray of rocks at the fox Digimon. Renamon flipped over the volley, coming behind Monmon and stretching her leg out for a kick, but the simian blocked with the slingshot's handle, knocking her away.

"Monmon, look out!" Willis cried as he watched the battle from afar. Monmon's senses tingled as he heard his friend's words, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He quickly spun around and stretched out the handle just as a pair of wooden kendo sticks slammed down on him from above. They bounced off the slingshot with a loud snap, and then slid away as the owner jumped to a safe position. Monmon quickly observed his new opponent, a small creature covered in kendo gear, before jumping back to a position where he could see both Renamon and the newcomer, Kotemon.

"Now this just isn't fair," Monmon's eyes darted between his two opponents, "Can't you find somebody else to fight?" He looked at the silent warrior, realizing that the creature didn't speak. A quick calculation of the number of Digimon on each side gave him his answer. "Oh, well I guess I just won the jackpot then, didn't I?" A smile came upon his face.

"You really think you can take the both of us on at the same time?" Renamon asked cockily.

"I guess we're all about to find out." Monmon grinned. Renamon and Kotemon both prepared themselves as the simian quickly raised his slingshot and let out a volley of stones, these ones aimed for Kotemon. The small warrior smacked the projectiles away with his batons as Monmon rushed for Renamon, swinging his slingshot like a bat at the yellow fox. Renamon flipped away, and as she did so Monmon quickly twirled around and shot another volley at Kotemon, who bashed them away once again. Renamon came down behind the green monkey, who noted her position and swung wide, narrowly missing the fox with his slingshot-turned-bat as she bowed backwards, kicking her foot out with the momentum she gained from falling backwards to try and kick Monmon in the jaw. The primate threw his head into the air, letting the kick slice by his face, and then turned quickly to unleash another volley at Kotemon, but the Digimon had disappeared. Thinking quickly, Monmon jumped back just in time to avoid the swing of a pair of batons as Kotemon appeared above him. The swordsman landed softly on the ground where Monmon once stood as the simian cartwheeled to safety.

"Dammit Monmon," Willis watched the battle tensely, "There's no way you can handle both of them by yourself." He looked around, hoping to find something to use as a weapon, but the area was clear.

"Willis!" Takuya barked. "You need to go get Mimi and Palmon, we're outnumbered!"

"I know Takuya, but Monmon is in trouble _now_ ," Willis urged, "Somebody's got to go and help him."

"I know you're concerned but he can handle himself," Takuya replied, "And I've got to stay here to share my energy with Dinoster if he needs it, so I _need_ you to go and get reinforcements, okay?"

"You're right," Willis sighed, "Okay."

"Oof!" The grunt drew Willis' attention back to the one-sided battle, where Monmon had just been double-teamed by his two opponents. Renamon had blocked his escape while Kotemon had slammed his batons into the monkey's back, causing him to tumble forward. Now the two Digimon were racing in for the kill.

"Oh no, Monmon!"

"Bada… Boom!" A burst of flames whizzed past Willis' head and smashed into Renamon's shoulder, causing him to spin around. Kotemon immediately stopped running and instead jumped back, crossing his batons in a defensive position.

"What?" Willis turned his head to see Impmon casually walking forward. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't want you getting the wrong idea or anything," Impmon smiled as he formed another fireball at the tip of his finger, "I don't really give a rat's ass if youse guys live or die. But it's like you said, the digital army thinks I'm a traitor too." He arrived next to Monmon, who had recovered and had his slingshot ready for another attack, but was listening intently to Impmon's speech. "I figure if I don't want those guys getting their grubby hands on me, I'd better make sure none of you bozos kick the bucket, know what I'm sayin'?"

"Thank you Impmon," Willis smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," Impmon waved him away with his free hand.

"Willis, please, get going." Takuya urged.

"Right, I'm on it." Willis nodded, and then ran towards the entrance to the hotel.

"That was a mistake, dwarf," Renamon scoffed, "You should have run when you had the chance."

"I'm not a dwarf, or weren't you paying attention?!" Impmon flung the flame at the tip of his finger forward. "I'm an imp!"

 **9:41 A.M.**

Monochromon breathed in deeply, watching Dinoster's movements with care. The Digimon was faster than he had expected, and his flame bursts had caused a lot of damage. While Monochromon wasn't making any judgements yet, he could tell the traitors were a lot stronger than he had previously believed.

"You are a more formidable opponent than I expected, I'll give you that." Monochromon said as his breathing steadied. "I should have known the ones to defeat Airdramon would be strong, I just didn't expect you to put up this much of a challenge."

"That's because we were ready for you." Dinoster explained.

"What? You couldn't possibly have known we were coming. You are a liar!" Monochromon barked.

"That's not what I mean," Dinoster shook his head, "After we defeated Airdramon, we knew the digital army would send reinforcements to this area eventually. So we prepared, and we trained. We've been preparing our minds and bodies almost non-stop for the past three weeks."

"I see…" Monochromon gasped.

"You didn't expect us to just wait around this whole time doing nothing, did you?" Dinoster said with a glare in his eye. "Besides, it takes a lot of practice to develop the skills we did."

"What are you talking about?" Monochromon inquired.

"Here, I'll show you!" Dinoster boomed as he let out a burst of blue flames.

 **Three Weeks Ago**

"It's really hard, I'll say that much," Dinoster explained, "It pretty much goes against all of my instincts, but I think in the long run, it's worth it."

"So why do you guys do it in the first place?" Tommy asked. "It seems pretty silly to me, honestly."

"Yeah," Koji nodded, "Tactically, announcing your attacks before you perform them seems like a poor strategy, alerting your opponent to your next move and allowing them the chance to respond."

"It's not that simple," Flamedramon answered, "There's a certain art to the power of a Digimon's attack. Saying the name of a move is a way of connecting the attack in our minds and our bodies. Any move we prepare becomes physically weaker if its name is not said."

"Seriously?" Mimi cocked her head.

"Yes. Here, I'll show you." Flamedramon stood up, walking outside the hotel room the Digidestined had been standing in and going out into the hall. The group followed him outside, giving him space as he made his way further into the hallway. "This is an attack without saying the name at the same time." Flamedramon pulled his fist back, letting it become enveloped in fire. He then thrust it forward, unleashing a ball of fire, which flew down the corridor a short distance before succumbing to gravity and exploding on the ground.

"And here," Flamedramon's fist glowed bright red once more, "Is what happens when we pair it with the mental component: Fire Rocket!" An explosive blast of fire rushed through the hallway, scorching the walls as it whizzed by and exploding into the wall on the far size of the floor. "The power difference isn't even comparable."

"The power difference is huge, for sure," Majester agreed, "But we can't deny the tactical advantage it gives if our opponent doesn't know what our next attack is, especially if they're expecting us to announce them, given the tradition."

"Could there be some way to connect the physical and mental aspects of your attacks without saying their name allowed?" Mimi inquired.

"Yeah, so we could have the strength of our attacks with the tactical edge of them being silent." Palmon nodded. "Can we?"

"It's been pretty peaceful around here since we defeated Airdramon," Takuya gazed outside, "Maybe it would be a good time to start finding out."

 **Now**

Monochromon dug his heels into the earth to resist being thrown back by the flames. The heat from the blast had scorched his armor, while forcing him almost 10 meters back. _I get it now…_ Monochromon thought as he struggled to cool down, _I was wondering why his moves were so hard to predict, I just didn't see it before. He doesn't announce his attacks, but they're just as strong as a regular attack if he had announced it._ Monochromon shook off the residual flames that were singing the edges of his armor.

"That's an impressive feat," Monochromon said in his low, guttural voice, "You've learned how to launch attacks without suffering a decrease in strength."

"That's true," Dinoster nodded, "But don't think that's the only strength we've gained in our time here!" Dinoster flew forward and swung his tail at the beast, who hunkered down, letting the blow brush off of his back plating.

"Volcanic Strike!" Monochromon opened his mouth and shot a pair of fireballs up into the air. Dinoster swerved to avoid them, and then rushed down at Monochromon for another attack, this time feigning before slipping to the left and blasting the dinosaur with another burst of fire. Unprepared for this one, Monochromon was thrown off his feet, sliding some ways away on his side. The Coredramon followed it up with a rushing punch to his gut, dragging the Monochromon into the air and tossing him back onto the pavement.

"One down," Dinoster cracked his knuckles, eyes surveying the rest of the battlefield. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the battle in the sky, which had just ended unfavorably. Biyomon was spiraling towards the ground uncontrollably, her opponent hovering above her victoriously. The dragon burst into action, jumping into the air and snatching the rookie mid-fall, then gliding back to the ground next to the hotel.

"I'm sorry, he's just too strong for me." Biyomon said weakly as he set her against the wall. "He's an armor Digimon."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Dinoster assured her. He then took off back into the air, where Pipismon awaited.

 **9:49 A.M.**

Takuya watched over the battles with reserve. Monmon had received backup in the form of Impmon, much to his surprise, and Dinoster had defeated his opponent and gone on to cover for Biyomon, who had lost to Pipismon, the other champion-level Digimon. The rest of the battles were going back-and-forth, with no discernable winner. The only thing bothering Takuya was Blossomon, who remained on the far end of the battlefield, watching the battles rage just like Takuya.

"Why is he just standing there?" He pondered. "He's just watching everything like I am. But there's no reason to: why isn't he fighting?" Takuya looked up at the creature's eyes and gasped, realizing that the monster was staring right at him with a grin. "What is he...?" Blossomon suddenly faded away, causing Takuya to jump. "Where did he go?"

"Looking for me?" A rough voice spoke behind him. Takuya froze as a sense of dread overcame him. "You looked so intrigued, is there something I can help you with?"

"You..." Takuya overcame his fear and jumped away, skidding across the pavement as he twisted around. "What are you up too?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." Blossomon smiled. "I'm not doing anything right now."

"Don't toy with me!" Takuya yelled, leaning forward as he glared intensely at the monster. "I won't fall for your games!"

"Big talk from such a little man," Blossomon taunted, "So, you fancy yourself the leader of this group, eh: issuing commands to human and Digimon alike?"

"What business is it of yours?" Takuya growled. Blossomon responded harshly, snapping one of his vines and smashing Takuya into the ground, pinning him.

"Don't think me your equal, child. I am Blossomon, Colonel of the digital army. This role you claimed with no authority whatsoever, I worked for it. I am the leader of these men. They not only respect me, they admire me. They would do anything for me, and I for them. You could never begin to understand the dynamic of a leader."

Takuya glared as he struggled to breathe, the heavy vine pushing against his chest as it drove him into the concrete.

"These soldiers have spoken," Blossomon continued, "They seek retribution for the death of their comrades, even at a great and personal risk. I could never deny them that right. I stand here, contributing nothing to this battle, because I respect the will of my soldiers. You are the ones they seek vengeance against. When they're satisfied, then I will put an end to this battle."

"You say you're contributing nothing," Takuya wheezed, "But what are you doing right now?"

"Stomping out an insignificant bug does not hardly qualify as an act of participation in battle. You mean nothing to me." Blossomon began to push harder. Takuya began to cough as the air was pressed out of his lungs, his eyes going dark: or so he thought.

"Hiya!" The darkness around him was not from blacking out, but a shadow cast as Togemon suddenly appeared before both of them, twirling through the air as she built up momentum for a light speed jabbing which pounded the unsuspecting Blossomon in the chest, smacking him against the side of the hotel. Takuya took deep breaths as he recovered from the experience.

"Togemon?" Takuya looked up at the creature, speaking between breaths.

"You're looking a little rough there Takuya," Togemon smiled, "Why don't you leave this guy to me."

"You're welcome to him," Takuya nodded, "But there's something you should know. He's not just any Digimon, he's an ultimate."

"Yeah, I know." Togemon nodded. "This guy's one of the colonels that lead us all here, along with Asuramon and Astamon."

"So do you think you can take him?" Takuya inquired.

"Probably not," Togemon shrugged, "At least not by myself anyway. So why don't you go and make sure the rest of the team finishes their battles quickly so they can provide me with some backup, eh?"

"No problem, I'll go check on the others." Takuya nodded, jumped to his feet, and took off.

"As for you," Togemon turned her attention back to Blossomon, who was pulling himself out of the freshly made hole in the wall, "Why don't you show me what you've got?"

 **9:58 A.M.**

"Unbelievable," Renamon shook his head as he circled the wounded creature, who was kneeling on the pavement, out of breath, "You're pathetic. How can you be so weak?" Renamon scoffed at Impmon.

"Don't...call me... weak..." The rookie struggled to say.

"I only speak the truth," The fox replied, "I don't understand how someone as pathetic as you found their way into the digital world in the first place."

"They thought I was good enough…" Impmon groaned, struggling to his feet, "To let me into your army…" He formed a fireball at the tip of his finger, but Renamon appeared at his side, and with a swift karate chop to the back of the neck, Impmon dropped to the ground once more.

"Do not get back up." Renamon warned.

 **10:00 A.M.**

Yuriko and Hiroaki Kanbara watched from inside the hotel lobby as their son commanded the Digimon forces outside. The police officers stationed there had prevented anyone from getting too close to the windows, but as Takuya was the only one outside, they had permitted them to stand up against the barricade, a row of concrete barriers set up across the lobby to help slow down an onslaught of Digimon should they find their way inside.

"That monster…" Yuriko tried to remain calm as she watched the events unfold outside, "It almost killed our son, Hiro." She spoke of Takuya's encounter with Blossomon, which almost ended in tragedy, had it not been for Togemon's swift intervention.

"I know, Yuriko," Hiro nodded, "But there's nothing much we can do right now. He's the only one that can command those Digimon out there."

"But why does he have to be out there alone," She bit her lip, "He's just a boy, he can't protect himself from those beasts."

"Have you looked at him lately?" Hiro inquired. "I mean really _looked_ at him." Outside, Takuya was directing Dinoster, who had gained another opponent in the form of an awakened Monochromon. "He's commanding an army. He's not a boy anymore."

 **10:02 A.M.**

"Watch out!" Takuya called to Dinoster. Pipismon was swooping towards him, while the dragon was focused on Monochromon. Dinoster jumped out of the way moments after Takuya's instruction, forcing the Pipismon to veer off course lest he was to crash into his ally.

"It's gonna be tricky trying to fight both of these guys, Takuya." Dinoster growled. "I could really use some backup."

"I'm sorry, everyone else is tied up right now!" He surveyed the battlefield, noting each fight that was currently taking place. The Mushroomon and Aruraumon had made no headway against each other, while Penguinmon was keeping Candlemon on the defensive, launching volley of ice shards repeatedly at the waxy rookie. Floramon, on the other hand, was having trouble dodging Gazimon's toxic breath, while Monmon was constantly trying to create some distance between himself and Kotemon so he could have time to launch an attack with his slingshot.

"What…?" Takuya noticed Impmon lying on the ground, unconscious. "When did he… then where did Renamon…" The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up, and Takuya instinctively jumped forward, feeling a gust of wind behind him followed by a thumping noise. He twirled around on his heel to see Renamon kneeling behind him, having attacked from above with the intent of pummeling him into the pavement.

"Quick reflexes," Renamon said as he stood back up, "Much better than that worthless fighter you sent up against me."

"Listen, if you're looking for a fight, there's not much I can do for you." Takuya shook his head.

"On the contrary," Renamon cracked his knuckles menacingly, "As you seem to be the leader of this group, I believe it would be quite satisfying to relieve you of your command."

"What kind of warrior would belittle himself by attacking a defenseless opponent?" Takuya barked.

"What kind of general would be so foolish as to leave himself completely exposed to the enemy?" Renamon retorted. Takuya twitched, as if ready to make a break for it, but Renamon mirrored his moves. "There's no escaping this, I'm afraid. Prepare yourself."

"Don't underestimate me." Takuya gulped. Renamon entered a striking pose, but a slight movement to his left diverted his attention, and the fox leaped away moments before Willis appeared, swinging a police baton in both hands. He stumbled forward instead of hitting his target, forcing himself to stop before barreling into Takuya.

"Nice try boy, but-!" Before Renamon could finish his taunt another police baton appeared to his right and cracked up against his head. The rookie, unprepared for the blow, flew face first into the ground. Mimi stood behind him, breathing heavily as she held the baton in both hands.

"That was a close one," Takuya sighed as the three tamers rejoined each other, "It's a good thing you two got here when you did." He nodded to Mimi.

"We got here as fast as we could, once Willis told me what was happening." Mimi replied, twirling the baton in her hand. "The officers inside here kind enough to give us some weapons, too."

"Here you go Takuya," Willis pulled a third baton out of his belt, and handed it to the digidestined.

"Nice," Takuya happily accepted the defensive tool.

"Don't be so proud of yourselves," Renamon stood back up, grasping the back of his head, "It was a lucky shot, but it won't happen again." He stumbled as he approached them.

"He took a pretty hard hit to the back of the head," Mimi whispered, "He should be pretty disoriented. If we can do it again, he might go down."

"Enough conspiring!" Renamon ran forward, claws outstretched. Willis and Mimi jumped away, while Takuya raised his baton and pulled upwards. Renamon darted backwards, avoiding his strike, and then flipped around to see Mimi and Willis heading for him. The Digimon rolled forward, easily dodging their strikes, and stood back up. "I told you-ugh!" One more blow to the back of his head brought Renamon slinking to the ground, as Takuya stood over him with an outstretched baton.

"I told you not to underestimate me." Takuya said as he slid the baton into one of his empty belt loops.

"Togemon!" Mimi suddenly exclaimed, causing Takuya to spin around and focus on the battle. Blossomon was snapping a flurry of vines at the cactus Digimon, who was having difficulty blocking the barrage. Further away, Dinoster was narrowly dodging constant attacks by Monochromon and Pipismon.

"They need our help!" Takuya exclaimed, grasping his digivice. Mimi did the same, aiming it at her partner. Bursts of energy then shot forward, streaming into Mimi and Takuya's partners. The invigorated Dinoster knocked away the proceeding attack by Monochromon, punching the charging creature away.

"Thanks Takuya," Dinoster said with a sigh, "I needed that."

"Take this!" Togemon launched a flurry of her own, jabbing at each of Blossomon's vines as he came at her.

"So, you've been invigorated, have you?" Blossomon inquired. "Let's see if this newfound burst of energy helps you to bridge the impossibly large gap between us!" Blossomon lunged forward, smashing his vines into the ground as he came at the champion. Togemon spun away from the rampaging monster, jumping into the air and trying to punch at the back of his head. Blossomon's vines snatched at Togemon's foot mid-air, and slammed her back onto the ground before him.

"I don't care how strong you think you are, I'll never stop until I defeat you, or show you that you're wrong about the humans!" Togemon shot a flurry of barbs at Blossomon's vine, knocking it away from her leg. She then sprang back up and fired another spray of needles at Blossomon's chest. This time the Digimon's vines congregated around his face, protecting him from serious harm.

"Convince me that I'm wrong about humans?" Blossomon scoffed. "After what I've seen, the horrors done upon my fellow Digimon, you think I could ever forgive them?" Blossomon's vines thrashed towards Togemon.

"You can do it Togemon, I believe in you!" Mimi cheered from the sidelines.

"You and this human, the both of you make me sick!" Blossomon's thrashing intensified, and Togemon moved quickly to dodge each blow. "Only a fool would believe that I could ever overlook the damages that have been done to the digital world!" As Togemon leaped into the air, one of Blossomon's vines shot after her, snatching her other leg. The other vines then came up at the same time, ensaring the cactus Digimon.

"Believe it or not, we're fighting for the same thing you are!" Togemon cried as the ultimate began to squeeze. "We're the digidestined!" She struggled to free herself, but Blossomon's stranglehold was too tight for her to break.

"Don't you dare defile the names of the heroes of old! You are traitors to your own cause!" Blossomon turned the Digimon upside-down, her head now hovering above the concrete, and slammed his vines down, smashing the champion into the ground.

"Togemon, no!" Mimi rushed forward, ignoring Willis' protests. She arrived at a small crater in the ground as Blossomon backed away triumphantly, revealing the defeated Palmon lying inside.

"Palmon!" Mimi stopped in shock upon seeing her partner. "You… lost…" She desperately pressed the button on her digivice, staring in disbelieve as it refused to respond. "You've always helped before. Please, we need you now!" She dropped to her knees, holding her unresponsive digivice in her hands. Tears slid down her cheeks, dripping into her palms. "Palmon…"

"Now do you understand," Blossomon hissed as he squirmed over the unconscious body of Mimi's partner, "Do you feel hate as we do now? Do you comprehend how much stronger we are than you? Our hatred drives us; it acts as a constant reminder of what we're fighting for. You could never begin to compare to our power."

"I do understand," Mimi choked back her tears, "I understand hate perfectly. I hate this stupid war; I hate seeing my friends hurt. I hate making Palmon fight!" The girl wobbled off of her knees. "But most of all," The last of her tears finally dripped down from her chin, landing on the screen of her digivice, her head tucked into her neck.

"There's nothing you can do girl, get back down." Blossomon shook his head.

"Mimi, he's too strong!" Takuya cried. "It's over."

"Most of all Blossomon," Mimi's head sprang up, her eyes meeting the Colonel's, "I hate you!"

The digivice in her hands sprang to life, screeching with energy. A burst of light shot into the sky, taking her and Blossomon aback.

"What is this?" The ultimate monster growled.

"I don't care!" Mimi barked, focusing back on the monster, "I just want you to go! Just go away and never come back! Can't you see what you're doing? Whatever happened in your world, it can't be any worse than what you're doing to ours right now! You're no better than the people who unleashed the virus on the digital world!"

"How _dare_ you?!"

"I dare easily!" Mimi stomped forward. "After everything you've done to my home and my friends: how dare _you_?!"

"Mimi?" Palmon was standing, her body flowing with energy.

"Palmon, you're okay?" Mimi squealed.

"Mimi, I don't know what you're doing, but it's definitely working!" The Digimon began glowing brighter. "Keep it up!"

"Don't worry Palmon, I have no intention of backing down from this overgrown grape vine!" Mimi glared with a ferocious fire. "This bitch gets to know exactly how I feel!" With one last cry, the beam vanished, and the energy surrounding Palmon dissipated as well.

"What?" Palmon looked up and down her arms in confusion.

"So much for your impassioned cries." Blossomon smiled wickedly. "I don't know what you thought you'd accomplish, but clearly you just didn't have enough power to make it happen. You'll rue the day you crossed the digital army, little girl!"

"Why don't you put a sock in it?!" Mimi barked, and with that, the light came back. It shot down from the sky, splitting into five beams which flew across the skies of Kyoto. Two of them spiraled towards them, crashing in front of Mimi and Takuya.

"What the…" Mimi's eyes widened as an object was thrown out of the light, and into her hand. She now held a golden tag, hanging from a chain, which had a peculiar symbol engraved on the front of it. Upon touching it, the symbol began to glow.

"I told you we were Digidestined, Blossomon!" Palmon roared. "Mimi: activate the digivice now!"

"What? I don't understand?" Blossomon reacted as quickly as he could, throwing his vines at the girl. Mimi wasted no time, tapping the button on her digivice, which shot a beam of light into the tag.

" **Palmon, warp digivolve to… Lillymon!"**


	12. Scatter

**Part Two: The Tower of Babel**

 **Scatter**

"Now the whole world had one language and a common speech."

 **Otsu Prince Hotel**

 **Otsu, Kyoto, Japan**

 **10:12 A.M.**

 **Sunday, April 29, 2018**

Lillymon wasted no time. The humanoid snatched at Blossomon's oncoming vines as she zipped into the air. The ultimate evolution was draped in a suit of green leaves and fuchsia flowers, with long vines coming out of the bright flower-cap on her head. She wore green boots adorned with sunflowers, and had four wings shaped like leaves. Blossomon couldn't stop the nature-adorned warrior from towing him into the air, where Lillymon used her momentum to swing Blossomon around and throw him across the pavement. The Colonel snatched in futility at the ground as he slid, his body scraping against the concrete.

"Mimi, are you okay?" Lillymon smiled as she fluttered back to the ground, her wings beating as fast as a hummingbird's.

"Palmon… how did you-?" Mimi started.

"It's Lillymon now, actually." Her partner nodded. "And it was thanks to the power you shared with me." She pointed to the tag held by Mimi.

"I don't understand where this came from." She pondered, staring at the small necklace in her hands.

"I can't say for sure, but I'd wager that somebody in the digital world is looking out for us." Lillymon proposed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll see if I can take care of this bully." She twisted around, a look of resolve on her face as she stared down Blossomon, who was pushing himself off the ground.

"You and that girl," Blossomon growled, "Your ability to share power is interesting, I'll admit. But that doesn't mean that you two are Digidestined."

"What more is it going to take to convince you, Blossomon?" Lillymon inquired.

"Nothing short of divine intervention!" Blossomon's vines sliced through the air at the flowered monster, who spun higher to avoid them.

"A beam of light appeared from the sky to save us, and that doesn't cut it for you?" Lillymon cocked her head. "I guess the digital army is just too blinded by its own hatred." She sighed, bringing her hands together. The yellow cuffs on her arms then began to grow, wrapping together until they formed a large flower pod protruding from her hands. "Flower… Cannon!" A beam of light burst from the tip of the pod, which ripped into the ground as Blossomon jumped to avoid it.

"So, you're finally calling out your attacks, eh?" Blossomon grinned.

"Oh, so you noticed." Lillymon nodded as she fired another beam of light from the pod. "And here I was thinking all my training would go unrecognized."

"An amusing trick, to be sure," Blossomon retorted as he continuously dodged the beams of light coming from the air, "Something that we colonels learned before coming to the digital world. We would have applied it sooner, but there was never a worthy opponent with which we needed to conceal our attacks from."

"Well I hope you find this worthy: Flower Cannon!" Lillymon fired another beam, forcing Blossomon to roll backward.

"On the contrary, your need to announce your attacks alerts me to the fact that this must be your first time digivolving," Blossomon smiled, "Meaning you are inexperienced with that form. Activation energy aside, you're inferior to me in every possible way."

"That's some big talk coming from somebody who is running away!" Lillymon let out a series of bursts, which Blossomon continued to roll away from.

"There's a difference between running…" Blossomon growled, "And waiting."

"What?" Lillymon murmured.

"I don't think so!" A deep voice boomed behind her. Lillymon turned to see Dinoster grappling Pipismon.

"I see, he tried to switch opponents, did he?" Lillymon scoffed.

"Don't worry, I won't let him interfere. Take care of that guy, would you?" Dinoster grunted as he dragged Pipismon to the ground.

"My pleasure," Lillymon nodded. She then twirled away just as a series of vines sliced through the air where she had once been. "Flower Cannon!" As she turned back to face Blossomon she fired another beam of light, this one catching Blossomon off guard and scraping against his arm.

"Ugh!" The monster cried as it quickly retook a defensive stance.

"None of your soldiers are going to interfere in this battle Blossomon," Lillymon shook her head, "Dinoster will make sure of that. Just face it: you're alone and overpowered, and I have the high ground."

"We'll see!" Blossomon rushed forward, ignoring Lillymon entirely and aiming straight for Dinoster, who had thrown Pipismon into Monochromon, and was now swinging his tail at them.

"Oh no!" Lillymon burst forward, chasing after the colonel. However, she soon stopped in mid-air, a knowing look on her face. A second later Blossomon twisted around as he ran, throwing his vines out towards her. They barely past by her head as she pulled her weapon forward, aiming straight for her opponent's chest: "Flower Cannon!" The beam of light jammed into the flower Digimon, causing him to careen through the air and crash a distance away, close to the pier. Lillymon darted after him, letting out another beam of light with her flower cannon, which hit the creature's shoulder, knocking him into the ground before he could try to stand.

"Looks like I'm not as inexperienced as you thought," Lillymon taunted as she fluttered over him. "You tried to draw me into a trap by going after my comrade, but I noticed just in time to put myself out of harm's way. Had I not, your attack would have hit me right on the mark." She shook her head. "That's what you get for underestimating me."

"You…" Blossomon gasped deeply, clutching the wound in his chest.

"Go ahead, let's hear what you have to say." Lillymon glared at her opponent.

"Your inexperience…" Blossomon growled, "Is dumbfounding!" His arm shot toward her, vines entangling her body. Mimi began to gasp, but as quickly as Blossomon had struck, a beam of light burst from the green cage, tearing the vines apart. Blossomon let out a blood curdling cry as he dropped his shoulder, the remains of his arm writhing in agony. Lillymon calmly slipped out of the now-limp tentacles.

"And another thing," Lillymon continued, "I haven't _had_ to call out my Flower Cannon since I initially used it. That's an assumption that _you_ made, which I used to my advantage."

 **10:18 A.M.**

"Unbelievable," Takuya wiped the sweat off his brow as he watched Lillymon's domination of Blossomon, "She defeated him so easily."

"She did it!" Mimi cheered next to him. "Lillymon won!"  
"This thing…" Takuya looked down at the gold pendant he held in his palm. An abstract symbol was etched into a panel clipped into its face. "Somehow, it helped Togemon digivolve to the next level."

"Where did it come from?" Willis inquired. He sat a few feet away from them, tending to Impmon's wounds.

"Lillymon said that somebody in the digital world must be looking out for us." Mimi answered vaguely. "I don't really know what she meant though."

"I got one too." Takuya slid his finger over the surface of the object. "And there were three other lights…"

"That's something we can figure out later," Mimi waved him down, "Right now I'm going to her." Mimi took off without another word, moving swiftly across the battleground to where Lillymon stood over her defeated opponent.

 **10:20 A.M.**

"How did you overpower me so easily?" Blossomon gargled through groans of pain.

"Well, the activation energy from my digivolution probably played a large factor," Lillymon reasoned, "And I'm sure the training we went through these past few weeks probably gave me some sort of competitive edge." Her eyes rolled as she spoke, eventually settling back on Blossomon. "But ultimately, I'd wager that you just weren't really up to the challenge."

"How dare you…" Blossomon growled.

"I'm not mocking you," She shook her head, "I honestly don't think you were prepared for this battle. After all, you didn't come to the human world expecting any resistance, did you? And even when you encountered some, you didn't really have any trouble."

"I lost many soldiers to the Gizumon, do not disrespect their death." Blossomon barked.

"I didn't say your soldiers didn't have a hard time," Lillymon waved the monster down, "I'm specifically referring to you. The rookies and champions struggled with the Gizumon, but you're much stronger than them. You haven't had a real challenge since you got here. You didn't come to the digital world to fight; you came to lead." Blossomon was silent. "That's why you lost. You weren't prepared, not really." As she finished, Mimi appeared by her side.

"Good job Lillymon," She smiled up at her partner.

"Couldn't have done it without you." The ultimate nodded, a wide grin on her face as well.

"Fine then, if you're done throwing your victory in my face, why don't you just go ahead and kill me." Blossomon's good arm clutched his chest, the throbbing pain from the wound consuming him. Lillymon suddenly appeared before him, her cannon aimed at the monster's weak spot.

"Lillymon…" Mimi whispered.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." She spoke solemnly. "If I killed you right here, you'd become a martyr. Hell, one of your cronies might find the will to digivolve and turn this battle around." Lillymon then jumped away from him, her flower cannon receding into her collars, causing Mimi to breathe a sigh of relief. "Even still, I'd be right to take you out, if only to prevent you from recovering and endangering my friends."

"Unbelievable." The colonel shook his head.

"Here's the thing Blossomon: we're not the bad guys." Lillymon said with resolve. "We're here for one purpose, and that's to protect innocent lives. And the sooner you realize that, the sooner we can put an end to this stupid war and focus on what really matters: saving the digital world."

 **10:22 A.M.**

Monmon's slingshot blocked another swing from Kotemon's batons. Usually Kotemon had receded, but this time he pushed forward, causing Monmon's feet to dig into the ground, their weapons locked against each other.

"It's over, Kotemon." The monkey said sternly as he continued to push forward. "Your commander has been defeated, and now our side has an ultimate. You are outmatched." Kotemon scoffed beneath his mask, to which Monmon responded by pushing his full body weight against the warrior's batons, causing him to jump backwards. Monmon quickly gained his footing and jumped out of range as well, taking the momentary reprieve to look around the battlefield. "Look around you, everyone else sees it too." Indeed, the battle had ceased after Blossomon had lost his arm. The Mushroomon, Penguinmon, and Gizamon were all at an uneasy standoff with their opponents. Pipismon and Monochromon were still circling Dinoster, but both seemed hesitant to initiate the fight once more. Kotemon was still poised for attack, but began to relax his shoulders. Monmon sighed deeply, a sense of relief rushing over him. However, it was short lasted, as he suddenly spotted an eerie shape appear far behind Kotemon.

"No, what are they doing here?" Dinoster growled, his eyes sweeping around the outskirts of the battlefield, where more of the intruders were coming into view.

 **10:24 A.M.**

"Lillymon, look!" Mimi attracted her partner's attention behind her. The ultimate monster risked a quick glance, which quickly gained her full attention. "Oh dear." They had all appeared suddenly, circling the quarreling Digimon within the parking lot.

"Gizumon…" Blossomon growled as his eyes scanned the new arrivals.

"Why did they show up?" Lillymon pondered. She then turned back to Blossomon. "We share a common enemy now. Can you at least promise not to interfere if we have to fight them?"

"I am in no condition to fight," Blossomon shook his head, "And I have no love of the Gizumon. But this isn't over between us…" A shadow appeared in the sky, soaring off of the towering hotel and diving towards the battlefield.

"Look out: above you!" Lillymon called out. She gained the attention of a number of Digimon, but not in time for them to register what she had said. Flying above Monochromon, the figure slammed down upon its target, tearing into its body. The other Digimon jumped back in horror as Monochromon's data exploded in a flurry of white specks, revealing the form of the murderer. The black and purple Digimon had cloven feet, and the head of a ram, with tattered black wings on its back. In its bulky, blue hand was Monochromon's digi-core, with which the creature promptly stood up, knocked its head back, and swallowed.

 **10:26 A.M.**

"What's happening out there?" Yuriko whimpered as she watched the horror outside unfold. "What are these things?"

"You need to get back now ma'am," The officer near them began to push her and Hiro away, "You too sir."

"What are those?" Hiro inquired.

"I'm not sure but I don't think they're on our side." He pulled them away from the doors, directing them back towards the sleeping quarters, but were stopped as they passed the elevator. "Oh no…" He slowly backed away along with Hiroaki and Yuriko, another Gizumon hovering in front of them, his tubules writhing towards them.

 **10:27 A.M.**

"Monochromon!" Blossomon cried in disbelief as he watched the swift murder of his comrade. But there was no time for mourning: once the demon's deed was done, the Gizumon attacked. They flew into the battlefield in a frenzy, firing beams of destruction wildly into the crowd. The Mushroomon and Aururaumon were the next victims. They tried to escape, but the Gizumon were upon them quickly. A series of beams ripped through the Mushroomon, their data spiraling into the sky as their murderers then chased towards the Aururaumon, who quickly dispersed to escape from their pursuers.

"Don't even think about it!" A Gizumon came for Dinoster, but the dramon sensed his approach and quickly jumped behind him, plunging his fist into the machine's back. He ripped out a mass of circuitry, and the creature slumped to the ground before exploding into data.

"Look out!" Floramon pounced against an approaching Gizumon, knocking him onto the ground before it could strike at the unprepared Gazimon.

"You…saved me…?" Gazimon said in confusion.

"If we're going to beat these things, we need to work together, okay?" Floramon said sternly. Gazimon eyed her suspiciously for a moment, and then softened his gaze.

"Okay." He nodded as well.

"Good, then let's-!" Floramon never finished her order. The Gizumon's tubules tore forward, slashing into her back. Gazimon's eyes widened in horror as the rookie disappeared in a burst of data.

"Where did they come from?" Willis exclaimed as he scooped up the unconscious Impmon and followed Takuya towards the hotel doors. "They just appeared out of nowhere."

"We'll deal with that later, for now we've got to get to safety." Takuya marched towards the door, then jumped back as they were thrust open, a stream of people running away in terror.

"What the hell?" Willis exclaimed.

"Takuya!" Hiroaki appeared from within the crowd, running towards his son.

"Dad, what's happening?!" Takuya cried as the inhabitants of the hotel flooded into the battlefield.

"Those creatures, the machines…" Hiroaki screamed as he tried to push his way through the fleeing masses. "They took her!"

"Took her?" Takuya gasped.

"Your mother!" Hiroaki's words sent a wave of panic through Takuya. He stopped running forward, the shock of his father's words locking his legs in place.

 **10:30 A.M.**

"I don't understand." Mimi watched in awe as the Gizumon began snatching people out of the crowd. "What are they doing?" She turned to Lillymon, about to ask her to step in, but the ultimate already had her eyes trained on one of the invaders. The largest one, who had eliminated Monochromon, had locked eyes with her.

"Mimi, find somewhere to hide." She instructed as she began rising into the air. "If anything happens, call out to me: I'll find you."

"Okay Lillymon," She nodded. The flower Digimon then zoomed through the air, appearing before the monster. From afar, Mimi could see her partner attempting to talk to the creature, but the ram had little patience for Lillymon's attempts to negotiate. It immediately shot its leg forward, pummeling her in the gut with its hoof. Lillymon was tossed through the air, crashing into the side of the hotel. The monster then jumped after her, slamming into her body and knocking them both into the depths of the hotel.

"Lillymon!" Mimi cried as she clasped her hands over her mouth, trying to not draw too much attention to herself.

"She will be fine," A grizzly voice said behind her, "That Digimon has a strong will."

"You two were fighting just a few minutes ago…" Mimi eyed him suspiciously.

"And thus I should know better than most." Blossomon replied. "She was right about me: I wasn't prepared for this battle. But I was also weary from a previous encounter with the Gizumon a few days ago. But I will admit that she is a more powerful opponent than I gave her credit for."

"Maybe when this is all over we can-"

"Move!" Blossomon lunged toward Mimi as she spoke, and the girl rolled away just in time to avoid the thrashing tubules of a Gizumon. Blossomon threw his body atop the creature, pinning it to the ground. The monster wrestled beneath him, but the heaving creature refused to release him.

"Very well then…" The monster wheezed. "Your partner has convinced me. This goes against all of my instincts, but I put my faith in you, girl: you and your partner. Do not let me down."

"Thank you." Mimi's eyes widened.

"Now get yourself to safety-ugh!" Blossomon coughed as the writhing machine beneath him bashed at Blossomon's back with its tubules. "I can't hold this thing off for long!"

"We won't let you down Blossomon!" Mimi turned away with a tear in her eye. She didn't want to leave the monster behind, but she knew there was no way she could directly contribute to the battle. Supporting Lillymon had to be her first priority.

 **10:32 A.M.**

"Takuya, we have to keep moving!" Willis shook the boy's shoulder.

"Ayah!" A scream alerted their attention towards the front of the crowd. The storm of Gizumon were now focused on the humans, their tubules snapping into the crowd. At first Takuya's stomach churned, afraid at what he was about to see, but then one of the Gizumon fished one of the humans from the crowd: an elderly man who was unable to outpace the machines. The Gizumon's body opened up, revealing a small, open space inside. Tubules shot out from within, wrapping around the old man's body, and then pulled him inside. The metal shell snapped shut, and the Gizumon then took off into the sky, his mission complete.

"They're…taking…them…" Takuya quivered as he watched the dozens of Gizumon snatch at their prey.

"What the hell is this?" Dinoster bashed through a Gizumon that had caught onto a small boy, ripping it in half. "Get out of here!" He commanded the child, who took off in a fit of screams and tears.

"Takuya!" Hiroaki's cry snapped Takuya out of his trance. He turned to see his father being pulled up into the air, the metallic creature swallowing him whole. The monster then took off into the sky, retreating over the hillside.

"Dad!" Takuya called after him. "Dinoster, you have to rescue my Dad!" He called to the monster, but the dramon was involved with a pair of Gizumon, trying to prevent them from abducting any more of the refugees. "Dinoster please!" He cried.

"Takuya, we have to move!" Willis dug his fingers into the boy's shoulder, pulling him back so their eyes met. "It's not safe out here: we need to find cover until the Digimon can resolve this."

"There's too many of them…" Takuya whimpered… "Look at them." He watched as the Gizumon continued to swoop down from the sky, snatching humans out of the crowd as they desperately stampeded away from the hotel. Dinoster continued to brawl with what Gizumon he could, while Penguinmon and Candlemon were doing their best to fend off the creatures as well.

"Takuya!" Willis swung an open palm at his face, leaving a bright-red mark on his cheek. "Get a hold of yourself." Takuya looked stunned, staring at his friend with wide eyes in disbelief.

"You're right Willis, I'm sorry." Takuya shook his head. "What do we do?"

"Takuya, Willis!" Mimi ran up to them amidst the chaos.

"Mimi!" Willis sighed with relief.

"We can't handle all of these creatures: what do we do?" Mimi inquired.

"We save who we can, and then get to safety." Willis reasoned. A sudden crashing sound directed their attention towards the hotel, where a group of Gizumon had bashed through the doors, chasing after the fleeing crowd.

"They're everywhere." Takuya gasped. A pair of creatures then set their eyes on the three children. "We need to move!" The boy turned on his heel and ran back, towards the far side of the building.

"Where do we go?" Mimi cried as they ran.

"There's a service entrance back into the hotel!" Takuya exclaimed. "We might be able to lose them that way!" They rounded the corner of the hotel, making their way across the grassy yard that led to the service entrance, when Willis was suddenly pulled into the air.

"Oh no!" The boy cried as a series of tubules pulled him off the ground. As he lost his balance, the Impmon he had been gripping flew out of his arms, tumbling towards the ground. Takuya acted quickly, jumping up to catch the rookie, then dropping back to the ground on his rear.

"Willis!" Mimi cried as she watched the monster pull the boy towards the opening in its chest.

"Mimi, Takuya, run!" Willis cried, waving them away. Mimi wanted to protest, but she knew it was hopeless. Takuya cringed as he turned away from his friend, rushing towards the door on the side of the building. He ripped open the hinges, waving for Mimi to follow, who was still caught up as their friend was pulled into the creature. A swift shadow then appeared, jumping above the Gizumon. It fired a projectile from its slingshot, pegging the machine in the eye. The monster screeched in pain, flinging its tubules wildly. Loosening its grip on the boy, Willis quickly pushed himself out of the monster's grasp and was flung onto the ground, rolling to soften the landing.

"You got here just in time!" Willis laughed as Mimi helped him to his feet. Monmon now stood between them and the raging creature, who was still blinded from his strike.

"Don't worry Willis, I won't let him past me." Monmon nodded to them as he aimed another projectile.

"Come on, you two!" Takuya waved at them from the door, still holding the unconscious Impmon.

"We're coming, just get inside!" Mimi called as they both began to cross the yard. Takuya nodded and slipped into the building.

"Get out of here, quickly!" Monmon instructed.

"Don't be a hero, Monmon," Willis warned, "When it's clear, you get out of here too!" Monmon might have responded, but the second Gizumon struck before he could, smashing the rookie into the wall of the hotel. Willis and Mimi jumped at the creature's surprise attack, but had to move quickly towards the door as it immediately sped towards them. Mimi arrived first, ripping the door open, but a cry from Willis made her turn her head.

"No!" She reached out for his outstretched hand as the monster pulled him into the air, but suddenly found herself being dragged away. Looking down, she realized there was a metal tube wrapped around her waist. She stretched her hand out into space in futility as the pair of Gizumon swallowed the both of them.

 **10:40 A.M.**

"Kesuke!" Satoe Tachikawa called out to her husband as she tumbled out of the hotel. She had followed a herd of people that had escaped from the hotel and out into the pier. Dozens of people were fleeing the army of Gizumon that had appeared inside, many of which had decided to leap into Lake Biwa and try to swim to safety. Once Satoe had made it outside, she escaped the mob, taking cover at the side of the building near the exit, and began calling for her husband to the crowd.

"Satoe!" A man called back to her amidst the crowd. Satoe waved excitedly, gaining the man's attention, who had been carried towards the edge of the pier by the migrating refugees.

"Kesuke, over here!" Satoe called to her husband. Kesuke began fighting his way through the mob, but a sudden crashing noise drew their attention to the doors, where a large group of Gizumon had broken through and were now swarming through the air.

"Satoe, run!" Kesuke yelled to her. "I'll find you, I promise!" He waved her away, but Satoe couldn't help but look on in horror. A wave of Gizumon dipped down right above Kesuke and began snatching people into the air. Kesuke tried to run, but one of the Gizumon chased him down, wrapping him in its tubules and pulling it into its chest compartment.

"Kesuke, no!" Satoe cried, falling against the side of the hotel.

"Satoe!" A man appeared from the crowd, who Satoe recognized as Robert Miyahara. "We have to get out of here!"

"They took Kesuke…" She whimpered.

"I know, I'm sorry, but if we don't move now they'll get us too!" Robert grasped her hands and helped her too her feet. He then led her away from the stream of people, which the Gizumon were swarming around. One of the Gizumon noticed them and broke off from the rest of the group, but Robert was watching from the corner of his eye. He grasped Satoe's wrist and broke out into a run, pulling her close behind him.

"Jump!" Robert yelled. The Gizumon's tubules came close to snatching at them as they jumped into the bay, but narrowly missed as the two plunged into the water.

 **10:40 A.M.**

Lillymon narrowly dodged as the ram released a flurry of kicks, which instead pummeled the wall behind her. The two had engaged in combat upon the fourth floor of the hotel, and while initially the strange Digimon had the upper hand on her, Lillymon had quickly recovered and was now dodging the creature's strikes, studying his movements.

"I don't suppose you're willing to talk yet, are you?" Lillymon asked as she flipped away from the creature's swings. "Maybe we could have an intelligent conversation?" The ram ignored her words, instead pouncing at her. Lillymon swooped away and the monster crashed into the wall, destroying it and flying into the next room. Lillymon quickly flew into the hallway, trying to cut him off from the next room's door. However, when she reached the door it blew open, revealing the demon within, who lunged at her with an outstretched fist.

Lillymon reacted quickly, lunging away down the hall. The ram quickly jumped after her, leaping into the space above her. But Lillymon had expected the demon's move, and had brought her hands together to form a flower pod. She swung the weapon towards the monster's chest, ready to fire, but before she could unleash her attack the creature had snatched at her arms, twisting her around. When Lillymon's shot fired it blasted a hole through the floor, throwing them into the ceiling. The force blasted them into the next floor, where Lillymon stretched her wings open, catching the air and slowing her down.

"He's fast." Lillymon noted as the ram bounded off the ceiling and kicked at her. She summersaulted down the hall, throwing her flower pod forward. "But so am I." A beam of energy tore through the hallway, bursting through the wall at the end of the corridor. She let the weapon down, observing her surroundings. "Where did he…" Her eyes flickered between the two rooms next to her, but the attack came from below. The ram's fist plowed through the floor, grasping Lillymon's ankle, and then pulled her down into the lower level. She was bashed against the floor as she was pulled, and then with a mighty force the ram slammed her down, where she was driven through the subsequent level and thrown onto the next lowest. The ram then pounced down on her, driving them both down another three levels, until they crashed into the basement, in the boiler room.

"Not fast enough." The monster finally spoke as it crouched atop her. Lillymon, though dazed, didn't give her opponent time to capitalize on his position. She fired another shot with her flower cannon, this one aimed horizontally towards the wall, which thrust the both of them forward. The ram lost his balance and flipped off of her, allowing Lillymon the ability to jump back to her feet, where she readied another flower cannon. However, the beast already appeared next to her and kneed her arms, knocking the beam upwards. The blast tore through the ceiling, breaking a hole to the outside, and causing the building around them to shake.

 _Dammit!_ Lillymon thought to herself as she deformed her flower pod, narrowly escaping the monster's latest blow. _I can't use my Flower Cannon in here: I might bring the whole building down on top of us_. Lillymon continuously dodged the monster's volley of punches and kicks, rotating about the concrete pillars in the room. Her opponent cared less for the building's integrity, letting his blows catch the sides of the support beams.

"Hey, be careful!" Lillymon warned. "You'll bring this whole place down with me _and_ you inside!"

"Heh," The demon finally stopped his volley, taking a rest as Lillymon widened the gap between them.

"Got something to say?" Lillymon asked as she slowly backed away from him.

"We have enough." The ram smiled. Lillymon was about to inquire further, but before she could the monster smashed his fist into the support beam, which shattered against the force of his blow.

"No!" She cried, but the monster wasn't finished. He swept the debris in her direction, causing her to dash away, but the ram predicted her moves, strafing to the side and lunging towards her. Lillymon had no time to change her trajectory before the beast appeared above her and bashed his hoof into her skull. The fairy Digimon spiraled into the wall, smacking her backside into it, before slumping onto the ground.

"You lose." The monster taunted. He then leaned backwards, opening his mouth wide. A dark aura appeared within his mouth and he then let out that aura as a blast of dark energy that tore through the foundations of the hotel. The entire area began to shake uncontrollably, and the ram quickly escaped through the blast hole Lillymon's flower cannon had made, as she lay unconscious on the floor.

 **10:40 A.M.**

Dinoster tore through another Gizumon, tossing its eviscerated body away before it vaporized into a storm of data pieces. He took a deep breath, noting the decreasing number of opponents. However, that coincided with the lack of humans within the parking lot. Most had either run away into the streets of Otsu, or had been captured by the Gizumon army and carted away. Realizing the battle was mostly done, he took a moment to take in his surroundings. The last few Gizumon were spiraling off into the sky, carrying their human cargo with them. Dinoster contemplated going after them, but he knew it would be too difficult to fight the Gizumon and make sure to not damage the human inside.

He also noted the positions of his fellow Digimon. Penguinmon was back-to-back with Candlemon, the both of them having struggled to hold off the Gizumon from attacking them. One of the Aururaumon was unconscious on the far side of the parking lot, while the other two and the Mushroomon, as well as Floramon and her former opponent Gazimon, were nowhere to be seen. Biyomon was still unconscious against the side of the hotel, alongside the Renamon that Willis and the tamers had taken care of earlier. Kotemon was in the same position he was, watching the fleeing Gizumon and surveying the battlefield. Monmon, Lillymon, along with the three human children, were also missing.

"Where did everyone go…" He looked carefully, making sure the Gizumon were gone, before lowering his guard. A moaning then directed his attention towards the far right side of the hotel, where he spotted Monmon dragging himself out of the grass.

"Dinoster…" The rookie called weakly.

"Monmon, what happened to you?" Dinoster exclaimed as he quickly flew over to the damaged Digimon.

"The Gizumon… took Willis and Mimi…" He groaned.

"No, it can't be!" The dramon exclaimed, but Monmon nodded sorrowfully. "What about Takuya? Where's my partner?"

"He made it inside…" Monmon pointed to the hotel. "With Impmon…"

"I have to go make sure he's alright. Wait here." Dinoster then rushed off towards the hotel's main entrance.

 **10:45 A.M.**

Takuya crept through the dark kitchen, towards the restaurant foyer. He frequently had to brace himself, as the tower was constantly quaking. Impmon was still unconscious, straddled in the tamer's arms. He had been waiting too long for Willis and Mimi to get inside, and thus he assumed the worst, deciding instead to explore further into the building to see if there were any stragglers inside. He made it out of the kitchen, looking around the dark cafeteria hall. The place was lifeless: nothing but overturned chairs and tables remained. A number of the walls had been torn apart as well, exposing the hallways beyond.

"Everyone's gone." Takuya sighed. "I can't believe it. We failed." He shook his head, dropping to his knees. "I failed; I've failed everyone."

"Target acquired." A cold, mechanical voice sounded above him. Takuya's head darted upwards, spotting the Gizumon floating in the air.

"Oh no!" Takuya jumped to his feet as the monster zoomed towards him. He quickly backtracked into the kitchen, ducking behind a counter as the monster smashed its way into the room. Upon losing sight of its target, the creature's tubules began to squirm about the room, feeling around corners and over counter-tops. _I can't hide here for much longer_ , Takuya thought to himself. Suddenly another earthquake struck the building, causing Takuya's body to shake and bash against the metal counters, letting out a noticeable smacking sound. The Gizumon turned his attention towards the noise, rushing through the kitchen. Takuya cringed after hearing the noise, and then did the only thing he could: the tamer jumped out from his hiding place and bolted for the door to the foyer.

He didn't get far. One of the Gizumon's tubules swiped at his foot, causing him to fall forward and slide across the floor. The Gizumon was over him moments later, with no way of escaping.

"Dinoster, help!" Takuya screamed into the air as the machine's tubules slithered around him. At that moment the wall was smashed open and the blue Coredramon appeared, his fist tearing through the metal monster's body. It was thrown across the room as trails of data streamed off of it, the monster eventually evaporating as it crashed into the far wall.

"Been looking for you." Dinoster smiled. Takuya breathed a sigh of relief, but the moment of peace was quickly ended when a large explosion sounded from beneath them, and the hotel began to aggressively shake. The walls buckled under the weight of the floors above them, and debris began tumbling down on them from above. "Get down!" Dinoster leaped over his partner, shielding him from the rain of brick and mortar as the Otsu Prince Hotel came crashing down on top of them.


	13. Error

**Part Two: The Gizumon Conspiracy**

 **Error**

"As people moved eastward, they found a plain and settled there."

 **Nideo Corporate Headquarters**

 **Kyoto, Japan**

 **10:05 A.M.**

 **Sunday, April 29, 2018**

Koji sat in a foldout chair at the top of the Nideo building, overlooking the city of Kyoto. A map of the city was in front of him, pinned to the ledge of the building by four small stones, to prevent the wind from carrying it away. He had obtained a pair of binoculars from a camping store a short distance away, through which he was now gazing in order to survey the troop movements of the digital army and the Gizumon.

Over the past two weeks, he had gathered some valuable intel on the trends in the enemy movements. The base of operations for the digital army was Tofukuji Temple, a shrine located in the southeast part of Kyoto. Noteworthy was that, based on Koji's survey abilities (though limited), the temple was located at the center of the digital field. The digital army had mostly retained themselves to the small radius immediately surrounding the temple, which Koji assumed was to keep their forces less spread out in case of a Gizumon attack. There were two exceptions: a large group that had been pinned in the western side of the city by an army of Gizumon, and another unit that had been located on the south side of the city. Based on the lack of recent activity, and the smoldering pillars of smoke extending from that area over the last few days, Koji had come to the conclusion that the two sides in the south had wiped each other out.

The Gizumon only seemed to appear wherever the digital army was located. He had not been able to see any Gizumon movement in most of the city, except near the outskirts of the Tofukuji temple region, and the battles to the west and south. This had lead Koji to believe that the Gizumon's main priority was the defeat of the digital army, although the various humans scattered throughout the city seemed to be acceptable targets as well.

The Digidestined had been keeping busy over the past two weeks. Veemon had focused on recuperating, while Majester had been improving his ability to perform attacks without announcing them. He had offered to help Wendigomon practice as well, but the beast refused, on the grounds that it never needed to perform an announced attack anyway. Tommy had spent most of the time at the underground refugee camp, discussing Veemon's condition with Masao and Jian.

Koji had spent most of the last two weeks at the Nideo Corporation, in order to take advantage of the surveillance location. He had spent his free time with Dolphin, Tao, Shibumi, Johnny, and Mr. Yamaki. He had met a few of the other people hiding out in the Nideo building as well, but hadn't gotten to know anyone else. Their discussions on their work with the Factory Mark servers had given Koji a few other ideas on the war as well.

As the boy watched a unit of Gizumon disappear into behind a building, a bright light in the sky suddenly caught his attention. "What's that?" He lowered his binoculars, scanning the skyline. "Shit!" The boy had to jump away quickly as a ball of light shot towards him, smashing into the roof. As Koji dusted himself off, he slowly began approaching the light, which dissipated to reveal a small, golden pendant attached to a necklace.

"Where did this come from?" Koji pondered, picking the pendant up out of the small crater that had been formed by its landing. He ran his fingers across the surface, noting the strange symbol carved into its face. A few minutes passed as Koji further examined the strange trinket.

"Working hard?" A deep voice sounded behind him. Koji quickly plunged the treasure into his coat pocket.

"Just my daily surveillance," Koji answered, "I want to make sure the digital army or the Gizumon don't break their pattern."

"I see." Yamaki nodded. "Well I came up here to let you know that Alice just dropped by with news. Dr. Masao says that Veemon's condition has improved almost to top physical condition, and that you and Tommy should be able to move out tomorrow."

"That's good to hear," Koji replied, "It would be good to get this information to the other Digidestined as fast as possible, so we can develop a new strategy. All this waiting is making me really tense."

"Well, I'll be sorry to see you go. But the sooner you're able to return to Otsu, the closer we get to driving the digital army and the Gizumon out of Kyoto."

"Yeah…" Koji agreed, his mind drifting off. "Yamaki," He called back as he heard the man's footsteps receding.

"What is it Koji?" Yamaki inquired.

"I've had a few thoughts, based on what you've all told me about the project you were working on."

"Oh really, and what's that?" Yamaki cocked his head.

"You told me that your algorithm somehow caused the deterioration of the barrier between our world and the digital world, right?" Koji asked, with Yamaki nodding to confirm. "Well it occurred to me, that it wouldn't make a lot of sense for your program to arbitrarily attack the digital world barrier as well as the Factory Mark server security. There would have to be some connection between the two, at least that's what I think."

"A fair assumption." Yamaki nodded.

"And I haven't told you this yet, mostly because I wanted to gather more data on the situation first, but there's a reason the digital army is attacking Kyoto." Koji explained.

"You know why they're attacking Kyoto?" Yamaki was surprised. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because if I have to head back to Otsu, I want to make sure this information is in the hands of somebody who might be able to do something with it." He answered.

"Alright then, let's hear it."

"The digital army is here," Koji continued, "Because a few months ago, a virus appeared in their world." Yamaki slowly removed his sunglasses as Koji spoke. "Usually Digimon are reconfigured after they die, since in their world matter and data are one and the same. But the virus changes things. I don't exactly understand how it works, but when a Digimon is infected with the virus, it dies, and doesn't get reconfigured. The virus permanently kills the Digimon. They've lost 90% of their population in the short time since its appeared."

"I see." Yamaki sighed, following the progression of Koji's logic.

"It's obviously something I couldn't say for certain," Koji stated, "But if breaking the Factory Mark security also brought down the barrier between our world and the digital one, I don't think it's a far stretch to say that the server and the digital world are somehow bound together. It might even be possible that the digital world exists on the server: you did say that they were on the cutting edge of technology during their time. But if that's true, then the algorithm you used to bypass the server's security is actually the virus that's decimated their population. The digital army is here in order to find the source of the virus and put a stop to it."

"If that were the case," Yamaki replied, "Then the virus should no longer be active in the digital world. Once the invasion began, we ceased all activities with the program. Why are they still here then?"

"They could have seen that as a sign that they were on the right track, and used it as a justification for hunting down the source of the virus," Koji speculated, "Or they could be so engaged with the Gizumon that they can't afford to retreat."

"Koji, would you do me a favor and follow me downstairs?" Yamaki inquired. "There's somebody I'd like you to meet." Koji followed Yamaki back towards the elevator.

"I thought I'd already met everyone in the building." Koji stated as the elevator descended.

"For the most part, but there's a few people you probably haven't come in contact with. One in particular: a member of the project who was there when the digital field first appeared. In fact, the connection was made from his computer."

"Why haven't I met him?" Koji inquired.

"He mostly keeps to himself since the incident started. He stays holed up in the main office where the Monster Makers were working, messing with the program."

"Could he be keeping the algorithm running?" Koji inquired.

"The computers don't work," Yamaki shook his head, "I've mostly just seen him go over hard copies of the research data, like he's trying to piece together some sort of puzzle." The elevator doors opened, allowing Yamaki and Koji to step out onto the floor. Yamaki lead him down a hallway towards a room he hadn't seen so far: a small square space with a number of cubicles. At the end of the room sat a man with short but frazzled red hair, looking over a pile of paperwork.

"Shorty, I've got somebody you might want to talk to." Yamaki called to the man.

"I'm busy Yamaki." Shorty answered without looking up from his papers.

"You might be interested in this." Yamaki argued. "He's one of the kids who have partnered with the Digimon. He's got some interesting ideas on what we've been doing here and how it relates to the invasion." Yamaki's statement caused Shorty to look up from his papers.

"You're one of the Digidestined?" The man inquired. "Where's your Digimon?"

"He's underground, training." Koji answered. "I have some information about the digital world that might interest you."

"And what might that be?" Shorty inquired.

"The digital army," Koji began, "They came here because a virus infected their world. It's wiped out 90 percent of their population in only a few months."

"A few months, eh?" Shorty massaged his temple. "And I take it that you're suggesting our algorithm had something to do with that too?"

"I think it might be one and the same." Koji replied. "I think the digital world is either strongly connected to those servers, or exists within them. The algorithm you've been using to break the security manifested itself in the digital world as the virus that's been destroying Digimon." Shorty remained silent for a few moments.

"I suspected something like that might be the case." Shorty finally spoke. "I just didn't know what sort of event might have happened in the digital world that correlated with our algorithm. Now I see." He grabbed a fistful of paper work and angrily shot it across the room. "I'm so stupid!"

"Shorty," Yamaki began.

"Stop calling me that." The man sighed as he dropped his head into his palms.

"Koushiro," Yamaki corrected himself, "I know this is hard, but you can't blame yourself. There's no way we could have known this would happen."

"I should have known." Koushiro shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Koji voiced both his and Yamaki's confusion.

"I should have realized the second I heard about Factory Mark." Koushiro answered. "The name sounded so familiar, but I just couldn't pinpoint it. I can't believe I forgot."

"What did you forget, Koushiro?" Yamaki stepped into the room, a sense of anger in his voice. "Did you know something about the algorithm before we ran it?"

"No, not about that." Koushiro shook his head. "I knew about the digital world."

"What?" Yamaki barked. "How could you have known about these creatures?"

"Because," Koushiro reached down his shirt, pulling a necklace out for them both to see. A golden pendant was on the chain, with a peculiar symbol engraved on its face. "I'm just like him." He nodded to Koji. "I used to be a Digidestined."

"No way…" Koji gasped. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small trinket he had found earlier. The designs were the same, although the symbol engraved on the front of his was slightly different from Koushiro's.

"Wait, what?" Yamaki exclaimed. "Explain yourself, Koushiro."

"It was twelve years ago," The man answered, "I was only twelve years old. Me and a group of other kids were pulled into the digital world. We received digivices, and crests like this." He shook the pendant around his neck. "We used them to help our Digimon partners evolve, and we helped save the digital world, but then we had to leave. The structural integrity of the digital world had been broken down, and we had to return home or we would have been trapped forever."

"And you didn't tell anyone about this?" Yamaki growled.

"Who would you expect me to tell?" Izzy inquired. "If a twelve-year-old kid came up to you and told you about a fantastical adventure in a world full of digital monsters, would you believe him?"

"I suppose not." Yamaki tried to remain calm. "So, you met the Digimon twelve years ago, and haven't been back since?"

"Not exactly." Koushiro answered. "Four years after I went to the digital world, there was another group of Digidestined called to help save their world. I never went back myself, but I helped them out back in the real world, when I lived in Tokyo."

"Eight years ago…" Yamaki pondered. "That's when that big terrorist attack happened." He realized. "I remember the news: a huge fog overcame the city that week, and nobody could get in."

"It wasn't just any fog," Koushiro explained, "It was a digital field, just like the one that's around Kyoto right now. There was a smaller invasion that time, too, but we drove them out pretty quickly. Circumstances around that event caused the barriers between our world and the digital one to close as well, and I haven't seen or heard from the Digimon since, until now."

"You said you had forgotten something." Koji said. "Something about Factory Mark."

"Yeah, when I was in the digital world I was fortunate enough to have had my laptop with me. Being a digital landscape, it was easy enough to interface with the technology there. It got us through some difficult situations. However, one of the first nights we were there, I got a strange e-mail that just said 'help me'. I didn't know who it was from, and I never found out, but the e-mail address was from Factory Mark."

"I don't understand." Koji shrugged.

"The digital world is a hybridization of physical matter and data. Things don't exist as one or the other there, they're one and the same. I postulated that the message I got on my computer was from somebody in the digital world, whose physical message had been intercepted by my laptop. I received it as an e-mail because that was the only way my computer could interpret the data it had just received. If that's the case, then the domain name on the e-mail was indicative of the name of the server I had received the message from."

"Factory Mark." Yamaki nodded. "So does that mean that the digital world exists in the servers we have downstairs?"

"No, not at all." Koushiro shook his head. "It would be possible if the digital world existed as an entirely digital entity, but even then I don't think the Factory Mark servers would have enough memory to hold digitized versions of real life humans. Even still it doesn't matter, because Digimon have come to the real world from the digital one. If they didn't have real bodies in the first place, then they would have to synthesize entirely new ones upon arriving in the human world. Since none of that took place eight years ago, I can only assume that the digital world exists in another universe, one which is connected to ours through data streams, and was created by Factory Mark itself."

"How could they do that?" Koji inquired. "How could they create an entire universe?"

"I don't think they did." Koushiro answered. "At least, not the universe itself."

"What are you getting at Koushiro?" Yamaki inquired.

"Did they tell you about the explosion at Factory Mark headquarters 24 years ago?" Koushiro asked Koji. The boy nodded. "Based on what I know about that event; the explosion was caused by an internal problem with the building's power supply. It became overloaded, leading to a release of energy by the building's generators and causing the blast. I can't say any of this for certain, but my hypothesis is that the special projects division was working on something to do with multi-verse theory."

"What's that?" Koji inquired.

"It's a theoretical concept in physics that proposes the idea of an infinite number of universes that exist for each possibility. For simplicity's sake, say one day you decide to skip school and go to an arcade, or a movie. A universe would also exist for if you hadn't made that decision, and instead gone to school." Koushiro explained.

"Would the digital world be one of these alternate universes then?" Yamaki asked.

"Sort of," Koushiro answered, "I think that they could have been working on accessing alternate universes using some sort of digital interface. A problem must have occurred, leading to the generators overloading and the building exploding. In that instant, the power to breach the boundaries between universes could have been reached, allowing the data from Factory Mark's servers to spill out into an open and empty universe, creating the digital world."

"That would mean that the digital world is only 24 years old though," Koji spoke, "According to the Digimon I've met, it's positively ancient."

"It would only be 24 years old from our perspective." Koushiro explained. "Time can move differently for different universes. In fact, while we were there we experienced that very phenomenon. Time was accelerated in the digital world, to the point where 100 years passed for some of us, and only half a day had passed in the human world."

"So the digital world's timeline is moving at an accelerated rate compared to ours?" Yamaki asked.

"Not anymore." Koushiro answered. "After we left the first time, the interaction between our world and theirs caused our timelines to become aligned. When the new Digidestined were called four years later, only four years had passed in the digital world."

"Koushiro," Yamaki spoke with a stern voice," Why didn't you tell us all of this when the digital army first appeared?"

"I…" Koushiro bowed his head. "I thought that I might be able to fix the problem by myself." He answered. "At least that's what I told myself anyway. I think… no, I know… I was ashamed." He stepped out of his chair. "The title of Digidestined is revered in the digital world. Digimon look at them with respect and praise. When the digital army appeared, and I realized that our work must have caused some sort of damage to the digital world, I knew that I was at fault. I didn't want to admit that I might have been at fault for what was happening, especially when I was supposed to be a protector of the digital world."

"Well, it's unfortunate that you didn't remember the correlation with Factory Mark until recently," Yamaki noted. "Had you remembered, it's possible you might have been able to stop us from using the algorithm, although I don't know what you could have said to convince me. You were in a difficult position, no matter what."

"I know," Koushiro sighed, "It's not going to make this feeling go away though. I was one of the original digidestined, and my actions have now caused one of its greatest crises."

"Maybe there's some way we can use this information to our advantage." Koji proposed. "Maybe you can alter the algorithm, use it to recover the data that it destroyed. That might be able to reverse the damage caused by the virus."

"It all depends on how the virus works in the digital world." Koushiro answered. "When Digimon die, something called a data core, containing their thoughts and memories, is absorbed by the data streams and taken to the digital core, a region in the center of the digital world that processes data for the entire universe. It reconfigures the data core into a new Digimon and returns it to the digital world proper as a new Digimon."

"Sounds like reincarnation," Yamaki noted.

"It's similar. The process serves to purify the data core, should it have become corrupted while it was alive, and as I'm now assuming, it preserves the integrity of the digital world itself. The existence of Digimon must strengthen and protect the data core form harm, so when a Digimon dies, it recycles the data and creates a new Digimon to increase its security."

"According to my partner, when a Digimon dies by the x-virus, it doesn't regenerate." Koji explained.

"In that case, there are two possibilities I can immediately think of for how the algorithm manifests itself in the digital world." Koushiro continued. "Either the virus destroys the data core itself, making it impossible for the digital core to reconfigure it, or the virus alters the core in some way that makes it unrecognizable to the digital core, so it doesn't get absorbed."

"I'm guessing one of those is easier to fix than the other?" Koji asked rhetorically.

"If the data cores have been altered, then we should be able to modify the algorithm to reverse the changes it made to the data, allowing us to fix the data cores to a state where they're recognizable by the digital core. If they've been destroyed though, then it would require us to alter the algorithm to completely reconstruct the information it destroyed, and quite frankly I don't know if it can be done."

"Unless I'm mistaken, there's another problem as well." Yamaki warned. "None of the monster makers made the algorithm. It was produced by an outside contractor. He's the only one who knows the code well enough to be able to alter it, am I correct?"

"If I had time, I could learn how it works, but for the short term that is correct." Koushiro nodded. "There's no way to quickly alter the function of the algorithm without its original creator."

"Do you know who it is?" Koji inquired. Koushiro shook his head.

"I do." Yamaki answered to their relief. "Johnny was the one who procured it for us, and he stored the information in a confidential file within the financial division. After the invasion started, I looked into everything involving our project. I checked out some of the hard copies upstairs concerning recent business transactions, and was fortunate enough to find records from the transaction still intact."

"If we have the name of the programmer, then we might be able to find him. I'm sure we can access some sort of phone book or other public directory within the city. I'm sure a few physical ones still exist." Koji proposed.

"What's his name, Yamaki?" Koushiro inquired. "If we can track him down, we just might be able to fix the mistakes we've made."

"Actually it's similar to yours." Yamaki answered. "It's Koushiro, Koushiro Okawa."


	14. Retrieve

**Part Two: The Gizumon Conspiracy**

 **Retrieve**

"They said 'come, let's make bricks and bake them thoroughly.' They used brick instead of stone, and tar for mortar."

 **Subway Switching Station**

 **Kyoto, Japan**

 **11:07 P.M.**

 **Sunday, April 29** **th** **, 2018**

"Ayah!" Jian gasped for air, fighting the restraints on his body by furiously ripping at the fabrics pressing against his face. Eventually his nails tore open the textile, exposing him to fresher air. He took a series of deep breaths, regaining his calm, and then pulled himself out of the rubble that was the medical tent.

"What…happened…?" Jian rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the darkness. He looked around the now empty cavern, struggling to remember the events that had occurred hours before. He recalled the screams, and the warnings of Gizumon appearing. Before he had been able to leave the tent, however, the structure had collapsed, burying him in a pile of rubble.

"Everyone is gone." Jian's heart began beating quickly. "The Gizumon: what did they do?" He scrambled through the wreckage of the camp, desperately searching for survivors. His search proved futile however. After a few minutes of digging, he dropped to his knees, exasperated. "Dammit!" He cried, punching the ground. His voice echoed into the empty chamber.

"Jian?" A came the sound of a young girl near the entrance. The man looked up hopefully, and a wide smile came across his face when he saw Alice and Wendigomon standing in the entrance.

"Alice!" He jumped to his feet and began pushing his way through the wreckage.

"Jian, what happened here?" Alice cried as he met her at the entrance. "Where did everybody go?"

"I… I'm not sure…" Jian tried to regain his composure. "I don't remember much. I was in the medical tent when I heard screams: then someone shouted something about the Gizumon. Before I could do anything the tent collapsed on top of me: knocked me out cold."

"The Gizumon found this place…" Alice gasped. "What did they do with everyone?"

"No bodies." Wendigomon growled.

"That's right." Jian looked around. "There aren't any bodies, which means the Gizumon didn't kill them. They must have been taken."

"But why?" Alice asked in awe as her gaze swept across the chamber. "What would the Gizumon need all those people for? And where would they have taken them?"

"I… I don't know…" Jian shook his head shamefully.

"We need to find them: all of them." Alice changed her tone from sorrow to determination. "Jian, was there anyone else in the tent with you?"

"No, I was by myself." Jian answered. "Tommy and Veemon were out within the camp when the attacks happened. And Masao…"

"Then we should assume they were taken as well." Alice nodded. "Come on, let's get to Nideo. We can meet up with Koji and let him know what happened, then come up with a plan."

"That's a good idea, but don't you think we should follow the Gizumon's trail? Wendigomon can track them, right?" The beast nodded. "But if we wait too long then the smell might wear off, right?" Another nod from the Digimon confirmed his suspicions.

"I just came from that way, so I know it's safe." Alice replied. "You and I can go to Nideo, while Wendigomon follows the trail. Once you find out where it leads," She turned to her partner, "Meet up with us at Nideo and we'll move out from there."

"Not safe." Wendigomon's head shook warily.

"Don't worry about us," Alice assured the monster, "We'll keep a close eye out. Besides, it's like I said. We just returned from that direction and we didn't run into any Gizumon. It's doubtful they'd be lingering around that area."

"Hmm…" The beast growled. "Be careful." Wendigomon warned, and then took off down the tunnel.

"That Digimon sure does care a lot about you." Jian noted.

"Yeah, a bit too much at times. Come on, let's get moving. We can't afford to waste any time." Alice then led the way into the dark corridor.

 **Nideo Corporate Headquarters**

 **10:30 A.M**

"Okawa?" Koushiro's eyes lit up.

"Recognize the name?" Yamaki asked rhetorically. "Who is he?"

"Only part of it," Koushiro answered, "From eight years ago. I was trying to find information on the digital world, trying to get back. I had come across a lead involving a government database. It wasn't my most crowning moment, but I hacked into the website and started browsing their database, looking for information regarding the digital world. After I did it though, some guy named Okawa broke into the database as well and planted a virus into the system, using my IP address as a cover. He must have found out that I had done it and followed me in. The government found out, and I was almost arrested for it, until they found proof that Okawa had been the one that had planted the virus. I was acquitted, but it was a big scandal, and our family had to move out of Kyoto for a while."

"I think I remember that from the news." Yamaki stroked his chin. "Who knew you were so famous?"

"What happened to Okawa?" Koji inquired.

"They never caught him," Koushiro answered, "Nor did they learn anything more about him except for that username."

"If it's just a username, it could just be a coincidence that both he and the person who programmed the algorithm share the same name."

"Normally I'd agree with you," Yamaki replied, "But it seems pretty strange that somebody named Okawa would be involved with two groundbreaking events both centered on the digital world. I think it's safe to assume the two are at least connected. But that's something we can deal with later. Right now, we need to put this information to good use. Koushiro," Yamaki turned to the man, "Go grab the other monster makers and fill them in on what we've just discussed. Put your heads together and see if you can put any ideas on paper that might help us with modifying the algorithm."

"That's a good idea." Koushiro nodded.

"Koji," Yamaki turned to the boy, "Would you mind coming with me? There's a physical directory upstairs that we might be able to use to locate Okawa, if he exists under that name. It's a long shot, but we've got to start somewhere."

"I can help with that." Koji nodded. "Let's go."

 **12:07 P.M**

"Koji!" Majester leaped out of the server room, dashing through the hallway towards the commons area. "Koji, where are you?"

"Majester, what's wrong?" Tao looked over his shoulder from his seat on the couch, where he had been sitting looking over some papers.

"I need to find Koji immediately: something's happened to the camp at the switching station!" The rookie exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Tao cried as he ran up to the monster, leaving the commons area.

"We can fill you in," Alice was walking down the hallway, a dark-haired man walking slowly behind her, "For now, please tell him where Koji is."

"He's upstairs on the 13th floor." Tao answered. "He and Yamaki are in the directory room looking for-"

"Thanks, I'll find it!" Majester ran off towards the stairwell.

"What's happened to the settlement, Alice?" Tao inquired as she entered the commons area. "Is everyone alright?"

"I don't know. We don't actually know much about what happened there." She explained. "Wendigomon and I got there and found Jian here amidst the rubble. Apparently the Gizumon appeared and abducted everyone they could get ahold of. Wendigomon is tracking them now."

"That's terrible." Tao sighed. "Wait, did you say Jian?" He looked up into the hallway, spotting the man that had accompanied Alice, leaning against the wall.

"Hey Dad." He said solemnly. "Long time no see."

"Henry…" Jian sighed with relief. "All this time, you've been at the refugee camp." Tao rushed over to the man and grasped him in a strong hug.

"I'd have come sooner, but I didn't know you were here." Jian shook his head. "I didn't know you were working here."

"I know. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Tao rubbed the back of his neck.

"How's Mom? Is she here too?" Jian inquired.

"No, she was out of the city with your sister when the field appeared, thank god." Tao smiled. "Listen, Henry, I know this is awkward, but I really am just glad you're safe."

"Yeah, right." Jian's eyes averted his father's gaze.

"Your name is Henry?" Alice inquired.

"Jian is my middle name." He answered. "I started using it back when I was 16. I don't much care for my real name."

"Henry, please, I don't want to-"

"I wasn't trying to get into anything, Dad." Jian shook his head. "Besides, this isn't the time. We need to act on this problem right away."

"Of course. Listen, you two come with me. The other Monster Makers and I are working on a new project you might be happy to hear about." Alice happily complied, while Jian reluctantly followed Tao as he led them down the hall towards a small office filled with cubicles.

"Tao, what's up?" Dolphin looked up as he entered. "I thought this room was getting too stuffy for you." Alice walked in before Tao could respond.

"Grandpa, there's a problem." Alice announced, gaining the attention of Shibumi, Johnny, and Koushiro.

"What's the matter, honey?" Dolphin stood up.

"The refugee camp at the switching station was attacked." Alice answered. "Almost everyone there was taken by the Gizumon."

"Oh no." Dolphin gasped.

"That's terrible." Shibumi agreed. "What are you going to do about it?"

"We're grabbing Koji and Majester," Alice answered, "And then we're going to meet up with Wendigomon after he's tracked them to wherever they took them."

"I see." Dolphin and Shibumi nodded simultaneously.

"I know you guys are working on something right now," Alice began.

"That's right. We've received some new information that might make it possible to cause the digital army to retreat back to the digital world." Dolphin said excitedly.

"Really?" Alice's eyebrows perked up.

"Yeah, apparently there was a lack of information sharing going on over here," Dolphin explained, his eyes glancing back to Koushiro, "But now we know why the digital army attacked Kyoto in the first place. The algorithm that we were using to access Factory Mark's files had apparently manifested itself in the digital world, is destroying their population. We think if we can access the algorithm and alter its programming, we might be able to repair the damage we've done to the digital world. Then the digital army won't have any cause to continue this assault."

"That might work for the digital army," Jian remarked, "But that's not going to stop the Gizumon. They're here for some other reason."

"That's true," Shibumi agreed, "And that's certainly another problem we'll have to develop a solution to, but right now we've potentially got an answer to at least one of our problems."

"Maybe," Jian sighed.

"I thought I recognized that voice." Koushiro stood up, pushing through the crowd of people. Jian looked up in surprise. "It's a small world, isn't it Henry?"

"Izzy…" Koushiro gasped. "You're one of the Monster Makers?"

"And you're the famous Jian, leader of the underground." Koushiro smiled.

"You two know each other?" Tao asked with surprise.

"Yeah, from about twelve years ago." Jian answered.

"Twelve years," Tao's eyes widened, "That's when you…"

"Yeah Dad." Jian nodded. "I take it they know you were one of the original Digidestined, right Izzy?" Jian turned back to his old friend. "That would be the information they were missing?"

"Not only that," Izzy replied, "But Koji had been keeping things from us as well. He knew why the digital army had attacked in the first place, but neglected to tell us because he wasn't sure whether or not to trust us with that information."

"Koushiro," Tao gained Izzy's attention, "Was Henry with you twelve years ago, in the digital world?"

"Yeah." Izzy nodded. "I take it he didn't tell you."

"What was I supposed to say?" Henry inquired. "I was trapped there, Dad," He looked to his father, "Trapped for four years, serving as a pawn for an insane ancient deity."

"You were there for a lot longer than that, if I recall." Izzy noted.

"Son, I'm so sorry." Tao tried to approach him.

"It's all in the past Dad, right now we need to focus on the current situation." Jian waved him away.

"So the both of you are former Digidestined, huh?" Shibumi looked over the two men. "I wonder if this is a coincidence as well."

"Jian, why didn't you tell me?" Alice looked up at the man.

"I'm sorry Alice. I don't look fondly on those days." Jian sighed. "I did a lot of things I'm not proud of, and it took me a long time to be able to live with what I did. Plus, you and Wendigomon seemed to be pretty self-sufficient, so I didn't think there was really anything I could say that would be helpful."

"You were ashamed too, weren't you?" Izzy inquired, much to Jian's shock. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that so bluntly. I just meant that I know how it feels, sorta. This whole thing could have been prevented, but I was an idiot. Everything happening right now is my fault."

"Koushiro," Shibumi raised his arm.

"What do you mean?" Jian inquired.

"I should have known that the Factory Mark servers were connected to the digital world, but I had forgotten that I knew about Factory Mark's connection to the digital world in the twelve years since I've been there." Koushiro hung his head in shame. "Had I remembered, and made the connection, I might have been able to stop the project, and none of this would be happening now."

"I wouldn't go that far." Jian shook his head. "Remember, the Gizumon are here for a different reason. It's entirely possible they might have still come to the human world, even if the virus had never infected the digital world."

"I don't know," Koushiro shrugged, "From what Koji told us, it's unlikely the two events are unrelated. The virus has wiped out 90 percent of the digital world's population: it's one of the worst crises they've ever faced."

"Worse than me?" Jian gave a half smile.

"Alice!" Koji appeared at the end of the hallway, with Majester by his side.

"I have to go," Alice declared, "Jian, please stay here with the monster makers."

"I can take care of myself Alice," Jian protested, "I'm coming with you."

"I don't doubt that you're skilled, but the Gizumon are strong. You can't physically handle them." Alice warned. "Don't let your ego get in the way. Stay here and help them in any way you can. Koji and I will deal with this." Alice tore away from the group, joining Koji. The two of them took off towards the subway tunnel as Alice began to explain what had transpired.

"It looks like the both of us were left behind this time." Koushiro chuckled. "I know you're used to being in the middle of all the action Henry."

"Jian." He corrected.

"Sorry. Anyway, my point is that you should let the new generation give it a try. We've done enough fighting, don't you think?"

"You might have a point." Jian nodded.

"Son, please, can we talk about this?" Said Tao.

"Not now Dad." Jian shook his head.

"But Henry-!"

"Please," Jian held up his head, "Later, after Koji and Alice return. People I care about are in danger, and I'm not going to be able to concern myself with personal issues until I know they're safe. And I've told you, please call me Jian."

"Alright son," Tao dropped his shoulders, "Whatever you say."

"We should get back to work." Shibumi proposed.

 **12:30 P.M**

"So you got there and everyone was just gone?" Koji inquired as they quickly moved down the ladder into the subway. "Even Tommy and Veemon?"

"Jian was the only one left." Alice answered. "We're pretty sure everyone was abducted by the Gizumon."

"How can you be so sure?" Koji asked.

"No bodies." Alice answered blatantly.

"We need to move fast," Koji urged, "Veemon is still injured, and we don't know how well he could handle an army of Gizumon. Tommy could be in serious trouble."

"I'm sure everyone is probably in trouble." Alice griped.

"Yeah but Tommy's the only one with a Digimon partner. There's no telling how the Gizumon will react."

"I know you're worried, but try to remain focused. A lot of people are in danger, not just your friend."

"I know that." Koji barked as they reached the bottom of the ladder. "And I'm not downplaying the significance of all the other people who have been captured, but Tommy is a Digidestined as well as my friend. We need him if we're going to save everyone who's been captured, so finding out what happened to him needs to be our first priority once we find out where everyone was taken."

"Are you sure you're not just prioritizing your own interests over the greater good?" Alice spun around as they exited into the tunnel.

"What are you talking about?" Koji raised his eyebrow.

"I know you couldn't care less about all the people from camp." Alice barked. "But get one thing straight: I do. Those people were depending on me to protect them, and when they needed me most, I wasn't there!" A tear welled in her eye. "I have to save them, get it? You can save your friend first if you want, but my priority is making sure that Masao and everyone else I've lived with for the past month gets away from the Gizumon safe and sound, understand?"

"I wasn't saying their lives didn't matter," Koji sighed, "My point is that Majester and Wendigomon might not be enough to handle an entire army of Gizumon. But if we find Tommy and Veemon first, we'll have more Digimon to work with, and we'll be better suited to handling the Gizumon."

"Wendigomon and I haven't had any trouble handling them so far." Alice glared. "In fact, I'm not even sure we need you."

"If that were true, then you wouldn't have bothered coming here to get me and Majester, now would you?"

"Er…" Alice turned away, "Believe me, I'm starting to regret that decision."

"Honestly, I think you're the one who's being too emotional." Koji winced at Alice's response.

"What did you say?" Alice exploded.

"Don't get me wrong, I understand. I feel the exact same way you do about the people in Otsu. They're relying on us Digidestined to keep them safe. That's why I came out here, to try to put an end to this invasion sooner so they could be free. And I certainly am worried about Tommy, but I'm trying to approach this from a tactical perspective. The more allies we have to work with, the more likely we'll succeed, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Alice scoffed.

"Good, then we should try to be on the same page about this. Trust me, will you?"

"Oh, trust you? That's a laugh." Alice rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Koji glared.

"How am I supposed to trust you when you won't do the same for the rest of us?" Alice growled. Koji had no response. "I know about the secrets you were keeping from us: namely the reason for the digital army invading. Why did you keep that a secret, if you're so big on trust?" Koji hung his head in shame.

"You're right." Koji agreed to her surprise. "I won't lie, when I first met you I was suspicious of you. I didn't have any reason to be, since it seemed like you were in the same situation we were, but I couldn't help but be cautious around you. I wasn't comfortable leaving Tommy alone at the refugee camp, but he convinced me otherwise. It was the same with the monster makers. I kept secrets because I wasn't sure whether or not it was the right idea to trust you all with that information. I realize now I was wrong, but at the time I don't think it was unreasonable to retain information until I was sure I could trust the people around me."

"Yeah, you're just full of contradictions." Alice turned away once again.

"You're correct, I'm a hypocrite. But right now, the situation is different. We need to be on the same page if we're going to work together in battle. Majester and Wendigomon have never trained together like the rest of the Digidestined Digimon, so we need to make sure the two of us are coordinated before we go in. If we're not working together as a team, the Gizumon will tear us apart."

"Ugh…" Alice groaned. "Fine, I see your point. I'll work with you. But this conversation isn't over, okay?"

"That's fine, I understand." Koji nodded.

"If you two are done arguing, I think I hear something coming." Majester warned. "Large footsteps, coming fast."

"Wendigomon!" Alice smiled. Sure enough, a large beastly form appeared in the darkness moments later, moving at breakneck speeds. It screeched to a halt meters in front of them, the beast breathing heavily. "Did you find them?" The monster nodded, before falling onto its knees. "Oh no, Wendigomon!"

"What's wrong with him?" Majester inquired.

"Found enemies…" Wendigomon gripped his side, where a large gash could be seen. "Many guards, had to run."

"Oh no, you poor thing." Alice wrapped her arms around her partner's neck.

"Can't… stay… strong… anymore." The monster fell over, pushing Alice out of the way as it did so. A bright light enveloped the monster, causing Alice, Koji, and Majester to shield their eyes. The light evaporated a moment later, leaving a much smaller creature where Wendigomon once lay, a short, brown, rabbit-like rookie with ears as long as its body, and three small horns on its head.

"Oh Lopmon." Alice picked up her partner, cradling the creature in her arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay as Wendigomon anymore, Alice." The creature sighed in a high-pitched, feminine voice.

"You're a girl?" Koji inquired.

"Is that a problem?" Alice glared at the boy once again, who shook his head profusely. "It'll be okay Lopmon, just save your strength. Do you think you can still lead us to where their base is?"

"Yeah, I can, but it's at least a half a day's journey from here." Lopmon explained. "As Wendigomon I was able to make it in a few hours, but I can run a lot faster than you all can. And the closer we get, the more concentrated the Gizumon patrols become."

"I can fly us in pretty fast." Majester suggested. "It shouldn't take too long."

"Maybe that's not the best approach." Koji replied. "After all, Lopmon needs time to recover, and we don't want to burn your energy off too quickly before we get there by having you carry two humans on your back."

"What are you suggesting then?" Alice inquired.

"We go back inside and get some supplies, then make the trip on foot. It'll preserve Majester's energy, and give Lopmon a chance to recover."

"The longer we take, the more time the Gizumon have to do god knows what to the people they captured." Alice glared.

"I understand that, but what happens if we use all our energy getting to their camp, only for our Digimon to be too tired to fight them. We'd be torn apart, and Tommy and the rest of your people would have no hope of rescue."

"He's right Alice," Lopmon agreed, "I'm not in a condition to fight right now, but in a few hours I will be."

"If you think it's the best idea," Alice looked down at the rookie in her arms, "Then I'll agree to it."

"It'll also give us more time to discuss a battle strategy." Majester reasoned.

"Then we're all agreed." Koji looked at his partner, then at Alice and Lopmon, who all nodded. "Let's get some supplies, and then head on out. We've got a long day ahead of us."


	15. Data

Sorry for the delay. Me and my beta reader are both ready now. I'll be posting chapters monthly from now on once again.

Part Two: The Gizumon Conspiracy

Data

"Then they said 'come, let us build ourselves a city, with a tower that reaches to the heavens, so that we may make a name for ourselves; otherwise we will be scattered over the face of the whole earth.' But then He came down to see the city and the tower the people were building."

Otsu Prince Hotel

1:00 P.M.

Sunday, April 29th, 2018

Steel and concrete pressed into Dinoster's back, the crushing weight of the fallen building squeezing at him from all sides. The monster had not dared to move, too cautious of the fragile debris stacked around him. One false movement and the rubble could shift and tear his precious cargo apart. He couldn't stay still for long, however. The air was stale, and though he was conserving his breath, and his strength, it was getting more difficult to breathe with each passing minute. He wasn't worried for himself, but for his partner Takuya and the rookie Impmon who he held in his arms, both of them unconscious. He had to break free from his steel tomb, and he had to do so soon, but without knowing how close to the surface he was, it was too dangerous to try and plow through the steel and concrete above him.

As he contemplated the gravity of his situation, he heard a noise, and his heart skipped a beat. There was talking, or yelling, beyond his tomb, muffled by the rock above him. The faint sound gave him the information he needed. Though he could only estimate, he calculated how far above him the surface was. The monster raised his leg, leveraging it against a heightened steel beam, then bent his knees and ducked down. As the steel above him began to buckle, Dinoster jumped upwards, plowing through the debris. He thrust his wings outwards, peppering rubble around him. He gasped deeply for air as he crawled out onto the surface, his legs wobbling, eyes squinting as they adjusted to the light.

Dinoster looked across a field of debris, stretching in every direction from pier to pier, before sloping down to the wide parking lot. Beams of steel, shattered cloth, broken furniture, and crumbled walls rolled out into the Biwa lake on each pier, slowly breaking off into the water with the tide.

"Stay away from him!" A piercing cry caught his attention. The morbidly grey expanse of destruction was broken by a collection of Digimon standing atop the field. The closest was Lillymon, the fairy Digimon, with her flower cannon aimed forward. The Digimon was quivering, covered in cuts and bruises, beads of sweat dripping down her arms, and she struggled to hold her cannon upright. In front of her were three other Digimon. Laying on his stomach was Monmon, the rookie monkey, who was struggling under the heel of Renamon, the yellow fox and member of the digital army. The last Digimon Dinoster didn't recognize, but knew the species as Sharmamon, a rookie ogre Digimon, but this one looked badly injured, and was using his club as a cane.

"Lillymon…" Dinoster sighed, catching the attention of the group. Dinoster immediately questioned his decision, realizing the tactical value he could have offered had he struck quickly, as Monmon seemed to be Renamon's prisoner, but at the risk of leaving Takuya and Impmon behind, he decided it had been for the best.

"Dinoster, you're alive!" She smiled weakly as she looked over her shoulder.

"Stay back!" Renamon barked. Dinoster hadn't noticed before how angry the Digimon had looked. His fur was standing on end, his face in a snarl, fists clenched and shaking.

"I said let him go!" Lillymon immediately turned back to the fox, who dug his claws deeper into Monmon's back. The monkey bit his lip rather than scream, but his body continued to squirm in futility.

"What's going on?" Dinoster inquired, not daring to move.

"They were going to kill him," Lillymon grunted, "Until I freed myself from the rubble."

"You killed everyone!" Renamon barked, baring his teeth. "All of my comrades are gone, thanks to you!"

"We didn't kill anyone!" Lillymon cried. "Blossomon had surrendered. The battle was over! Until…" She whimpered.

"The Gizumon…" Dinoster growled. He looked around the former battlefield, the ruins of the hotel suddenly feeling like a graveyard to him. "Where is everyone? Mimi, Willis… Penguinmon… Floramon…"

"I don't believe you!" Renamon growled once more. "Blossomon would never surrender. He'd never stop fighting against the likes of you traitors!"

"Listen to me!" Lillymon snapped. "The Gizumon did all of this! They killed Monochromon and abducted our people, and then destroyed this place!" Tears streamed down her face. "And who knows what other damage they caused…"

"I don't care what happened to your people!" Renamon snarled. "What did you do with Blossomon?"

"I told you: Blossomon surrendered." Lillymon shook her head. "I was busy fighting the Gizumon. If he's not here, he must have been buried when the hotel collapsed."

"That answer is unacceptable!" Renamon pressed his heel down. Monmon finally let out a whimper.

"I've told you everything I know. Now let my friend go!" Lillymon ordered.

"Never!" Renamon was consumed with rage, his eyes piercing through Lillymon as he dug his claws deeper into the monkey's back.

"No!" Lillymon cried.

"That's enough!" A voice boomed from the water's edge. The Digimon all turned their heads, causing wide eyes from Dinoster and Lillymon, and a sigh of relief from Renamon and Sharmamon.

"Colonel Blossomon!" The fox cheered as his commander dragged his soaking vines out of the water and onto the dry debris field. The monster looked like he could barely stand, his severed arm still tucked in against his chest.

"Let him go, Renamon." Blossomon ordered.

"But sir-!"

"Let him go!" The monster boomed. Renamon immediately complied. "He have much to discuss."

Kyoto Underground

1:00 P.M.

"Almost time for lunch, isn't it?" Kuwabara Urameshi asked as he and Yusuke Kazuma stood side-by-side, driving their pickaxes into the ground. The two men had been working for most of the day, clearing dirt out of the bottom of the massive underground pit.

"The machines will tell us when it's time, calm your overactive stomach, Kuwabara." Yusuke shook his head.

"I'm just saying, man; they've had us on a pretty tight schedule so far. No reason to stray now. And I'm pretty hungry."

"Looks like we're getting some new arrivals." Yusuke gathered the other man's attention, where a Gizumon was herding a group of ten people towards them, including a small child.

"Those bastards," Kuwabara murmured under his breath, "Kidnapping children now, are they?"

"Keep quiet." Yusuke hissed as the Gizumon approached them.

"Educate them." The Gizumon said simply before floating away, leaving the confused people before them.

"Alright folks," Yusuke shook his head, "I'm sorry to say it, but you've just been drafted into a work camp. The Gizumon expect us to keep digging this hole until god knows when, and they want us to teach you, apparently."

"They just expect us to work for them?" One woman barked angrily.

"I won't force you, ma'am, but those machines have made examples out of people who've refused to work in the past. I don't recommend going against their order, at least not yet."

"What are we supposed to do?" The child asked. Kuwabara sighed as he began to answer, looking down at the boy.

"Well, here at least, we're supposed to dig. Grab a pickaxe or a shovel and take up a spot on the wall and start clearing dirt, moving it into the center." He pointed towards the center of the hole, where a large pile of dirt could be seen. Men were shoveling the dirt into buckets and wheeling it off down an unseen path. "Movers will take the dirt and cart it out of the way. The goal is to make a wall perpendicular to the upper levels," Kuwabara pointed upwards towards the heights of the pit. "Once the wall is made, we start digging short caves. I recommend not half-assing them, because that's where we'll be sleeping.

"So we're digging our own prison?" A man questioned.

"For the first half of the day at least." Yusuke answered. "Their scheduling isn't even that bad. If you follow the rules, they mostly ignore you. They'll wake you up around 6 in the morning or so, and take you to a room for breakfast. The slop is shit, but it's filling. They give you 30 minutes to an hour, then cart you into either this room or the other work station. You work here until about mid-day, alternating between digging and carting dirt, and then they move you back into the lunchroom. An hour later you're in the other workstation, which they'll explain once you go over there. Six hours later they let you grab dinner and then find a room to sleep in."

"The robots don't seem that interested in us, they just want us to work. Keep your head down and don't start anything, and you'll be fine. We'll find a way out of this eventually." Kuwabara said optimistically.

A begrudged set of murmurs erupted from the crowd, but they eventually sighed and began grabbing shovels and buckets from the station against the wall, and got to work.

"This is insane," A woman spoke to the child as they took up posts next to each other and began to dig. "What are the Gizumon doing down here?"

"I guess we'll find out once we get carted off into the next chamber." The child answered.

"Tommy," She whispered, "What happened to Veemon?"

"I was holding onto him when we were first taken, Miss Masao." Tommy answered. "When they dropped us off into one of those rooms, the Gizumon saw him and immediately dragged him off. I tried to go after him but another Gizumon stopped me."

"I wager that's a good thing." Masao speculated. "Had they wanted him dead, they probably would have done the deed right then and there. They must be keeping him somewhere else within this place." She took a moment to look up at the lower levels, where various tunnels led out into the dark complex, the torches lining the walls all that allowed her to make out the features of their prison. "Do you still have your digivice?"

"Of course," Tommy patted his pocket. "We should go and find him."

"Not yet," Masao shook her head, "Based on what those two told us, people who stray from the work schedule get punished. We should take the opportunity to learn the layout of this place as they cart us off to each work area, and try to learn the Gizumon's patrolling patterns first. After that, we can go look for him."

"I don't like this place Miss Masao." Tommy sighed. "What are we doing here?" He began to finger a pendant around his neck nervously.

"I'm not sure kid, but for now we'd better get to work. Like they said, let's keep our heads down."

1:10 P.M.

"V-headbutt!" The rookie careened through the air, bashing his skull against the metal bars blocking his path, but the steel beams were too strong for him, and he bounced off of them to no effect, instead rolling back into his cell.

"Grr… When I find my way out of here I'm going to show these Gizumon a thing or two…" He angrily massaged his forehead, where the pain from the blow had yet to subside.

"Is that so…?" An inquisitive voice sounded from the darkness beyond his cell.

"Who's there?" Veemon growled, instantly noting the difference between the speaker's voice and the monotone droning of the Gizumon.

"Relax, little one," The voice chuckled as a figure appeared in the blackness beyond the cell. "I mean you no harm, at least not yet. We have plans for you."

"The big shot huh?" Veemon glared into the darkness. "So you're running the whole thing, eh? Why don't you show yourself?"

"If you insist." The monster chuckled unsettlingly. Suddenly a torch became ablaze in the figure's arm, illuminating the monster. A demon stood before him, with red skin, dressed in black boots and gloves, with a pointy tail and horns atop his head.

"Speak of the devil…" Veemon gasped.

"Greetings," The monster bowed, "My name is Phelesmon. And yes, I am the one in charge of the Gizumon and the Grimmon. You probably noticed by my having more than a shred of personality."

"I have questions," Veemon now spoke calmly, wary of the creature before him. He had addressed himself as Phelesmon, a Digimon, but not one that Veemon had ever heard of.

"I'm sure you do, but I have some questions of my own. Questions that I need answered."

"Well, what are we going to do about that then?" Veemon quipped. "Clearly, we can't both ask questions at the same time. Nothing would get done. I have a proposition. You ask, I answer, then I ask, and you answer. Sounds good?"

"Heh," Phelesmon chuckled, "You seem to be under the delusion that you have something to bargain with," Phelesmon stroked one of the bars of the cage with his finger. "I can assure you, that's not the case."

"Hold on now," Veemon raised his hands into the air warily, "All I'm proposing is an exchange of information. Sure, you're under no obligation to provide me with anything, however I'd be much more obliged to share with you if you were to do the same, you see?"

"Hmpf…" Phelesmon rested his hand on his hip, "You're a confident one, I'll give you that." He smiled at the creature. "Very well, I'll go along with your deal. However, be careful what you ask of me. I might not be so forthcoming."

"Fantastic!" Veemon gave him a thumbs-up. "Alright, you first."

"You came here with the digital army, did you not? Then why are you allied with the humans?" The demon inquired.

"That's two questions." Veemon smiled.

"The first was rhetorical." Phelesmon frowned. "Answer."

"I never intended to ally with the digital army. A small group of Digimon in the digital world opposed the actions of the army. I was implanted in their ranks in order to disrupt their actions and protect the humans. When I got here, my cover was outed rather quickly, so I had to switch sides."

"I'd like to know more about this group." Phelesmon replied.

"Hold on now, it's my turn to ask a question." Veemon held up his palm. "How come I've never heard of any of you: Gizumon, Grimmon, or Phelesmon?"

"It's not my fault if you're not well traveled enough to have heard of every Digimon that's existed." Phelesmon answered sarcastically.

"There's more to it than that." Veemon replied. "Every Digimon I've spoken to has never heard of any of you, and the Digital army has soldiers from all over the digital world, at least from the third plane, the digital world proper."

"It seems you've answered your own question then." Phelesmon scoffed. "The digital world has multiple planes, or dimensions, of existence, does it not?"

"You're from… another plane…?" Veemon gasped. Phelesmon's statement did not sit well with him. His knowledge of the digital world's structure had been taught to him as a child. The digital world was divided into six separate dimensions, all connected by the data streams. In the center was the digital core, where all information was kept protected. The second plane was a dark abyss, where the data of Digimon too corrupt to be reconfigured were sent after they were deleted. The third plane was the digital world proper, where most Digimon lived. On the fourth plane, the twelve Devas controlled the paths of the data streams and managed the flow of information in and out of the digital world. The fifth plane housed the Royal Knights, protectors of the digital world. The final plane was cut off from the rest: a barren wasteland where none had existed since the birth of the digital world itself.

"Nuh uh, it's my turn." Phelesmon wagged his finger. "This opposition group you spoke of, are any more of its members within the ranks of the digital army?"

"No, at least not to my knowledge. We were too small and too spread out to effectively plant ourselves within the organization."

"I see." Phelesmon replied.

"Which plane did you come from?" Veemon inquired. "Was it the first?"

"Well, that depends on which plane you consider which," Phelesmon scoffed.

"The first would be the digital core, then the dark plane, the digital world proper, the land of the Devas, the land of the Royal Knights, and the battleground of Yggdrasil and the D-Reaper."

"I see," Phelesmon nodded, "Well then by your standards, we'd be inhabitants of the dark plane." He answered. "Now, you've allied with the humans, but my soldiers have observed you sharing energy with them as well. How is this possible?"

"Technology developed in the digital world," Veemon answered, "A small device strapped to the wrist that allows us to draw energy from the humans in order to digivolve. Are you the reincarnated versions of corrupted Digimon then?"

"We were there long before any Digimon from your plane ever appeared." Phelesmon answered. "How many Digimon are allied with humans?"

"Around twenty or so." Veemon answered. "Why are you here?"

"When the virus appeared in the digital world, it infected our plane as well, via the corrupted Digimon that appeared in our plane." Phelesmon took a pause, squinting his eyes at the small Digimon. "Last question…"

"What's that?"

"Was anything that you just told me true?" Phelesmon growled.

"Was anything that you said the truth?" Veemon retorted. Phelesmon laughed at his reply, then slowly began to back away. "Our conversation is not finished." He smirked. "I will return when you're more willing to share." Phelesmon retreated into the dark, taking the torchlight with him. He rounded a corner and was gone, leaving Veemon enclosed in darkness.

4:00 P.M.

"Ugh…" Mimi groaned as she dragged a large, square sheet of metal behind her, placing it into a central pile. A Gizumon then took the top sheet of the pile and began fusing it into an open panel on a metal wall. "I'm not cut out for this…" She whined as she stumbled back towards the processing center. As she walked, Willis came up next to her.

"After all the fighting you've done as a Digidestined, you're going to let a little bit of construction work get to you?" Willis smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"I may be a Digidestined, but Palmon did all the heavy lifting." Mimi groaned. "This is exhausting."

"Well try to keep up. You don't want them noticing you slacking behind. That guy told us they leave you alone as long as you do your work, and we need to stay incognito until we can find a way out of this place." Willis replied.

"I know; you don't have to repeat the plan." She grunted as she grabbed another sheet of metal. Workers were busy pounding chunks of metal being brought in from the city by the Gizumon into the sheets, as directed by the robots. Mimi and Willis, along with others, were tasked with running them towards the Gizumon, who were operating on a massive machine in the middle of the man-made tunnel, similar to the one Mimi and Willis had found themselves in upon arrival. "I have to wonder though…" Mimi looked up at the large machine, "What in the heck are they building anyway?"

Otsu

8:00 P.M.

A fire roared in the center of the battered group of survivors. Blossomon sat with his subordinates, Renamon and Sharmamon, while Takuya sat on the opposite side of the fire with his partner Dinoster, Palmon, and Monmon. Impmon, now conscious, sat away from both groups, his head in his lap.

Blossomon had defused the volatile situation from earlier in the day, explaining the events that had unfolded to his subordinates. Though they had initially disagreed with his decisions, they complied with his orders to make at least a temporary peace with the Digidestined. From there, he explained to the Digidestined that the Gizumon had abducted Mimi and Willis, and suggested they all rest to regain their strength, and wait until night before retaliating to come up with an effective plan to get their friends back.

"Alright Blossomon, I think we're all well rested." Takuya broke the silence. "Have you come up with any ideas?"

"I have been brainstorming, yes." The raspy-voiced monster nodded. I don't know where your friends were taken, "He began, "However I have an idea of how to find them. Since the Gizumon clearly have a place to return to, we simply need to follow the Gizumon back to where they are hiding." He explained.

"Stalk the creatures that have been stalking us, eh?" Takuya smiled. "That's not bad. But how do we find the Gizumon?"

"Their patterns are not hard to detect." Blossomon answered. "They are simply wherever the digital army goes."

"What's that?" Takuya inquired.

"We've noticed that wherever we appear in the city, the Gizumon show up a short time later. However, in sections where we are not stationed, they are nowhere to be found, according to our scouts."

"So the Gizumon are following you." Takuya surmised. "So your suggesting we head towards where the bulk of the digital army is located, find a Gizumon, and follow it back to its hideout?"

"Precisely."

"Sir, you can't be serious." Renamon jumped up. "They cannot be allowed to learn the location of our headquarters!"

"Calm down Renamon." Blossomon warned.

"With all due respect, he's right." Takuya added. "Even with you backing our cause, it's too dangerous for us to get that close to enemy territory. The digital army wasted no time in labeling the Digimon we've partnered with as traitors. I can't reasonably expect they wouldn't do the same to you. We'd be fighting two fronts at the same time."

"I never suggested we need to go all the way into digital army territory. The outskirts will do fine. That's where the Gizumon have been known to be in highest concentration anyway."

"Even still, if we run into a digital army patrol…" Takuya trailed off.

"I ensure you, this is the safest way to find out where the digital army is, and where they've taken your friends." Blossomon reasoned.

"They're underground." Impmon murmured from the shadows.

"What was that?" Takuya and Blossomon inquired simultaneously.

"I saw them, when I was exploring the city, back when we first got here." Impmon lifted his head out of his lap. "I've seen them going into the subways at night."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Blosomon inquired.

"I don't owe any of youse guys anything, alright." He grumbled.

"Impmon, can you take us there?" Takuya asked.

"What do you need a schmuck like me for? I'm sure you can find it yourselves." Impmon dropped his head back into his lap.

"Hey, I don't know what your problem is, but right now, we do need you. If you can take us back to where you found them, we can find out where they've taken everyone." Takuya reasoned.

"Why should I?" Impmon groaned.

"Because you're sitting there, being miserable," Renamon walked over to the lone creature, who looked up at him with contempt. "You pout because I've bested you in battle. You thought so highly of yourself and now you see how truly weak you are."

"Is this supposed to be a pep talk?" Impmon sprang to his feet, fire raging in his eyes.

"Be angry with me all you want, but if you want to prove yourself not a coward, if you seek the worth that I took from you in our fight, then you'll do this for these people. It is about the only useful thing you can do now." Renamon flung his tail into the air as he walked away from the begrudged rookie.

"Ugh…" Impmon turned away angrily. "Fine, I'll show you where to go."

"Thank you Impmon," Palmon waved to him, "And you too, Renamon."

"I did not do that for you, I merely tired of his pouting." Renamon answered. "Believe me, I still have contempt for you humans, but if my commander has decided to trust in your cause, I will fight to ensure his interests are preserved."

"Then you wouldn't mind going with them, would you?" Blossomon asked. "Go in my stead to ensure they arrive at their destination without incident. I'd go myself," He waved his damaged arm, "But I am in no shape to fight."

"If it is what you desire Colonel, I will guide them into Kyoto."

"We appreciate it Blossomon." Palmon smiled. "I'm glad we can put the past behind us and work together, those that are left that is…" She looked solemn.

"Floramon, Aruraumon, Biyomon and Penguinmon…" Takuya sighed.

"We should prepare to move." Dinoster suggested, standing up. "Who is going? Myself and Takuya, Renamon, Palmon I assume," He looked to the rookie, who nodded, "And Impmon."

"I'm going as well." Monmon stood up from his place by the fire. "I made Willis a promise, and I failed him. It's time to make it up to him."

"Let's carry on then. We'll need as much darkness as possible to cover our approach." Renamon nodded and started towards the city. Takuya, Dinoster, Palmon, Monmon, and Impmon followed behind him.

Kyoto

11:00 P.M.

"So you found one too?" Koji was holding his crest, having described to her the events in which he found it.

"Didn't know that's what it was called, but yes, I did." She reached into her shirt and pulled the pendant from within. "It crashed through the ceiling just before I had made it back to camp. Didn't know what it was at the time, but I thought it might be important. So you said it helps our partners get stronger?"

"According to Izzy, all the Digidestined have them." Koji replied.

"Is it just me, or is it getting colder down here?" Majester observed as he led the small group through the darkness of the subway tunnels.

"It's always cold in these tunnels." Alice noted. "Quite frankly, it'd surprise me more if it suddenly got warmer in here."

"No, Majester is right." Lopmon shook her head as she stood atop Alice's shoulder, recovered from her previous encounter. "The temperature down here is markedly different from the last time I passed through this area, different enough that I don't believe it's the time of day affecting it."

"I'm starting to feel it too," Koji observed, rubbing his hands together. "I can almost see my breath fogging up as I speak, almost like it would do in the wintertime."

"Why would it be getting colder then?" Alice asked as she too began to notice the cold, rubbing her arms together for warmth.

"I smell something." Majester said softly. "Somewhere, past the bend; I'm going to go check it out." Majester waved the group down and then trotted off down the tunnel, leaving Alice and Koji to huddle next to the wall. Majester returned moments later, quietly waving them forward. The two children quietly made their way around the bend in the tunnel, where the temperature drastically dropped, the air turning frigid. Ice lined the walls and ceiling, with patches dispersed across the ground.

"Watch your step." Majester warned.

"What did all of this?" Koji inquired.

"I'll bet it was him." Alice nodded off to the side, where in a pile of crushed ice sat a towering figure. A humanoid Digimon, white as snow, with tattered wings leaning against the wall. Adorned in belts and rings, the monster's smooth head had two horns protruding from the skull. Its chest heaved up and down slowly, as its bony fingers grasped at its gut.

"Come to mock my defeat, have you?" The monster opened its eyes, revealing its dark red pupil, and glared solemnly. "First the Gizumon destroy my company, and now I'm greeted with humans and their traitorous companions."

"What happened down here?" Alice inquired, wary of approaching the monster.

"And for what reason should I tell you lot?" He growled in response.

"IceDevimon," Lopmon spoke, "Despite our differences, the Gizumon are a threat to both of our groups. We share that enemy, at least."

"We came to investigate sightings of Gizumon and humans in the tunnels," He choked as he spoke, "My company was ambushed by the Gizumon. They never stood a chance. I managed to take out the last of the attackers, but they left their mark on me, as you can see." His eyes fell down to the wound on his stomach, as blood dripped down over his white fingers.

"They were ambushed just like I was." Lopmon observed. If we're not careful, we could find ourselves wondering into another trap."

"We need to keep moving." Alice said with determination. "IceDevimon I'm sorry for what happened to your soldiers," She turned to the fallen captain, "I know you have no love for us, but it would be best if you made your way out of here and didn't attempt to stop us."

"You're going after them?" IceDevimon chuckled, pushing off of the wall with his wings and standing crouched in the tunnel, the back of his head brushing against the ceiling. "You are correct, I have no love for you humans. But those Gizumon slaughtered my soldiers. If you're going to confront them, then I am going with you."


	16. Merge

Part Two: The Gizumon Conspiracy

Merge

"He said 'If as one people speaking the same language they have begun to do this, then nothing they plan to do will be impossible for them'."

Kyoto Underground

12:00 A.M.

Monday, April 30, 2018

The light from the torches danced across the floor, snatching away at the darkness in the late hours of the night. Alone amidst the flickering torchlight, a Gizumon made its rounds, circling the pathways lining the walls, watching for anything moving within the black. All seemed quiet to the machine as it scanned the openings within the walls, ever vigilant should one of the prisoners attempt to move about in the night, trying to make their escape.

The Gizumon on duty had kept a close eye on the ever-increasing prisoners the last thirty days, and not one had escaped their sights. A small number had attempted an escape in the first week, but they were captured quickly and made an example to the rest of the prisoners. A Gizumon guarded each level of the prison, its mechanical eyes quick to catch any movement.

As the Gizumon passed by the last row of prison cells before reaching the pathway to the other work areas, it registered a disturbance. Shifting its body around, its eye trained on a small cascade of dirt and stone streaming down the side of the path. Quickly the Gizumon turned its body around in a 360o motion, scanning for the source of the disturbed ground. Its eye settled on the path out of the prisoner's cells, contemplating the likelihood that someone had passed by the unit unseen. The Gizumon determined the probability to be low, that a rock had just become unsettled throughout the day and finally fallen as it passed. It continued on its rounds, secure in its assessment of the situation, knowing that were it wrong and something had gotten passed, that the security units within the rest of the facility would not miss their target.

Within the darkness of the hallway, around a crook in the tunnel, a lone man stood motionless against the wall, the edge of his face peering around the curve. He watched the Gizumon scan the area and leave, but dared not move until he was certain the creature was out of range. He had trailed the Gizumon from his own cell to the exit, quiet as a mouse as he tiptoed barefoot behind the machine. An unfortunate circumstance had caused him to bump into a small pebble as he tried to slip into the exit unnoticed, so acted as quickly as he could, kicking it past the Gizumon and over the edge of the walkway, in an attempt to distract the monster in the other direction as he made his way down the path. The ordeal had taken seconds as he dashed down the path and around the bend, stopping immediately to press his body against the wall and disappear into the shadows. Fortunately, the Gizumon had fallen for his ploy and turned in the opposite direction first, giving him the time he needed to escape from the Digimon's sight.

The man stood with his back to the wall, close but not pressing against it, lest he dislodge more earth once he moved and attract the attention of another one of the machines. Taking the time to catch his breath, he finally chanced movement, confident that the Gizumon had long passed and would not detect him. Slowly he crept down the pathway, eyes trained forward, wary of further patrols. He had been studying the movements of the guards all day, one eye trained on the work he was assigned, and the other on the circulating Gizumon. Once the day was done, and he'd been herded back to his sleeping chambers, he'd spent the last few hours keeping a close watch outside, noting how often the monster passed by. Making some educated assumptions on troop movements, he soon mustered the confidence to slip into the walkway behind one of the guards, careful not to make a sound and cause the creature to turn around.

The man crept low, his back hunched over and body hugging the wall, to reduce his size. Should another Gizumon approach, he would have only seconds to find a hiding spot or risk capture. At every bend he stopped, back against the wall, staring into the dark as he watched for patrols, the stray torch the only thing guiding him. Stone and dirt dug into his bare feet, causing him to wince with every step the further he moved. His pain was short lived, however, as he soon felt his feet brush against the smooth and cold texture of concrete. The torchlight had vanished, and he could only make out the semblance of a proper hallway. He moved through the dark and cold corridor for another minute before rounding a corner and finding himself exposed to dim, fluorescent lighting.

As he hugged the wall in the dark hallway and allowed his eyes to adjust to the light, he scanned his surroundings, noting the features of the corridor: narrow, the ceiling hanging low and lined with pipes and cables. _I'm in the subway's service tunnels_ , he reasoned. _It's bright here. If a Gizumon shows up…_ His apprehensions aside, the man kept moving. He checked a number of closed doors as he walked, but most were locked, save for one. Slowly and quietly he pushed his head through the door, peering into the dark room to watch for anyone residing within. The room seemed empty, possibly a storage area back before the invasion, judging by the random assortment of boxes lying around. He slipped inside, taking a moment to rest, and let out a sigh.

"Anyone there?" The man's heart skipped a beat when he heard the high pitched voice. He instinctively dropped to the ground, his chest sweeping millimeters from the floor, as his eyes darted around the room, looking for somewhere to hide. "Come on, you can't leave me alone in this cage all day, can you Phelesmon?" The voice spoke again. This time the man turned toward the source of the noise, where in the back corner of the room he could make out a gated doorway, previously invisible in the shadows. The man contemplated his options, then deciding to take the risk, stood up and walked to the cage.

"And who might you be?" The bars were welded into the corner, obviously made in a hurry to cage the creature within. The man's question was directed at a small blue creature, whose details were shrouded in the black.

"You're not Phelesmon." The monster noted from his seated position in the cage. "I wasn't aware he had any humans in his employ."

"Wait a second…" As his eyes further adjusted to the dark, the Digimon's form became more defined, his oversized head with jagged ears, his lanky arms, large padded feet. "Veemon?"

"How do you know me?" Veemon stared intently at the man, his cat-like eyes absorbing everything about him. "Wait, aren't you the noodle cart guy?"

"Heh," The man knelt down, extending an open palm through the bars. "Davis Motomiya. Looks like it's your lucky day." Veemon gladly shook the man's hand. "Now last I heard, you had gone with some of those other Digidestined to check out Kyoto. What are you doing down here?"

"I was wounded in a fight, but we found another group of refugees." As Veemon spoke, Davis began to pull at the bars, testing for any weak points. "I was recovering there, but we were attacked by the Gizumon. Koji and Majester weren't there at the time, but I don't know what happened to the others."

"The Gizumon attacked us too." Davis explained. "The digital army appeared at the hotel, and the Digidestined were keeping them at bay, but then the Gizumon and some other Digimon appeared. They tore through the digital army and started capturing us humans as we tried to flee, and brought us here. They have us working on some project, but I don't know what it is."

"I got separated from Tommy when the attack happened. From what you've told me, it sounds like he's safe, at the least." Veemon smiled.

"I think that's a safe bet." Davis nodded. "These bars are welded in; I don't think we can break you free."

"No, I tried head-butting my way out earlier, but all it did was give me a headache. If only I were a Monochromon. What are you doing wondering around at night anyway?" Veemon inquired.

"I wanted to see what was going on here." Davis answered. "It's not every day you get kidnapped by robots and taken to an underground work camp. I figured reconnaissance was the best option, and should I happen to find a way out I was going to go looking for you guys. Guess that's not an option anymore."

"This is good though. If you can get me out of here, and we can find Tommy, I can digivolve, get us out of here, and find the rest of the Digidestined."

"You can't digivolve by yourself?" Davis inquired. "I heard that was kind of your thing."

"I'm still not fully recovered from my battle, and I'm pretty tired and hungry as it is. On top of that, Digivolution is a trying experience. At an evolved form, I can maintain it, and switch between my two armor forms, but the transition from rookie to champion is a completely different phenomenon."

"Alright then," Davis began fiddling with the lock on the cage. Though the welded metal was solid and unmovable, the contraption was locked by a sliding bar kept in place by a thick padlock.

"Let me look around and see if there's something that can break this thing." Davis set out to the other side of the room, sorting through the crates and cardboard boxes lying around. "Hey, a toolbox." He cheered. "Here we go." He returned moments later. "Bolt cutters. I guess the Gizumon didn't think anything lying around in here would be of use, much less there'd be anyone to use it."

"Just be careful, and quick. You never know when the Gizumon will appear." Davis shook his head quickly, clasped the bolt cutters around the padlock, and squeezed, grunting as he put all his strength into snapping the lock. He stopped in defeat, massaging his arms. "I've an idea." Veemon proposed. "Here, put the bolt cutters up against the cage." Veemon guided Davis as he clasped the padlock once again, this time pressing one handle of the bolt cutters against the bars as well. Veemon then grabbed the handle that was against the bars, pulling tightly, and planted his foot against the cage, locking the tool in place. "Now push."

"Good idea." Davis then began to push against the other handle as Veemon held the cutters in place. The man strained his arms and legs as he worked, but this time the blades snapped through the lock after a few moments, the bolt cutters bashing against the cage with a rattle, and the padlock clattering onto the floor. "Someone will have heard that." Davis noted as he dropped the tool and unlocked the cage, giving Veemon his freedom. The rookie stood up with a stretch, then jumped out of the prison cell.

"Let's hurry and find Tommy." He ran towards the door, with Davis close behind. The man took a moment to return the bolt cutters to the toolbox. The two peered into the hallway, luckily finding no one outside.

"This way." Davis led him back towards the prison sleeping chambers, into the darkness and the rough dirt and stone. They moved faster than Davis had his first way through, for urgency's sake as Davis not wanting to scrape up his feet any more. They took caution at each turn, careful not to stumble into the waiting arms of a Gizumon. At one point they reached a four way, where Veemon stopped them. "What is it?"

"Shh…" Veemon pulled him back down the hall, rounding a corner, where they dropped to the floor. A moment later they watched a Gizumon appear from the left, turn into the forward path, and disappear into darkness. "That isn't where we need to go, is it?"

"No," Davis whispered, "There was only one split in the path on my way here, and I went left." After a minute of waiting, Davis and Veemon left their hiding spot and made their way to the right. A few more minutes of wondering in darkness from torchlight to torchlight, and the path finally opened up into the sleeping chambers. Davis held Veemon back as they waited for the next patrol to pass by, the Digimon twitching with anticipation. Four minutes passed before they saw the creature slip through the air on its patrol, and Davis then led the rookie quietly back into his cell.

"Alright, we're safe for now." Davis sighed once they were comfortably inside the small spherical cave, the torch by the door casting shadows against their faces. "Now I don't know where Tommy is sleeping, so we have two options: we can go out now and look for him, but we'd risk getting captured by the Gizumon, and there's one patrolling every floor."

"How many floors are there?" Veemon whispered.

"I didn't take a full count, but I think there were around five." Davis answered. "And with maybe twenty cells per floor."

"That's a hundred cells. It could take hours." Veemon contemplated.

"Yeah. The other option is to wait until the morning and let me find him." Davis proposed. "I can look for him safely that way, but if he's not in the same work group as me I won't be able to find him until lunch. And I couldn't reasonably get back to my cell until the next night."

"There's also no way they won't check up on my cell before that happens." Veemon reasoned. "They'll be looking for me, and if they figure out that a human helped me escape, then they'll know exactly where to find me: trapped in this hole."

"I put the bolt cutter back, so there isn't immediate evidence that you had outside help, so that might buy us some time, but there's no guarantee how long."

"Neither of these options are good." Veemon scratched his cheek. "But if we split up, we might move fast enough to check all the floors tonight."

"We'd have to dodge all the Gizumon separately, and find a way to communicate to each other when we'd found him."

"It'll be difficult, but I think-" A thundering boom sounded from outside the cave.

Kyoto, Japan

12:00 A.M.

"Forgive me if I sound rude, but why the hell would you want to help us?" Koji eyed the ice demon suspiciously.

"I won't pretend to not know who you are. I've read the reports about human children cooperating with Digimon against us. But from what it seems, the Gizumon are indiscriminate in who they attack. For the moment, at least, we have a common enemy." IceDevimon explained. "Those monsters murdered my soldiers without mercy. I intend to see them destroyed."

"We're only here to save our people." Alice explained. "If we can get them out without violence, we'll do that."

"If you think you can encounter the Gizumon and the Grimmon without bloodshed," IceDevimon glared, "Then humans are greater fools then I ever imagined."

"He's not wrong," Majester added, "If we go into the Gizumon's lair, we should expect to have to fight our way out. There shouldn't be any misgivings about being able to sneak in and sneak back out."

"There were over 200 people in your encampment," Koji said to Alice, "If even only a tenth of them were captured, there's no way we can get them out of there without being seen."

"You need the bodies, and I am more than willing to oblige." IceDevimon spoke.

"You can come," Koji and Alice both agreed, "But it doesn't mean we trust you."

"You'd be fools to trust me. And know that I feel the same. Perhaps a simple truce is in order. I won't attack you as long as you don't attack me. Nothing more need be done in the way of our agreement."

"We should still coordinate our attack." Majester objected.

"Agreed." IceDevimon bowed. Their terms set, Lopmon continued to guide them down the tunnel, the fivesome taking caution at each turn. While they knew the battle was imminent, they still were cautious of being taken by surprise. However, the rest of the tunnel was dark, quiet, and uneventful. They moved for a long time, until they reached the end of the tunnel, where it had collapsed, most likely by the Gizumon, since to the right a wide gap in the wall led them into further tunnels, these ones built into the dirt. The way was narrow, and IceDevimon had to crouch to move through the corridor, struggling to pass by the occasional torches that lined the walls. They slowed their movements, taking caution in the unknown territory, until the tunnel ended, opening up again into an underground, man-made facility.

"It's weird we haven't run into any Gizumon so far," Alice noted, "We walked right into their hideout."

"The group of Gizumon I encountered must have been guarding it," IceDevimon explained, "None of them escaped me, just like none of my soldiers escaped them."

"I think this would be a good time to split up," Koji proposed, "We can cover more ground that way."

"And what should happen if we encounter Gizumon?" IceDevimon growled. "We'd be at reduced fighting strength."

"He's got a point." Alice agreed. "We should stick together: choose a direction and all go down that path. Once we hit Gizumon, we're going to need all the fighting strength in one place as we can get."

"Fine," Koji relented. Alice then guided them down the left path, choosing the route arbitrarily. They moved for another minute before they found a large set of double doors to the right. The group nodded to each other silently, and then opened the doors, walking into a room filled with illuminated computer monitors.

"What is this place?" Koji pondered.

"It must have something to do with the subway. Maybe these computers were the control point for the trains." Alice answered.

"And what are they being used for now?" Lopmon jumped out of Alice's arms, hopping across the floor to land on the closest console. "I don't understand these numbers."

"Wait…" Koji's draw dropped. "This can't be…" He ran up to Lopmon's console and began interacting with it. The computer was unresponsive, not yielding to mouse or keyboard.

"Koji, what is it?" Majester inquired.

"These computers…" They're… on." Majester immediately understood. Koji turned to Alice. "All the technology in the city went down after the digital field went up: Majester and Dinoster explained it to us."

"That's correct." IceDevimon noted. "The digital field has multiple purposes, one of which was to shut down human communication networks by preventing the function of human technology. These computers shouldn't be running."

"They're completely unresponsive to outside input," Lopmon performed the same experiment as Koji, tapping at the keyboard uselessly. "They're all obviously doing something, but what could the Gizumon want with all of these?"

"There's dozens of computers down here." Alice observed. "Collectively their processing power is huge."

"I hope you're proud of your discovery." A sinister voice chuckled as the doors slammed behind them. The five turned quickly as a pair of Grimmon slithered into the room. One of them immediately pounced on IceDevimon, knocking him into the wall. It curled its body around the monster, its scythe planted firmly against his neck. The other Grimmon quickly wrapped around Alice and Majester, snatching up the rookie Digimon before he could respond.

"Alice!" Lopmon cried as she jumped down from the workstation.

"I wouldn't move any further." The third monster in the room warned. Koji and Lopmon's eyes snapped up to the demon, his red and black skin illuminated by the light of a dozen monitors. "The Grimmon are patient by my order, but should anyone resist, they will not hesitate."

"Who the devil are you?" Alice glared at the Digimon as he walked into the center of the room.

"Now that's a little on the nose, isn't it?" He laughed. "My name is Phelesmon, the leader of the Grimmon and the Gizumon, as you could probably tell. Now, what pray tell are you lot doing in my home?"

" _Your_ home?" Alice barked. "You're the ones who came into my camp and took _my_ people!"

"Oh, I see. We missed a few." Phelesmon scoffed. "And I suppose you're from the tower to the east then?" Phelesmon looked to Koji. "Come to save your friends as well?"

"Did you… attack Otsu too?" Koji gasped.

"Oops, cat's out of the bag." Phelesmon turned around, opening the doors, allowing two more Grimmon to slither inside. "I really should keep my mouth shut. Grimmon, silence them." Phelesmon departed the room.

"Tundra Freeze!" Before the Grimmon could act a beam consumed one of the Grimmon, encasing it in a tomb of ice. IceDevimon then flipped his unsuspecting captor over his head and slammed him into the ground. Alice and Koji followed his command, their hands on their digivices within the second.

"Dracomon digivolve to… Coredramon!"

"Lopmon digivolve to… Wendigomon!"

The green dragon swept Alice under his tail, protecting her from harm as he bashed his fist into the reaper's chest, throwing him into the wall. Wendigomon leaped into the air after her digivolution, pouncing on the third Grimmon and tearing into its face. The monster had no time to protect itself as Wendigomon tore it apart. The fourth Grimmon, encased in ice, shattered free just as IceDevimon and the Digidestined took command of the room.

"Out of my way!" IceDevimon lunged over the two Gizumon and Wendigomon, his eyes narrowed on the demon that had just left them to their fate.

"Danger…" The creature hissed. "Enemy too great. Assimilate!"

"The hell does that mean?" Koji exclaimed, giving them no time to reflect on IceDevimon's retreat. Majester didn't wait to find out, instead pouncing on the creature he had thrown into the wall. The monster swerved past his attacks, barely noticing the dragon as he flew straight towards his ally. The second Grimmon quickly complied as well, joining his ally with no resistance, due to Devimon's departure. Wendigomon finished tearing its opponent to pieces, but not before the three Grimmon collided. A bright burst of light filled the room, as the three mechanical serpents rearranged and combined.

The light soon faded, and a single new creature stood atop the shards of ice, towering over Wendigomon. Its body was coated in metal, blue on the left and red on the right, with pointed black shoulders and chest plate. Its legs were like a bird's, thighs thick with thin, taloned feet. Like Grimmon, a long sickled blade functioned as its left arm, while a three-pronged blaster was supported in its right. Giant pronged wings extended from its back, with exhaust ports on the underside, and its helmet completely covered the creature's face, with long feathered horns protruding from the sides.

"This is new." Alice whimpered. Wendigomon didn't shy away from her knew opponent. Immediately she lunged up at the giant, but the machine smacked the champion back down onto the floor with the back of its bladed arm.

"Tommy and Flamedramon ran into this," Koji said through clenched teeth, "But it was with the Gizumon. We should have known the Grimmon could do it too."

"Grimmons have strength a little above a champion," Majester added. "I fear this fusion may be far beyond our abilities."

"No weak!" Wendigomon launched herself off the ground and wrapped her large arms around the monster's leg, trying to pull the creature down.

"Help her!" Alice barked.

Majester flung itself at the creature's other leg, swinging his tail into its knee. But the machine didn't topple. It kicked Wendigomon back, throwing her out of the room, and bashed Majester with the back of his cannon arm, then raising it at Koji and Alice. "Chrono Destruction!"


	17. Access

Part Two: The Gizumon Conspiracy

Access

"Come, let us go down and confuse their language so they will not understand each other."

Nideo Corporation New York Office

New York City, USA

1:00 P.M.

Monday, April 30th, 2018

Pamela Grey waited patiently at her desk, her hands resting on her crossed legs. The fair skinned woman, in her early 50s, brushed a few fingers against the top of her blonde hair, which was tightly bound in a ponytail. As the head of Nideo's New York Office she already had a lot on her agenda, but the order of business to which she now had to attend brought a whole new set of stressors.

"Ma'am, Mr. Kojima has arrived." Her assistant sounded over the intercom.

"Send him in Philip." She instructed. A moment later the door opened, and a burly man in a form fitting, navy-blue suit walked in. His salt-and-pepper hair was combed to one side, and a thin mustache clung to his face.

"Pamela, how do you do?" He extended his arm, his fat fingers wrapping around her bony hand, though she gave a strong grip in return.

"Mateo, I'm glad you were able to make it today." She smiled.

"Well, I'll admit, it was a struggle finding room in my schedule, with all that's been happening recently." He said pleasantly, with a hint of irritation.

"That's actually why I contacted you." She explained. "The situation in Japan is troubling to everyone, especially considering how important the Kyoto office is to the company as a whole. Some information has come to light that, as CEO of the Kyoto branch, I thought you would want to know."

"Really now? Well please, enlighten me." Mateo was intrigued.

"Well, as it so happens, my office was contacted by the United Nations task force responsible for analyzing and interpreting the situation in Kyoto. Certain things about the investigation, which were withheld from me by the people I spoke with, had convinced them that it might be of benefit if there was any information from the Kyoto office on the day that the cloud appeared."

"Odd, what could my office possibly provide?" Mateo cocked his head.

"That's what I asked them, but they didn't seem to care specifically about the Nideo building. Mostly, they wanted any information we might have on anything that happened in the city on the day of the attack, specifically having anything to do with our servers. I told them it was doubtful we had any information, but I'd see what I could find."

"And obviously you've found something?" Mateo inquired.

"Quite," Pamela replied, "I tasked some specialists with seeing if they could extract any information from our shared server information from April 1st. Initially, they didn't find anything, but then they found a huge cache of information that had been sent over from your special projects division. A huge burst of data had been sent right around the time that the cloud appeared, it seems."

"How odd. Why would your office receive information concerning my special projects division?" Mateo seemed genuinely perplexed, but Pamela new him better than that. There wasn't anything that got past Mateo Kojima when it came to his business.

"Well, it seems that one of your employees caused it. The data dump seems to have been unintentional, but it was directed to our servers via the account of somebody named 'Koushiro Izumi', who thankfully had the foresight to contact the outside world shortly before communication was cut off with the city."

"And what did the information say?"

"Seemingly nothing of value," Pamela answered, "Only that he was working on extracting data from some old servers that had been acquired from a corporate merger, from when we absorbed what was left of Factory Mark. Were you aware of that project Mateo?"

"Of course," He nodded, "I commissioned them to extract as much information as possible from those old servers. Something useful ought to have come out of the acquisition of Factory Mark."

"Understandable," Pamela smiled, "But the task force seemed interested enough with what we found. They took the data yesterday."

"I appreciate you informing me, but I fail to understand what relevance this has, quite honestly." Mateo grumbled.

"Oh, I agree. I couldn't for the life of me tell you why they were so interested in that information. I was honestly perplexed. So I had a contractor on my private retainer gather some information for me. She got back to me a short time ago, which is when I called you." Pamela took a breath. "Factory Mark was involved in some complex government contracts back before they went under. And those servers have all the information concerning those contracts, and whatever they were working on. It's quite the find."

"What are you getting at?" Mateo glared.

"But you see, because those servers contained sensitive government information, both the Japanese and United States government's laid claim to them, way before we bought what was left of Factory Mark. Those servers were the property of the United States and Japanese governments, and representatives were discussing how to handle the dispute, when suddenly they were being processed at your offices." Pamela eyed Mateo worriedly. The man had a short temper, and she didn't want to provoke him into confrontation. "You're my friend Mateo, and a valued colleague, I thought you'd want to hear this from me. If my private investigator could pull this information out of the ether within the day, that task force will be on top of it before you know it. They might already be aware of it."

"I don't like this line of thought Pamela. I have nothing to hide. I acquired those servers when we purchased Factory Mark. If those two governments wanted them they should have contacted me about it."

"I think we both know it's not that simple, Mateo. Factory Mark was invested in some very cutting-edge technology back in the day, you know this. And based on the UN's response to the information I provided, I think both of us can be relatively certain that it's related to the technology involved in the Kyoto situation. That, combined with the fact that you aren't even supposed to have those servers in the first place, and that you flew for New York City mere hours before the cloud appeared…"

"What exactly are you accusing me of?" Mateo slammed his fist down onto her desk.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Mateo. I'm warning you. They will find out. You need to sort out this mess before they find out anything more." Pamela said sincerely.

"I see," Mateo leaned back into his chair, "You're right Pamela, thank you for informing me of this. I need some time to go over this information." He stood up, straightening his blazer. "I'll see you at the shareholder meeting next month." He nodded before opening the door and leaving without another word. Pamela sighed as he left, knowing that there was more to the story.

"What did you do, Mateo?" She pondered. A moment of contemplation was followed by her pulling out her private cellular phone and making a quick call. "Kyoko?" She spoke. "I need you to keep looking into the Kyoto situation for me."

Kyoto, Japan

12:44 A.M.

Monday April 30th, 2018

Renamon watched the human and the four traitors from the corner of his eye. Impmon led the way, moving swiftly down the street as he led them towards the entrance to the subway system. The others were off to his right, bundled together in a group, while Renamon walked along the left flank. Blossomon had instructed him to aid the human on his quest, and while Renamon would follow his orders faithfully, he had no wish to befriend them.

"Enjoying yourself all alone over there?" He heard the Impmon scoff from up front. "Lonely? Need a friend?" He laughed.

"Don't antagonize him Impmon. "Palmon warned.

"I have no fear of the imp's jests." Renamon growled as he stepped forward, disappearing in a flash and appearing to Impmon's side. "If you have something to say, feel free to say it to my face. Or are you afraid of another beating?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Impmon grumbled, "You got lucky the last time."

"The only reason you claim not to fear me is that you have the others to protect you." Renamon glanced back at Takuya and the three Digimon beside him. "You know they'll keep you safe."

"Hey, I don't need anybody's help!" Impmon barked.

"Oh but you do." Renamon smiled. "In fact, it was only by the actions of those humans that you survived our encounter at all. Had the Willis boy not saved you, and had the one named Takuya not protected you from the collapse of the tower, you'd be dead right now."

"I can take care of myself." Impmon turned away.

"The sooner you come to terms with your weakness, you'll be the better for it."

"I'm not weak!"

"Oh but you are. You barely gave me a challenge when we fought earlier. You wouldn't survive even for a minute against the Gizumon. Realize your shortcomings, or you'll never make it out of this city alive. And don't worry, I have no interest in fighting you…" Renamon slowly backed away, returning to his previous position. "You're beneath me."

"Was that really necessary?" Takuya questioned angrily as Renamon returned to their side. Impmon had grown quiet once more.

"The imp started it. Maybe next time he'll think twice before critiquing his betters. And I told him nothing but the truth." Renamon replied.

"Listen, I know you're not exactly thrilled to be here, but if we don't work together the Gizumon will tear us apart. We can't be fighting amongst ourselves."

"We're here." Impmon said quietly before Renamon could respond. Takuya and the other four Digimon looked up, taking in their surroundings. Impmon had indicated to a staircase leading underground, which lead to the subway system. The surrounding area was sparse with buildings, and a number of shrines dotted the area.

"Odd…" Renamon mumbled.

"What is it?" Monmon inquired. Renamon glanced at them quickly. Down the street and to the right, no more than a five-minute walk, was the shrine at which that their commander Asuramon had taken residence. The lack of digital army members in the area was troubling, but more so was the proximity of the Gizumon's base to their command center.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard-"

KRAKA-KOOM! An earth-shaking explosion interrupted the fox lie. A burning red light appeared to their right, followed by billowing smoke.

"Oh no!" Renamon bolted towards the fire.

"Renamon, where are you going?" Palmon cried.

"My comrades are under attack!" Was all Renamon spoke before darting over the closest building.

"You idiot, we have to-!" Takuya began to call, but the rookie was gone. "Dammit… We have to go after him."

"Takuya, we can't! The digital army is still our enemy, or have you forgotten?" Dinoster argued.

"No, I haven't, but we made an agreement to work together. If the Gizumon are attacking the digital army, he's going into danger." Takuya didn't leave anything else up for debate. He ran down the nearest alley, leaving Dinoster, Palmon, and Monmon no choice but to follow. Impmon quietly stood, considering his options, but Renamon's words rang loudly in his head, so he gave chase to the others.

Renamon appeared at the edge of the shrine within a minute, but the chaos caused him to pause. A dozen Gizumon were in combat with an assortment of Agumons, Betamons, and Floramons. Their leader, a GeoGreymon, battled a Grimmon near the entrance to the shrine. Behind them, a towering cloven beast ducked inside. _Asuramon…_ Renamon worried, but his comrades outside required his attention more. GeoGreymon, the orange and blue-striped tyrannosaurus with spikes protruding from his elbows, and a dark-brown bone skull with three protruding horns, was a formidable opponent, and had bested every Gizumon he'd come up against while in Kyoto, but the Grimmon were much stronger.

Renamon leaped into the air, soaring across the courtyard before the shrine, and landed atop one of the Gizumon who was battling an Agumon. He jammed his fist into the unsuspecting Digimon's eye, causing it to flail about wildly. Agumon acted quickly, firing a series of blasts at the Digimon's underside, while Renamon dug deeper into the monster's optical center and ripped out a series of cords. The Digimon spiraled to the ground as Renamon jumped to safety, and it crashed into the earth, exploding in a shower of data.

"Thanks for the save Renamon." Agumon nodded.

"No time, help the others!" He pointed out to the other rookies, who were quickly becoming overwhelmed by the Gizumon. Agumon obeyed and ran off into the field, leaving Renamon to turn his attention to GeoGreymon and the Grimmon. Already, the serpentine reaper was overpowering the captain, his tail wrapped around the dinosaur's chest, blade ready to slash across his neck. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon moved quickly, sending a stream of energy pellets at the Grimmon's back. The monster lashed out in protest, unraveling himself from the champion, and flung itself into the air.

"Mega Flame!" A deep throated roar erupted from the Greymon, who plumed fire from its mouth, which enveloped the off-guard Grimmon in the air.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon provided another volley of energy at the creature, and the Grimmon vaporized amidst the heat.

"Your arrival was timely." Greymon growled with thanks. "Oh, blast it all…" The dinosaur glaring behind him, Renamon turned to see what had transpired. Agumon's interference had quickly turned the tide of the battle, allowing the Digimon to group up and eliminate three of the Gizumon. But the other nine had seen that they were outnumbered and retreated to each other, and were now combining into two larger creatures.

"They can fuse?" Renamon gasped.

"It seems so, but let's not wait. Attack!" The captain bellowed, causing the remaining Agumon, Betamon, and Floramon to lunge at the larger Gizumon fusions. The upgraded machines responded too quickly for the rookies, however, tearing them apart with their tubules as they approached. Only the lone Agumon bounced away unscathed. The Gizumon then turned their attention to Greymon and Renamon, taking off into the air towards them.

"No…" Renamon sighed. But from the night a shadow appeared above one of the Gizumon, spinning in the air with an outstretched tail, which slapped into the back of the monster, throwing him into the ground. A moment later the Coredramon known as Dinoster landed atop him, spewing a blue flame from his mouth.

"Go, attack the other one!" GeoGreymon quickly lunged at the second Gizumon, who was still aiming for them. He let out a series of flames at the creature before turning on a heel and slamming his tail into its gut. The Digimon enveloped the dinosaur's tail with its tubules, and as it consumed itself with the champion, Renamon lunged above it and fired a diamond storm into its eye, causing the Gizumon to lash about wildly, falling backwards and slamming into the earth. To their left, a series of vines held the Gizumon down while Dinoster continued to pummel its back. Tied to the dirt, the Digimon had no leverage to free itself as the dragon tore into the metal casing and ripped apart the wires within. The fused creature began tearing away into data shortly after.

"You didn't have to leave us behind." Takuya growled as he approached his partner, Monmon and Impmon by his side.

"You… came to help…?" Renamon was agape.

"I told you we needed to work together, didn't I?" He grinned.

"Renamon, those are the traitors, aren't they? What are they doing here?" GeoGreymon stared at them suspiciously.

"We came looking for the Gizumon, at the request of commander Blossomon. The Gizumon and Grimmon have posed a far greater threat than either of us could have foreseen." Renamon explained.

"Evidently." Greymon replied, still eyeing the newcomers.

"Look out!" Palmon cried, pointing behind them, but Greymon couldn't act in time to prevent the Gizumon from wrapping its tubules around his leg and pulling him into the air. It spun around, swinging Greymon in an arc around him, then slammed him into the ground in the middle of the field, forcing Takuya, Dinoster, and the rookies to all jump away. Greymon landed with a sickening thud, but when he did the earth buckled beneath him. Before Gizumon could release the creature, the ground below them caved in, sending them all falling into the earth.

1:00 A.M.

The violet-haired demon had overtaken Asuramon easily, lunging into the temple and stomping into his chest before the ultimate could react. A pair of Gizumon now held him down as the creature approached.

"Finally, I get to meet the head of the snake." Asuramon spat. "Care to tell me your name?"

"Heh," Its shoulders heaved as it laughed, "I am Mephistomon," He pulled his arm to the bottom of his chest and bowed.

"Hiya!" Piddomon appeared from above, his body driving his staff down towards Mephistomon's face. The demon cocked its head, letting the staff slide through his horns, and then swung it back into place, throwing Piddomon to the side. The demon snatched him out of mid-air, his palm wrapped around the angel's throat, as the staff clattered onto the floor.

"Do what you would with me, but allow my subordinate his life." Asuramon pleaded. "I am in command here."

"You?" Mephistomon smiled. "Who ever said anything about you?" Mephistomon squeezed, and in an instant Piddomon was gone, his data fluttering through the air. The demon then snatched his exposed core out of the air and consumed it.

"W-why…?" Asuramon gasped.

"You'll find out soon enough." A commotion outside caught their attention. Mephistomon stepped out of the temple to find the battle ended, a gigantic hole formed in the center of the field. "We're done here." Mephistomon beckoned as he departed, and the two Gizumon unleashed the ultimate, following their master. Asuramon resisted the urge to go after them, knowing that was a fight he could not win.

Kyoto Underground

1:00 A.M.

"Chrono Destruction!" Alice ducked down as Majester did his best to shield Koji and Alice from the blast, wrapping his tail around them and hunching his body over, his arm wrapped around Koji. But the beam slammed into his back within the second, sending him flying with his partner in arms. The Digimon crashed into one of the work stations, Koji rolling off of his chest. Alice shook as she stood, barely understanding what happened, when Wendigomon appeared beside her. She snatched her into her arms and bolted around the Grimmon before it could respond, scrambling into the hallway.

"Wait, what about Koji?" Alice cried as her partner scrambled down the hallway, aiming for the path back to the subway tunnels. But a mere moment later she heard a crash and a tearing of metal as the Grimmon crawled into the hallway after them, taking the doors to the room off of their hinges as it moved.

"Not safe!" Wendigomon growled as it galloped through the hall, narrowly swinging into the dark, earthen pathway. She hoped the path would be too narrow for the Grimmon to pursue, but the monster twisted its body, slithering into the hallway behind them. Having more freedom of motion, Wendigomon increased his pace, rocketing out of the hallway with tremendous speed turning quickly into the subway.

"Wendigomon, please stop!" Alice cried, beating on her partner's forearm with her fists. Wendigomon reluctantly obeyed, skidding to a halt and setting her partner down.

"Not safe for Alice!" She insisted.

"We have to go back! They need us!" Alice pleaded. "All those people, they're depending on me, on us! We can't leave them! They rely on us, on me, and I can't just run away!" Her eyes watered, but she refused to allow the tears to stream down her face. "I have to protect them, no matter what, no matter how much of myself I have to give!"

"Alice…" Wendigomon sighed as the girl dropped to her knees, weeping. She placed her palm on the girl's back. "We fight." She nodded, causing a smile on the girl's face. At that moment the Grimmon slithered out of the tunnel, its body rolling into the open space of the tunnel. "Talking done, time to fight!" Wendigomon bolted towards the monstrosity, leaping into the air. The Grimmon was faster, however. It quickly swung its scythe arm through the air, slashing at Wendigomon's chest. The beast was thrown to the ground, and didn't get back up.

"Wendigomon, no!" Alice ran up to the champion, looking down on its face as she rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Go now, be safe." Wendigomon commanded.

"I can't do that; I won't leave you." Alice shook her head. She pulled out her digivice, placing it against her partner's fur. "Don't worry, I'll give you everything I've got." She activated the device, allowing energy to stream into her partner. This time, however, the crest she had found began to glow as well. As the Grimmon struggled to fully pull itself out of the tunnel and into a standing position, energy from the digivice streamed into the crest, then shot back into Wendigomon with even more intensity. "What?"

"Wendigomon digivolve to…" The light consumed them, and burst a moment later as Wendigomon took on a new form. This form took on the more rabbit-like appearance of Lopmon, but she far towered over both previous forms. The lanky tan Digimon had terribly long legs and thin waist, with bulging arms that dropped down to her knees, sagging ears tipped with pink, and three small horns on the tip of her head, above her small red eyes. She was dressed in violet leggings, red mail, and a white and golden-fringed cuirass that covered her chest and neck, with a purple sash slung around it. "Antylamon!"

Grimmon came to its feet just in time to brace itself as the rabbit dashed forward, driving its heel into the serpent's face. The Grimmon was flung back, but as it tried to recover Antylamon crossed her arms and lunged forward. "Bunny Blades!" She cried, her arms transforming into a pair of axes, which she brought down upon the Grimmon with tremendous force, slicing the creature in three. The segments of its body burst into data as Antylamon landed, turning back to Alice, who looked on in awe.


	18. Corruption

Yo. Review my story.

Part Two: The Gizumon Conspiracy

Corruption

"So He scattered them from there over all the earth, and they stopped building the city."

Kyoto Underground

Kyoto, Japan

1:10 A.M.

Monday, April 30th, 2018

Koji struggled to pull Majester out of the debris as the footsteps came closer. The Digimon had degenerated shortly after the Grimmon had given chase to Alice and Wendigomon. Koji had wanted to go after them and help, but the voices came not long after. Hoisting the rookie over his shoulders, he scurried to the far corner of the room, hiding in between a pair of shelves that were casing various computer equipment. Majester stirred after he sat, but Koji shushed the monster, just before the red demon returned, a bright orb shining in his palm.

"The fool came straight for me, I tell you. He screamed about the loss of his men." The monster spoke over his shoulder as he walked towards one of the computers. "He had no idea he was playing exactly into my… hand." He looked down at the glow in his palm, and placed it against the computer monitor.

"The Piddomon did the same." Another creature, twice the size as the red demon and covered with violet fur, crouched into the room. "Tried to save his commander, but fell right into my trap. The monstrous beast rested his hand against another monitor, a faint glow visible from where Koji sat. A flash appeared from both workstations, and then the glow was gone.

"I do believe we are almost done with our side project." The devil man grinned. "One more core should do the trick nicely. Good timing too, considering all the intruders that have appeared so suddenly."

"With the disturbance above, we might need it quickly." The purple demon concurred. "The last of the digital army's captains was within the courtyard when it collapsed. I do believe he has blasted the roof to the prisoner's quarters."

"Well, best be off then. The Gizumon are strong, but who knows how the situation down there is going?" The red one walked towards the exit.

"What of the boy and girl you found in here?" The purple one inquired. The devil man examined the door as they departed.

"I do believe ChaosGrimmon is enjoying the thrill of the hunt right now." He commented, before they turned to the right and disappeared. Koji and Majester sat in silence for a long minute. Then, when they felt they were secure, let out loud sighs.

"What the hell's going on in this place?" Majester inquired.

"I don't know." Koji shook his head. "But we need to get out of here and find Alice and Wendigomon immediately." The boy and the dragon stood, walking out of the shelving and into the middle of the room, but a sudden gust of wind knocked them both down. As they scrambled to their feet, a new face greeted them in the doorway. A tremendously sized Digimon hunched over in the hallway, long ears dangling on the ground. Koji and Majester readied themselves for combat, but Alice dropped down from the creature's back a moment later.

"Alice!" Koji cheered with relief. "What happened?"

"Well, you were right." Alice grasped the crest around her neck. "It does make our Digimon stronger."

"Just when all seemed lost," The Digimon spoke, "Alice tapped into the power of the crest and allowed me to digivolve to the ultimate level, Antylamon."

"How did you do that?" Koji inquired.

"I'm not sure, but at the time, all I knew is that I wanted to save everyone: you, the people from the camp, even Wendigomon. Then my digivice and crest sparked to life and all of a sudden Antylamon was there. She made quick work of the Grimmon."

"It's called ChaosGrimmon, actually, but that's great news." Majester added.

"How do you know that?" Antylamon asked. Koji then gave a quick rundown of the information they had just overheard.

"I see, so in that case, these prisoner's quarters are where we'll find everyone: Tommy and everyone taken from the camp, these two mysterious leaders of the Gizumon, and maybe even some allies." She held out her large palm, beckoning for the Koji, Alice, and Majester. The three stepped out into the hallway, where they were scooped up into her arms and clutched snuggly against her chest. "You said they turned this way, yes?"

"Yeah…" Koji grunted.

"Antylamon, don't you think it'd be more convenient if you de-digivolved? Then we could move through this hallway less cramped." Alice suggested as she struggled in her partner's arms.

"Alice, I really thought you'd have learned by now," The rabbit smiled, "No weak." Her foot then pushed off the ground, and she rocketed through the air down the hallway.

1:05 A.M.

Dinoster hovered in the air, the rhythmic beat of his wings slowing with every pulse. Clutched in his right arm was Takuya, whose legs dangled over the darkness, while he held Impmon by the scarf in his other arm. Palmon and Monmon had snagged a ledge near the top of the pit when they had fallen, and safely stood at the edge, looking down.

"Are you all alright?" Palmon called to them from the ledge.

"Could be worse…" Dinoster sighed. "Takuya, would you mind telling me what such a large hole was doing just underneath the ground we were fighting on?" He inquired as he flew over to the ledge where Palmon and Monmon awaited.

"That is a terrific question." Takuya stumbled as they landed, kneeling on the ground once Dinoster let go of him. "And I'd love to give you an answer, but I have no freakin' idea."

"I think I have an idea…" Monmon said as he gazed down into the darkness. "The Gizumon built it." Dinoster and Takuya turned to look over the edge, where about fifteen meters below, GeoGreymon and the Gizumon had landed. Around them, smaller Gizumon flocked to the center, appearing from similar ledges down below.

"They're in trouble." Takuya spotted Renamon struggle to move away from the pile of grass, dirt, and concrete now piled within the center of the hole. "Dinoster, you have to go and help them."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded. "You three, let's go." He held out his hand, to which Palmon and Monmon immediately grabbed, but Impmon refused.

"No way, hell no. Youse guys are insane if you think I'm going down there." Impmon ferociously shook his head.

"Fine then, stay with me." Takuya growled. "Look at all these openings in the walls." Takuya pointed downwards, where in the dark he could make out the vague silhouettes of people appearing from within. "This is where they took everyone. We need to get them out."

"We'll meet you at the bottom." Dinoster lunged down into the darkness, the light of torches along the walls illuminating his descent.

"Let's go, Impmon." Takuya barked. The rookie glared but followed begrudgingly.

Dinoster approached the bottom quickly. Five small Gizumon had surrounded the newcomers, and the large Gizumon had regained itself from the fall. GeoGreymon had slithered back onto his feet, but that wasn't going to help the fact that he was outnumbered.

"Let's do this." Palmon whispered, and Dinoster let go of the two rookies, who both landed on a Gizumon and went to work, striking at its optic center before it knew they were there. This gained the attention of the other Gizumon, allowing Dinoster to slam down upon one and break open its shell, tearing at the wires within. GeoGreymon saw his chance and charged at the larger Gizumon, who in its distraction couldn't hold its ground and was slammed into the wall.

"Mega Flame!" The dinosaur spewed flames from its mouth, which washed over the Digimon, singeing its tubules. The creature wrestled itself free, flinging its body into the air, which allowed GeoGreymon to come up from below and impale it with its horn. The machine's tubules writhed before the Gizumon exploded in a shower of data. His opponent gone, GeoGreymon surveyed his surroundings. Two of the Gizumon were eliminated by the Coredramon, Monmon, and Palmon who had aided him before, while the other three had retreated to the far side of the room and had combined into one form.

"Thanks for the assist… again…" GeoGreymon turned his attention to the fusion as Dinoster, Monmon, and Palmon joined him. "We'll have words once this thing has been defeated."

"I'd imagine so." Dinoster nodded. But as they spoke Greymon's chest exploded, and a deep purple fist came plunging from within. Shocked, Dinoster, Monmon, and Palmon jumped away, the source of Greymon's impalement coming into view as his data dispersed into the air.

"It's him again." Palmon's eyes narrowed as the violet-furred demon's arm returned to his side. Then, from behind, a smaller, red devil-man appeared, jumping into the air and snagging Greymon's digi-core before it could disappear.

"And that makes seven." It gave a wicked smile before consuming the core, swallowing it with an audible gulp. "Now, who do we have here?" He looked upon the three combatants facing him.

"I remember these from the tower to the east. They didn't put up much of a fight." The pan-creature smiled. "They must have come for the prisoners we took."

"You took our friends!" Dinoster barked.

"Well unfortunately, we still have need of their services. Although we're not too far off, you can have them back soon enough." He laughed as he spoke.

"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon burst into the room, dropping her cargo on the ground in front of her as her arms transformed into axes. She slashed at the purple-furred demon, throwing him to the other side of the room, where he flipped in the air and landed against the wall.

"Mephistomon!" The devil-man cried.

"I'm fine Phelesmon. Add the last core, now!" The pan dropped to the ground next to the Gizumon as more of the creatures began to appear from pathways above. Phelesmon didn't hesitate, instead blowing past the tamers who were still recovering from their landing and returning to the pathway he had come from.

"Dinoster!" Majester cheered at the sight of his comrades.

"Brother!" Dinoster gasped.

"Koji, you have to stop him!" Alice cried as the three came to their feet.

"We don't even know what he's doing with them!" Koji groaned. "It could be anything!"

"Exactly!" She replied. Koji's eyes narrowed. He wanted to stay and help with the fight, but he knew she was right. "Majester, we have to follow." Koji nodded. Majester moved quickly, digivolving into Coredramon once again.

"Antylamon, those are the other digidestined, but I feel I'll need their help more than you…" Majester began.

"Take anyone you'd like, just move quickly!" She barked. Majester beckoned for his brother to follow. The Digimon looked to his allies, but Palmon and Monmon waved him on.

"Go, we'll be fine here, especially once I find Mimi." She commanded. Dinoster nodded, and then took off after Koji and Majester, who had already gone down the path.

"Gizumon, deal with those rookies." Mephistomon pointed to Palmon and Monmon, who were helping Renamon back to his feet. "AT, Kill the rabbit." The combined creature rushed towards Antylamon, its tubules racing in front of its body, but with one slash, Antylamon had severed the creature in half, letting the data wash over her face.

"Such precision, so quick as well. ChaosGrimmon never stood a chance, did it?" Mephistomon inquired as the two circled each other.

"No." Antylamon lunged into the air and spun, swinging her axes at the creature's face. Mephistomon ducked away, dodging the blows and rolling away.

"Look out!" Monmon warned as a Gizumon struck. Palmon acted quickly, however, snatching Renamon in her vines and throwing him to safety, then dragging herself away so that Gizumon's tubules snatched harmlessly at the air.

"Thanks for the warning!" Palmon said as the three Digimon came side to side, a trio of Gizumon surrounding them.

"We're outmatched…" Renamon whispered.

"Don't count us out yet." Palmon urged.

"Palmon, is that you!" Three stories above, Palmon spotted a girl leaning over the edge of a walkway, long blonde hair reflecting in the torchlight.

"Mimi!" Palmon cheered, but then the Gizumon struck, their tubules tangling around them.

"Oh no!" Mimi whimpered, but then snatched her digivice and activated it. A beam of light surged from where she was kneeling, enveloping the area around Palmon. The light burst, and the three Gizumon were knocked into a wall as Togemon appeared.

Mephistomon ducked to avoid the Gizumon as they were thrown into a wall. "Hmpf, it's getting a little crowded in here, wouldn't you agree? Maybe we should take our battle above."

"I'm perfectly content where we are right now, honestly." Antylamon replied as they circled each other.

"Really now, because it'd be a shame if some innocent bystanders were to be hurt." He eyed Alice, causing Antylamon to glare.

"Fine then." She snarled, and followed him as he lunged into the sky, landing on the edge of the great pit fifteen meters above.

"You can do it Togemon." Mimi smiled down on her partner, who had begun pummelling the Gizumon encircling her.

"Mimi!" A call brought her attention to her left, where Willis was running up to her with three people and a Digimon behind him: two she recognized as Tommy and Takuya, and the third being a tall woman with dark hair and wearing a lab coat.

"Takuya! Tommy?" She cautiously stood up from the ledge as the three people joined her.

"I'm glad you're all okay." Takuya smiled.

"Saw them from across the pit." Willis pointed out over the edge. "I guess Tommy was captured as well."

"This is great; this is our chance to escape." Masao proposed.

"We can't leave yet: I haven't found Veemon!" Tommy protested.

"Are you kidding?" A familiar squeaky voice sounded from the right, where up the ladder came a short, blue Digimon accompanied by another man, who all but Masao recognized as the noodle cart salesman. "A group like you guys stands out like a sore thumb!"

"Veemon!" Tommy pushed past Mimi and grasped the Digimon in a hug.

"Nice to see you too, buddy." Veemon gasped.

"Where were you?" He inquired.

"Locked up in a cage deeper in their facility. This guy was nice enough to bust me out." Veemon threw a thumb back at the noodle cart salesman.

"Mr. Motomiya?" Takuya was taken aback.

"Name's Davis, and I'm always happy to lend a helping hand." He smiled, waving his hand.

"What now?" Mimi inquired. "Togemon is down there." She looked nervous as another group of Gizumon appeared from one of the tunnels.

"I'll go help her. You guys find a hole and stay away from the edge. We'll come get you when it's clear." Veemon proposed. Tommy nodded, and reached into his pocket where his digivice lay. "Veemon, armor digivolve to… Flamedramon!" Masao was taken aback as the armored warrior appeared in a flash of light. "I'll help her take on those Gizumon and then we'll start getting people out of here." With that he jumped down into the pit, tearing through one of the newly arrived Gizumon in the process.

Above, Antylamon and Mephistomon's battle had taken to the streets, away from the temple. Mephistomon had battered her with a series of kicks, forcing them away. Now Antylamon was countering with a series of slashes from her axes. Mephistomon was now on the defensive, narrowly dodging each blow as it tried to regain its stance. Finally, Antylamon relented, the constant blows wearing her down. Mephistomon took the opportunity to regain his footing, then seeing Antylamon slow down, immediately lunged forward, a fist pulled back. Antylamon didn't suffer his attack, however. She immediately crossed her arms, blocking his punch with ease. Antylamon then threw his arm away, slashing at his throat. Mephistomon jumped to safety, landing on the roof of a nearby house.

"Your strength is irregular, even considering activation energy." Mephistomon observed. "How are you so strong?"

"What sort of Digimon is 'Mephistomon' anyway?" Antylamon inquired. She didn't wait for a response, instead jumping forward and swinging her blades through the air. Mephistomon dodged expertly, rolling onto the ground as Antylamon took his place atop the building.

"It's no Digimon that I've ever heard of, and my knowledge is extensive." Mephistomon jumped at her, kicking his foot forward, but Antylamon flipped over him and jabbed her foot into his back. Mephistomon landed on his palms, flipping over, and landing on the other side of the roof.

"I'd wager there's never been a Digimon called Mephistomon before, or Phelesmon," Antylamon didn't relent. She dashed from her spot on the roof ans slashed at the air in front of Mephistomon, who flipped onto the ground, "And I'm certain I had never seen a Gizumon or Grimmon before I arrived in Kyoto, much less a Digimon who could fuse so readily with others of its kind."

"Perhaps you aren't as knowledgeable as you believed." Mephistomon taunted as they traded blows, his punches being knocked away by the back of her blades, which narrowly missed as Mephistomon continued to dodge.

"That, or you come from a different place than the digital world, at least the one I come from." Antylamon ducked low, jabbing at his feet, but Mephistomon had master footwork and dodged with ease, flipping off to the side. "Because in the digital world that I know, functions of digivolution are commonly known."

"I'm aware of digivolution activation energy, I said this before." Mephistomon grumbled as the two circled each other.

"Yes, but I'm talking about something else. You see…" Antylamon flashed to his side, delivering a roundhouse kick which he narrowly avoided. "When a Digimon dies, it is reconfigured, processed by the digital core and released into the digital world as a fresh Digimon, its memories and power erased." Mephistomon skipped back as Antylamon flipped over, driving her heel into the ground in front of him. "Why this happens, no one could say, but the intricacies of the digital core are not what's important."

She released a few jabs, which Mephistomon easily dodged. _Perhaps she's getting tired_. He thought for a moment. _No, she's conserving energy for something bigger._ "And what, pray tell, _is_ important?"

"That when a Digimon evolves to the highest form it had taken in its past life, it regains all the strength and memories that it once possessed." She smiled, then disappeared. Mephistomon was stunned, but before he could respond, she appeared behind him, her blade pressed against his back. "And a Deva is quite stronger than most other ultimate-level Digimon." Her axe tore through his back.

1:15 A.M.

Dinoster moved as fast as possible through the hallway, alternating between leaps and gliding to catch up to his brother. The lead he and Koji had taken on him was short, but the dragon had obviously not wanted to waste time, and was moving swiftly through the hallway. It would take him a moment to catch up.

Eventually he did, finding the green dragon gliding down the hall, with Koji in his arms. Dinoster used a spurt of energy to slide in under him. "Could have given me a minute to catch up." He groaned through a deep breath.

"Sorry, but there's no time to waste. We don't know what that demon is planning." Majester apologized.

"Phelesmon, I think I heard his name was." Dinoster replied. "That's no Digimon I've ever heard of before."

"Just like the Gizumon and Grimmon," Majester agreed, "He and the big purple guy are their leaders. They've been collecting the digi-cores of Digimon all over the city."

"Why?" Dinoster inquired.

"I heard them call it a side project." Koji interjected.

"That bodes well." Dinoster shuttered.

"We're coming up on the room, get ready." Majester told his brother. The two Coredramon slowed down, giving Koji the ability to drop to the ground, and then swung to the left to enter the room. Phelesmon stood in the center, his palm facing a computer screen. The two dragons wasted no time, each attacking from either side. They swung their tails simultaneously, but Phelesmon spotted them out of the corner of his eye. Ducking down, he avoided the swipes, causing the two champions to roll over each other, narrowly avoid a collision.

"A valiant attempt, but it will serve you no good." Phelesmon shook his head as he jumped to the other end of the room, out of harm's way. "You two have not the strength to battle the likes of me. You can only go so far at the champion-level."

"We'll show you how strong we are." Dinoster barked, and then let out a wave of blue flames. Majester added his own firepower, which consumed the devil-man. The monster lunged out of the fires unharmed, however, hovering in mid-air for a moment before unleashing a dual spin-kick at the two Coredramon's heads. The monsters, pulling their attacks back at the time, didn't have the opportunity to dodge, and took the full blast of the strike, being thrown into opposite walls. Koji watched helplessly as Phelesmon returned to the workstation, raising his palm up to the face of the computer screen once more. They vibrated with energy, before a bright light appeared, and the transfer was completed.

"There now, all done." Phelesmon sighed with relief. "This project has been a long time in the making, but finally we can get it underway. Gizumon XT, engage!" He boomed into the room. The ground shook, and the floorboards tore away to reveal another Gizumon unit, larger than the combined units they had seen before.

"What is that?" Koji couldn't help but speak, drawing Phelesmon's attention.

"You know, when I had to combine ten individual Gizumon's in order to reach a sufficient processing power, I knew the power of my creation would be impressive. But when even that wasn't enough, and I had to locate these human machines and add them to the already extensive computing ability of Gizumon XT, there was no doubt I had reached my goal." Phelesmon turned away from the boy and to the machine in front of them. "Gizumon XT, get to the surface and execute your primary orders."

"Gizumon will obey." It spoke in a monotone voice. The Digimon's tubules pointed toward the roof, then with a roar shot simultaneous beams of energy at the roof as the Digimon began spinning in a circle. The lasers acted as a drill, and it quickly disappeared into the hole it had burrowed. "He'll be up there in less than a minute." Phelesmon smiled as he casually strolled past the tamer. "Feel free to go up there, you and your partners. I won't stop you." He departed the room, leaving Koji alone with the two defeated champions.

1:30 P.M.

Mephistomon lay face down in the dirt, struggling to stand. Antylamon was circling him, confident in her position. _The battle is over_ , she thought to herself. _He's no match for me._

"Admit defeat." She ordered him. "You cannot fight anymore."

"Oh, you are correct, I am no match for you in my current state." Mephistomon rested on his knees. "But this battle is by no means done." Before Antylamon could question him, a beam of light erupted less than a kilometer away, snatching Antylamon's attention. Keeping watch on Mephistomon out of the corner of her eye, she watched as a large Gizumon unit appeared in the air.

"What is it doing?" Antylamon inquired.

"Having impeccable timing, that's what." Mephistomon laughed. Antylamon would have investigated further, but suddenly the creature exploded in a bright light. She moved to cover her eyes, but stopped when the light enveloped itself, forming a cocoon around the Gizumon. "Isn't that just the largest digi-egg you've ever seen?" Mephistomon smiled. The sphere consumed the sky, suspended over the streets surrounding the temple.

"What have you done?" Her eyes darted back to Mephistomon, but a sickening crack drew her immediately back to the egg, which was splintering across the surface. In another second it shattered, and a fifteen-meter behemoth slammed onto the ground, shaking the earth beneath it. Antylamon struggled to stay standing as she watched the freshly born creature stand as it stretched its four massive wings and arms.

"We designed it according to each of the captains of the digital army, with modifications here and there." Mesphistomon smiled, "The legs are distinctively Gururumon's, the chest belongs to GeoGreymon, the head is his as well, although as you can see we were able to develop some of Kuwagamon's data into the skull of a Kabuterimon. The arms belong to him as well, along with IceDevimon's, and the wings are of Piddomon and Airdramon."

"It… it's a monstrosity…" Antylamon quivered where she stood.

"A lovely phrase," The demon replied, "But we prefer to call it Kimeramon."


	19. Execute

It's a little late, my bad. Also for real tho, review my stuff.

Part Two: The Gizumon Conspiracy

Execute

"That is why it was called… because there He confused the language of the whole world."

Tofukuji Temple, Kyoto

1:30 A.M.

Monday, April 30th, 2018

"How many of these things do they have down here?" Togemon said as she took a moment to breathe. She and Flamedramon stood back to back, striking away the latest wave of Gizumon.

"This is an awfully small space for _so_ many of them to reside here." Flamedramon agreed. Another wave of Gizumon then appeared, and the two Digimon took to work eliminating them. Finally, with the final Gizumon felled, they were afforded a few minutes respite.

"Oh, thank Yggdrasil." Togemon sighed with relief. "That must be the last of them."

"Doubtful, Flamedramon shook his head, "But nevertheless, we should take this opportunity to get out of here. Monmon?" Flamedramon twirled around, searching for the rookie. He found him standing off near the path, Renamon and a young girl next to him. Flamedramon ran up to them, holding out his hand. "Alice, are you alright?"

"Yeah, are you… Veemon?" She inquired as she stared up at the impressive figure.

"Indeed I am." He nodded. "Now, if you'll take my hand. We need to get out of here before any more Gizumon show up."

"What about the others from the camp?" Alice inquired. "I came here to save them, and I don't intend on leaving before that's done."

I don't imagine you would." Flamedramon agreed. "But this spot is dangerous right now. We need to regroup topside with your partner, and then we can come back in and get everyone to safety."

"Ok." Alice sighed, allowing the dramon to scoop her up with one arm, pressed against his chest. Monmon climbed up onto his shoulder.

"And you?" Flamedramon held out his other hand. The Renamon begrudgingly accepted, and then Flamedramon leaped into the air, landing on the next level, and then proceeded to leap from ledge to ledge, until he arrived topside. There he found Togemon, bending down to pull the last of the group of tamers from the upmost level of the pit.

"Willis!" Monmon cheered, bouncing off the armor Digimon's shoulder. The lanky boy greeted him with equal cheer, embracing him with a hard squeeze. "Wasn't sure if we'd lost you or not."

"Don't worry pal, you can't get rid of me that easily." Willis smiled.

"Thank you for the assist." The woman known as Masao gracefully bowed to the cactus Digimon once she had been helped to the surface, the last of the group to do so, however Togemon could see the woman's knees quivering nervously.

"I'm happy to help." Togemon pumped a fist into the air.

"Wait, where's Koji?" Takuya inquired. "Tommy, was he not captured with you?" The boy shook his head.

"Koji and I came here to find the people that were taken from our camp." Alice explained. "He went back to try and stop Phelesmon from doing whatever he was planning with those digi-cores. The two Coredramon went with him."

"Dinoster…" Takuya looked down at the pit. "I can't leave him alone down there."

"I appreciate that Takuya, but you have no idea where he is." Flamedramon replied. "Best leave it to those three. Don't worry, you know Majester and Dinoster won't let anything happen to each other."

"Yeah…" Takuya was unconvinced.

"Hey, where's Antylamon…" Alice murmured to herself, looking around for her partner.

"Well now…" A deep voice sighed from the doors to the temple, attracting the group's attention. A flaming warrior with grey skin slowly descended the steps. "Finally, I come face to face with the traitors from Otsu."

"Asuramon." Flamedramon took place at the head of the crowd.

"Who is that?" Mimi murmured to her partner.

"Another commander of the digital army," Togemon answered, "And leader of all the forces in Kyoto."

"You're one of my captains, are you not?" Asuramon cracked his knuckles. "I didn't know the insubordination reached so high into my ranks."

"This isn't the time, Asuramon." Flamedramon shook his head. "In case you haven't noticed, your army is being dismantled. Your captains have been eliminated, as have the bulk of your troops. And if it wasn't entirely obvious to you, the Gizumon have literally been under your nose the entire time."

"Commander," Renamon appeared next to Flamedramon, dropping to one knee. "Please hear me. I've come on the orders of Blossomon. The threat of the Gizumon has-"

"Enough!" His voice forced Renamon into submission. "I'm aware of the condition of my forces, I don't need either of you to tell me. As for Blossomon, if he has commanded you to ally with the humans, then he is a traitor as well. Come to my side at once, or I will label you a traitor along with him."

"Commander, please, allow me to explain." Renamon pleaded.

"Don't test me boy!" Asuramon growled. "I won't suffer foolishness. And I'll not be intimidated by a half-beaten group of rookies and champions either."

"Togemon, can you…?" Mimi began.

"There's only one way to find out." The cactus-Digimon replied. Mimi nodded, reaching into her pocket for her digivice.

"And what, pray tell, are you conspiring about?" Asuramon glared at the girl in the back, but instead of a reply, a bright light burst from her pocket, passing through her necklace, which then enveloped the Togemon, transforming her into the smaller, flowered warrior. Lillymon immediately zoomed to the front of the group, her arms crossed.

"I think you'll find us more of a challenge than you expected, Asuramon." She said with a hint of a smile. "Now if you have a speck of a brain in that head of yours, you'll stand down and listen to what we have to say. This war's over, at least for you. The Gizumon have destroyed your ranks."

"Your threats don't frighten me, child." The ultimate wagged his finger. "There's more-" A beam of light erupted from the ground behind them, throwing chunks of rock and concrete into the air. Lillymon and Asuramon both jumped away as a pile of debris landed in the field.

"What is that?" Willis mumbled as the beam disappeared, and a large mechanical creature lifted itself high into the air.

"That's a Gizumon, one of the combined forms." Flamedramon answered. "But it's different this time: larger." Before Flamedramon could observe anymore, the Digimon exploded with light, which surrounded the monster, forming a cocoon of sorts.

"What's it doing?" Someone cried.

"Is that a digi-egg?" Another answered. In moments, the shell cracked and crumbled, and a behemoth crashed onto the ground from within. The earth around them shook violently, knocking all but the three evolved Digimon onto the ground.

"That can't be…" Asuramon backed away slowly as he observed the creature, which was stretching out his four wings and arms. "Greymon, Gururumon, Kuwagamon, Aidramon… Those are my captains."

"So that's what they needed the digi-cores for." Alice was balancing on both hands and feet as she looked up at the monster. Its wings stretched, the demon launched itself into the air, flying straight upwards.

"Alice!" Antylamon appeared from the left, bounding over a building.

"Antyalmon!" The girl sighed with relief.

"Is that you, Wendigomon?" Flamedramon turned to her. The rabbit nodded. "Do you know what that thing is?"

"He called it 'Kimeramon'," She answered, "A fusion of the digi-cores of all the captains that the Gizumon and their leaders have defeated thus far."

"It's enormous." Lillymon muttered. She watched as the beast tore into the sky, pressing its body through the thick fog. Bolts of lightning could be seen overhead, the booming crack of the thunder like the sound of drums. The lightning forced the monster down, and it crashed into its place of birth once again, screeching in pain and anger.

"I don't understand: what just happened?" Tommy whined over the monster's tempered cries.

"It just tried to breach the digital field." Asuramon answered, standing off to the side. He watched the monster with reverence. "A Digimon of that size loose in the human world: the results could be catastrophic."

"For the human, and digital worlds," Antylamon added, "Not much is known about the data stream's limitations. Were a whole breached into a purely physical reality, they could suffer irreparable damage which could reverberate back into the digital world."

"Asuramon," Flamedramon turned to him, "Surely you can see the severity of the threat in front of us. I urge you, for now, let us put our differences aside so we can defeat this demon. Whatever you may think of the humans, this 'Kimeramon' is a danger to us all."

"We're not done," Asuramon's eyelids dropped, "But I will assist in fighting Kimeramon."

"Lillymon," Takuya gained the attention of the ultimate. "Please, take me down to the bottom of the Gizumon's hideout again." Takuya pointed into the dark pit. "I need to find Koji and my partner."

"It's dangerous down there Takuya." She protested.

"But they might need help." He argued. "They went to stop this thing from being created, and they obviously failed. Someone needs to go back them up, and Dinoster is my partner."

"I'll accompany him." Renamon volunteered. "I can make sure he finds them."

"You'd do that?" Takuya was surprised.

"In the interest of defeating more Gizumon, along with this abomination, I would." He bowed slightly.

"Do it Lillymon. We're gonna need the backup." Mimi agreed.

"Alright then, but be careful down there you two." Lillymon warned as she grabbed Takuya and Renamon around their waists.

"Hey," Alice gained their attention, "The room they're in, it's to the left in that hallway down there. A few minutes down the path, with some busted-open doors. You can't miss it."

"Thank you." Takuya waved as Lillymon dropped down into the darkness.

"Alright then, with those two on their way to find backup, what do we do about this one?" Flamedramon's eyes swept across the group.

"Well, maybe we should watch and see what he's going to do." Monmon suggested. At that, the Kimeramon began smashing his fists into the ground, screeching in rage.

"Seems he's determined to find a way out of the city by any means necessary." Asuramon observed.

"There are humans hiding out underground, we need to stop him!" Alice gasped.

"Digimon, on me." Flamedramon commanded. "We'll assault him from behind and gain his attention, then go from there."

"What about us?" Tommy inquired.

"Monmon and Impmon, will you stay with our partners to keep them safe?" Flamedramon addressed the two rookies. Monmon nodded happily, while Impmon gave a thumbs up with an irritable scowl on his face. "Then stay close to the battle, but not too close to be in harm's way. Close enough to know if we need you to share your energy." Flamedramon was done talking. He leaped onto the nearest building, his body enveloping in light, and emerging a moment later as Raidramon. "Let's find out exactly how strong this thing is!" Antylamon and Asuramon bolted after him.

1:40 A.M.

"Good luck." Lillymon set her two passengers down in front of the doorway, looking around for any Gizumon that might be near. "I have to go and help up top." She then fluttered into the air, zooming up and out of sight.

"Let's move." Renamon wasted no time, and took off into a run down the hallway. Takuya jogged after him, struggling to keep up. Renamon saw the boy behind him, and slowed down to match his pace.

"So why did you volunteer to help me?" Takuya asked between breaths. "Is it only because Blossomon ordered you to do it?"

"If I were purely at the beck and call of my commanders, I would have gone to Asuramon's side the moment he ordered me to do so." Renamon growled. "I came for a number of reasons. I came because the virtue I respect the most is honor. Blossomon has it in spades. He brings honor to the digital army, and to his men, in the way he operates. When we were in open combat against the Gizumon, many of our men were slaughtered. Blossomon jumped into the fray, defending those who were unable to fight against them. Afterwards he would have had us return to headquarters to heal our wounds, but those of us that remained wished to avenge our fallen comrades in Otsu. He honored our request, and fearlessly led the charge against you lot, knowing we might not survive the experience."

"But then he ordered you to help us." Takuya replied. "It goes against everything you just said."

"Everything I have just said shows why I hold Blossomon's judgment in the highest regard. When he ordered me to help you, I did not agree with his decision, but I put my faith in him, and I'll follow his commands as long as they continue to hold up to the honor that he brings to his name, and to all of his soldiers."

"That still doesn't explain why you volunteered to come down here with me." Takuya said.

"Because you, Takuya, have that same spirit." Renamon answered. "When I saw our headquarters under attack, I rushed to its aid. I had completed my duty, helped you find the entrance to the Gizumon's lair. But in the heat of battle, there you were: you and your comrades, fighting a battle you had no investment in, for no other reason than to assist me." Renamon looked over at him, his scowl replaced with the hint of a smile. "You have that same honorable spirit that Blossomon has, and for that, you deserve my respect, and my trust."

"I…" Takuya didn't know what to say. "Thank you."

"No need." Renamon replied. Then his eyes widened. "We are here." To their left, a doorway had come into view, one of the double doors hanging precariously off of one hinge, while the other was lying on the ground with part of the doorframe still attached. The fox skidded to a halt, slinking up to the side of the torn doorway, with Takuya at his side. The rookie peered around the corner, checking the status of the room, and then turned inside, beckoning for Takuya to follow.

Takuya trailed after him, finding a room filled with computers. Off to the right, Koji sat in the corner, holding his unconscious partner. Dinoster was crumpled up on the opposite wall. Takuya immediately went to him, pulling the Digimon up against his leg.

"Dinoster, wake up." He spurred the dragon, who stirred with groans and murmurs. "Koji, what happened here?"

"Phelesmon," The boy said with glaring eyes. "He defeated Majester and Dinoster like they were nothing, then sent a Gizumon up to the surface, loaded with the digi-cores of a bunch of Captains they've defeated."

"Yeah, I know that part." Takuya nodded. "Listen, we need to get up there. The Gizumon… laid an egg… I guess… But then it hatched. All those digi-cores fused into one gigantic monster called Kimeramon, and it's trying to destroy the city. We need to stop it."

"How…" The boy's head drooped. "Our partners were no match for Phelesmon. How are we going to be able to stop the thing he created? They're too strong for us." Koji looked up in time to see Takuya upon him, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him into the wall.

"I don't want to hear that, not from you!" Takuya barked. "You're the one who's been leading us this entire time! You took charge, you strategized, took the initiative to do what none of us were willing to decide needed to be done! And now you're going to sit here and tell me you're giving up? I won't hear it! We have a job to do! You have a job to do! No, it's more than that, it's your duty! Now snap out of it and help us! Our friends are up there fighting that monster, and right now we're doing nothing but allowing them to die!" Takuya pushed off the boy, who slumped into the wall.

"Takuya…" Koji muttered.

"Takuya?" Dinoster wobbled to his feet, the boy's impassioned cries stirring him awake. The Digimon happily bounced over to him.

"Are you doing okay buddy?" Takuya turned to his partner and snatched him up for a hug.

"I've seen better days." He answered.

"Koji, what happened?" Majester awoke, using his partner to pull himself to his feet.

"Majester," Koji sighed, dropping his head in shame. "We were defeated. Phelesmon knocked you both out, and I couldn't do anything to stop him from implanting the last digi-core. He created a monster that's up topside right now, wreaking havoc in the city." Takuya and Dinoster turned to him.

"Well, what are we doing down here?" Majester inquired. "It sounds like we're needed on the surface." Koji looked down at the rookie, a fire in his eyes.

"Yeah, let's get moving." Koji nodded, the same look of determination spreading across his face.

"Come on, we need to hurry." Takuya started back towards the door.

"Hold on, there's a faster way." Koji waved him over to the center of the room, where he showed the hole that had been burrowed by the Gizumon.

"Let's get out of here." Dinoster smiled.

Two quick bursts of light appeared, and the Coredramon were off. Dinoster rocketed through the tunnel, holding Takuya in his arms and towing Renamon on his back. Majester swooped behind them, holding Koji. Moonlight illuminated their way, directing their gaze upwards towards the top of the hole, where the sounds of battle could be heard. But closer, their path was illuminated ever so slightly by the glow of the crests that hung around each boy's neck.

2:00 A.M.

Kimeramon thrashed wildly in the night sky, his arms swinging through the air while fighting off the pestilent Digimon that swarmed around him. Lillymon buzzed around his head, swerving to avoid each swing of his arm as the monster grasped at the air. With each moment she had looked for an opportunity to fire a blast from her flower cannon, but the demon had not given her a moment of rest. Though she feared her attacks didn't truly matter, as the behemoth had shrugged off her last attack.

Raidramon was on the ground, circling the chimera while striking its feet with bolts of lightning. Raidramon had to focus more on the ground in front of him, however, as Kimeramon's feet were stomping at him to his left, and to his right a raging inferno had appeared, courtesy of powerful flames unleashed by the gigantic Digimon, which had consumed the small houses surrounding them. Asuramon stood at the edge of the battlefield, atop one of the few buildings that was not ablaze. He was aiming carefully at the beast's face, throwing punches into the air and unleashing flames from his cuffs. Antylamon was attacking from behind, her bunny blades formed as she bounced off the giant's tail and slashed at his back. Kimeramon had no patience for the assault, however, and was beating his massive wings, which caused a violent whirlwind around him, throwing Antylamon away.

"With how big he is," Antylamon sighed as she landed on the street, out of range of the demon, "It's odd that it's so hard to strike him effectively."

"No kidding," Lillymon landed beside her, chest heaving, "I felt like a fly up there." She wiped the sweat from her brow. "But what's worse is that he barely takes damage from our attacks. My flower cannon did almost nothing to him."

"He reacted when I hit him," Antylamon answered, "But it doesn't seem to affect him that much." She watched the beast fervently slash at the air, looking for the opponents who had abandoned him. Raidramon and Asuramon then joined them, both out of breath.

"He takes nothing from our attacks, when he can even be hit at all." Raidramon shook his head. "I don't understand why he's so strong."

"It must have something to do with whatever technology was used to create him." Asuramon speculated. "A fusion of so few champions couldn't possibly be strong enough to take on the four of us otherwise." Further speculation ceased, as Kimeramon took off into the sky, realizing his opponents had all departed. The monster then began launching balls of fire into the air, roaring with each blast.

"He's trying to flush us out." Lillymon realized. "We need to stop him, before he does any more damage."

"We won't accomplish anything if we rush in against him again without a plan of attack." Asuramon protested.

"People are in danger!" Lillymon protested.

"He's right," Antylamon interjected, "Our assault did nothing. We need to come up with a more viable strategy before we confront him again."

"You do that," Lillymon growled, "I'm going to give him something to shoot at, and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone."

"Lillymon!" Raidramon called as she flew off.

"No, that's the best option." Antylamon stopped him. "She's small and fast, and can dodge his attacks, while distracting him. It'll give us time to come up with something."

"We need to find a weak spot." Asuramon continued. "If he even has one." He watched as Lillymon zipped in front of him, capturing the monster's attention. She then began leading the monster in circles as it slashed in swatted at her.

"Physical weaknesses, it doesn't seem like it." Raidramon shook his head. "Although it doesn't seem to be the brightest of Digimon. Look at how it chases after her." A beam of light then shot into the sky, directing their attention back to where Kimeramon had first spawned. Two Digimon exploded from the ground, massive dragons that flew into the air.

The blue one flew high into the night sky, its bulging arms clutching two yellow orbs. His tail was longer than the rest of his body, slithering behind him as he flew through the air. The monster's chest was covered by a white and red breastplate, and his head capped with a helmet of the same design, with two red horns protruding from his snout. Tufts of yellow hair protruded from under the helm, becoming a short, thin, red mane that followed his back to the end of his tail. Finally, strapped onto his back, was a white and yellow-tipped lance, onto which a young boy in a red shirt was adhered.

The green dragon rocketed into the air off its own momentum before slamming onto the ground. As large as the blue one, this Digimon had no wings, instead replaced another pair of hulking forearms with large, red claws. The rest of the dragon's limbs were planted on the ground, with metal posts protruding from the knees of his forelimbs. A large red horn protruded forward from his snout, with two smaller horns on his chin. A fin protruded from behind each jaw, along with two spiked horns on the back of his skull, and a short fin of red scales ran along his back, ending at a silver, spiked mace which capped his tail. Another young boy, wearing a blue sweatshirt, rode along his back.

"Who are they?" Asuramon observed the two arrivals.

"Koji and Majester," Antylamon smiled.

"It's our allies," Raidramon answered fully, "Dinoster and Majester the Coredramon: they've digivolved."


	20. Connect

Reviewing is easy. You just click on review and say "hey that was cool" or "I didn't like when a did b because I feel it was c". Super simple stuff.

 **Part Two: The Gizumon Conspiracy**

 **Connect**

"From there He scattered them over the face of the whole earth."

 **Tofukuji Temple, Kyoto**

 **2:10 A.M.**

 **Monday, April 30** **th** **, 2018**

 **"Coredramon, digivolve to…"** The light from Takuya and Koji's crests enveloped the tunnel, and the two Coredramon began to change. Majester flew into the air with his own momentum, and then crashed onto the ground as a four-legged dragon, with Koji on his back. Dinoster soared into the air, breaking away from the light as a more serpentine dragon, a lance strapped to his back, which Takuya held onto as they flew into the sky.

 **"Groundramon!"** Majester boomed.

 **"Wingdramon!"** Screamed Dinoster amidst the howl of the wind.

"Uh, Dinoster…?" Takuya whimpered from his partner's back. "You think you could maybe let me off really quick?"

"Oh, sorry." Dinoster smiled. The ultimate then looped back around and shot towards the ground, slamming his heels into the concrete moments later. Takuya stumbled off the dragon's back, knees wobbling.

"Th-thank you." He sighed, his hands dropping onto his knees.

"Takuya…" Koji gasped as he descended from Groundramon's back, his head craning backwards to take in the magnificent size of Kimeramon. "I had no idea…"

"Yeah, he's big." Takuya nodded in agreement. "But why is Lillymon the only one fighting him?" Takuya could barely make out the silhouette of the fairy Digimon in the moonlight as she circled Kimeramon, who angrily thrashed about as it failed to attack her.

"She was distracting him while we came up with a plan." Antylamon appeared next to them, kneeling so that she was at a closer eye level. "This creature has not been phased by our attacks."

"Then let's come up with a better attacking strategy." Majester growled.

"Agreed, but first, perhaps Takuya and Koji should join the other tamers." Antylamon pointed towards the shrine.

"We're staying with our partners." Koji shook his head.

"Koji, perhaps you should wait here. I won't be able to fight to my full capacity if I have to worry about protecting you." Majester urged.

"And what if you need me?" Koji protested.

"The battle's not far," Antylamon interjected, "If we need your help, you'll know it."

"Fine." Koji grumbled.

"We'll be okay, Takuya." Dinoster said to his partner. Takuya gave him a thumbs-up and a smile.

"Alright then, you two, come with me." Antylamon waved the two dramons forward, and the three of them bolted away, while Takuya and Koji returned to the shrine. They moved down the street to where a large pond blocked their way. A bridge took them over to the temple.

"Where are the others?" Takuya pondered as they entered the shrine, looking around the dark, empty room. All that was inside was a table, littered with maps and papers. The interior had been stripped of all artifacts, its walls and floors bear.

"Takuya, out here." Koji waved him out of the temple to the right of where they had entered, to the gap in the earth that led to the Gizumon's domain. There, they found Mimi and Masao. The group had found a length of rope and tied it around a tree trunk far from the hole, then dropped it down inside. People from within were climbing up the rope, where Masao was directing them to the east, away from the fighting.

"Mimi!" Takuya gained the girl's attention as she helped a young girl pull herself out of the hole.

"Takuya, glad to see you're okay." She was distracted as she spoke, helping the girl to her feet. "Sorry to be blunt but help us get people out of here. The others went to find more rope."

"Good idea." Koji nodded. "We should get as many people out of there as we can." Koji ran back to the temple to help. Takuya was about to head after him, but was caught off guard as a Gizumon appeared from within the pit, his tubules reaching towards an elderly woman currently climbing out of the hole.

"Bada boom!" A small ball of fire struck the Digimon on its underside, causing it to reel into the air. The monster then directed its attention towards the source of the attack. Impmon stood at the edge, sticking his tongue out at the machine. The Gizumon rushed towards him, and the rookie threw another fireball at the creature, who knocked it away with his tubules. Impmon then lunged away as the Digimon slashed at him, quickly cornering him against a tree.

"Oh no, Impmon!" Takuya exclaimed, but a moment later the Gizumon was spiraling away from the rookie, his optical center crushed, with pieces of glass falling onto the ground. Impmon angrily threw a series of fireballs at the Digimon, which all connected with the open spot where its eye used to be. Flames erupted from within, and the Digimon dropped to the ground, its body vanishing in a flurry of data. Impmon turned his head to where Monmon stood, his slingshot in hand.

"I didn't need your help!" Impmon barked. "I had him!"

"I was only trying to assist a teammate." Monmon answered calmly, walking past him. "There's no shame in admitting that you need assistance."

Takuya turned away from the exchange, satisfied with the results, and back to Mimi. "Oh, has Renamon come back yet?" He inquired, knowing the rookie had returned back into the underground base after leading him to his partner.

"Yes, he's down there," Mimi pointed into the hole, "Helping people find their way up. Now please, go find some rope!" She barked. Takuya bowed quickly and then took off towards the temple.

 **2:30 A.M.**

"Are you ready?" Dinoster inquired.

"Ready when you are." Majester answered.

"Then let's get moving." Majester's wing-arms gripped around Dinoster's forearms, and the flying dragon took off into the air, towing his earthbound brother with him. The pair soared through the night, Dinoster's impeccable new speed getting them to their destination in seconds. Positioned above Kimeramon, the two disconnected from each other, Dinoster letting his brother plummet back towards the earth. The Groundramon landed with a slam on the back of the behemoth, immediately snagging the Digimon's two upper wings with his wing-arms. He pulled them together, fighting the monster's attempts to fly. His upper wings restricted, the monster struggled to stay in the air. Slowly he descended as his lower wings failed to support his body.

"Now!" Antylamon bounced over the chimera, her hands transforming into axes. "Bunny Blades!" She spun in circles, her arms outstretched as she came down on the monster's neck. Above, Dinoster changed his trajectory, spiraling downwards with the tip of his lance pointed at the beast. Flamedramon then lunged from the tallest building, fire wrapping around his body. The Digimon became enveloped his flames, and launched his body like a rocket at the monster.

Suddenly, Antylamon was snatched out of the air. One of Kimeramon's colossal arms had found her, and had wrapped around her body. Antylamon jammed her blades into the creature's palm, which dug deeply into the beast, blood streaming from the wounds, but the monster didn't stop. It flung its arm off to the side and sent Antylamon careening into the street. Then it flipped, dropping its wingbeat and allowing it to fall, back first. Flamedramon passed by the monster harmlessly as its body reoriented itself mid-air, and the armor Digimon flew off away from the battle as he struggled to regain control of his trajectory. Only Dinoster had the time to react.

"Brother!" Noting the immediate danger to the other dramon, Wingdramon narrowed his body, folding his wings and straightening his tail. The Digimon nose-dived past the falling Kimeramon, using air resistance to his advantage, then snapped open his wings and yanked Groundramon from the behemoth's back. He narrowly escaped as the monster collided with the ground, but the force of the impact sent shockwaves through the air, which caught the dramon as he flew. The pair of Digimon were thrown into a nearby house, the impact causing the structure to crumble around them.

"Regrettable," Asuramon sighed as he stood atop a telephone pole, his arms crossed. The Digimon had been preparing to aid in the attack when the Kimeramon had altered its position. Predicting the results, Asuramon had held back, allowing the monster to fall to its now-vulnerable positon. "Very well, I'll do it myself." He closed his eyes and pulled his fists together. Fire began to plume from the Digimon's feet and arms, and his body vibrated with a bright, yellow energy. "Fire Fist of Shiva!" His eyes burst open, shining bright yellow. The Digimon exploded from his position, shattering the pole he was standing on. He landed atop the chimera's chest and unleashed a flurry of punches from his four arms, each imbued with fire. The strikes struck deep into the monster's chest, each strike pounding harder and harder, until he could hear bone begin to break. But just as Asuramon felt his attack was going to succeed, his body stopped, frozen in place. A frost overcame him, and his body was encased in ice. The arm made from the data of IceDevimon wrapped around him, clenching tightly and shattering the ice, squeezing shards into his chest. Asuramon wheezed as the fingers crushed his chest, and then slammed him into the concrete, letting his body skid down the road.

Above, Flamedramon had released his attack, and was now flailing as he fell through the sky, struggling to slow his descent. He was beginning to panic when he suddenly felt a pair of arms loop under his and pull him back up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lillymon smiled as she slowly glided down to safety.

"Thank you," Flamedramon sighed, glad the ordeal was over. "Unfortunately, I feel we may have lost this battle."

"Kimeramon's obviously smarter than you anticipated." She said as she dropped him off on a safe street. "Outmaneuvering it will be harder than we thought. But don't give up." She shook her head.

"No, of course you're right." Flamedramon agreed. He looked to his left, where Kimeramon could be seen struggling to stand. The earth shook as it moved, and they could hear crackes in the ground as the concrete beneath him began to buckle under his weight. "Tend to Antylamon while I find the others. I've an idea." Lillymon agreed, and flew off into the night. Flamedramon transitioned to Raidramon, and took off in a gallop down the road.

 **3:00 A.M.**

Asuramon dragged his battered body out of the street, wincing as his chest heaved. It hurt to breathe. Fortunately, a similar effect had been done to Kimeramon. As he watched the monster struggle to its feet, one of its arms had been pushing against the chimera's chest. Whatever the results of this battle, he had at least damaged the beast, even if his wounds were far more severe. However even a broken rib didn't seem to slow the Digimon down. Upon returning to a standing position, it bellowed a monstrous roar, stretching out its wings as it prepared to take off into the sky again.

"It seems we've all failed." Asuramon sighed painfully.

"Bada Boom!" A small ball of fire flew through the air, barely singing the side of Kimeramon's face. The monster almost didn't seem to notice, the strike barely enough to turn its head towards the source of the attack. Impmon and Monmon stood atop Tofukuji temple, the monkey Digimon's slingshot stretched back. Kimeramon didn't know what it was looking at as Monmon let go, unleashing a large stone, which sailed through the air and collided with the Digimon's eye.

"GYAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHH!" Came its bloodcurdling cry as the blow to the Digimon's soft spot sent Kimeramon into a blood thirsty rage.

"Hey, down here!" Raidramon sent sparks at the monster's feet once again, turning the enraged monster's attention to its feet. Kimeramon angrily stomped at Raidramon as it weaved in between the giant's legs. "Come on…" With each stomp, he could see the ground buckling.

"What are they doing…?" Asuramon watched in awe.

"You've got to be quicker than that!" Raidramon taunted as the behemoth slammed his heel where the armor Digimon once stood. Finally, he succeeded, and the ground beneath the monster's feet collapsed. Kimeramon sunk down, his left foot falling into the open space below.

"Now!" Raidramon ordered. The ground then collapsed beneath Kimeramon's other foot, and the monster sunk down onto its bottom. Quickly it tried to fly up into the air, realizing what its opponents were trying to do, but it struggled to move its right foot out of the earth. Below, Groundramon held on tightly, his wing-arms stretched out as he clutched a deeply embedded pipe with his wings while the rest of his limbs were wrapped around the monster's foot.

Above, Lillymon appeared in a flash in front of Kimeramon's face, her flower cannon outstretched. She let out a liberal burst of energy, which exploded into the chimera's neck, causing another roar of pain. Antylamon then dropped onto the monster's back and quickly slashed at his wings with her bunny blades, jumping away as quickly as she appeared. Lastly, Raidramon pounced upwards, transitioning to Flamedramon and then coating himself in fire, smashing into Kimeramon's gut. His foot caught, wings, damaged, gagging and stomach reeling, the monster finally caved, falling onto its back with a thunderous crash.

Finally, Dinoster appeared from high above. He tucked in his wings and straightened his tail, and then nose-dived once again, this time aiming for Kimeramon's chest. Quickly he covered the distance, launching the lance from his back moments before he collided with the demon. He then swooped away, popping open his wings, and curved back up into the air. The lance pierced the monster's chest, and it let out another savage roar.

The force of nature writhed in agony, its arms swinging wildly around its body as the Digimon converged. Antylamon crashed down onto one of its wings, chopping quickly at the leathery appendage. Flamedramon bounced onto the monster's chest, rolled off to the side, and let out a series of fire rockets into its other wings. Lillymon appeared above his head, and shot a steady stream of energy from her flower cannon. Wingdramon landed on its chest and began pounding at the monster's already damaged point.

The assault was fierce, and Kimeramon writhed in agony, but still he did not give in. The monster's face was pinned to the ground, Lillymon's beam forcing him down, but his arms moved wildly near the sources of his pain, struggling to stop the assault.

"We need more energy!" Flamedramon screamed.

"You got it!" Tommy cheered from the temple, where he, Alice, Mimi, Takuya, and Koji stood with their digivices outstretched. A click of a button sent five bursts of energy streaming into their partners, giving them the increase in energy they needed.

Lillymon's energy blast doubled in size. Antylamon's slashes increased in speed and ferocity, and the bursts of fire from Flamedramon's strikes became scorching balls of fire. Dinoster ripped and teared at the chimera's chest, and the beast let out a long and pained ear-splitting cry, but still did not stop, his arms thrashing more violently than before. Finally, Dinoster saw the monster's chest began to bulge, and knew it was time. He ripped his spear from the demon's chest and darted into the sky.

Where he once stood, Groundramon appeared, his wing-arms tearing open Kimeramon's chest from within and emerging in a geyser of blood. Kimeramon threw his body upwards, throwing the Digidestined off of him, and then collapsed forward, falling head first onto the ground. It cried weakly, though its voice still boomed in the air, as flecks of data streamed off of its body. It collapsed with a sickening thud, shattering the concrete beneath it. Kimeramon evaporated in a torrent of data, which washed down the road before drifting into the sky.

The remaining Digimon were scattered. Flamedramon was thrown head first down the road, while Majester had rolled off of Kimeramon and down into the tunnels he had created. Lillymon and Dinoster had flown safely into the air, and Antylamon had backflipped off of the monster's wing onto the safety of the street. As the three Digimon converged, they were met by their human companions, who were running down the street to join them, along with Monmon and Impmon.

"Lillymon, you did it!" Mimi jumped up to her partner, wrapping her arms around her neck. "You're so strong!"

"I couldn't have done it without you." Lillymon embraced her. "Or the rest of us." She set the girl on the ground, glancing to the rest of the group as she bent down, then letting out a pained sigh.

"Are you okay?" Mimi whimpered.

"Just tired." Lillymon replied. "That battle took a lot out of me."

"Out of all of us," Antylamon bent to the ground, dropping into a cross-legged position, "I could sleep for a week."

"You all did great." Willis bowed to the three Digimon. Antylamon's body then became enveloped in a bright light, which dissipated in moments to reveal the rookie form of Lopmon. Lillymon and Dinoster did the same, and became Palmon and Dracomon shortly after.

"Hey, how come Flamedramon isn't back yet?" Tommy craned his neck, looking down the street for his partner.

"I think I saw where he landed, come on." Monmon took the boy's hand and led him down the street. "We'll find him." As they left, Koji walked to the crevice in the street, which had been made by his own partner.

"Majester, are you okay down there?" He yelled into the crack. There was no reply. "We need to go down and look for him."

"Of course," Dinoster agreed, "Just give me a moment to rest and I'll go find him."

"How…" A grizzly voice growled, directing the attention of the humans and Digimon to the street behind them. Asuramon was standing, bent over with his right arm holding his gut, while his left was propped up against a light post that had miraculously survived the destruction. "How did you do it? That thing was stronger than all of us."

"It's honestly really simple, Asuramon." Lopmon answered. "We worked together. Individually, none of us could defeat Kimeramon, even with the added activation energy that the two Dracomon and I received for becoming ultimates. But we weren't alone. You chose to fight that thing yourself, and it tossed you away. The rest of us worked together."

"But our combined strengths…" Asuramon's chest heaved. "Three ultimates and an armor-Digivolved…"

"You don't understand," Takuya shook his head, "It wasn't just all of our partners who defeated him, they had our help as well."

"The power of Digimon and humans combined was what defeated that thing." Palmon explained. "That's what we've been trying to explain to you digital army folks from the beginning. We're stronger together than we are apart."

"No…" Asuramon shook his head. He struggled off the support of the pole. "Regardless, I see that you all are stronger than I could hope to compete with…" He shook his head. "Our cause is lost."

"That's not-!" Alice reached her hand out, but suddenly Lopmon had jumped against the girl's chest, knocking her back onto the ground. Alice wanted to question her partner, but within an instant Asuramon had appeared where she once stood. Dracomon and Palmon had pulled their partners away as well. Only Willis had been unable to escape in time.

"No!" Takuya cried.

"Let him go!" Mimi barked. Asuramon had snatched the boy up in his two left arms, and held him tight against his body. Willis was struggling, but couldn't escape the ultimate's grip.

"My apologies, but this is the only way that I can ensure a safe retreat." Asuramon began backing away, his upper left hand gripping the boy's neck.

"It doesn't have to be this way Asuramon!" Willis grunted. "We don't have to fight!"

"I can't chance fighting your evolved forms, not in my condition." Asuramon ignored the boy. "Stay back, and you have my word that he will live."

"And what does your word mean when you attack somebody who can't even defend themselves?" Alice snapped.

"It's not the most honorable decision, I admit, but I have no other recourse in this situation." Asuramon shook his head.

"We don't have to be enemies Asuramon, just let him go." Koji cried from the edge of the crevice, where he had been safe from Asuramon's attack.

"If only I could trust that." He reached down behind his back, pulling out a small remote with a pair of large buttons on it. "Unfortunately, all I can trust is that you won't do anything to jeopardize the life of one of your comrades. A weakness I'll be sure to exploit in the future." He clicked the button, directing the remote backwards. A few seconds of silence were followed by a crackling, and then in the middle of the street a violent storm of electricity erupted, tearing open a hole in the air itself. A magnificent wall of rippling blue plasma appeared behind him, and Asuramon continued to back away.

"He's trying to go to back to the digital world!" Lopmon warned.

"Asuramon please, we won't stop you, just let Willis go!" Takuya pleaded.

"That's just not something I can take your word on." Asuramon sighed, and then jumped backwards, disappearing into the portal with Willis in tow. The gateway rippled and wobbled as he passed through, and immediately began to recede.

"No!" Takuya bolted down the street, running at top speed towards the portal.

"Takuya!" Dinoster took off after him, slicing through the air. Alice watched the two as Mimi and Palmon joined them immediately.

"Alice, go!" Koji yelled behind her. The girl turned to him, confused. "Please, they need your help!"

"But the people here…" Alice began to protest.

"Tommy and I will look after everything here, now please, go and help save him!" He pointed towards the portal. Alice snapped her head back and saw it growing ever smaller.

"Alice," Lopmon pulled on her arm, "I can't explain right now, but he's right. We need to get to the digital world."

"Um," Alice knew she was out of time, "Okay." She jumped up off the ground and dashed towards the closing portal, snatching the unsuspecting Lopmon along with her. The girl's legs stretched as far as possible, closing the gap between her and the other Digidestined in moments. Takuya and Dinoster didn't hesitate to dive head first into the portal. Mimi and Palmon followed, equally determined. The portal was almost gone when Alice reached it, but she knew she had to show the same level of commitment. She jumped into the air and closed her eyes, disappearing into the portal a moment before it closed, disappearing with a crackle. Koji stood at the edge of the crevice, eyes wide.

"Majester!" He yelled.


	21. The Terraces

I'd like to make a more honest appeal for reviews. They really do help the writing process, knowing what's working and what's not, what resonates well with readers and what doesn't. It helps greatly with motivation too, knowing that all the hits and views I get aren't just people looking once and then moving on to something else. I'll never withhold a chapter release just to get more reviews, but I implore the people who care, please let me know what you think. I'm interested in what you have to say, believe me, and I'll try my hardest to reply to you in a timely manner. My beta-reader also deserves to see how his contributions effect readers, so I'm sure he'd enjoy seeing your reviews as well.

Part Three: The Digital World

The Terraces

New York City, USA

Monday, May 21st, 2018

9:25 A.M.

When Pamela Grey entered the diner, she spotted her associate immediately. A young woman sat in the corner, feigning interest in a newspaper. Pamela felt she revealed far too much, wearing a pair of black shorts that revealed most of her legs, and a white jacket that opened up down her chest, exposing her cleavage. Pamela would have judged, but this was nothing new to her. Kids had been dressing this way for years. She watched the young woman drop her newspaper, ruffling the bangs of her blonde hair, which rolled down her back below her waist. A pair of pink sunglasses rested atop her head. Kyoko Kuremi liked to stand out.

"I see that you're dressed for the occasion." Pamela said in jest as she approached the table, the young woman having returned to the article she was reading.

"Oh, do I make you uncomfortable?" Kyoko said sternly, her eyes focused on the page in front of her as Pamela pulled back a chair and sat down.

"It's nothing I'm not used to; however, I was under the impression that most private detectives liked to appear anonymous in the crowd." Kyoko neglected to respond as a waiter came to their table. Pamela ordered a small cup of coffee and sent the man on his way.

"And do I not look like an average 20-year old to you?" Kyoko smirked behind her paper.

"Point taken," Pamela sighed." Now did you have something to discuss, or did you call me here to exhibit your affluence with outdated technology?" She tugged at the newspaper.

"Sorry, I thought that since we were judging each other on our appearances, we should act like it was the 1950s." Kyoko tossed the paper aside, bending over and pulling a file folder from her bag. Pamela winced, but neglected a comeback. She shouldn't have given Kyoko a hard time.

"I'm sorry, now what did you find out?" She asked with a stern look on her face.

"Concerning what's so interesting about these servers, nothing." Kyoko answered. "Everything I told you three weeks ago holds true still. Mateo's involvement with the Kyoto situation hasn't seemed to have escalated. There doesn't seem to be anything to profit from concerning the Factory Mark servers. The company went belly-up two decades ago because of a major accident in their head office. A computer in the special projects division caught on fire, the sprinklers were faulty, and dozens of people died. The company couldn't survive the following lawsuits."

"And there's nothing concerning what was on the servers at the time?" Pamela inquired.

"Nothing directly from Factory Mark, no." She shook her head. "Special projects only seemed to be working on technology that's already outdated by today's standards. The only thing of interest that I found from that time was that the company had funded an archaeological expedition in the Antarctic, something about recovering historical data from previous Antarctic expeditions, but it seems like that was just some executive doing a favor for a friend, nothing relevant to anything of value on the servers." She paused as the waiter returned with the older woman's coffee.

"So then why did Mateo risk so much to get ahold of them?" Pamela inquired.

"As far as the history is concerned, there's no explanation." Kyoko answered. "Absolutely nothing indicates why these servers could have so much value to him."

"So what did you find out?" Pamela knew Kyoko would not have called her for a meeting unless something of value had been uncovered.

"I looked more into Mateo and the situation with the fog itself. Did you know this has happened before?" Kyoko asked. Pamela looked puzzled. "Eight years ago, in Tokyo. The official stance by the Japanese government is that it was a terrorist attack. A thick fog rolled in over the entire city, centered around Shinjuku. Reports from inside claimed that a terrorist organization was kidnapping the citizens for ransom, but local police units were able to put a stop to it and the fog disappeared shortly after."

"Any explanation as to the fog that prevented people from entering or exiting the city?" Pamela asked.

"No, but the phenomenon was the same back then too. Investigators assumed it to be some new technology, but research into the matter proved fruitless."

"And that's all that the reports had to say on the matter?" Pamela wondered about the connection.

"The only other information was that a number of inhabitants of Tokyo reported seeing giant monsters in the city, but their claims were unsurprisingly unsubstantiated." Kyoko replied.

"I see, is that it?" Pamela felt disappointed.

"Oh, hardly. With another incident, I was able to compare names from then and now in order to draw any parallels, and I found two big ones." Kyoko answered. "You see, about a month before the Tokyo incident, there was a situation in Kyoto, involving a 16-year old boy named Koushiro Izumi."

"Izumi…" Pamela pondered. "That's the name of the employee at the Kyoto branch who sent the information to our servers."

"Exactly. It seems he was busy back then, too. Eight years ago he hacked into government servers and pulled up as much information as he could, concerning Factory Mark."

"No…" Pamela gasped. Kyoko nodded, and continued.

"At that time, an unknown individual who went by the pseudonym Koushiro Okawa took advantage of the breach in security and stole millions of dollars from government accounts, and framed Izumi to look like the culprit."

"Interesting that they had the same name." Pamela's eyes narrowed.

"Fortunately for the boy," she carried on, slightly irked about the interruption, "he was found innocent. He moved to Tokyo shortly before the terrorist attack. Koushiro Okawa was never found."

"So the same boy who was doing research concerning Factory Mark is now working for Mateo in Kyoto on extracting data from the Factory Mark servers. And Okawa?" Pamela urged.

"Koushiro Okawa is listed as the provider for an algorithm that was sold to Nideo a few months before the incident. From the information dump sent by Izumi, it seems that algorithm was the one used to extract information from the Factory Mark servers." Kyoko closed her folder.

"Hm…" Pamela stroked her chin. "What in God's name is going on over there…"

"Pam," Kyoko placed her hand on Pamela's, "Koushiro Okawa is an at-large, international terrorist, and Mateo is doing business with him concerning stolen government property. You have to get out of this."

"I appreciate your concern Kyoko, but Mateo would never hurt me." Pamela shook her head. "He's a close friend."

"It's more than that, isn't it?" Kyoko suddenly crossed her arms, a scowl on her face. "You're close to this."

"What do you mean?" Pam asked nervously, though she knew what Kyoko was about to say. The girl was a brilliant detective, and there's no way she hadn't deducted her past relationship with Mateo.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Mateo used to be married?" Kyoko asked with concern. Pamela sighed at the question.

"How much do you know?" Pam winced.

"I stopped looking into it once I saw the marriage certificate. I figured I'd ask you about it first." She frowned.

"It's not something either of us like to talk about." Pamela shook her head. "We were married up until twelve years ago. We were happy back then, Mateo and I, and our daughter Jean. But then, our daughter, she… we lost her. Mateo and I couldn't come back from that. We divorced a few months after she was gone."

"I see…" Kyoko averted her eyes. "Listen Pam, I know he meant something to you. But whatever he's gotten himself into, he's clearly not the same man you once knew. Please, for your own safety, stay out of this."

"You might be right." Pamela nodded. "I can't promise I'll leave this alone, but I'll be careful, I promise."

"Just look out for yourself." Kyoko stood up, grabbing her bag from the floor and returning the file folder to its interior. "I've got somewhere to be. Call me if you need anything else."

"I will, thank you Kyoko." Pamela waved as the girl exited the diner, leaving Pamela alone to finish her coffee, mulling over the information she had been given.

The Digital World

1:20 P.M.

Takuya felt his eyes open droopily; the world was only a white blur. He tried to reach out in front of him, but his arms wouldn't move. _No_ , it was more than that. _I can't feel my arms. I can't feel anything._

"Calm down now." A soothing, majestic voice sounded within the void. "Don't try to do too much. You're not finished yet."

 _I'm not… finished…?_ Takuya couldn't speak. Within his line of sight, he began to make out a blurry form.

"That portal you entered was never meant for more than one use." The blur shook its head, and Takuya could begin to make out more features. The shape of a man came into view, though his arms and face had the features of a lion. _A Digimon_ , Takuya realized, _I've never met this one before._ "It looks like when you and your friends entered, your data didn't process correctly. You were scattered. Fortunately, all data ends up here sooner or later."

 _I need to save Willis…_ Takuya tried to cry, but he still couldn't speak. He wasn't sure if he had a mouth or not. Still the lion-man turned to him as if he heard him.

"Don't worry, I'll get you where you need to go. Just rest for now; I'm almost done." A wave of exhaustion overcame him once again, his eyes drooping. Takuya wanted to fight it, but he couldn't help but let the sleep consume him. For now, he would have to put his trust in the strange Digimon.

When next Takuya woke, the strange world of light was gone. A lush, green canopy was suspended over him, light filtering from above as he lay in a circle of grass. The boy shot up to a sitting position and looked around him. He was in a sparse forest, with trees spaced out evenly along a steep hill. Takuya groaned as he stood up, his legs wobbling weakly, as if they hadn't been used in some time.

"Dinoster!" He called into the quiet wood, his voice echoing through the empty space. No one answered him, but after standing in silence for a minute he began to make out the sound of flowing water. _A river?_ He scrambled down the hill towards the sound, hoping the others had the need for water as well. _My throat is so dry._ He realized. _How long was I out?_

A short trip later, and he was at the bottom of the hill. The trees were more concentrated in this area, as the hillside curved back upwards. He started climbing, hoping the path wouldn't be too long, when suddenly he was out of the forest.

"Woah…" The hills in front of him were covered in terraces, with water flowing down from each one as it made its way to an expansive field below, which stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Takuya!" A few terraces up, Mimi stood at the edge, waving at him. Takuya sighed with relief, and started up a dirt path along the side, which took him upwards. Once there, he found a larger group than Mimi waiting for him. Palmon sat with her feet in the pool, absorbing the water through her roots. The girl named Alice and her partner Lopmon sat at the other end, lapping up water. At the next terrace, Impmon was sitting with his arm draped over his knee, his usual, irritated frown displayed.

"Takuya!" Dinoster sprang from his place at the pool, where he was lapping up some water, and gripped the boy in a bear hug. "I was worried when we couldn't find you."

"I was feeling the same a few minutes ago, but at least we found each other." He looked out at the small group of Digidestined that had gathered. "Impmon, what are you doing here?"

"Hmpf…" The rookie groaned. "I was done with that dump you call a city. Needed to get back home, so I followed youse guys."

"You came to help save Willis too, huh?" Takuya gave a smile.

"Ugh… He's the only one of you I can stand, okay?" Impmon turned away in embarrassment.

"And you…" Takuya left the rookie alone, glad he was here to help, and focused his attention on the other girl. "Your name is Alice, right?"

"Uh huh." She nodded. "Koji asked me to come, and Lopmon persuaded me too." She turned to her partner, who was sipping water from a small, curved stone.

"Well I'm glad you came to help. Sorry we didn't have time to get introduced before. My name is Takuya." He walked over to her and held out his hand.

"Yeah, I know." She stood up and gave him a firm shake. "You should get some water." She suggested. "If you're as thirsty as the rest of us were when we woke up, you're probably dehydrated."

"I am, thanks." Lopmon passed over the bowl she was using, and Takuya gratefully received it, dipping the stone into the pool and sipping the water it collected.

"Well, now that we're here, what do we do now?" Mimi looked over the hillside. "Asuramon and Willis could be anywhere."

"Asuramon will have returned to his commanding officers." Lopmon explained. "We'll need to find their base of operations."

"And how do we find them?" Alice inquired.

"Palmon and Dinoster were both in the digital army when they arrived in Kyoto." Mimi looked to the two rookies. "Do you two know where they're located?"

"No," Palmon shook her head, and Dinoster shook with agreement. "I was recruited from my home in the Transistor Jungle, and brought to a training location out in the desert. I don't know who is in charge."

"Me neither." Dinoster regretfully concurred.

"I've got nothing for ya either." Impmon shook his head.

"I know where they are." Lopmon continued. "It's why I traveled to the human world in the first place, to inform the Digidestined."

"What do you mean, Lopmon?" Alice was puzzled.

"I apologize Alice, that I was not able to share this information with you sooner. You see, when Digimon die, they become reconfigured, which removes them of all previous power and memories until they reach the highest stage of evolution that they had achieved previously. To come to the human world without alerting the digital army, I had to be reconfigured, which means I forgot my purpose until I reached my ultimate form, Antylamon."

"I see…" Alice said calmly. "So what do you have to tell us? What did you need to tell the Digidestined?"

"Not you," Lopmon shook her head, "I didn't expect to become partnered when I arrived here. My message was for the original Digidestined, who came to save our world years ago. You see, I am a Deva, I serve to help monitor the flow of information in and out of the digital world. My leader, Makuramon, sent me to the human world to find the Digidestined, and warm them of the upcoming attack, and who was behind it."

"Who's leading the attack then?" Takuya asked. "Who's commanding Asuramon?"

"The group responsible for commanding the assault on Kyoto, are the partner Digimon of the original Digidestined, a group called the Royal Knights."

The Digital World

1:20 P.M.

Prison didn't suit Willis. He sat in a dark cell, atop a bundle of blankets that also served as his bed. The floors were cold, but at least the blankets kept him warm at night. He couldn't complain about his accommodations, given the situation. They had made sure he was warm, even though they had stuck him in the cellar, having crafted the bars upon his arrival. He was given food every day, a serving of various fruits and breads, and was never short on water. Once a day, they let him outside as well, and he was allowed to stretch and move about along the beach. They had even provided him with reading material, when he had asked. Willis was surprised they had books from the human world when the Digimon had brought him a selection of classics. He was currently reading _The Odyssey_ , a dim lamplight illuminating the pages.

His mind drifted as he read, reflecting back on the circumstances that had brought him here. Asuramon had arrived on the beaches of a small island upon entering the digital world. It was bare but of thick grass, and an impressively large, white castle that stood in the center. A blue-winged humanoid Digimon had greeted their arrival, covered in white and gold armor. Asuramon had explained the circumstances of his retreat to him, and the next thing he knew he was being escorted inside. The blue-armored Digimon had taken charge of securing his accommodations, building his cell within the cellar, and had provided him with food and water, as well as escorting him outside, since his arrival. He had seen nothing of Asuramon or the other armored Digimon since then, his only living companion the blue, winged Digimon that provided for him an hour out of the day.

Reading alone wasn't his favorite pastime. He had been a computer nerd before the invasion, constantly tinkering with hardware. His father had taught him to take apart and put together a CPU when he was younger, and since then he'd been experimenting with networking and coding, learning what he could in his spare time. He like to remain active while he was alone, and holding a book in his hands was not his idea of stimulating activity. Not that he minded what he was reading. _The Odyssey_ was more captivating than he had anticipated, given how old it was. However, he was restless. He wasn't treated poorly, but he'd almost rather they had put him to work. At least then he'd have something to do, something to take his mind off the fact that he was still a prisoner in a strange world.

A creaking sounded beyond his cell doors, signaling Willis that it was time for lunch. He set his book down atop the small stack that had been provided him. Heavy steps sounded through the quiet cellar as a massive warrior approached. The Digimon was coated in blue-and-white armor, with a hefty cape on his back, and a large, golden V displayed on his chest. He carried a wicker basket filled with fruits and bread, some he recognized and some he didn't. The Digimon looked emotionless as it unlocked the cage and placed the basket inside.

"Thank you." Willis' voice cracked as the Digimon began to close the door. It looked up at him for a moment before turning away and heading back towards the stairs. "Please," Willis called, "I haven't spoken to anyone since I got here." The Digimon stopped for a moment. "I'd just like to ask a couple of questions, nothing too invasive, I promise."

"Proceed." The Digimon spoke with a sigh.

"I just wanted to know why you keep bringing me my food." Willis said softly. "Don't you have servants or something that can do that for you? You look pretty important."

"I took responsibility for you when you got here," The Digimon answered, "I am here to ensure your continued confinement, and your safety."

"My safety…" Willis' eyes widened. "What exactly do they want to do with me?"

"Nothing, if I can help it." He answered. "Make no mistake, humans do not have much good will here in the digital world. However, the Royal Knights have always been and will always be protectors of the weak and innocent. You have committed no crimes that I am aware of, and thus you are safe here, for the time being."

"I appreciate it, I guess." Willis smiled. He hadn't realized his position was so precarious. "Would you mind telling me your name?"

"My species is called UlforceVeedramon," He answered, "Most call me Zero." He began walking towards the stairs once more.

"Thank you, Zero." Willis called to him as the Digimon ascended the steps. The Digimon gave no reply, instead slipping out of the cellar doors, leaving Willis alone in the dark once more.

Out of the cellar, Zero walked down an adorned hallway, with brilliantly patterned carpentry and soft, white walls lined with numerous paintings. Zero's attention was momentarily drawn to a long mural as he passed, detailing a major conflict between two forces. _The Battle of Sekigahara…_ He noted.

"Zero!" Another knight beckoned him down the hallway, this one coated in white armor. "The meeting is beginning."

"Coming, Dynasmon." Zero picked up his feet, moving faster down the hallway. Dynasmon led him to the meeting hall, a round, extensive room with high walls, with a circular, mahogany table in the center. Zero's eyes skimmed over the table as he entered, a sadness in his heart. There were fifteen seats in the meeting hall, but most were vacant. Dynasmon, the draconic warrior, sat down next to Crusadermon, the pink-armored knight. Across from them sat KabukiSakuyamon, a woman dressed in white dress and red pantaloons, wearing a yellow kabuki mask. Her long, gray hair descended onto the floor. Next to her was GoldenRapidmon, the bipedal rabbit Digimon, dressed in spherical, golden armor.

"Zero, take a seat." The last Digimon at the table addressed him. Omnimon was covered in white armor as well, with a massive red cape draped over his shoulders. His head was covered with a spiked helm, and two large gauntlets covered his arms, shaped like a golden dragon and silver wolf. Zero followed his command, walking swiftly to the assigned chair he had held since the formation of the Royal Knights.

"I am here, Omega." Zero pulled out his chair and sat, "Now, why did you call us here today?"

"I wasn't the one who organized this," Omega replied, "It was Dynas." He turned to Dynasmon, who cleared his throat.

"It's been three weeks since Asuramon returned with news on the Kyoto front," Dynas began, "And we've yet to do anything concerning the situation there. Asuramon has been beaten, Blossomon is a traitor, leaving Astamon and his forces alone to combat the humans and these "Gizumon creatures", who we have yet to make contact with following Asuramon's return."

"The digital world keeps us busy," KabukiSakuyamon spoke, "We haven't had the time to develop an appropriate response."

"The assault on Kyoto is the most important thing we should be focusing on right now, Saka." Dynas glared at the woman. "We cannot afford to hold back any longer."

"I was under the impression that our number one priority was protecting the citizens of the digital world from the virus." Rapidmon interjected.

"Eliminating the source of the virus is the most effective method of protecting them," Crusadermon defended Dynas' point, "The sooner we can eliminate the threat at the roots, the sooner this can all be over."

Zero sighed as he listened to Dynas and Crusader's argument. They hadn't been the same since their return. An expedition had resulted in the disappearance of two of their members. Dynas and Crusader had gone to find them, and came back with nothing concerning their whereabouts, instead having become bitter over the curse of the virus. Though their new personalities were not all they had returned with.

"Crusader is right." Omega nodded. "The sooner we eliminate the source of the virus, the sooner the Digimon will be safe." Crusadermon gave a victorious grunt. "However, we cannot ignore our relief efforts. If we direct all of our attention from salvation efforts in the digital world to an assault on Kyoto, we may not have anyone left to save."

"I'm telling you, there's no time!" Dynas slammed his fist onto the table. "The threat of these 'Gizumon' have kept our forces at a standstill since they arrived in Kyoto. If we don't put our full attention towards finding the source of the virus, we'll lose our hold in Kyoto and with it our one opportunity to stop it!"

"Omega, please listen to us," Crusader pleaded, "We are the generals of this army, we know a losing battle when we see one, and if we don't act now we'll never get this chance again."

"And what exactly would you have us do?" Omega inquired.

"The seven of us should go there ourselves," Dynas answered, "We can take care of the Gizumon threat more efficiently than what remains of the digital army."

"You'd put the safety of the digital world in jeopardy like that?" Saka cried. "If we were to all leave for the human world, there's no telling what would happen here!"

"It needs to be done." Dynas urged. "There's no other way. The Gizumon are virtually infinite in number. It'll take all our combined strengths to defeat them."

"Saka's words ring true," Omega shook his head, "We cannot allow the digital world to become defenseless."

"Well then," Dynasmon jumped from his chair, "Forgive me, Omega, but perhaps instead of discussing this among ourselves, since we clearly cannot come to agreement, we should see what _He_ has to say about it."

"Is that really necessary?" Zero questioned, gaining the attention of the other five knights. "We're all friends here. We should be able to come to a peaceful resolution ourselves."

"No, Dynas is right." Omega agreed. " _He_ is the one who has guided us along this path, we should seek his wisdom before coming to any conclusions."

"Agreed," Saka nodded, standing up. Crusader and Rapidmon stood up with her, leaving Zero no choice but to stand as well and follow them out of the room. The six knights then exited the room, moving down the hallway towards a winding staircase which led them to the top of the highest tower. They reached a wide landing at the top, where a set of double doors was guarded by a purple-armored Digimon, holding a double-sided axe that was as tall as his entire body.

"Craniamon," Omega spoke, "We would have words with _Him_."

"Understood." Craniamon turned and unlocked the doors, pushing them wide open, and walked inside. The group was met with an impressive, shimmering light that consumed the entire room. Omega walked up to the source of the light, a wide, blue crystal that sat in the center of the room, which stood more than twice his height.

"Why have you come?" A voice boomed into the room as the seven knights knelt down on their knees.

"We seek your guidance," Omega looked up in reverence at the heavenly form, "Lord Yggdrasil."


	22. Hilltop Forest

Part Three: The Digital World

Hilltop Forest

The Digital World

EXE Mountains

1:30 P.M.

Monday, May 21st, 2018

"The previous partner Digimon…" Takuya gasped as Lopmon explained. "So, the Digidestined who came before us, their partners became these 'Royal Knights', and they are the ones who are leading the attack on Kyoto?"

"Well, that's not exactly it," Lopmon replied, "Perhaps I should explain more thoroughly. Before there ever were Digidestined, the Royal Knights were a group of warriors who protected and defended the digital world from internal conflict." She explained. "But then one day, something called a dark beacon came to the digital world. Similar to the virus, it eliminated all Digimon it came across, but only those of the champion level or higher. The Royal Knights were helpless to stop it, and all of them were reduced to digi-eggs, save for one, who called the first group of Digidestined to come and save the digital world from the creators of the beacon. When the Digidestined came to the digital world, many happened to be partnered with the Digimon who used to be Royal Knights, and in their efforts to save the digital world, were restored to their previous power. A number of Knights have resurfaced since then, although their numbers never recovered from the original dark beacon."

"So the Royal Knights are doing what they've always done, then." Mimi observed. "They're protecting the digital world by trying to eliminate the source of the virus in Kyoto."

"By attacking innocent humans," Alice growled, "It doesn't exactly seem very noble to me."

"No, that it is not." Lopmon shook her head. "But understand, the knights have been through hardship since the beacon has appeared. Three have disappeared, and one has died to the virus, leaving them weaker than ever before. The digital world has lost most of its population as well, leaving them in the most vulnerable state they have been in since the dark beacon appeared."

"You sound like you're defending them." Alice was concerned.

"No," Lopmon shook her head, "The Knights are desperate, and as their friend I respect that they're only trying to do what is right. However, us Devas were opposed to their plan from the start; but the Knights are much stronger than us, and were we to get into open conflict with them, we would surely lose. That's why Makuramon sent me in secret. My job was to find the partners of the Royal Knights, to warn them about what the Knights were doing. If the original Digidestined could persuade their partners to call off the attack, and find another way, the crisis in Kyoto might never have happened."

"But then you lost your memory." Takuya spoke.

"Yes, an oversight on mine and Makuramon's part, to be sure. However, it does not matter. The entire time I was there, I never met anyone that I now know to be a Digidestined."

"You did, though." Alice argued. "Jian was one." Lopmon was surprised by her words. "He changed his name though. I don't know much about it, but apparently he, and one of the monster makers, used to be Digidestined. Jian's name used to be Henry, and the Monster Maker he spoke with was named Koushiro, but he called him Izzy."

"Izzy is the partner of Rapidmon, one of the Royal Knights." Lopmon smiled. "It's unfortunate that we had to come here so fast. Had I known that he was there before we left, and given enough time, he might have been able to help us."

"And Jian?" Alice inquired.

"Henry is not partnered with a Royal Knight." Lopmon shook her head. "However he is a Digidestined nonetheless, and knows all too well of the corrupting powers of evil in the digital world. He would have been a powerful ally as well."

"I don't mean to sound abrupt, but none of that matters much right now, does it?" Dinoster asked rhetorically. "They're back in Kyoto, and we're here."

"That is correct." Lopmon nodded as she stood back up. "What matters now is finding Willis. To do that, I believe the best course of action should be to find Makuramon, my leader. I need to report the status of my mission and the situation in Kyoto, and he can help us find out where Willis has been taken."

"And where do we find Makuramon?" Palmon inquired. "I don't know much about the Devas, but I've heard the name before. Don't they live somewhere far away in the digital world?"

"Yes," Lopmon replied, "The Devas live on an upper plane within the digital world, separated from the digital world proper, where we are now. We cannot travel there by conventional methods."

"Then how do we get there?" Palmon shrugged.

"We will have to find somebody who can open up a data stream for us. I believe the best place to do that would be on File Island." Lopmon answered.

"How far away is File Island from where we are now, if you even know where we are?" Takuya looked out over the mountain terraces.

"The rice farms of the EXE Mountains are well known." Lopmon said. "However, we are currently on the continent of Folder, near the northwestern corner of the continent. File Island is not far off the southeastern coast of the continent of Server, which is to the east of us."

"On the other side of two continents?" Mimi exclaimed. "How long would it take us to get across?"

"On foot, the journey might take months." Lopmon answered, causing the three tamers to cringe. "However in the air, I believe we could reduce the journey to just a few weeks."

"That's still such a long time." Mimi sighed. "Who knows what Willis is going through right now."

"Unfortunately this is where the data streams decided to bring us," Lopmon lamented, "Our journey into the digital world was not coordinated by any technology, we merely piggybacked along the portal that Asuramon created. Quite frankly, I'm surprised we all managed to end up in the same place."

"I remember something from before I woke up," Takuya interjected, "I thought it was just a dream, but it felt so vivid, even though it was kind of surreal at the same time. I was in a white room, and I couldn't move or speak. Some Digimon that I had never seen before then appeared, and told me that we had been scattered, but that he was putting me back together and would make sure I got to the right place."

"Hm…" Lopmon pondered. "It's possible that it wasn't a dream. Perhaps we were in error in entering the portal after Asuramon. If that were the case, we would have had to be reassembled by the digital core."

"You mean… we weren't… alive?" Mimi was confused.

"It's complicated." Lopmon answered. "Data and matter are one and the same in the digital world. When we entered the data streams through the portal, our data was scattered, and our matter with it. However, we still existed in whatever form the data took at the time, until we were repaired by the digital core. The truly distressing thing, however, is how long it took for us to become reassembled."

"It feels like we just got here from Kyoto." Dinoster noted.

"Yes, to me too, but if we were disassembled for a long period of time and then put back together, we might not have even realized it. It was a stroke of random chance that Takuya was even aware that it was happening. Unfortunately, we might be hours, days, weeks, or even months behind Asuramon."

"Then we need to get moving as soon as possible!" Takuya jumped to his feet.

"Yeah, there's no telling how much time has passed. We need to hurry!" Mimi cried. "Willis needs our help right now!"

A tall figure landed in the middle of the pool with a splash, washing water over the group, causing them to roll away. Dinoster snatched Takuya back towards the dirt path, while Palmon yanked Mimi away to the nearby terrace where Impmon had been sitting. Alice and Lopmon were drenched as they climbed up to the upper terrace. Having recovered from the explosion, the group turned in to see who had appeared. A well-built man stood in the center of the pool, dressed in a black, form fitting suit that revealed his muscles. He wore a white cloak, with a metal visor that covered his eyes. Flaming red hair stuck out from the top of his head.

"Most Digimon know not to bother around these parts," He cracked his knuckles, "But I suppose I can give you the same warning I gave them." He surveyed the group, his muscles relaxing. "Although I suppose you're not all Digimon, are you?"

"We're Digidestined." Mimi proclaimed with Palmon at her side. "A friend of ours was taken, and we're here to get him back."

"Be careful Mimi," Palmon tugged at her shirt sleeve, "Most Digimon don't look too fondly on humans right now."

"You claim to be Digidestined?" He looked to the three humans. Alice and Takuya nodded in agreement. "Do you have digivices?" Mimi moved first, grabbing her digivice from her hip and revealing it to him. The cloaked figure dropped his fists and relaxed his shoulders. "Well then, forgive me. I apologize for my aggression, but many Digimon come here seeking to take our resources. I must warn them off every so often. Clearly, you are here for a different purpose. Come, though our worlds may be in strife, the Digidestined will always be welcome around here." He waved them towards the forest, and then jumped out of the pool, landing on the dirt path near Takuya and Dinoster, then walking up the hill and into the trees.

"Should we follow him?" Alice turned to her partner.

"I've never seen that Digimon before." Lopmon replied. "But he was only about to attack us because we were intruding on his territory, and when we explained ourselves, he didn't pursue it. I believe he is safe company, and we'll not get many friends in the Digital World, so we best take what we can get." Lopmon convinced them, and the group set off into the forest, following the mysterious, cloaked Digimon. He led them up the hill to a flat alcove, where a few household items lay scattered about, mostly blankets and baskets of fruit.

"Come on out everyone, we are safe." Gankoomon called into the trees. Moments later Digimon began dropping from above, an assortment of small, rotund-bodied Digimon with varying degrees of coloring and short appendages.

"In-training Digimon," Lopmon explained, as the Digidestined had only ever met rookies, "The form before rookie. These Digimon hatched not too long ago."

"These Digimon live with me in this forest," The muscular Digimon explained, "They come from various villages across Folder, though most came from the farm villages along the mountain terraces you just saw. Their families have been wiped by the virus, and they have no one to care for them, except for myself and Gabumon." He indicated to another Digimon coming down from the trees, this one larger than the rest, with thick blue fur and a horn protruding from its head.

"And what have you found here?" Gabumon inquired as he approached the group. The various in-training Digimon gathered around as well, eyes wide with curiosity.

"The Digidestined," He explained.

"Ooh!" The in-training Digimon all cooed.

"Pardon me," Dinoster gained the attention of the man, "But who are you, and are you even a Digimon?"

"Of course he's not a Digimon, ya bozo." Impmon scoffed. "Look at 'im. Nothing more human that I've ever seen."

"I am in fact a Digimon," He answered, causing Impmon's eyes to pop open, "My name is Gankoomon. Now, if you'll all have a seat, I'll round up some food, and then you can tell me more about why you're here." Gankoomon pointed to the ground as he walked over to the baskets of fruit. The Digidestined sat in a circle with Gabumon, leaving a space for the caretaker, while the in-trainings continued to sit in a circular field around them. Gankoomon returned with the fruit, passing it out to everyone in the circle, as the Digidestined told their tale.

"Where should we start?" Mimi asked.

"Well, it's been a long time since we've had a good story around here," Gankoomon answered, "Why don't you start at the beginning, if it's not too much trouble?" The tamers nodded, and took turns with their partners covering the events that had led them to the digital world, starting with the invasion of Kyoto, the various members of the digital army they had battled, and the attack of the Gizumon, all leading up to their defeat of Kimeramon and Asuramon. Mimi and Takuya exchanged stories with Alice as well, learning more information about the two camps of Digidestined as they spoke. When they were done, night was coming upon them, and the in-trainings were drifting off to sleep.

"Well now, that's quite a tale." Gankoomon sat with his legs and arms crossed, listening intently until they had finished. "I am glad to hear that the human world has such devoted protectors as yourselves to defend it, and I'm sure the ones called Koji and Tommy will do just as well to keep it safe while you're gone."

"I hope so," Alice murmured, "I hate to leave them all there alone, with how many enemies are still around."

"Still, it seems you have a job to do here. You say the best way to find this friend of yours is to find your way to the plane of the Devas?" He turned to Lopmon, who nodded ferociously. "Well, you're in luck, because I happen to know somebody who can take you there, and it won't take months to reach him, like it would File Island. Besides, File Island is one of the least safe places for humans I can think of."

"Why is that?" Takuya inquired.

"Well, many of the original Digidestined were partnered with the Royal Knights, as you might know." He began. "But there were also many partner Digimon who were not Royal Knights. Most of them live either on File Island, keeping it safe, or control the port towns along the eastern and southern borders of Server. They sympathize with the Royal Knight's cause, and while I don't think your lives would be in danger if you ran into them, you would probably be arrested on sight."

"If we're Digidestined like they are," Mimi spoke, "Then why would they try to stop us? In fact, shouldn't the Royal Knights be helping us?"

"We live in complicated times, unfortunately." Gankoomon answered. "The defense of the digital world has become the number one priority among most of the Digimon that live here, and while you are Digidestined, you were not summoned to protect the digital world, at least not from what I can deduce. You were summoned to protect the human world, and for that, they will consider you enemies."

"He's probably right," Lopmon agreed, "Unfortunately. I was hoping to rely on my status as a Deva to secure us passage to the upper planes, but it would be quite dangerous there for you all." She said, referring to Alice, Mimi, and Takuya. "If Gankoomon has an alternative plan that'll take less time, then we should consider taking that route instead."

"I know of many Digimon around these parts," Gankoomon said, "Some come looking to steal our food, but many are just looking for companionship. Some have led me towards the coast to the west, and I've found many fishing villages that are friendly towards me, and will provide me with fish at little-to-no cost. It's quite beneficial for the young ones." He looked out over the in-training Digimon, who had all fallen asleep. "Tomorrow, I shall draw you a map to these villages, where a seafarer by the name of Captain Hookmon frequently makes port. With a letter of recommendation, he'll gladly get you where you need to go."

"Thank you, that'll help a lot." Takuya smiled. "But if I may ask, if humans are so distrusted here, wouldn't it be safer if you came with us, especially since you know the way there, and you are friends with Hookmon?"

"I cannot," He shook his head, "Or rather I will not. I am glad to offer all I can to help you, but I will not leave the little ones behind. They need me to protect them. And the village is more than a week away from here: I would be gone for too long."

"Gankoomon," Gabumon spoke, "I can digivolve to my champion form, Garurumon, at will, as you've seen. I would be happy to protect the Digimon here until you return. Besides, you've made the trip before, without me here as a champion to protect them. Surely they need your help more than we do right now."

"It would be greatly appreciated, Gankoomon." Lopmon added. "As ultimates, we can protect our partners if need be, but we'd rather not get into fights with the Digimon of this area if we don't have to. We're only here to save Willis. Once we're done we need to head back to Kyoto and stop the Gizumon and eliminate the source of the virus, so everyone can be free."

"Please Gankoomon, you could prevent a lot of conflict just from your presence alone." Gabumon urged.

"Gabumon, are you _sure_ that you can adequately protect my charges for such a long period of time?" Gankoomon inquired.

"I am sure, and if I may, it would be an honor." Gabumon nodded.

"Hm…" Gankoomon tapped his foot against the ground. "Very well then. I'd hate for any Digimon to lose their lives while you all were just trying to defend yourselves. I will accompany you to the village, and ensure your passage onto Captain Hookmon's ship."

"Thank you Gankoomon, we really appreciate it!" Mimi and Palmon cheered.

"Yes, yes, now I suggest you all get some sleep. I will make the necessary preparations, and awaken you in the morning. Please, feel free to grab some blankets." He pointed over to the piles of bedding that lay in the field. The Digidestined thanked him again, and then stood up from the circle, retrieving some blankets and finding places to sleep in the clearing. Gankoomon retrieved some blankets as well, and began placing piles of fruit within them, wrapping them into sacks. As he worked, he watched Impmon move to the edge of the clearing and sit up against a tree. From his spot the Digimon could see across the open fields below.

"Why are _you_ here, if I may ask?" Gankoomon inquired as he temporarily abandoned his work and sat down next to him. "You have no partner, nor did it seem that you were particularly invested in the events that have occurred in the human world."

"Er…" Impmon groaned, "Listen, I don't have any love for these bozos. I came to Kyoto with the digital army because they forced me to join, said that I would be saving the digital world. I didn't really buy into their doctrine, but I thought It would be a pretty cool change of pace, ya know? Then when I got there these guys back here defeated my unit, and I wasn't about to die for nobody's cause, so I dipped. Turns out, that makes you a traitor too, and even though I couldn't care less if they won or lost, the digital army came after me as much as the rest of 'em. I didn't do much during the fight, but that guy there," He pointed to Takuya, "And the one we're looking for, Willis, they looked after me when I was down."

"You are repaying a debt?" Gankoomon observed.

"Exactly," Impmon nodded, "I owe them one. Nothing more, nothing less. The second we get Willis back, I'll be on my own again, just like it should be."

"That sounds awfully lonely." Gankoomon sighed. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I do better on my own, always have, always will." Impmon shrugged.

"I wouldn't be so quick to deny the power of a team," Gankoomon warned, "As you may have witnessed, those Digidestined have accomplished some fantastic feats by working together as one unit. Humans and Digimon are stronger together, both by working within our own species, and with the other. You said it yourself, when you were vulnerable, they looked after you."

"I never said I was vulnerable!" Impmon growled. "I just uh, I was just in a bad position, that's all. I could have gotten out of it myself, I just thought I'd let them do something useful for a change, ya know? Those humans are always standing on the sidelines, letting their partners do all the work. Makes me sick. Thought they should finally get their hands dirty."

"If that were true, then why do you feel as if you owe them?" Gankoomon inquired.

"Hey now, what's with the third degree?" The rookie grumbled. "What is this, entrapment or something?"

"My apologies," Gankoomon stood back up, "I did not mean to offend you. I was merely interested in why you were here."

"Well, now you know, and you can go about your business while I get my beauty sleep." He turned over onto the ground, closing his eyes.

"If I may say one more thing?" Gankoomon nudged the rookie's side with his foot.

"Er… what?" Impmon sat back up.

"I know what it's like to be alone. I have been for most of my life. It can feel daunting at times, the weight of it all. You have no one to help you with your burdens, no one to care for you, no one to listen. It's easy to become defensive, to not allow anyone in, to refuse the help or the friendship of those around you. I understand better than most, believe me. But I just want you to know, that it's okay to let others in. Sometimes the reward outweighs the risk, in my opinion." Gankoomon began walking back towards the fruit.

"Yeah, well if I had wanted your opinion, I'd have asked for it!" Impmon barked before turning back over to go to sleep.

"My apologies, I'll keep it to myself next time." Gankoomon returned to his task, wrapping up eight bundles of food of various proportions, for each of the travelers to carry. "This world isn't safe for those who live alone, on the edge."


	23. Cliffside

Apologies for the late upload, my beta-reader is very busy and I'm quite thankful he was able to get it to me when he did.

Part Three: The Digital World

Cliffside

The Continent of Folder

Thursday, May 31st, 2018

6:00 P.M.

"Gankoomon, how close are we?" Dinoster groaned, his feet dragging along the dirt path next to Takuya, who looked equally as tired. "We've been walking all day, for so long…"

"Do not worry, my friend," The warrior replied, "Though the terrain would not suggest it, we are very close to the sea. The village is one, maybe two hours ahead, at the most."

"Yeah, it doesn't look much like we're near the ocean." Palmon observed. "The dirt's all dry and rocky." She looked around the path, where the rolling grassy fields had given way to rocky terrain with large patches of grass, with the occasional tree.

"We are in the highlands, currently." Gankoomon answered. "You wouldn't have been able to tell from our journey, but we've been steadily climbing a plateau, which ends just short of the ocean. The fishing villages exist along the beaches below the cliffs. When we get there, you shall see, I promise." Gankoomon kept on, the Digidestined trooping behind him.

The last ten days had been a relatively smooth journey. A constant, calm breeze had kept them cool despite the hot sun, while the fruit that Gankoomon had backed was plentiful, and had kept them moving quite well. Halfway through the journey they had run out of food, but fortunately Gankoomon had coordinated quite well, as they had arrived at a trading town mid-way through the plains. Gankoomon had opted to go in alone, returning with more fruit and bread, along with some fish which they gladly feasted on later in the night.

The Digidestined had initially protested the long journey, wanting to fly or run via the ultimate forms of the Digimon partners, but Gankoomon had warned against it. Most Digimon in the area were allies of the Royal Knights, and would have been quick to report to them should any humans be spotted in the area. Without Gankoomon to convince them otherwise, they would be in danger of being intercepted by the Knights, who Gankoomon and Lopmon assured them would not be a winnable altercation for the tamers.

Still, they had enjoyed the company of the cloaked warrior, who seemed equally pleased during the journey. He had been fascinated with details of the human world, having never been there, and was eager to hear more of the Digidestined's stories, from the exciting action following the invasion of Kyoto, to the mundane day-to-day lives of the Digidestined beforehand. The digidestined had come closer as well, with Alice, Takuya, and Mimi learning more about each other with each passing day. Only Impmon seemed resistant to the comradery. He joined in on the eating, and occasionally added onto the stories from the human world, but mostly preferred to keep to himself.

"Gankoomon, might I ask you a question?" Lopmon inquired as they walked.

"Of course, Lopmon, please don't hesitate." He answered from the head of the group.

"Well, we've told you so much about ourselves," She continued, "However you've told us almost nothing about you, other than your role as protector of the forest Digimon."

"Yes, that is true. I do not often share information about my past. Though I take it you wish to know more about me?" He asked.

"You've done us a great favor by taking us this far, and we've really enjoyed the time we've spent with you. I'd like to consider you our friend. I just want to who you are, if that's okay." She explained.

"I'd like to know more about you as well." Takuya nodded.

"Yeah, us too." Palmon agreed. "Mimi and I were talking about it last night. You're so quiet, and mysterious."

"It's nothing malicious, I assure you. I keep quiet because not many care to ask me, but I'd be happy to share my past with my newfound friends. Perhaps I should start with some background information for the humans. As you've no doubt pieced together by now, the digital world doesn't exist as one physical world." Takuya, Mimi, and Alice nodded. "As it turns out, there are six planes, separated by dimensional walls and connected by the data streams, which exist to support the life of Digimon. The third plane is where we are now, the digital world proper. Your destination is the fourth plane, where the Devas monitor the exchange of information to and from the digital world. In the fifth plane, the Royal Knights live and look over the digital world, protecting it from chaos."

"I take it you come from some plane other than this one, then?" Dinoster inquired.

"That I do." Gankoomon answered. "I come from the sixth plane."

"I've never heard of a Digimon from the sixth plane before." Palmon observed.

"How is that possible?" Lopmon gasped. "The sixth plane is closed off from the rest of the digital world. It's a barren wasteland!"

"And if it were closed off from the digital world, how would you know that it's a wasteland, I wonder?" Gankoomon smiled at the rookie, who was taken aback, but had no reply. "Digimon do indeed live on the sixth plane. Long ago, a battle was waged on that plane, between two great entities, Yggdrasil and the Reaper. They destroyed each other, and the data that cascaded from them created the digital world, as well as the barriers between the six planes. The battleground of Yggdrasil and the Reaper was cut off from the rest, deemed too inhabitable by the digital core, but data still existed there, remnants of the battle between the gods."

"Incredible," Lopmon gasped, "You're saying that Digimon have existed within the sixth plane all this time?"

"Of course," Gankoomon nodded, "And I was one of the oldest. The sixth plane is a harsh and unforgiving place. Like most Digimon born there, we survived by fighting each other. Life was brutal, and only the strongest Digimon survived. I was one of them. I did many things back then, that looking back I take no pride in. However, I did what I had to do to survive. As time passed, fewer and fewer Digimon became a challenge to me, and thus I sought more powerful opponents. Eventually, none could defeat me. I became desperate for a challenge, scouring the plane for a suitable opponent, until finally I found a group of warriors who were exactly what I was looking for: by far the most powerful Digimon I had ever encountered."

"Did you defeat them?" Takuya inquired.

"It's more complicated than that," Gankoomon said, "You see, like myself, they had defeated all who dared oppose them as well, and had come together seeking more powerful opponents. Some time after I found them, we decided to have a battle between all of us, to decide once and for all who was the strongest. It was fierce, and many Digimon were slain. I defeated many of them, destroying them and absorbing their data cores, becoming even stronger in the process."

"But in the end, I too, was defeated. It was only by a small act of mercy that I was spared. The winner of our contest was a Digimon named Lucemon, who spared the remaining combatants, as long as they swore fealty to him. My life meant nothing to me, but an opponent who was stronger than me was unacceptable, so I swore to him, in the hopes that one day I would be able to challenge him again. He called us the Great Demon Lords."

"From your tone, I take it you never fought him." Alice observed.

"You would be correct." Gankoomon nodded. "Before I found myself strong enough to fight him, I stumbled upon an undiscovered area of the sixth plane. A field of grass with flowing rivers and bountiful trees. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I happily drank the water, and found myself falling into the stream. As I later learned, I had discovered the one place in all of the sixth plane that's connected to the data streams, though just barely. By falling into the water I was swept up by the data streams, which took me all the way here." He patted his foot onto the ground.

"I was deposited into the third plane, washed up onto the beach, where a fishing village on the north coast of Server brought me in, and Digimon that I had never seen before helped me heal. Their kindness stunned me. Never before had I met a Digimon who would do such a selfless act for another. My battle-hardened body softened to them as they cared for me, and when I was fully healed, they gave me supplies and sent me on my way, asking for nothing in return. That was the first kindness I had ever been granted in my life, and since then I've been traveling the digital world, returning that kindness to any who need it."

"That's… incredible." Alice stared up at the man.

"What was incredible was what those Digimon did for me." Gankoomon replied. "They're the truest heroes I've ever known."

"These Demon Lords," Lopmon hopped up onto Alice's shoulder to get closer to Gankoomon's eye level, "They must be impeccably strong if you were defeated. Do you think they could ever come here: the same way you did?"

"It's possible, I won't lie." Gankoomon nodded. "But the area I found was isolated: it had obviously never been tampered with by Digimon. But the Demon Lords only call themselves that to induce fear into their opponents. They only care about finding the strongest opponents and proving how strong they are. If they were to find our world, they wouldn't bother with the weaker Digimon: they'd go straight for the Royal Knights."

"I've never heard of a Digimon called Lucemon before either." She added.

"I've never met a Digimon on this plane that I knew of from my home, and vice versa. The Digimon there are unique to the Digimon here."

"Did you ever run into any of the Digimon we described from our time in Kyoto: Gizumon, Grimmon, Mephistomon, or Phelesmon?"

"No, those names are new to me as well." Gankoomon answered. "The sixth plane is vast, and I'm sure I didn't meet every Digimon that existed there, but from your description, I'm sure I would have seen Gizumon at the least, considering how numerous they are. Wherever those Digimon came from, it was nowhere that I have been."

"Damn, I was hoping to find some connection, some understanding of where those Digimon came from." Lopmon lamented.

"That's a mystery for another day, it seems. But for now, we've arrived." The path curved as they approached a ridge. The sound of waves crashing against the beach could be heard below, and a cool sea breeze was flowing over the side. The group made their way to the edge, overlooking the beach below. The sun had begun to set over the ocean, casting fiery shades of orange and yellow across the sea. A sizable village was built on the beach below, scaling up the side of the cliff and stretching along the beach, beyond where they could see. Wooden docks lined the beach, and wooden ships of varying size lined the coast.

"This is a major hub along the west coast for trading routes. Ships come in from all over the digital world, carrying goods that get sent inland along this path." Gankoomon pointed back down the road they had been walking. "Come, the path down is this way." He beckoned them onward, following the curve in the path as it dipped down, following the face of the cliff, and switching back and forth as it moved down to the beach. Scaling the wall took them another half an hour, but when they were finally on the bottom, the short path led straight into town, which was bustling with people.

"This is where things can get complicated." Gankoomon warned. "Stay close to me. My presence will bring a lot of trust as we move through the village, but it will only carry us so far. Do not say anything to anyone; let me do the talking." The Digidestined gave silent nods in agreement, and pooled together behind him. Gankoomon led them down the street swiftly, aiming towards the harbor master near the middle of the village.

They weren't in town for long before they attracted the attention of the residents. Various Digimon stopped, turning their heads as they went about their daily tasks, as Gankoomon led the group of human children and their Digimon partners through the busy street. _What are they doing here?_ Murmurs floated throughout the crowd as more Digimon gathered around them.

"Gankoomon," A Digimon appeared from a house at the docks, a burly ogre Digimon with brown skin, "What's going on here?"

"I'm looking for Captain Hookmon, Fugamon. I need to know when he's back at port." Gankoomon explained.

"Hookmon's schedule gets him back here at first light tomorrow." Fugamon answered. "Now don't avoid the question. You know what I'm asking about."

"The children are friendly to the digital world." Gankoomon answered. "They're on a mission to save their friend. I need Hookmon to take them where they need to go."

"Friend?" Fugamon glared with distrust. "That's a tall claim, considering all that's happened."

"They are the Digidestined." Gankoomon said loudly, so that everyone could hear. "They were called to save both their world and ours. They mean no harm to us, and will leave once I get them passage onto Hookmon's vessel."

"I don't know how these humans got to the digital world, but this can bring nothing but trouble. I beg you, please leave."

"We have no problem making our encampment outside of town," Gankoomon replied, "But I must get these children aboard Hookmon's ship. Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time: they are Digidestined, and the fate of the digital world may rest in their hands." Gankoomon turned to the side, "We shall leave, but tomorrow I will be escorting them to the docks once more. If you let us about our business, we will be out of your hair with no incident. Please, convey my message to Hookmon when he arrives."

"I will deliver your message for you," Fugamon agreed, "But I cannot guarantee how the townsfolk will react."

"I thank you." Gankoomon turned around, leading his group back down the road and out of the village. He led them down the beach until the cliff face turned inward, and they were out of sight of the village.

"We should camp here tonight." Gankoomon proposed. "Tomorrow, when the sun rises, I will go to town and speak with Captain Hookmon, as long as he arrives on schedule. I will ensure that you depart safely; you have my word."

"Those Digimon looked so angry." Mimi muttered. "It felt like running into the digital army for the first time all over again."

"I did warn you: there's little love for humans in this world." Said Lopmon. "Their reaction was not surprising."

"I'll gather some wood for a fire. Remain here for now." Gankoomon jumped into the air, soaring over the top of the cliff. An hour later, the fire had been built downwind of them, and the group quickly fell asleep, the exhaustion setting in. Gankoomon stayed alert, drifting in and out of consciousness as he monitored the beach.

Dawn came quickly. A light shimmered off the surface of the ocean, which sparked Gankoomon's eyes open. The Digimon stood up and walked over to Alice and Lopmon, who were huddled together. He shook the Digimon with his boot, and she awoke with a groan.

"Lopmon, I'm heading down to the village. If you wouldn't mind keeping an eye out until I return." He requested.

"Of course, go on ahead. Should I wake the others?" She inquired.

"No, let them sleep until I get back. If Hookmon hasn't arrived, there's no need to wake them this early." Gankoomon bid her goodbye, and then moved down the beach, reaching the village in minutes. The town was mostly quiet at this hour. The fisherman had awoken, and were on their way to the docks, but the salesman and traders would not be awake for another few hours or so. He quickly made his way back to the harbor master, where he found Fugamon waiting with another Digimon.

"Captain Hookmon, I'm glad you are here as scheduled." Gankoomon greeted the humanoid Digimon. The silver bearded man wore black pants and a black naval jacket, with a large faced commodore hat adorned with a skull and crossbones. His right leg was metallic, and on his left arm he wore a gold-and-silver gauntlet that sported a large, silver grappling hook. In his right arm he supported himself with a silver cane, with a hilt shaped like a pistol.

"Yes, Gankoomon, it's always a pleasure. Fugamon's been telling me some interesting things, concerning you and some human children." He spoke in a grisly voice.

"Hookmon, I need to request a favor from you." Gankoomon said.

" _Captain_ Hookmon, if ya don't mind." He was corrected.

"Of course, my apologies." Gankoomon nodded. "But please, my need is rather urgent. The children I have with me are Digidestined."

"Digidestined? Extraordinary: I haven't heard of Digidestined in quite some time." Hookmon replied.

"Yes, well these Digidestined are on a mission, and that mission requires them meeting with the Devas, on the fourth plane." Gankoomon explained.

"And you want me to be booking you passage, is that it?" He smiled. "That's a tall order from ya. Now what exactly makes you believe that these children be Digidestined?"

"I've seen their digivices," Gankoomon answered, "And they've told me stories of their time in the human world, information which could only have come from a Digidestined. In addition, one of them is partnered with a Lopmon, the rookie form of Antylamon, who I know to be a Deva. Her word's ring true, even if the children are under suspicion."

"I see, I see…" Hookmon turned back to his ship, a modest vessel with five other crew members: An Octomon, a Divemon, and three Goblimon. "How many passengers are ye looking for me to transport?"

"There would be seven: all small. Three human children no taller than my chest, and four Digimon: a Dracomon, Palmon, Lopmon, and Impmon." Gankoomon described the party.

"Hm… should be easy enough to fit." Hookmon thought. "Might be a little cramped inside, but if they don't mind being crammed together, they'll have no issue. The real question, is what incentive do I have to be taking this job on for ya?"

"I have nothing to offer you." Gankoomon shook his head. "All I can say is that I trust this group, and I believe if we help them, we may be able to put a stop to the virus that's plagued us all this time."

"Hm, so ye want me doing charity work then." Hookmon grinned. "Well, I suppose I could help ya out, just this one time."

"Thank you Hookmon." Gankoomon bowed.

" _Captain_ Hookmon." He corrected him again.

"Of course, Captain Hookmon. Now I told Fugamon we'd be out of here as soon as possible. Do you think you could have your ship ready to leave within the hour?" Gankoomon inquired.

"We're just offloading the cargo." Hookmon answered. "Our delivery wasn't very large this month. We should be done before the fisherman set out. Grab yer crew and we might be ready by the time ya get back."

"Thank you, Captain Hookmon. And thank you for your patience, Fugamon." He turned to the ogre. "I'll grab the children and we'll be out of your way."

"Sooner, rather than later, please." Fugamon urged. "Many of the villagers were quite antsy last night. There's no telling what they might do." Gankoomon didn't waste any time. He hurried back through the village, swiftly crossing the beach to where the Digidestined were sleeping. When he arrived, however, he found most of them awake."

"Was Hookmon there?" Asked Dinoster. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, he was." Gankoomon answered. "He says you should be able to leave soon. He'll take you to the fourth plane."

"How exactly is he going to take us there?" Lopmon inquired. "Passage is not easy between planes."

"Hookmon has a way to access the data streams, which few Digimon have the know-how to do. It's what makes him such a skilled captain: he can travel between ports faster than any other ship in the digital world."

"That doesn't sound terribly safe." Lopmon protested. "Abuse of the data streams has not been kind on the digital world in the past."

"I don't know much about his process, but I do believe he uses pre-established gateways to the data streams, so he's very low-impact." Gankoomon answered. "Come now, we need to see you off, before the Digimon in the village become too restless." The Digidestined collected their belongings, and made their way down the beach with Gankoomon, arriving just short of the village before their leader suddenly stopped, throwing his arm up in front of them.

"Gankoomon, what is it?" Takuya inquired.

"Stay back." He waved them away as he stared down the street. "We have company."

"Who?" Takuyamon asked, but didn't need the answer, once he saw what stood beyond them. At the entrance to the village, a Digimon stood, blocking their way. He was as tall as Gankoomon, wearing golden armor: tipped boots, with golden rings around his thighs, a sphere over his pelvis, and a red-striped chassis over his chest and shoulders, with gauntlets that covered his hands, and armor covering massive, rabbit-like ears. A large horn was on the tip of his helmet, and a black Gatling barrel was strapped to his back.

"It seems the villagers were not content with letting us leave by ourselves. They warned the Royal Knights." Gankoomon explained. "That one is GoldenRapidmon."

"You're not supposed to be here." The Knight said calmly. "I need all of you to come with me, right now."


	24. Offshore

**Part Three: The Digital World**

 **Offshore**

 **The Continent of Folder**

 **Friday, June 1** **st** **, 2018**

 **6:00 A.M.**

Rapidmon walked towards them, his arms crossed in a calm manner. "Don't make this difficult." The rabbit warned. "I'd rather not fight, if I can help it."

"Don't come any closer," Gankoomon warned, "I don't want to fight you either, but these children _must_ reach their destination."

"We are at war with the human world." Rapidmon argued. "I have no wish to hurt them, but they cannot be allowed to run free within the digital world. They must come with me."

"I can't allow that." Gankoomon shook his head.

"Everyone calm down, please." Lopmon stepped in front of Gankoomon. Alice followed, still behind the Digimon's arm, with her hand on her hip, where her digivice was clipped. "Rapidmon, let us talk this out. We can all be reasonable here."

"I don't know who you are, young one, but do not interfere." He reached for the barrel on his back.

"Do not reach for that weapon." Lopmon commanded.

"You are in no position to make demands." Rapidmon replied as he continued reaching around his back. Alice clicked her digivice, and light swirled around her partner. Rapidmon jumped back as Antylamon appeared, swinging her Bunny Blades down at him. Rapidmon quickly switched his arm in front of his body, blocking the axe and knocking it harmlessly away. Antylamon then swung her other blade horizontally. Rapidmon jumped into the air, narrowly dodging as Antylamon swung her left arm back up, with Rapidmon throwing his head back to dodge. The Knight landed a few meters away, his arms extended in a defensive pose.

"Antylamon, what are you doing here?" Rapidmon glared at the Deva.

"Gankoomon, please escort the rest of the Digidestined to the ship. I have some things to discuss with my friend here." Antylamon ordered.

"You shouldn't fight him alone." Gankoomon warned.

"Then come back for me when everyone is secure." Antylamon answered.

"I cannot allow you to go anywhere." Rapidmon warned, but Antylamon then went on the offensive, vanishing from place and appearing instantly behind Rapidmon, swinging her blades. Rapidmon blocked with his gauntlets expertly, twirling around and swinging his arm down like a hammer. Antylamon flipped over him, kicking at his back.

"Come!" Gankoomon urged the Digidestined onward, and the group moved quickly down the path, running around Antylamon and Rapidmon as they fought, trading blows while narrowly dodging each other's attacks.

"Alice, go with them!" Antylamon barked as she spotted her tamer out of the corner of her eye, standing on the sidelines.

"I thought _you'd_ understand by now," Alice quipped, "We're stronger when we're together." She backed away, not wanting to get too close to the action, less her partner need to protect her. "And you said it yourself: no weak." Antylamon smiled at her partner's words as she tucked away from Rapidmon, who unleashed a flurry of kicks at the air.

"Antylamon: what is going on here?" Rapidmon grunted as they both landed on the ground and began circling each other. "Why are you working with the humans?"

"A statement like that would never have crossed your mind, once." Antylamon replied. "You've lost your way: you and the rest of the Royal Knights. You've gone against everything we worked toward."

"You know the situation is more complicated than that." Rapidmon groaned. "The digital world is on the brink of annihilation."

"So you sent indoctrinated soldiers into the human world, who were convinced that humans were at fault for all that they had lost, and told them to conquer the humans and find the source of the virus." Antylamon scolded. "And you foresaw no flaws in that plan?"

"Dynas and Crusader trained them not to hesitate," Rapidmon answered, "They needed to be able to do whatever had to be done. But we sent them there with the understanding that the humans wouldn't have the strength to fight back."

"You took it too far, Rapidmon. You viewed humans as enemies, instead of working with them to combat the virus, like you should have all along!" Antylamon's eyes flared with anger.

"We tried!" Rapidmon yelled back. "We tried to call our partners, all of us! But they were silent. We did what he had to do, and I won't apologize for trying to save the digital world from the greatest threat it's ever faced!"

"If only you could hear yourself right now," Antylamon shook her head, "You sound like Etemon."

"It's different, and you know it." Rapidmon shook his head. "We didn't have any other choice. This time the threat came right from the human world. We had to go there to neutralize the threat."

"You went there unprepared, and opened up both sides to attack by the Gizumon." Antylamon barked. "I know Asuramon must have told you about them by now. They tore apart your digital army, and put countless humans in danger. There's no telling how many have died because of your recklessness."

"There are always casualties in a war." Rapidmon sighed. "It's not pretty, but if we eliminate the source of the virus, then those sacrifices won't be in vain."

"And what do you think Izzy would have to say if he heard the words that you just spoke?" She glared.

"Times change. The days of the Digidestined are long passed. We have to find new strategies for survival. I'll always value the friendship with my partner, but he's not here to help us this time."

"Had you gone to the human world yourself, you'd have known that was untrue." Antylamon retorted. "That girl is my partner." She pointed to Alice. "She has a digivice, and a crest. The Digidestined have been called once more, but this time they're here to stop you."

"You lie!" he looked stunned. Alice grabbed her digivice, waving it in her hand.

"And what's worse, is that Izzy's been trapped in Kyoto with us the entire time, a victim of your foolish war." The ultimate dropped her arms, her words hitting Rapidmon harder than any blow she could have dealt. He reeled backwards, not sure what to say.

"We're leaving now." Antylamon began walking away, and Alice followed. "There's nothing more that needs to be said."

"I'm afraid that's untrue!" A figure crashed into the ground before them, causing Antylamon to jump back passed the entrance to the village, pulling Alice with her. Another knight, this one dressed in white-and-blue armor, with wide blue wings outstretched as the Digimon planted his fist into the dirt where Antylamon had once stood. "You've gone too far this time, Antylamon."

"Dynasmon." She backed away slowly.

"Hand over the human." He ordered. "I won't ask again."

"There's more to this than you know." Antylamon protested. "These aren't ordinary humans, they're Digi-!" Dynasmon was in front of her before she could react, his fist planted firmly in her gut. Antylamon had less than a second to release her partner before she was launched back down the path, her body slamming into the dirt. Antylamon gasped, the wind knocked out of her. Dynasmon slowly made his way over to her, cracking his knuckles.

"Rapidmon, if you're not going to fight, at least make yourself useful and secure the human." He nodded back to Alice, whose frightened look complimented her stunned body. "Antylamon has some explaining to do."

He was too preoccupied with his target to stop the foot from crashing into his face, knocking him across the beach and into the water. Gankoomon landed where Dynasmon had once stood, grabbing Antylamon's collar and slinging her over his shoulder. Then he ran, snagging Alice under his arm and darting down the road passed Rapidmon, who was still too stunned to respond. Gankoomon was through the town in seconds, lunging from the docks and landing on a fleeting ship, where the rest of the Digidestined waited.

"Open the sails Captain!" Gankoomon ordered. "We need to be as far away from here as possible!" Captain Hookmon didn't waver. His crew set to work, and within moments the wind had caught them, the ship was tearing through the water, into the open sea.

"Breathe, child." Gankoomon set Alice and a now-unconscious Lopmon onto the deck of the ship. The girl collapsed onto her hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Takuya ran up to the girl and her partner, checking the Digimon's pulse.

"I don't know for sure," Gankoomon explained, "Another member of the Royal Knights, Dynasmon, had appeared when I arrived. Antylamon was on the ground with Dynasmon approaching her. I incapacitated him and got these two back to the ship as quickly as possible."

"Rapidmon," Alice started to control her breath, "Antylamon told him that his partner was in Kyoto, and was working with us." Takuya helped her sit down. "He didn't take it well. We were leaving when Dynasmon appeared. He attacked Antylamon before she could respond. I've never seen anything move faster than her before."

"Dynasmon is a formidable warrior," Gankoomon told her, "Like all the Royal Knights, he is far more powerful than most Digimon you will ever encounter. Sadly, that includes your partners." He looked to the three human children. "At the ultimate level, I'm afraid you don't have the ability to combat the Royal Knights."

"Are you saying that it's hopeless?" Mimi looked angry, her fists quivering. "Are you saying that we'll never get Willis back?"

"Not at all," Gankoomon shook his head, "But it will be far more difficult than anything you've faced up to this point. You'll need to adopt new, stealth oriented strategies. Never go up against a Royal Knight one-on-one, like Antylamon did. And your most powerful weapons will be your words, not your fists. Antylamon has already sown the seeds of discord among the Knights. Hopefully, what she said to Rapidmon will convince him that their cause is unjust, and in turn convince other Knights. Only by avoiding open conflict with them will you be able to save your friend."

"We really can't beat even one of them, not even if we work together?" Mimi whimpered.

"It took all of us together to defeat Kimeramon," Takuya pondered, "Four ultimate-level Digimon and Flamedramon, combining their powers against an already weakened opponent, to defeat him. If the Royal Knights are any stronger than Kimeramon, then we're not even working at full power right now. We'll never win against them."

"I'm glad you understand." He turned to Hookmon. "Captain, how long until we can leave for the fourth plane?"

"The path to the data streams is a half an hour away from the coast," He answered, "We are going at full speed. Regrettably, I cannot be making it there any faster."

"Understood. We'll have to keep an eye out for any Knights in the sky." Gankoomon warned.

"Gankoomon, does this mean you're coming with us?" Dinoster inquired. "To save Willis?"

"I see no other alternative." Gankoomon answered. "Your biggest advantage in saving your friend was that the Royal Knights did not know you were here. I had hoped your status at Digidestined would earn you good will with the people of that village, but it seems animosity towards humans is stronger than ever before. They alerted them to your presence, and now you'll need all the support you can get if you want to make it out of the digital world alive. I cannot, in good conscience, abandon you now."

 **6:20 A.M.**

"Which ship did they take?" Dynasmon stared out into the harbor, watching a number of vessels sailing into the distance.

"All I can tell you is that they took Hookmon's ship," Fugamon answered, "But I was inside when they departed. I've no idea which direction they took, and I could not tell you which one is his from this distance." Nine ships were sailing out into open sea, and all Dynasmon knew was that the humans were on one of them.

"I guess we'll have to search." He sighed. "Hopefully it won't take too long. Most of them are fishing barges, correct?" He turned to the champion.

"Yes, they should all stay relatively close to the shore, although I've no idea where Hookmon is going." He shook his head.

"You knew they were here, did you not?" He glanced over at Fugamon, who didn't react to his question.

"I did." Fugamon replied.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to help humans, knowing that our worlds are at war?" Dynasmon let his irritation show.

"I simply agreed to let Hookmon know of Gankoomon's arrival." Fugamon answered. "He was the one who aided the humans. He is a friend among these parts, and I wasn't going to refuse him. However, the humans did not stay here, in the village. They slept somewhere along the beach."

"I see." Dynasmon continued to study the ships in the sea.

"But with all due respect Dynasmon," Fugamon continued, "I do not serve you. I am harbor master for this village, and nothing else. You can criticize my actions if you wish, but I will not be held accountable by you."

"Forgive me Fugamon, I meant no disrespect," Dynasmon replied, "I simply wish to understand what happened here. I do not comprehend why these humans were so easily able to navigate through the digital world without encountering resistance, but now I see that this Gankoomon is the one who has helped them. Do you have any idea as to why he has done so?"

"He claimed that they were Digidestined." Fugamon answered.

"Digidestined…" Dynasmon gasped. "Now that is interesting. Thank you for your time." He nodded to the ogre, who bowed respectfully, as Dynasmon left the dock and returned to the street, where Rapidmon was leaning against a building, deep in thought.

"Rapidmon, we need to move quickly." He nodded his head back towards the ocean. "The humans are escaping, and we have a number of vessels to look over."

"I don't…" Rapidmon mumbled.

"Rapidmon, focus." Dynas snapped his fingers. "The humans are escaping."

"They said they're Digidestined, Dynas." He sighed.

"I heard. But regardless of what they claim, we still need to find them. We'll bring them to the rest of the Royal Knights and evaluate their claims there, where we can keep an eye on them."

"But why would Antylamon ally with them otherwise?"

"An excellent question, one that I would be happy to ask them." Dynas flew into the air. "I'm going to look for them. Why don't you head back to the castle and report everything that's happened to Omega?" Rapidmon nodded. "I'll meet you there." Dynasmon took off towards the sea, leaving Rapidmon alone in the street.

 **7:00 A.M.**

The morning sun was blasting into Pamela's window as she buttoned up her dress shirt, squinting as she stared into the mirror on her dresser. She looked back at her bed, tapping her foot as she decided between the business skirt or the black slacks. The shareholder's meeting was in an hour, and Mateo would be there. Her discussion with Kyoko last week was still at the front of her mind, and she wanted to make sure that she came off to Mateo as friendly and welcoming. In her profession, she often had to take a dominating approach: often it was necessary to show others that she deserved per position. _A woman in a man's world_ , she had heard people say. She shuttered at how people still clung to old ideas on society, suddenly recalling how she had treated Kyoko about her attire. _I shouldn't have done that._ She shook her head.

She decided on the skirt. She didn't like people's preconceived notions, but that didn't mean she couldn't take advantage of them. A skirt was feminine, and would create a non-aggressive front when she next saw Mateo. He was involved with the wrong people, and she didn't want to get on his bad side. Still, she needed answers, and looking more friendly would hopefully make Mateo more open to giving her those answers.

Pamela slipped her jacket over her shoulders, buttoning it around her waist, then slipped on a pair of black loafers. _High heels put me at eye level with him_ , she knew. _He needs to feel like he's in total control, totally safe._ She walked to the living room as she put her hair in a bun, grabbing her purse and phone from the end table. A blue light was flashing.

"A message from Kyoko." She observed as she opened her phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Pam, I need to talk to you. There's some new information I've uncovered that you really need to know. Call me back as soon as you can, we need to schedule a meeting." The recorded message ended, and Pamela slipped her phone into her purse. Kyoko would have to wait until after the shareholder's meeting; she simply didn't have the time. Quickly she stepped out of her apartment, locking the door, and making for the elevator. A minute later she was out on the street, where a car was waiting for her. She ducked into the back seat, and her driver greeted her with a nod.

"Mrs. Grey," He said simply.

"No other stops today Dave, I'll be late otherwise." She instructed.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded, started the car, and then took off down the streets of New York City, rolling up the partition to give her some privacy. Pamela sunk into her seat and closed her eyes, letting her tense body relax. _Mateo is my friend_ , she reminded herself. _He still cares for me. even if he is involved in something dangerous, I can talk to him._ She pulled out her phone, remembering Kyoko's message, and dialed her back.

"Pam?" Kyoko's voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Kyoko," Pam replied, "I got your message. I'm on my way to a shareholder's meeting. Mateo will be there."

"You really need to hear about what I've discovered." The girl urged. "What Mateo is involved with, it's really dangerous. You can't talk to him yet, at least until you hear what I have to say."

"I'll have some free time at lunch," Pamela proposed, "I can ask him to stay after the meeting, if you want to brief me before then."

"I don't know if it's such a good idea to confront him so readily about this." Kyoko warned. "You might want to hold off."

"I can't do that, Kyoko. I need answers. Now is there anything you can tell me right now, over the phone?" She inquired.

"I don't- it's complicated." Kyoko explained. "Mateo's involved in some research that-" A horn blared in Pamela's ear. She slowly turned her head, her eyes looking out the window to meet the truck that was barreling down the road. She didn't even have time to protect herself before the truck slammed into the side of her car.

 **The Digital World**

 **6:57 A.M.**

Palmon hugged the rails as the ship rocked back and forth, the seas churning amidst the wind. The storm had appeared with no warning, swirling together in the sky above. The waves had become rocky, the wind a pestering howl, and a light drizzle was inconsistently dropping from above. "Are we almost there yet?" The rookie groaned, her stomach churning. The plant Digimon was used to land, and the churning waters had done her no favors.

"Captain Hookmon!" Mimi sat next to her partner, rubbing her back. "I don't mean to be a bother, but how much longer?"

"We'll be there within the next few minutes." Hookmon replied. "But the storm will be worse before then."

"Worse?" Palmon whimpered.

"We be approaching an entrance to the data streams," Hookmon explained, "Energy flows back and forth in this area, causing the seas to stir and the winds to howl. Our entrance will be in the eye of the storm, where we'll pass through the worst of it. But it won't take long, fret not."

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." She fervently shook her head.

"It'll be okay Palmon, I'll be right here with you." She drooped her arm around the rookie's shoulder.

"We'll be needing you below deck soon." Hookmon continued. "The cargo hold will be safest for the lot of ya. Octomon, did ya tie everything down before we left?" He looked to the octopus Digimon, who was currently securing the hatches.

"Nay, cap'n. We left in a hurry, I had no time." The Digimon answered.

"I thought that might be the case." Hookmon sighed. "You there." He looked to Impmon, who sat against the railing. "Make yerself useful."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Impmon grumbled.

"It means yer sitting up here pouting on my ship instead o' being a productive crew member. Go down to the cargo hold, there should be some rope. Tie down the barrels down there so they don't squish yer friends."

"Hey, I ain't a part of your crew." Impmon snapped.

"Everyone on this ship is part of my crew, so long as they want to stay aboard." Hookmon growled. "I ain't trying to insult ya boy, I'm just using the manpower I have. I need ya, now can you do it?"

"Uh…" Impmon stood up, legs wobbling as the boat rocked. "Yeah, yeah I can do it." Impmon's demeanor changed, eagerly nodding. "I'll get right on it." Octomon pointed him to the hatch below deck, and Impmon slipped inside.

"I've never seen him so eager to help." Mimi gaped.

"Captain Hookmon made him feel useful." Gankoomon observed. "Perhaps he's just been looking for somewhere to fit in."

"The rest o' ya should be making yer way down there as well." Hookmon commanded. "The rain's picking up, and soon the winds will be so strong they'll rip a grown mon right off the deck who don't have his sea legs." Gankoomon helped open the hatch, letting the Digidestined down. Alice went down first, still holding Lopmon, who was recovering from her battle.

"Regrettably, you'll have to stay up here Gankoomon," Hookmon told him as Takuya started down, "There's just no room for ya down there."

"I understand. I'll do my best not to be ripped right off the deck." Gankoomon smiled.

"Gankoomon, look!" Mimi exclaimed, pointing up into the air. A bolt of lightning then illuminated the dark sky as the rain intensified, pounding against the deck. An armored Digimon floated in the sky, his great blue wings slowly flapping.

"Dynas is here." Gankoomon growled. "Hookmon, we need out of here now!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you go anywhere." Dynas shook his head. "If you come quietly, I promise no harm will come to the children or the Digimon."

"I cannot fly," Gankoomon frowned as he looked up into the air, "I'm at a loss."

"Palmon, can you fly in this?" Mimi asked her partner.

"It's better than standing on this ship." Palmon groaned.

"I told you, you cannot fight him head on." Gankoomon growled.

"No, but we can distract him long enough to escape." Dinoster reasoned. "Trust us."

"Hm…" Dynas was making his way toward them, struggling against the wind. "Be fast, and efficient. He will not forgive you if you make an error."

"Don't worry Gankoomon, just watch." Mimi and Takuya clicked their digivices.

"Palmon, warp digivolve to… Lillymon!"

"Dracomon, warp digivolve to… Wingdramon!" Lillymon and Wingdramon shot into the sky towards Dynasmon.

"I see, so the hard way then." Dynas frowned as the two rushed for him. He stretched his arms forward, ready to intercept, but the two Digimon vanished in front of him. "Huh?" He turned backwards as Wingdramon appeared, swinging his tail at the knight. Dynas blocked with his arm, flying backwards from the impact. Lillymon then appeared above him and unleashed a spin kick at his head. "Not again, I'm afraid." He ducked, narrowly avoiding the blow, and spotted Wingdramon barreling towards him.

"What exactly is your plan?" Dynas inquired as the Digimon unleashed a flurry of punches and tail swipes, which Dynas expertly dodged. "You cannot hope to win this confrontation: you are only an ultimate, and I am a level far beyond that."

"You're right, I couldn't win in a one-on-one fight, and two of us still probably couldn't win," Dinoster grunted as he swung, "But you can't block an attack that you don't know is coming."

"What are you…" His eyes widened in realization too late as Lillymon's Flower Cannon slammed into his back. With nothing to stop his descent, the Digimon was thrown into the raging waves as the beam tunneled behind him. Lillymon then released her attack, and the two descended onto the deck, degenerating to their rookie forms.

"You can use attacks without calling out their names?" Gankoomon noted. "Impressive."

"We figured he wouldn't expect that from us, so we used it to our advantage. Palmon smiled. "But that won't last us for long. He'll resurface quickly. We need to get out of here now!" She had to scream to be heard over the cracks of thunder and the beating of the rain against wood.

"We're almost there!" Hookmon exclaimed. "Get below deck!" Palmon and Dinoster complied, jumping down into the hatch. Impmon appeared after them, climbing back onto the deck.

"I tied down the cargo, Captain!" Impmon screamed. "Is there anything else?"

"Ya picked a helluva time to come back up here boy!" Hookmon cried. Looking around, the rest of his crew was keeping hold of the sails, as Hookmon struggled to maintain control of the wheel. "Batten down that hatch, and then find something to hold onto! We'll see if yer seaworthy yet!" Impmon slammed the hatch closed and flipped the lock over it, setting it into place. He then ran up to where Hookmon was, overlooking the deck, and wrapped his arms around the railing. Gankoomon watched as he gripped the rigging, cautious of his footing.

"Here comes a big one, on the starboard side!" Octomon yelled from the crow's nest. The ship almost toppled as the water crashed against the side, but Hookmon kept a strong grip on the wheel, and held them upright.

"This is it." Hookmon spun the wheel towards the starboard side, the ship seizing upwards. Impmon's eyes widened as another wave cascaded towards them, this one towering over the ship itself.

"Shouldn't we avoid this?" Impmon cried.

"Nay, this is what we've been waiting for!" Hookmon roared. "Everyone hold onto something; this is the big one!" The ship lurched upwards as the wave crashed into the nose, sailing over the ridge of the water. It began to dip down, and Impmon peered over the side. A massive whirlpool had appeared, sinking down into a dark abyss below.

"Uh…" Impmon whimpered.

"Worry not lad. My ship, the _Essex_ , is lined with chrome digizoid. There's nothing the waves could do to her. This is what she was built to do." The nose tipped down, and the ship sped inwards, the whirlpool sucking them inside. Water swirled around them, swallowing the ship whole.


	25. City in the Sky

Part Three: The Digital World

City in the Sky

The Digital World

Saturday, June 2nd, 2018

8:30 A.M.

The clouds turned from blue to orange as night became day, light beaming across the world of the Devas. Twelve round islands were suspended in the air, connected by wooden bridges and stone staircases. The lowest of the islands was dipped in the clouds below, and a low fog rolled across the surface, which was paved with tan tiles. At the edge of the platform, the mouth of a cave opened up, revealing a path within the island.

A serpentine, green Digimon slithered out, yawning as it combed its long, silver hair with its claws. The dragon Digimon stood on four, pronged feet, its upper limbs conformed to gripping. A line of red hair ran down its back, ending at a bushel of silver hair at its tail. The Digimon wore a purple and brown cuirass, its hair bound in locks, with three-pronged antlers protruding from its skull. Majiramon blinked lazily as it stared out across the clouds, his eyes adjusting to the morning sun.

Then, from beneath the clouds, a ship erupted into view, flying into the air with tremendous speed. The Digimon watched curiously as a mechanism on the sides of the hull were released, and wide wings ejected outwards. The ship caught the air, and began to glide gracefully down towards his island.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day." He yawned, watching the ship slow down as it approached. The ship slowed to a stop over the island, and then four wooden pegs dropped down from the sides of the hull, clasping against the ground and holding the ship steady. A drawbridge was then shot down from the deck of the ship, and moments later, a silver-bearded Digimon walked down to greet him.

"And who might you be?" Majiramon cocked his head. "Actually, how did you get here? No, the first question is more important, I think. Answer both, please." He decided.

"Greetings, I am Captain Hookmon. I've come from the digital world proper because I have some passengers with a message for the Devas. I take it that you be one of them?" The Digimon spoke in a grisly, salted accent.

"I am Majiramon, the Dragon." He answered. "This message must be awfully important. I've never seen a vessel from the digital world proper come here before, although I must admit I have not been a Deva for long. What is the subject of this message?"

"I'll let my travelers tell you that their-selves." Hookmon answered. "Here they come now." He looked back to his ship, where Gankoomon was helping the Digidestined out from below deck. Palmon was the first topside, and with directions from Octomon she happily scrambled down the plank to the ground.

"Oh, sweet, stable, earth." Palmon hugged the tiling, her roots seeping in between the cracks. "I didn't know if I'd ever get back."

"Oh Palmon." Mimi smiled as she slowly walked down the plank, with Takuya, Dinoster, and Alice behind her. Alice held her partner, who, though still woozy, quickly jumped down to the ground once she saw Majiramon.

"Antylamon?" The dragon raised an eyebrow. "Well isn't this interesting. I thought you were on a mission in the human world."

"I've returned, with important news for Makuramon." Lopmon explained. "I've brought the Digidestined with me."

"Digidestined… I wasn't aware that Makuramon had turned the destiny key." Majiramon replied.

"We must speak with him, now." She said urgently.

"Of course, he should be home right about now. You know the way." Majiramon pointed to the edge of the island, where a long staircase led up to a massive floating isle.

"Right," She nodded, "Is it alright with you if this ship rests here for the time being?" She inquired.

"I don't see a problem." Majiramon shrugged. "It's not as if I'm using it for anything important." He slithered towards the stairs. "Come, I'll take you there." He lowered his back enough to the ground to allow people to climb atop him. With Lopmon's encouragement, Alice climbed atop the Digimon's back. Mimi followed, dragging an unwilling Palmon behind her.

"You fly all the time: what's the problem?" Mimi groaned.

"I just got back onto solid ground." Palmon whined.

"Obviously it's not that solid." Mimi pointed up towards their destination, the floating island above, which caused Palmon to groan.

"Are you coming, Impmon?" Takuya turned to the rookie as his partner climbed up the Digimon's back.

"Uh, I'ma stay here at the ship." Impmon replied. "Youse guys don't really need me right now anyway."

"Yeah, no problem." Takuya smiled, and climbed onto the Digimon's back.

"Well, if yer staying with the ship, then you'll be helping us secure 'er now." Hookmon patted the Digimon's back and started up the plank. "Come with me, boy."

"Aye, cap'n." Impmon nodded.

"I thank you for the assistance." Gankoomon said as he sat at the front of the group. "I apologize if I'm too heavy."

"No need," Majiramon shook his head, "It'll be a short trip regardless." Majiramon then lunged into the air, spiraling up and away towards the floating isle he had pointed at earlier. Palmon winced as they flew, her eyes looking back in longing for the island they had just left, but the trip was over almost as soon as it had begun. Majiramon landed on an island above his, connected by a path leading down to the massive isle in between them, which the Digidestined could see had a giant pyramid built atop it, as they slipped off of Majiramon's back and onto the tiled platform. The dragon Digimon led them to the center of the isle, where a tall, tiered temple stood.

"Makuramon, you have visitors!" He yelled inside, ducking his head down to the entryway. "I'm sure he'll be just a moment." Sure enough, within the minute, the group watched as a monkey-Digimon, as tall as the human tamers and dressed in clothing similar to Majiramon, descended the steps within the temple and walked outside.

"Makuramon, I have returned." Lopmon bounced towards the Deva, bowing with respect.

"Antylamon, it's good to see you." Makuramon bowed as well. "I won't lie, I expected you back sooner. Tell me what has happened, please." Makuramon waved them inside, where the group found an empty room surrounding a wooden staircase. Makuramon sat cross-legged on the ground, and the Digidestined followed suit. Lopmon then summarized the events in Kyoto, as well as their journey to the fourth plane, making sure to explain in short order, so they were not all gathered for as long as they had been at Gankoomon's camp.

"I see, I see." Makuramon nodded as Antylamon finished her explanation. "So the Digidestined I sent you to find were not there, aside from Izzy and Henry, but you found yourself a Digidestined partner instead. I am happy for you," He said to her, "It is a great honor."

"Thank you Makuramon, but there is information we must acquire. A friend, Willis has been taken, and we need to know where. In addition, it would behove us to know how long it's been since we've arrived in the digital world." Lopmon urged.

"I understand, and we will recover that information for you," Makuramon answered, "But first, it might benefit you all if you were to follow me. I have some information that will interest you all." He stood up. "Gankoomon, Majiramon, I apologize, but you will not fit down the path that I am leading them." He walked towards the stairs, ducking under them as the two Digimon nodded in understanding.

"Where are we going, Makuramon?" she inquired. The monkey raised a finger, asking patience, and then pulled up the panel beneath the stairs, revealing a pathway leading down into the island. "I discovered this room shorty after you left. I was quite surprised, given that I've lived here for so long." He climbed down the steps, and the Digidestined followed, and within a moment they arrived in a dark, circular chamber, with lights shimmering along the walls.

"What's this place?" Palmon asked curiously.

"Look along the wall; what do you see?" Makuramon inquired.

"Just some lights." She replied.

"Not just any lights," Makuramon replied, "I found this place almost five weeks ago, when that panel that concealed this room jumped open as I had come down from breakfast. I investigated, and at first didn't know what I saw." He walked up to the wall, placing his fingers against one of the lights, tracing the outline with the tip of his index finger. "These aren't just any lights: they're symbols; do you see?" The Digidestined went up to the walls, and observed that the lights were, indeed, actually ornate, abstract symbols, glowing with some mysterious power.

"What do the symbols mean, Makuramon?" Lopmon inquired.

"Hey, this is mine!" Takuya exclaimed. The group looked to him as he pulled the crest up from around his neck, comparing the symbol on each. Sure enough, they were the same.

"These are the crests." Makuramon answered. "Courage, Friendship, Knowledge," He moved his finger across the room, indicating to each glow on the wall, "Love, Wisdom, Reliability, Light, Hope, Vigor, Ingenuity, Common Sense, Justice, Faith, Kindness, Bravery…" His voice trailed off, "These are the crests of the Digidestined who came before you. And these," He walked up to the segment of the wall where Takuya stood, "These are the only ones aglow that do not belong to the old ones. These are yours." Mimi and Alice gathered around, where five glowing lights were spaced randomly along the wall. "Sincerity, Duty, Honor, Charity, and Peace. That is what these symbols represent." He explained.

"Two months ago, I turned the destiny key, knowing that the situation in our world was desperate. That is when you were called. But no Digidestined came to the digital world, which I didn't understand until now. You were called where you were needed the most, in Kyoto, to defend your people from the digital army."

"We didn't get our crests when we first became Digidestined." Takuya remembered. "It wasn't until Palmon was fighting Blossomon that they came. They appeared as lights in the sky and shot down to all of us."

"Because you asked." Makuramon replied. "That was a month ago, if I recall. A screeching sounded from the room which houses the destiny key. I went up to attend to it, and found it twitching. I fixed the key, and came downstairs to eat, which is when I discovered this room. All this time, it seems, every time I've turned the key, this room was housing the crests that give power to the Digidestined. When I summoned you, there was an error, and you did not receive your crests, only your digivices. When you called for help, the digital core heard you, and sent the message to me. Turning the key once more released your crests, although it seems there was a buildup of energy at the time, which caused the roof of this room to come undone."

"You said that was a month ago…" Mimi pondered. "It took us over a week to get from Gankoomon's mountains to the village. That means we were trapped in the data streams for three weeks?" She gasped.

"Oh dear…" Lopmon sighed. "Although it could have been worse. We could have been trapped in there for months. We should be grateful the digital core was as fast as it was."

"That just means we have to be that much faster about rescuing Willis." Takuya said with fire in his eyes. "We need to find him, now."

"You said these were the only ones aglow that you didn't recognize…" Alice hummed, her hand brushing against the surface. She turned to the right, where a portion of the wall was not alight. She squinted, and found another set of symbols etched into the wall: five dull, abstract lines.

"Yes, those are Digidestined who have yet to be called." Makuramon voiced what the girl was thinking. "It puts things into perspective, for me at least. Everytime I turned the destiny key in the past, it called only those that were needed. I know not why there are only five crests remaining, but it seems that the next time I turn that key, it will be the last."

"It really is… our destiny…" Mimi gasped.

"It's not just a phrase, you know." Makuramon smiled. "I don't know if even the digital core fully comprehends the power of the destiny key. You were truly meant for a higher purpose. Come now, there's one other thing which I must show you." He made his way out of the room, and the Digidestined followed, still mesmerized by the lights. He climbed back up to the ground floor, and swiftly exited the temple.

"Majiramon, would you be so kind as to take us up to Antylamon's library?" He asked the dragon.

"Of course," Majiramon ducked down once more, and the group climbed onto his back, with Makuramon taking place atop his head. The dragon zipped into the sky, following a long, winding staircase that led up to another platform, where a great, pillared building, shaped like the Greek Pantheon, stood.

"What did Makuramon show you, if you don't mind me asking?" Gankoomon asked the children as they climbed off Majiramon.

"I'm not exactly sure." Takuya answered. "He showed us where our crests came from, but I don't fully understand what it means."

"I see…" Gankoomon hummed, but had nothing further to say.

"What have you come to show me in my own library?" Lopmon inquired as they walked up the steps. "Granted, I only manage it, I've not read every tome."

"Yes, well it's not so much a question of what, but who." Makuramon replied. "Following your departure, we had a visitor, seeking knowledge. I sent him to your library in your absence. He's been researching the virus, and how to stop it."

"I don't know if he'll be able to find much about it." Lopmon said. "I was researching the virus as well before I left, and found nothing that would help us combat it." They passed the archway and entered a long, dark hall. The lower floor opened up into rows of tables, and in the background the group could see tall cases of books reaching high into the room. The walls were lined with books as well, with sliding ladders build into them that allowed one to reach the highest shelves. In the center of the open room of tables, a series of books were stacked together, with several sprawled out across a table. A lone figure sat hunched over the volumes, illuminated by candlelight. The humanoid was clad in red-and-white armor, and had a red cape draped over the back of the chair.

"Gallantmon!" Makuramon caught his attention, and Lopmon stopped dead in her tracks.

"Makuramon, how could you?" She whimpered. "One of the Royal Knights?" The rest of the Digidestined immediately grabbed their digivices, with Palmon and Dinoster jumping in front of them. Gankoomon prepared himself as well, but Makuramon waved the group down.

"Relax." He smiled. "This one will not fight you." As he spoke, Gallantmon looked up at the arriving group, his eyes widened at the sight of humans. He pulled up out of his chair, rounded the table, and walked up to greet them. "Gallantmon came looking for a solution to the virus, not content with the decisions made by the Royal Knights. He agrees with our philosophy, and wants to save both the human and digital worlds."

"Makuramon, how did humans find their way here?" He inquired, his high and scratchy voice in stark contrast to his intimidating demeanor.

"Gallantmon, may I present you with the newest group of Digidestined. They have come from the human world after protecting it from the digital army, seeking their friend. He was kidnapped by Asuramon in his retreat."

"Asuramon has retreated from Kyoto?" Gallantmon inquired. "Well," He bent down, extending a hand to the three humans. "You must have really put up quite a fight against him, didn't you?" Alice, Takuya, and Mimi nodded as they hesitantly shook his hand. "Please, don't be afraid. I don't know what experiences you've had with us Royal Knights before, but I promise you, I mean you no harm."

"We encountered Dynasmon and Rapidmon on our way here." Gankoomon answered for the children. "Dynasmon in particular was quite adamant about taking us in for questioning."

"Yes, he's become quite aggressive ever since the virus appeared." Gallantmon lamented. "I regretfully apologize on behalf of my brethren. Their actions are misguided. I came into conflict with them concerning their decision to invade the human world, and we came to no resolution. I couldn't condone their actions, so I left the group, and came here to research a way to combat the virus that did _not_ include full scale war."

"Why are the Knights doing this?" Dinoster asked. "If they're partnered with humans as well? How could they want to attack the human world?"  
"That is a complicated question, but I shall explain." Gallantmon replied.

"I shall go check on discovering the whereabouts of Asuramon." Makuramon excused himself from the group. "That should tell us the location of your friend, or at least where to start looking." He walked away towards the entrance to the library.

"You were saying?" Gankoomon asked suspiciously.

"Yes, well as you may know, the virus has ravaged our world, eliminating almost 90% of the Digimon who inhabited the digital world proper. We tried our best to keep Digimon safe, turning to the Devas for answers." He looked to Lopmon. "When they found nothing, we desperately looked for solutions to the problem. As we searched, one of our own, Leopardmon, became afflicted with the virus. We tried to save him, but he was lost to us." Gallantmon sighed heavily. "After that, we discovered something in the fifth plane. It's always been a puzzling issue to us, that the digital world proper should be so large, while the world of the Devas and the Royal Knights was so small. We've always been fighting some opponent or another, so it's never a question we were able to investigate, but in the hopes that we could find a safe place to relocate the Digimon, where the virus wouldn't afflict them, we began searching the seas of the fifth plane for other islands."

"We found one, but it was barren and desolate. Still we had hope, so we sent two of our numbers, Kentaurosmon and Paladin Imperialdramon, to investigate. When they didn't return, Dynasmon and Crusadermon volunteered to look for them. We insisted that we go as a team, but Dynas and Crusader persuaded us that our efforts were better served in keeping the virus at bay. We were worried, but they returned safely, and they were not alone."

"You found Digimon on the fifth plane?" Lopmon inquired.

"No, not a Digimon." Gallantmon shook his head. "We found something, someone, we had never imagined in our wildest dreams we would have met. Sitting within a cathedral in the middle of this barren wasteland, was Lord Yggdrasil." Dinoster, Palmon and Lopmon gasped.

"That's the thing that created the digital world, wasn't it?" Mimi inquired. Alice and Takuya nodded.

"Yggdrasil, surely that cannot be!" Lopmon cried.

"I promise you it was." Gallantmon replied. "Or rather, it was his consciousness, preserved within a great crystal, that we found. We brought him back to our castle, and begged his guidance. Using his great knowledge, he told us that the virus had come from the human world, and that the only way to stop it was to go there, and eliminate it from the source."

"Yggdrasil is the one who commanded the Knights to attack the human world?" Lopmon exclaimed.

"Yes." Gallantmon replied. "It was there that I came at odds with them. I do believe that great form we found to be Yggdrasil, but I cannot agree with his verdict. But the other Knights did, finding no other options, and followed his command. They created the digital army, drafting as many able-bodied Digimon as they could, while still preserving what was left of the trading networks of the world, and sent them to Kyoto."

"He's no god." Takuya said angrily. "All the strife he's caused, all the misery. He took all the pain that had been inflicted upon the digital world, and redirected it to the human world, and he brainwashed good Digimon into doing terrible things in the name of justice. He's no god, or at least not one I'd worship."

"You are not wrong." Gallantmon nodded. "What does 'god' mean, anyways? A creator, a leader, something deserving of respect? Yggdrasil may have formed our world, but that does not mean he is one that is worthy of our worship. That is why I departed the Knights. Yggdrasil was always portrayed as benevolent in our legends, while the Reaper was considered the source of all dark data. I do not know if that is truly the case, but it may be that neither Yggdrasil and the Reaper were the sources of good and evil that we portray them to be.

"Often our understanding of good and evil is flawed as well. What is evil, but the opposite of the values you hold dear? When the first Digidestined arrived in the digital world, they battled with a Digimon named Piedmon. He used to be the leader of the Royal Knights, until our values clashed and he was ousted. We were at odds with him until his death, when he sacrificed himself to save the digital world from certain destruction. We considered him evil, but he always only ever tried to do what was right by the digital world, in his own twisted definition. That is why I now stand against my brethren. I don't believe good or evil has anything to do with Yggdrasil's decisions. His values and mine, simply do not overlap, and for that we are at odds. But I warn you children, though he may not be evil, make no mistake: Yggdrasil has power that we cannot comprehend, and before this is over, he will use that power, should it come down to it, in preservation of those ideals he holds. If you want to save the human world, I believe a battle with Yggdrasil is unavoidable."


End file.
